Revitalizing Love
by Spc. Knox
Summary: This is my first fan fiction, however; a lot of my fans like it so far, so give it a shot. Anyways, here's a small summary. Foxy was practically torn apart, and left to collect dust in Pirate's Cove. However, something sparks between Foxy and Chica, but something later on, may oppose this.
1. Chapter 1: For someone special

**(Author's Note: Now before I start any of this, I want you all to know that this is my FIRST fanfiction. And here is a small note on the animatronics' gender. Foxy is a Male. Freddy is a Male. Chica is a Female. And Bonnie is a Female. Anyways, I always thought of myself as a decent writer, but I would love some criticism on stuff I did well, and stuff that needs improvement on this. But being this is my first story, it might be somewhat boring, but I know what kind of story I wanted it to be atleast. Enjoy!)**

I remember the day I first started working at the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, I was the new mechanic and I was fixing up the Chica animatronic, Mr. Fazbear, or Quincy Fazbear being his real name; hired me a week ago and I was mainly just replacing wires and doing small oil transfers on the animatronics, however; as I finished up my work on Chica, Mr. Fazbear came over to me…

Mr. Fazbear: Uhh, Henry. Can I talk to you in private?

Henry: Uhh…What about si-

I was caught off by Mr. Fazbear gripping me, and walking me to his back office. I was somewhat startled by this and I was getting sort of suspicious about this, but I thought nothing of it. Mr. Fazbear told me something about trying to improve the business, and was actually thinking of introducing or fixing up the old animatronics into newer models or just cleaning them up.

Mr. Fazbear: Alright, Henry. I am going to say this once; but I think it's time I talk a little business with you, as you can see, you are my only mechanic, and aside from being one out of the three workers here, I need to explain this. The business, isn't doing too well, and I just took out a loan from the bank to start a small project. You will have enough money to fix up the animatronics, and if we're lucky; we can get Foxy back on stage next week-

Henry: FOXY!? Mr. Fazbear didn't Foxy d-…

Mr. Fazbear caught me off by stating something that juggled and surprised my mind…

Mr. Fazbear: Foxy didn't bit anyone's head in '87, it was a cover up, and the real animatronic that did it-…well…it was an old version of Foxy, called the Mangle. If you think about it, that'd explain why we still have Foxy, right?

Henry: We-…I had no idea…But if Fox-…Forget it, so you want me to fix up Foxy, and the others?

Mr. Fazbear: Yes, Foxy is main priority being he brought in the most cash back then. The others are secondary, but I still want the band operational. The new materials and parts are in the Storage and Parts room.

Henry: Alright, well I'll get to work right away.

I remember then going into the parts and service room, and grabbing a tool box, and mainly carrying a few small crates over to Pirate's Cove. As I stepped into the cove, I just remember seeing the…faint golden-orange eyes that stared into anyone's soul if you starred back. I dropped everyone, before closely examining Foxy.

Foxy seemed to have his infamous pirate's attire. He has a black-leathery eye patch, and had brown rugged shorts, and a tattered brown-looking tank top from the looks of it. As I took of the clothes of the Fox, his body seemed to be more visible. He had a very thin, but muscular build, he had his auburn like fur, with beige in the middle part of his torso, and the hair on his head was ruffled and brown. He also seemed to tower over me, being I was about 5'11", but from inspection, I presumed he was around the height of 6'5" or 6'6", also towering over the other animatronics. The only one close enough to his height was Freddy with his top hat, but that only had a few centimeters on Foxy.

I began to open up his back-hatch, and begin to replace the old tattered wires, and began to place in new ones, but something shocked me as I soon realized some interesting. He didn't have an endoskeleton, it seemed he was like a robot, the entire body was built to last, and was as hard as one of those old bomb shelters. I shook my head, and continued to work on Foxy. After a few hours of working, I finally finished up Foxy, and as I was about to place in the part which made animatronics resist 'feelings' and alike, it just kept on falling out, like it wouldn't except it, rejecting it. I sighed seeing it was going to go anywhere, and would place it on the ground. I then began to do a re-furbishing on the outside of his suit, before finally finishing. The old decayed animatronic looked good as news…

I heard the ticking of a clock, before a loud gong. I looked over, and realized it was 11:00 PM, and I was very oblivious to the time I spent on Foxy. I wrapped up everything, and walked out of Pirate's Cove, before accidentally walking into Mr. Fazbear.

Mr. Fazbear: Oh-hoh…Sorry 'bout that Henry.

Henry: It's okay, Mister Fazbear. I just finished up Foxy. He looks brand-new infact.

Mr. Fazbear: Really? I didn't assume you'd be finished until tomorrow eveni-

Henry: Sorry to interrupt, but I have two important things to say uhh…Mister Fazbear. One, I saved a little money by using a little of my 'precision' skills, hehe…But the second thing is that…It didn't seem that part that made animatronics not 'feel' feelings, wouldn't go in, as if resisting it. I tried many times, but it didn't go in.

Mr. Fazbear: Interesting, I never had problems with this, but then again there was 'it'…

Henry: It?

Mr. Fazbear: That's for another time, Henry. In the meantime, you did a very good job, Henry. Tomorrow I think you can take care of the others, and honestly. I think you deserve this, but you are more reliable than my previous mechanics, so you're getting a pay-raise. Congrats.

Saturday, 8:23 PM. (3 Nights after Foxy's Repair)

Mr. Fazbear was just coming out of the office, when I just finished up the last repairs on Bonnie, my last animatronic I was fixing up. He seemed extremely happy, and delighted at the work I did. I walked back, and got a good look at the animatronics I fixed up. I saw Bonnie the Bunny which had a recoat on paint, and some very generous repairs. Freddy didn't need much work, so a new coat of paint made him look brand new. And Chica the Chicken looked even better. Before she had holes, and tears in the suit, now she had the yellow she had originally. She looked as good as new with her bib stating, "Let's Party" and her pink underwear showing.

**(Author's Note: Yes, Chica is FNAF 2's version. I did this for later on in the story, and to make sure she looked somewhat attractive.)**

Henry: Well, everyone looks just exactly as they did in the 1980's, Mister Fazbear.

Mr. Fazbear: You've done well as me mechanic, Henry. I just wanted to thank you for your overtime, and hard work. So, I'm giving you 5 days off, paid.

Henry: Wow that is very…Generous, Mr. Fazbear. I mean, I know I'm somewhat good in repairs, but I'm definitely no Einstein, when it co-

Mr. Fazbear: Of course you are boy! You've repaired them in what it takes three mechanics to do. And also, I was thinking. That small 'Foxy' problem and I kind of thought it'd add a personality to the restaurant if they actually did have feelings. Sort of…sympathies, you know?

Henry: If what I think you're asking me, it'll only take me a minute, and then if you don't mind, I'd like to start my vacation…

Mr. Fazbear nodded his head, and it took me about four minutes, and a few seconds to pull out the un-needed wires, and suppressor part. I then headed home; slowly thinking myself how the restaurant would look like when I got back. And I thought it'd be a good five days I had off.

**(Author's Note: This has been Chapter One of my new series. I may do another chapter today, but I just wanted to give ya' a backstory on how the animatronics act later on in the story, and why they act like this. And Henry and Mr. Fazbear will make their appearance again. Don't worry. Anyways, if I get let's say review, or a like or follow, I'll do another chapter today.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Oh, a newcomer?

**(Author's Notes: Alright, guys. I was surprised actually. I got 2 favorites, and a follow within a 2 hours period so I was fairly surprised how much people viewed it. Anyways, just a little reminder, this is written in Foxy's POV. Enjoy!)**

I remembered almost jarring alive, as I heard the gong of what seemed like a clock going off. I looked around, and at myself, to realize that I seemed like I was re-done, or repaired. I was hesitant to move my leg first, but then I moved it, and realized it didn't stiffen up, or stop mid-way…It was just like it was freshly built and lubricated. I was surprised, and then I walked around the desolate cove that I slept in, before thinking, "Why does ye body feel so new?" I began to examine everything, before I just went along with it.

I walked leaned outside the creak of Pirate's Cove, to see a clock up-above, indicating it was ten o'clock, but then I thought, "I'm not supposed to be able to move until twelve…How am I moving?" I then walked out of the cove, onto the small stage in-front of me and looked to the left to see Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica all redone. Chica caught most of my eye; being she looked much more…"Strange…What was I feeling? I never felt this way before with Chica…" I thought. I then walked off stage, and heard the sound of something like, 'Bzzzzttt.'

I looked to my right to see a dark hallway, with an illuminating light coming from it, it looked mainly blue, I then thought, "Someone new? I didn't know that we got a n-..." I then thought that how long I've probably been deactivated. I then felt an urge, being nothing was restricted my new movements, to run down towards the light. I then heard a faint, "Oh Shit!" I then saw a dark grey blast door close in-front of me, I then looked through the window to see a man, wearing a blue cap that read, 'Security', and a blue vest that had a patch on the front that read, "Mike Schmidt." I then opened my mouth, to my surprised asking out loud, "Oi, matey. I'm Foxy the Pirate. Who ye' be, ya' scallywag?" The man jumped up surprised by me voice, and probably at my ability to think and comprehend. He then asked me, "H-…How…How!? How are you talking!? You are just an animatronic!" I replied, "Who you calling 'just animatronic' matey?" I then let out a hearty laugh, before the guard let out a high pitched scream. I saw him faint in his chair, before I saw Bonnie come behind me, looking shocked. She stated, "Foxy…How ar…Oh my God, it's so good to you!" Bonnie hugged me, but due to my physique, she couldn't wrap her arms fully around me, which made her feeling slightly weak. She let go, and stated, "Do the others know you are awake?" I then replied, "No…I should probably though, shouldn't I?" Bonnie simply nodded her head, and then walked off seeing the door was closed.

I then realized that Chica was on the opposite side of the security office, ready to walk in, when she looked across the window towards me, I then saw her run off in the other direction. I heard a faint, "FOOOOOXXXXYYYY!" I looked to the end of the hallway, seeing Chica run towards me. She lunged at me, hugging me, which surprised me being this was NOTHING like her. I looked at Chica, letting a few words fly out, "Hey, lassie…How have you bee-?" She cut me off, by letting out a long phrase, "Foxy, it's been two years since we last talked, I'm sorry I shunned you out like the oth-…" I saw a saddened look on her face, I then said, "Hey, no hard feelings…But I feel different. I feel very anxious, lik…It doesn't matter anymore. I'm happy I'm finally awake." Chica just smiled whilst staring at my eyes, making me feel somewhat weird.

I told Chica to get off me politely, in which she obeyed like a dog. I then walked out of the hallway, to look around the old place. I recognize it's a bit run down last time I saw it, but I still knew the place, which was good. However, exploring down an extra door, lead me to an entirely different wing; which had more open kitchen, a new office, and an arcade. I would look at the boxes in awe at what they had on them, they're moving objects on the screen, but didn't look like a human or anything. I was intrigued by it, before focusing on going back outside. I then saw the three stare at me from outside of the additional wing. As the way I left her, Chica was smiling, and staring in my eyes. Bonnie was looking at me, but at my body, not my eyes. And then Freddy just had a very sympathetic smile seeing me. I just let out a simple hi, and then I just heard fervor of words jumble at me, indicating I was like missed or something. I heard, "Oh my" here, and "Foxy!" there, and so many phrases of alike.

Sunday, 12:03 AM

After an hour of catching up, I heard the sound of the lights again, the faint, "Bzzzztttt." I looked towards the hallway, and then got into a position again. I began to run down the hall, and I realized I was going pretty fast, unlike I previously was. I then was a few feet away from the security office, hearing a, "Oh n-…" I then leaned in, and Mike had his arms in the air, and cowering in the back corners of the chair, I moved a bit, and then screamed throwing the flashlight at me. Then I felt my circuits or something spark, and I didn't see the 'endoskeletons missing a costume' anymore. I saw a human…

**(Author's Note: And with that Chapter Two is finished. I know I have two chapters out in like a short period of time, however; I just want to say that since this is the first one, I am trying to get a good start for the story, and give some people something to look forward to, aside from just a chapter or two. Anyways, if I get five follows after this one, I'll start working on Chapter Three, and I promise I'll add in some romance between Foxy and Chica in the next one.)**


	3. Chapter 3: XAncientX Love

**(Author's Note: Alrighty, Chapter 3 guys. So here's a biggie guys, I NEED to have some kind of review to tell me of a suggestion, or something that I could change, or else I'm just putting out my own story, that you may or may not like. So if you have a suggestion, just take a quick minute or two to write it. And aside from that, a little Foxy X Chica will be in here. This is written in a 3****rd**** Person View also. Enjoy!)**

Foxy just stood there looking at Mike, he seemed confused, yet focused on the human before him, still cowering in the chair. Foxy slowly walked in, and asked a fairly simple question, "You are hu-human…Aren't you?" The Security Guard looked at Foxy with a very concerned, but determined look. Mike seemed to nod his head at Foxy. Foxy was shocked by this, whether or not this was his head playing a trick on him, he truly believed Mike was a human.

Chica and Bonnie were looking down the hallway, looking at Foxy leaning in, wondering why he didn't attack the guard, then they thought it had been such a long time they played 'their game' that maybe he forgot he was supposed to put the endoskeletons into an old suit. Chica was the first to walk up, still bearing her smile. As Chica walked up to the security office, she then realized not being focused on Foxy anymore went back to thinking about something.

Chica always saw Foxy sitting down in his and was always hiding or sitting in a corner, he was always shut-down it seemed, and when they tried to talk after the incident of '87, he just ignored them. However; when she finally went up to Foxy, she finally realized how much taller, and muscular Foxy was compared to her, being the smallest of the group, and quite possibly the weakest.

Chica was then starring into Foxy's eye, as she seemed to be dazed for the last moment or so thinking about that. Foxy let out the words twice to her, "Lassie, you alright?" Chica then shook her head looking at Foxy, and then stating, "I…uhm…I'm fine Foxy…I was just uhh…thinking." Chica realized she was never this nervous talking to Foxy, and that she seemed to be getting emotional and…feelings she never had, such as nervousness, fear, awe, and alike. Chica's cheeks seemed to blush a hint of red, noticing these feelings.

Foxy just looked down at her, before he then saw how she was stuttering, and was getting red amongst the cheeks. Foxy then ponder what this meant, he then looked back to what he experienced while on the Pirate's Cove stage. He then had a 'lightbulb' moment in his head, and just recognizes what was making her like this, but before he was able to speak, he heard a scream come from behind him…It sound like Mike.

Foxy turned around to see Bonnie seemingly dragging Mike out of the office, and Foxy listened to his words, "No! NO! NO! DON'T DO THIS!" Mike was being dragged by the collar, and he thought of something smart to say, remember what Foxy asked him. "I'M HUMAN!" Bonnie dropped him at those words, and slowly knelt down to look at the night guard; he was very shaken up from the thought of what it was going to do. Bonnie then stated, "Oh really? And how did you come up with such an idea, Mister 'human'?" Mike had to think quick to avoid from being sent where ever the hell he was going to go.

Mike replied with, "Hu-humans can bleed, and have…flesh right?" Bonnie slowly looked at the human still not convinced, stating, "Yea, I suppose…Foxy did bite off that child's head, and not to mention we know that from basic examinations…" Mike gulped, and then said, "I'l…I'll prove it if you have some kind of…sharp object or…something." Bonnie replied, "There was knives in the kitchen…Well, I'll tell you what. You prove your human, and we'll let ya' live." So there Bonnie and Mike went into the kitchen, and Mike grabbed a spare kitchen knife, slowly cutting the top of his left arm. Red Liquid seemed to gush out of it, making Mike let out a small grunt, before looking up at Bonnie. Bonnie was quite surprised at this, and then, "But how? You look like an Endoskeleton…I don't get it, you sho- but…I do-…I can't comprehend this…But I guess a promise is a promise…"

Foxy saw most of what happened except when Bonnie dragged Mike into the kitchen, he didn't realize while he was watching this though, someone was watching him. Chica was looking at the newly built Foxy, looking attentive, and fixated on him. She just looked at and down him in enjoyment, and in an intrigued manner. Chica then overheard Foxy talking to himself, she was instantly attracted to his raspy, and deep voice.

Foxy muttered to himself, "Yargh…I wonder what Bonnie is going to ye'…Out of me hand now." Foxy then turned around to see a dazed Chica staring at him, Foxy kind of blushed from this sight, before kneeling down to the lads eye view. He would then snap his finger in-front of the lassie, before he was then fixated on her violet eyes and her shiny and simplified face. Foxy was then met by a hug from Chica, he didn't realize this until a few seconds of snapping out of his trance of the violet eyes.

Foxy muttered into the lassie's ear, "What you be huggin' me for, lassie?" Chica just stayed silent for the few seconds before replying in a more soothing and some-what seductive tone of voice, "I-…I like the warmth of your fur, Foxy…" Foxy would blush some more from this comment, and would then just look down at Chica, he then stood up, gently pushing away Chica. Chica noticed this, and immediately looked up at his golden-orange eyes, pleading a, "What?" This was also mixed with a puppy-like face. Foxy looked down at the lassie, feeling something tingle inside of him.

Foxy would then ask, "Lassie…Would ye' like to see me Cove?" Chica looked at him, making her neck ache, before replying with a very large smile. "I-I'd love to, Foxy." Chica then would grip the pirate's left hand, making both of them blush at this, however; they didn't let go and they went straight to the cove. Foxy opened up the curtains, revealing a wooden stage, with an island view of the ocean wallpaper, with sand, and a few small huts with a chest on the upper stage. It looked very tropical, and nice, but dust had collected on the huts and chest, and the wallpaper of the picture had slowly begun to decay.

This didn't bother Chica though; she just looked at the place in wonderment, and awe. She then let out a small squeal of happiness, before stating, "This is such a nice…place, Foxy. I've never been in the cove before." Foxy realized that Chica didn't have a stuttering voice anymore, but the blushy red cheeks remained. Foxy then stated, "Well, this be me home; it is a bit dusty, so mind yer' hands and feet, so you don't have dirty' hands and feet." Chica also realized that Foxy had blushy red cheeks.

After about an hour of Foxy telling his company some stories about his battles, and quests, another gong was heard, indicating it was 4:00 AM. Chica then wanted to just rest, so she began to fake yawn, and pretended to immediately fall asleep, except she went in the direction of Foxy's Chest. She lied down on it, leaving the Fox unable to move. Foxy looked down in surprise, but he didn't mind it, he just went to sleep like that along with Chica. As Foxy went to sleep, Chica opened her eyes, and then looked at his mouth, she then slowly kissed the bottom of his jaw, and then lied back on his chest again, lightly. Though she heard something she never thought she'd hear. Foxy was talking in his sleep, and he said, "Lassie…Ye'…This be hard to explain…But…I love ye'…'Tis true Chic-…It was then cut off by a snore of his."

Chica looked up at him surprised, she then felt very warm and weird inside, she never felt something like this before. She then ponder what this could've been, but then she thought, "No…It's impossible…We aren't supposed to-…" She then knew what she was feeling, and then smile, she then said, "It-…It was love…"

4:49 AM | Kitchen

Bonnie now had Freddy in here, and Freddy was also shocked at the night guard being human. Freddy was then asking, "But…If you're human…does that mean all your predecessors…were" He quit speaking for he knew the answer to his question. Mike looked down in surprise, and sort of sorrow for his previous guards. Mike then asked, "How many guards or as you thought endoskeletons…Did you kill before me?" Freddy looked up, in a very sorry-filled sadness, stating, "There was one last week, and about two before that…So three…"

Mike then said, "But the guy that gave me a message over the phone, is he still alive?" Freddy and Bonnie looked confused at the question. He didn't know if it was the previous night guard or if it was someone else. Bonnie and Freddy shrugged at the question, giving Mike more suspicion, he'd then ask, "Well…Your Fox friend is nice…He-…He didn't seem to want to kill me…Even though I threw a Maglite at his head." Freddy then told Mike that he and Bonnie had the deepest of sympathies, and that they know that you aren't some endoskeleton.

After returning to his office, Mike saw something that stood out from his office from when he was in there, from returning. It was a note on one of the monitors. It read, "Dear Night Guard, you don't know me, but you seem nice enough. But I was asking a very ponderous question that left me aching in my heart tonight. Do you think you could speak to whomever to open up Pirate's Cove again? Sincerely, The Chicken." Mike ponders about this, seeing as the animatronics didn't scare him anymore, and didn't stuff him into a suit like the others were. So he felt he needed to repay something at least. He'd then talk to Mister Fazbear the next morning…

**(Author's Note: I promised you some kind of Chica X Foxy action, so you are welcome. That is Chapter 3 done and over with, and you can expect something very happy in the next chapter, and may even some more Chica X Foxy. And P.S. typing up a thousand words or more is nothing to me. When you have enough ideas written down, it's amazing what comes out. See you all in Chapter Four.)**


	4. Chapter 4: Yeep of a Chicken

**(Author's Note: Alright, a BIG shout out to Dyleon. He gave me a review yesterday, and I really appreciated at what he said. Anyways, this chapter is pretty long compared to my normal chapters I've been putting out. So I hope you guys enjoy this, and there'll be definitely some improvements. Anyhow, Enjoy!)**

Time: 7:21 AM | Sunday

Mr. Fazbear had just opened up the pizzeria when he went straight to his office. He noticed that there were two notes on the counter of his desk. The two notes read, "Dear Night Guard, you don't know me, but you seem nice enough. But I was asking a very ponderous question that left me aching in my heart tonight. Do you think you could speak to whomever to open up Pirate's Cove again? Sincerely, The Chicken." And "Dear Mister Fazbear, the note you see above you was…uhh…a little disturbing. Did you know these things moved, and talked? Let alone uhh…Never mind. But this really uhh, kind of shocked me. I mean, I'd love the idea of re-opening Foxy, he always kind of my favorite as a kid. Not to mention if you re-did Pirate's Cove, you might get some extra money on the side to hire more staff, and alike. Anyways, please tell me what you think or write back. –Mike"

Mr. Fazbear looked at the note in surprised, comparing the two. He then talked out loud, "This is disturbing, Mike….If-…well if you aren't pulling a joke, and if this really is FROM one of the animatronics…This'll be interesting, indeed." So he went to Pirate's Cove, to see an even odder picture, as he opened the curtains. He realized that Foxy was lying down along with Chica on his chest. Then he thought about the inhibitors that were installed in the animatronics, and then snapped his fingers. "That could be why they are acting up…But I was right about one thing, they definitely have personalities now." Mr. Fazbear just sighed, as he went to his office to make a phone call.

Foxy was the first one to wake up, looking at Chica. She was fast-asleep on his chest, like she was last night. Foxy kind of looked at her at how cute she looked, and the soft and light breathing she made as she slept. Foxy just starred at the wallpaper of the ocean, looking at it while he was awake. Chica sooner or later woke up, before getting into a sitting position, and realizing that she was still in Pirate's Cove. Her cheeks got very red, being she knew very well she was sleeping on his chest, and that it was probably almost opening time. She quickly rushed back to the stage, to hear children almost come pouring in.

She just barely made it back to stage, and pretended to be stiff, looking at least 30 children come rushing in with some parents behind them. You could also hear the faint sound of change jiggling in their pockets. The place then became filled with laughter, and talking, and the sound of scuffing the carpet with their shoes. Half of the audience which were boys, went straight to the arcade, while most of them looked at the band as we soon played our song. But something Chica recognized was that four kids, presumably sisters were looking at the Pirate's Cove, and she focused on what they were saying, she could make out, "Mama, when will they bring Foxy back! I really want him back! Catherine, I don't know, sweetie, he was decommissioned because of the incident of '87. Mama, but I really miss him. He was my favorite! He always had some kind of story or tale to tell!" Unknown to Chica or the children, Mr. Fazbear was listening to this conversation.

Mr. Fazbear came out of the shadows, slowly and acting normal, before asking a sullen and small question, "Did you like Foxy, little girls?" The girls immediately looked at the man, and they shouted the most deafening screams, "YES! We miss Foxy so much!" Mr. Fazbear then put a smile on his face, and said, "I'll tell you a little secret." He then crouched down, as the children surrounded him, and whispered, "In a few days, I'm reopening Pirates' Cove. So be sure to tell your friends all about it." He then got up, before attempting to walk away, before he also heard another deafening scream of children, "EVERYONE! FOXY IS COMING BACK! TELL YOUR FRIENDS!" Mr. Fazbear heard this well, and looked back, but he couldn't stay mad, being he did tell them to tell their friends, but perhaps not everyone in the Pizzeria being he will probably be surrounded by kids now. He then walked back to his office, being followed by a crowd of mostly all the children, while I heard the parents in the background talking about Foxy's return.

One of the mothers, Catherine brought out a phone, and would soon call some of her friends, and was stating, "Diane, I know, they are bringing back Foxy. I mean, unless he is newly done or something…I don't know if I'll take the kids back here, but I mea-…Uh-huh…Yes, Diane! Okay, I-…Alright, Diane. See you later." Catherine hung up her phone, before thinking, "Hmm…Maybe bringing back Foxy will be best, even though h-…Well, maybe I should start trusting what they said, and that is was just a malfunction…"

The pizzeria was soon filled full of kids, and Mr. Fazbear realized he hasn't gotten this much of a crowd ever since that fateful day back in '87. He then came out, and would go onto the Pirates' Cove stage, and thought of something risky, but…it might just worked. He called the Janitor, Steve Hutchings, and told him to clean up Pirates' Cove as much as he could, and Steve took a good thirty minutes to clean up the dust, and pull up the wallpaper, holding it with duct tape around the edges of it. Steve came out, and nodded at Mr. Fazbear as he then went back to his chore, cleaning the bathrooms, and the arcade. Mr. Fazbear then rushed to the stage, and into Pirates' Cove, looking at Foxy.

Mr. Fazbear spoke out the words, "Foxy, I know you can hear me. Would you please wake up for a second?" Foxy and Mr. Fazbear were silent for a minute, before he then saw the golden-orange eyes awaken, and he slowly got up. Like with Chica, Foxy easily towered over him. Foxy let out the words, "Aye, lad?" He was surprised by this, and gulped a bit before pulling out a small five page script, stating, "Foxy, memorize this, being I'm going to reopen you. You'll be performing tomorrow morning at eight o'clock, so get busy." Foxy was surprised at this, and wagged his tail, letting out a very eccentric smile, and stated, "I-…I don't know what to say to ye', lad…This makes me so happy." He was left there just studying the lines of the script, slightly letting out tears.

Chica saw Mr. Fazbear walking out of Pirates' Cove, and got slightly suspicious as why he was in there, and what for. The time soon glided by quickly, being it went from like eight o'clock, to now being three o'clock. Most of the kids were still there, making easily two hundred or so kids, easily tripling in size since that morning. Mr. Fazbear then ran out to the stage, and would address over the intercom, "Attention, everyone. Please come to the main hall for some important news." The Band and Foxy were listening on what Mr. Fazbear had to say. "Attention, Mothers, Fathers, and Children! I have some very excellent news for you all! It took some thinking, but I think this would be for the best! I am reopening Pirates' Cove and Foxy!" The Room filled with laughter, cheers, and deafening and ear-piercing screams, "YEAAAAA!"

Henry came in around 5:30, walking to Mr. Fazbear, he also recognize how crowded the room was, realizing it was at least twice its normal size. As he walked to his boss' office, he opened the door, stating, "You needed me, boss?" Mr. Fazbear replied, "Ahh, yes. Come in me, boy!" Henry closed the door, and would take a seat in his office, slowly leaning back on the chair, asking what the problem was. Mr. Fazbear replied, "I know you are on vacation and all, but…Foxy is uhh…Getting re-opened, and I was wondering if you could do a diagnostic, just to make sure everything'll be ready for tomorrow. Henry replied with, "Well…You definitely did a lot for me, so I guess I can spend an hour or two running the diagnostic. He shook his hand, and then walked out of his office, before grabbing the toolbox, and PDA out of the parts room, walking to Pirates' Cove.

Henry went inside, to see Foxy pacing, which made him jump. Foxy looked over immediately to the movement in his peripheral vision, looking at the average heighted man. Foxy would then let out some small words, stating, "Uhh…who ye' be ya' scallywag?" Henry replied with shock and fear, "I-…I'm the….Freddy Fazb…Fazbear mechanic…I'm here to…run a diagnostic on you, Foxy…" Foxy looked at the man, narrowing his eyes, before he then sat down in a chair, allowing the man to do whatever he needed.

Henry first plugged in the two cables into the main core, and attached them to his PDA. He then began to run some simple diagnostics, mainly motor and energy capacity. After the test was done, he heard a beep, he looked down, noticing the numbers keep going up, which eventually resulted in the PDA reading out on both of the functions. "Capacity ERROR." Henry was surprised at this, before looking in disbelieve. He quickly unplugged the PDA, before going over his gears, wires, parts, before just closing him back up. He then shook his head, putting away everything in the toolbox, and putting it in the back. He proceeded to Mr. Fazbear's office in the back.

He opened the door, and Mr. Fazbear said, "So? Is he functional?" Henry said something with a disbelieved face on, "I…He…He was off the charts…The PDA had a capacity error…" Mr. Fazbear's eye widened a bit, slowly scratching the back of his; before Henry let out, "But…He is definitely in good enough condition to perform tomorrow." Mr. Fazbear then pulled out a check book, writing a check, and handing it to Henry. The check read out, "To: Henry L. Knox Amount: 523.69$" Henry pocketed his check, and let out a sullen wave, stating, "Have a good night, yet; Mister Fazbear."

**Time: 8:23 PM | Sunday**

The restaurant was seven minutes to closing, mainly leaving just a few people either going to the bathroom, or getting their kids from the arcade. At 8:30, the entire restaurant was desolate of anyone, except Mr. Fazbear, the janitor Steve, and the Day guard Jeremy Fitzgerald; along with the animatronics. Steve and Jeremy went to Mr. Fazbear for their end of the week check, and soon left, leaving Mister Fazbear and the animatronics. He then walked around looking at the animatronics; he then walked up to the band, starring at them. The Animatronics knew who was before them, being it was in there programming to realize who the owner is, however; they didn't move. Mr. Fazbear let out a few words, "I know you can hear me, guys. I know you guys a-…are…" He took a minute to recover from his sentence, stating something he never thought he'd say. "Alive." Almost immediately, the animatronics gazed their heads towards Mr. Fazbear, making him gulp a bit, before stating, "So…you are ALIVE…This changes my…total outlook on you guys." Mr. Fazbear then waited in his office, filing through some paperwork, and writing a check for Mike.

**Time: 11:39 PM | Sunday**

Mike soon pulled up in his 1989 Diesel Jetta, before closing the door behind him, and walking into the restaurant in his security attire, letting out, "Mr. Fazbear, I'm here!" It took a minute or so for him to come out, and state, "Mike! You are here, excellent. Well, I have to get going a little early, Have a good night, yet." Mike nodded at him, walking to his office, as Mister Fazbear locked up the restaurant.

Foxy was the first to hear the metal locking of the front door, slowly walking out of his cove, he then starred to the right, seeing Mike enter his office, and then turned left to see the band. He then opened up the curtains, and would look at the time on the clock, it was almost midnight. Mike finally sat in his chair, playing the message on the phone from the phone guy. As it started to go along, he would just listen, checking on the band first, seeing they were all there. The Message on the machine would go…

"Uh…Hello? Hello? Uhh…Well, if you are hearing this, well congratulations! You made it to Night Two, so you should be familiar with your surroundings now. Anyways, uhh…here is some advice for you, personally. The Animatronics get a little more active as the week goes on, shouldn't really be a problem, but as I said on Night One, just use the light, and if one of them is staring in, close the door immediately. Oh! I almost forgot something also, uhh…You know Pirates' Cove? Well, uhh. Foxy is in there. He was always my favorite animatronic, except for when…Well, there was the bite of '87, wasn't pretty…But from what I heard, it's a cover up, and Foxy didn't really do that…They said the ol' animatronic called the…uhh…Oh what was that old thing called? The Mangle or something? Anyways, I wish they didn't blame Foxy, he was the kids' favorite after all. Anyways, uhh…If you are caught by the animatronics…Well, you can try something that I tried once, that barely worked. You can uhh, go limp…try and play dead. They seemed to just think I was a deactivated Endo, and left me alone, barely. Anyways, you should be fine, after all you did make it past the first night! Anyways, some little tips you should know. Chica seems to always come along the uhh…right side of your office, so always check there if you can't find her on the cameras. Bonnie seems to come on the left side of your office, so same as Chica. You don't really have to worry about Freddy that much, being he doesn't really come off stage. The only I'd keep an eye on to be honest would be Foxy, being if he runs towards your office, you have like a few seconds to react before he…Well, anyways. Uhh, have fun on your second night, I suppose." *Click*

Mike would then look at the clock to see his shift finally began, being it became twelve o'clock. However; he didn't really worry much, being he remembered last night incident, and that he shouldn't be bothered with. Mike just pulled out his old Samsung, and played a game of pong. Due to this, he was totally oblivious to what would be unraveling in the dinner hall.

Foxy was the first one to leave his Cove, and would then walk over to the hallway, looking down it; he didn't see a light flash or anything, so he was suspicious about where the security guard might've gone. But he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Foxy looked behind him to see Bonnie, and said, "Ye' scared this ol' pirate, Bonnie." Bonnie kind of blushed at this before letting out, "You know he is a human, right?" Foxy nodded at her, stating, "I was going to check up on the lad, b-…Well, actually. I have a question." He looked around looking for Chica, seeing she was still on the stage. He then whispered into her ear, "I…uhh…I think I like Chic-…No not even that…I think I love her…" Bonnie hearing this instantly smiled at Foxy, stating, "Oh, I'm so proud of you Foxy." Foxy hushed her, to not talk so loud, and then whispered, "Bu…What do you think I should do? Straight up tell her? Or-…What?" Bonnie pondered this a moment, and said something ingenious, "Foxy, how about you ask Chica to teach you how to cook. And then while you're doing that, tell her." Foxy was skeptical on this idea at first, but then liked the sound of it.

Chica just started walking up to the two, stating, "Hi, Bonnie! Hi Fo-Foxy!" She realized she stuttered, and beat herself up mentally. Bonnie replied with a simple, "Hello, Chica. Nice evening we're having, no?" She let out a nod towards her, and then looked at Foxy, stating, "So, Foxy, what were you and uhh…Bonnie talking about?" Foxy immediately jumped at this question, before letting out a simple, "Uhh…We were t-..talking about uhh…scaring the night guard, but…not kill him." Chica could tell that he was lying, but just went along with it.

She was a bit disappointed, but then said, "Well…I guess I'll go to the kitchen, and cook somethi-" She was immediately interrupted by Foxy, stating, "Uhh…Do you think I cou-…you could teach me how to cook pizza?" She looked at Foxy, and immediately said, "Sure, Foxy!" Bonnie thought in her head, "Well, that's one way of doing it, Foxy…." Bonnie then walked off to speak with Freddy; while Chica and Foxy went into the kitchen.

Chica was thinking as they walked, "Oh my God! I'm going to be with Foxy! And not to mention alone with him! This is perfect! Bu-…But what i-…Oh dear, what if he doesn't like me back though?" Her mind was racing while thinking about this, totally ignoring she was about to bump into a wall. She couldn't recover fast enough, and plummeted into the wall, letting out an, "Oof." Foxy kind of chuckled at this, and stated, "Lassie, that be a wall, the door is there. Hehe." She was immediately embarrassed at this, and blushed, before stating, "Right." She then opened the door to the kitchen, and walked in, pulling out the ingredients for a regular cheese pizza.

Chica showed Foxy how to make the dough first, telling him to make it light, but not too thin. She then rolled it, and laid it in a circle. She then told him to put the tomato sauce on, and then add the cheese on top of it, before sliding it into the oven at 450 degrees, and cook it for about 12 minutes. As it cooked in the oven, Foxy and Chica were talking about something, "So, uhh…Chica, what do you like to do aside from cooking and eating?" "Well, uhh…I like talking to people, and playing around, I suppose." "Okay, then." Chica then asked the same question for Foxy. "Well, I…I get to stare at a wall all day, well…That isn't true…tomorrow I ACTUALLY get to perform for the first time in three years! But I like telling me stories, and chatting with thee' children." Chica then asked excitedly, "Uhh…Could I hear one of your stories?" Foxy then said, "Of course, Lassie."

Foxy then got into the moment, and would begin his story he thought of… "Well, I be on me ship, when I found out I was bein' followed by the evil pirate wolf, named Fang. He started shooting thee' cannonballs at me ship, and I returned fire, 'til he boarded me ship. I immediately drew me sword from me scabbard, and we pitted into a sword fight; I struck first, swinging the sword to his right, he used his sword to block it. He swung his sword at me, overhead, and I blocked it, before I knew it, I kicked him, making he' fall down. I had me sword at his neck, and he surrendered, but before he left, he drew a hidden dagger, and cut off me' hand. He immediately withdrew his ship, and went off, while I had to tend to me wound, and that be how I got this' here' hook on me hand."

Chica just stood there, listening to the story, however; she failed to realized that while she was setting the temperature on the stove, she let go, and her hand slide onto the top of the stove's door, making it burn by the time he was finished with his story. She immediately jumped as her left hand throbbed in the burning sensation. Foxy then went up to the lassie, asking, "Lassie, you be okay?" She was nearly tearing, stating, "It'…It's just a burn…happens to me every now an-…then…" He asked her if he could see her hand, and she replied with, "O-…okay, just be gentle." Foxy then thought of something, he said to himself, "This could be it…"

Foxy then begin to kiss the small burns, trying to make the burns' pain less. Chica was surprised by this, but blushed almost immediately at this, feeling the pain slowly brisk away. She then said to Foxy in a embarrassed tone, "Y-..You have soft lips, Foxy." He just replied with a calm, "Thank ye' lassie." Chica was just staring at Foxy, as the pain slowly went away, he then opened the fridge, and grabbed a paper towel, wrapping some ice around it, and placing it on her hand.

She then slowly began to muster up some confidence, being she couldn't resist it anymore. "Fo-Foxy, I have to tell you something important to me…" Foxy looked down at the lassie, asking, "What would that be, lassie?" Chica then felt her nervous feeling come back, and then she began to stutter again, "Fo-…Foxy…Ahhhh! Why can't I do it," she cried out loud. Foxy looked at her, asking, "Can't do what, lassie?" She couldn't say it, but then she just started to cry, at her inability to say it, so she just ran up to Foxy, and hugged him, crying into his shoulders' fur. She then being secured in his arms, she muttered out, "I…I love you, Foxy…" Foxy was very surprised at this, and blushed, slowly whispering into her ear, "I feel the same way' lassie." Foxy then kissed her on the forehead.

**(Author's Note: Well, this has been the longest chapter so far, and I nearly double the in word length. But yea, this one took a mixture of ideas, and some new ones. So I hope you like it. Chapter Five will be out soon I hope. But until then, here's Chapter four for you all to enjoy. Seeya' next time, and DON'T FORGET to write a critique or review or something.)**


	5. Chapter 5: Dating a Fox?

**(Author's Note: I just wanted to say thank you all for reading this. I just realized that I have 500+ views, and I just wanted to thank you all for your support. Anyways, this one, well…I'll just leave it for you to read. Enjoy!)**

**Time: 7:32 AM | Monday**

Mike was the first to leave, before he felt something coming from his nose. He thought he had a running nose, but he realized a red liquid was coming from it. He pulled out a napkin, and wiped it from his nose, sniffing again, before he waited for Mr. Fazbear to come in. A few minutes later, he came, and unlocked the doors, stating, "Mikey! How was the night?" Mike stated, "Oh, it was fine. Nothing to dramat-"Mike then fainted on the spot, and Mr. Fazbear tried to catch Mike, before he fell to the ground, but failed. Mike could hear before he hit the ground, "Mi-..Oh shit…"

**Time: 10:19 AM | Monday**

Mike re-awoke in the hospital, looking around his surroundings to see he was hooked up to a machine, and that he felt horrible. All Mike could remember was Mr. Fazbear's last words, and the sound of paramedics and sirens. He sat up in his bed, looking around the room, before hearing the words, "Mike, you are awake." Mike looked over and saw a man in a doctor's coat, and some scrubs. Mike asked what was going on, to only be replied with, "Well, Mike…It seems you had a stroke, but hey…You are still alive, and thankfully your blood clot undid itself after you fainted, due to your well…inactivity. But we'll have to keep you in bed, and do some tests just to make sure you're fine, and try our best where this won't happen again.

Mike nodded his head at this, before slowly asking for a glass of water, and in which the doctor took a plastic cup, filled it with tap water, and slowly gave it to Mike, before he bid him farewell, and left the room. Mike looked out of his window, looking at the sunshine, and the cars coming in and out of the hospital. Mike could only hope that he didn't look bad in-front of Mr. Fazbear.

**Back at the Pizzeria | 10:20 AM**

Mr. Fazbear was in his office, looking through some paperwork, and then he called in his janitor stating, "Listen, Steve. I know you are probably tired at the end of your shift in the morning, but if you can come in tonight as the Night Guard, I'll give you a bonus, that sound fine?" Steve listened attentively stating, "But why would you need one? Isn't Mike the nig-"Mr. Fazbear cut in stating, "Well, Mike had a stroke or something like that so he's going to be gone for the next few days or so. Steve nodded his head at Mr. Fazbear, and waved goodbye, stating, "I'll guess I'll see ya tonight, boss." As Steve left, he said, "I'm sure I will, Steve…I'm sure I will."

Foxy could only think about his new performance that he was going to do at eleven o'clock, and could only think about being nervous, and thinking he'd forget his script, but then he just breathed in and out, knowing he still had a half an hour to prepare. So he went over his line one more time, speaking the lines over, and then slowly put them down, smiling. He was in a mix a feelings, from nervousness, to happiness. He then counted down, before being interrupted by a very loud message. "Attention, Parents and Children, Pirate's Cove will be opening in four minutes. Be ready to meet your new and improved, and not to mention beloved Captain Foxy!"

Mr. Fazbear then locked his office, and ran to the stage, but still looking professional, and would look at the overcrowded room of kids, and adults, before he was yelling over the crowd, "Ladies, and Gentlemen! You know him, you've been waiting for three years, and now you get to explore with him YET again! Please give a warm welcome for Foxy the Pirate!" Foxy then popped out of the curtain, and said over the crowd, "Yarghh! Me mateys, who be wanting to go on an adventure into the Pirates' Cove, where plunder and dangers lurk beyond'?" He heard almost every kid screaming, "ME!" Foxy then invited everyone on stage, and they soon went into Pirates' Cove where Foxy would tell the kids stories, and his adventures, and the kids just looked at him in awe.

The Band was left looking at all the kids walking into the Cove, and Chica was the first to say, "I'm happy for Foxy, I truly am. It's been three years since he got any attention like this before." Bonnie then replied, "I'm happy too, but I don't think that's the ONLY thing he's happy about." Bonnie looked at Chica, winking, before she blushed. Freddy looked at the two, feeling that there was something going on, but he ignored it for now, stating, "Yea. I'm happy for that ol' pirate, we may not be the best of friends, but it's good that he was able to come back." The Band nodded in agreement.

Nearly three hours later, many kids went out of the cove, with eye patches, and wooden swords, and were talking to their parents about how much fun they had, and what Foxy told them about Fang, and his other adventures. The Parents just listened as their kids explained, but had a bored look on their face listening to it. After that, the boys went into the arcade, the girls listened to the band, and every now and then, Chica would get a few orders for pizza, which she made for them. Foxy was in his Cove, when he realized everyone had left except one girl.

The girl looked at Foxy, and asked him, "Captain Foxy, I'm glad your back, I always enjoyed listening to you when I was five." The kid then smiled, and walked off, leaving Foxy with his heart full of content of what he did for the kids. He then looked around at his cove again, realizing he was alone again, but it didn't bother him as much as it did before today's performance.

**Time: 7:30 PM | Around Closing Time**

Mr. Fazbear just got off his phone again, before filing some paperwork, and signing some papers, before finally filing everything away in his cabinet, and locking it, before walking out, and locking his office. He then walked to the main hall, and then to where the day guard was just about to leave, giving Mr. Fazbear the a big metal box, which had the entry fees in it, and shook his hand, stating he could go home now. He then went to Pirates' Cove, and collected that metal box too, and then took the money from it, tucking it in his pocket. He then waited in a chair for Steve.

Steve pulled up in the driveway in his '78 Toyota Jeep, and turned the engine off, walking into the building. Steve went into the main hall to see Mister Fazbear, and then waved hello. Mr. Fazbear stood up, and talked across the room, as he walked towards Steve, "Steve! I'm glad you are here man! With Mike gone, Jeremy going home, and Henry being on his vacation, you were my only choice, but anyways. Mainly, stay in the security office, check the cameras, and if anything happens, you have a Maglite in there if any burglars were to come in. Anyways, uhh. Aside from that, have a nice night, and seeya' tomorrow." Mr. Fazbear then walked out of the building, locking it behind him.

Steve immediately went to the security office, pulling out his cassette player, listening to some music on it, with some ear phones. While he looked at the tablet, he saw that the animatronics were still in there same position, and nothing seemed out of ordinary. Steve was in there, just tuning out the world while he sat in the office.

Foxy was in Pirates' Cove, just looking at Chica, before he crept back in to avoid Chica seeing him. Foxy couldn't stop thinking about her, what happened last night was so…interesting, yet 'magical' even…He never knew he had these feelings for her, not to mention she had those feelings towards himself. Foxy just kept on pondering, and pacing around the room.

Chica on the other hand, even though she couldn't move, saw Foxy peak out of the curtain, and just blushed on the inside at this. She thought to herself, "Foxy must really feel the same way also…But, why do I FEEL this way? I never felt this way before towards anyone…It's like…Something about us is…different." She realized no one was there, and the cameras weren't looking at the stage, and she decided to go to Pirates' Cove.

Steve looked at the tablet again about two minutes later, switching through all the cameras, stating, "Alright, Storage Room, clear. Hallways' clear. Main Halls' clear. Arcade and Office is clear…Stage has Bonnie, Freddy…Clea-..WHAT!?" Steve flipped back to the camera of the stage to realize Chica is gone. He then quickly hop out of his chair, and put the tablet and his cassette player down, quickly rushing out of his office, looking around, and yelling out, "CHICA! WHERE ARE YOU!? CHICA!?"

Steve kept searching for the lost chicken animatronic, but didn't seem to find her anywhere. Steve got very worried at this, and was holding his head, breathing in and out very hard, feeling very concerned. Chica heard this while in Pirates' Cove, but didn't want to waste her time on the security guard. She walked up to Foxy, which in turn made Foxy look up at her, making him stand up. She felt very helpless yet again, seeing Foxy tower of her, but then she admitted this by hugging Foxy yet again, and let out, "I-…Why do I feel this Foxy?" Foxy let out some words, but in this time in a gentle tone. "I don't know either Chica, but I know for sure…I love you." Chica looked up at Foxy, and replied with, "I love you too, Foxy…With…all my heart."

Steve then began to freak out, but then he took a sip from his water bottle, sighing seeing he couldn't do much if the animatronic was missing, he then walked back to the security office. He just leaned back in his chair, stating, "Gosh Damnit! I'm going to be fired for this! Or worst…Sued…What if I get sued? I can't be responsib-….Damn, damn, damn…Why me!?" He just leaned back in his chair, looking at the cameras hoping to find Chica.

Chica walked out of Pirates' Cove, with a small brown mark on her yellow face, it looked like lips. Chica had a smile on her face also, before she walked back to the stage, and stood still. Steve was looking at the cameras, still looking for the missing chicken, before he recognized three figures back on the stage again. To his relief, he let out a loud and long exhale. He then went back to listening to his cassette player, and would relax for the next four hours. However, this would only be the start of his long night.

**Time: 12:00 AM | Tuesday**

The Animatronics on the stage moved finally after being inactive for the last few hours, and would then look at each other, Bonnie and Freddy looked at Chica like they knew something, and Chica knew this almost too well, then Bonnie asked, "Have anything to tell us, Chica?" Bonnie had a very large devious smile on her face. Chica looked around, stating, "What do you mean if I have something to t-" Chica was cut off by Bonnie almost yelling, "Don't lie to us, we know you've been going into Pirates' Cove, Chica." She looked down, before telling Bonnie and Freddy, "Fine…I…I love…I love Foxy, an-…and he loves me back…" Bonnie and Freddy looked at each other, and just smiled at this.

Bonnie said to Chica and Freddy, "How about we go check on Mike, and say hello?" They nodded in agreement, before walking down the hallways. Steve could hear the sound of metal clanking, so he turned on the cameras, and immediately noticed the stage was empty. He widened his eyes, and checked the hallways, to see three large figures coming down. Steve not being able to conquer his fear, he let out very heavy panting and breathing, before turning around in his chair, he was facing the wall. He kept on breathing very heavily, and then slowly turned his head, directing his eyes behind him, he gripped his Maglite, fearing for his life, and looked behind himself.

Steve turning around to look at the animatronics, immediately let out a scream, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He then quickly swung his Maglite at the closer animatronic which was Freddy, which enraged him, and Freddy gripped the man by the collar. Freddy looked into his eyes, stating, "What are you doing out of costume!? And you don't harm another animatronic! You broke two rules!" Steve was trying to break free, by pushing his hand into Freddy's face, leaving a handprint. He kept on pushing and resisting, trying to break free, before he finally slipped through the animatronics' hand due to his sweat. He began to quickly scurry away on his knees, letting out very heavy pants. He hid in a corner near the front-entrance, slowly trying to calm his breathe. He pulled up his tablet, and looked at the cameras, looking as the animatronics were looking around for him.

Chica and Freddy were looking near the arcade and bathrooms, while he didn't see Freddy. He kept on looking, but couldn't find Freddy. He looked up, and slowly began his way to his office. He crept back inside, and then sat down in his chair, and then it hit him. He thought to himself, "Bu…How are they moving!? That's impossible! IMPOSSIBLE! This-…I must be sleeping…This is a nightmare…" He looked at the tablet, before feeling like something was in his head, saying something, "Above…" He gulped, slowly pulling down the tablet, as he did that he just fainted, as Bonnie was there, screaming , "AUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Foxy heard this scream, and quickly rushed down the hallway, slowly leaning into the security office, to see Bonnie dragging someone, Foxy then asked, "Bonnie…What are you doing with the human?" Bonnie said, "He isn't a human, he's an endoskeleton." Foxy felt sick in his stomach, but then questioned, "But if Mike is a human, who's to say this one isn't?" Bonnie pondered what Foxy said, and dragged Steve into the kitchen, slowly making an incision on the top of his skin, and waited to see if anything happened. Blood began to gush out, and there Bonnie was yet again, feeling very sorry. Bonnie said, "I-…I just can't…I al-…almost stuffed another human into a suit…I just can't…" She broke down into crying, and Foxy was just sitting there, looking at the poor chap.

Chica came in a few minutes later to make some pizza, but soon found Bonnie and Foxy looking down at Steve. Chica then asked, "Why is that endoskeleton out of its suit?" Foxy was startled, as Bonnie nearly screeched out, "HE'S NOT AN ENDOSKELETON! HE'S A HUMAN! JUST LIKE MIKE!" Chica nearly broke down in tears, being no one had ever yelled at her before. Foxy then directed his attention to Chica, and walked over hugging her. Foxy then pulled her out of the room, and into his cove while Bonnie just stood there, thinking to herself.

As they both entered the cove, Foxy closed the curtains, and then sat down in one of the small huts with her. He looked up at her, and then asked, "Lassie, are ye' alright?" She still had tears in her eyes, and was looking down depressed. Foxy then helped her to sit on the bed with him, and then embraced her, trying to make her feel better. She hugged Foxy, and just cried on his shoulder, and Foxy did something very bold, something that cheered up Chica, and got her excited. Foxy leaned in to kiss her beak, and held it for three seconds, before looking into her eyes.

Chica was at a loss for words, and movement, she just stood there in shock and awe, looking into his eyes, his pretty orange-golden eyes. She then leaned in to also kiss him, and they held that for even longer, and they let go, before they finally just let loose. They held another kiss for a minute, but this was more forceful and passionate. They let go, and just stared into each other's eyes and then Foxy lay down on the bed, and invited Chica to lie on-top of him. Chica gladly accepted the invite, and laid on-top of him, her head only reaching his chest. They slept soundly that night, as they went to sleep just staring into each other eyes'.

Freddy came along into the kitchen from the screaming, and crying, but before he could even come in, Foxy and Chica came out, and walked over to the Cove, he then walked in to see Bonnie just looking down at the human. Freddy looked at him, he thought it was an endoskeleton, but he inferred it was probably a human. Freddy then comforted Bonnie, by hugging her, and saying, "It's going to be okay, Bonnie." Bonnie also hugged Freddy, and they walked away from the kitchen and back to the stage where they just sat on the edge.

**Time: 4:00 AM | Tuesday | Mr. Fazbear's House**

Mr. Fazbear was at his desk at home, and would be just looking at the check, along with the note and photo that came along with it. He still couldn't comprehend what the hell this meant. He yet again reached for the phone and dialed it. Mr. Fazbear then called it, and stated, "Uhh…Is this Mister Valence?" The Other side of the phone replied, "Ahh, you must be Mister Fazbear, right?" Mr. Fazbear replied, "Yes…It's me, listen…about the note…Why do you want me to do that? I mean, I know If I don't I won't be able to cash this…check…but uhh…Why would you want me to match him with her?" Unknown Caller replied, "Well, I could tell you my plans, and how your business can be…very profitable…But, as I said. Unless this happens I can't exactly guarantee your future…" Mr. Fazbear stayed silent for a second, rubbing his head, and then replied, "Fine…Get the animatronic, and I'll reprogram him, but…If this ends up as some insane ordeal, I won't be afraid to refuse your deal." Mr. Fazbear immediately hung up the phone. He looked at the check, and note, and said, "For Five Hundred Thousand Dollars…Why would someone want Foxy to be paired up with…that?" He stared at the picture of the Platinum Haired Vixen, before getting up from his desk and walking to bed.

**(Author's Note: And with that, our conflict soon enters the story. And who is this mysterious person calling Mr. Fazbear? And where did he get all this money? That is a question you all will probably be thinking, some may be answered next chapter. But some may not. Just get ready for a gripping conflict. And I'll see you guys next chapter.)**


	6. Chapter 6: In a Mind's Eye

**(Author's Note: Chapter 6 is here, and I honestly have to say. I didn't expect this much attention for the story. So, I want to thank ALL of you for your support. And without further due, I will begin the Chapter. Enjoy!)**

**Time: 7:30 AM | Tuesday | Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria**

Mr. Fazbear pulled up in his car in-front of the restaurant, and slowly pulled out his keys, he would then slide his small keying, looking for the right one, before sliding it into the lock, and opening it. He then opened the door, and walked inside, and felt something very wrong. Steve wasn't in his office, and the animatronics were nowhere in sight. Mr. Fazbear began searching for them, he checked the office, and found nothing. Then he checked the bathrooms, arcade, and then the kitchen.

As he opened the kitchen, he saw an unconscious Steve on the ground, and a small puddle of blood near his arm. Mr. Fazbear immediately set down his briefcase, and knelt down next to Steve, and was nearly screaming, "Steve! Wake up! Hello!? STEVE!" Steve remained unconscious, and Mr. Fazbear was getting worried. He checked his pulse, to find relief though, being he still had a pulse. He called 911, and then an ambulance, and sooner or later two men came walking into the restaurant, and came looking at the man. The two examined Steve, and Mr. Fazbear waited outside, biting his thumb nervously.

One of the paramedics came out, and stated, "Mr. Fazbear, uhh…It's apparent that your worker…Well, we found a bloodied knife next to him, and we might think he tried to commit suicide…We won't know until he wakes up." Mr. Fazbear nodded, before stating, "If he changes or if you are going to take him to the hospital, I'll be in my office." He then walked off, and decided he should close the pizzeria for the day. He then locked the door, and looked at the check again, along with the photo and note. He examined the photo some more, looking at the vixen in the picture. Upon further examination, it was shown that that Vixen had a red and white bandage around her head, and white pants and a striped shirt. Along the pants was a belt with a scabbard, with a wooden sword inside. Mr. Fazbear was then thinking, "This is actually a good idea, two pirates…would equal more money…meaning I can improve the pizzeria more."

Mr. Fazbear finally sighed; he picked up the phone, and called the number again, stating, "I've made up my mind, when the vixen will be here?" The other voice said, "The Vixen will be there in two standard business days, until then…You might want to get rid of the chicken, I've been watching those two, and I've seen them having feelings towards each other…" Mr. Fazbear had worry in his voice, asking, "Wai-…How would you know this?" The voice snickered, stating, "I've been in the restaurant at night, Mr. Fazbear, I've seen those two 'lovebirds' they will become a problem. So you can either reprogram her, and install one of those 'inhibitors' or…get rid of her. Just remember, until I verify it, you won't receive that money." The hang up tone is heard after.

Mr. Fazbear felt very uneasy about this, but realized for the better of his future, and the pizzeria, he went out of his office, with something in his hand, and a wrench. He went to find the Chica animatronic, but didn't find her on-stage. He went over to Pirates' Cove, and would look inside, he found nothing, and so he examined one of the two huts, and peered inside, finding them. Chica was on-top of Foxy, and Foxy was below. He gently walked in, and slowly opened her back-hatch; he slid in the 'inhibitor' into the slot, and screwed it in, before attaching a loose wire to it. He then closed the hatch, and walked out, having a small tear in his eye.

Chica was the first to wake up, she then got up off of Foxy, and walked almost robotically out of Pirates' Cove, and got back to her position. She stood there, and acted like nothing happened the last few days. Foxy then woke up, seeing that his partner was not there, so he went out to find her, and realized the time on the clock though. He went back inside, and began to read his script, preparing for today's show.

Mr. Fazbear went back to his office, but as he was about to open the door, one of the paramedics came up, and stated, "Steve is awake, Sir…I think he is…well…He's in bad shape." Mr. Fazbear went over to the kitchen, and heard Steve acting erratic, and nervous. He was screaming, "I SWEAR TO YOU! The Animatronics are alive! They were walking towards me in the night! That bear dragged me, and I had to crawl away, I got back up to the office, and closed the door, and then looked at the tablet! Then last thing I saw was that….creepy…fucking rabbit! Screaming at me!" Mr. Fazbear felt his stomach get even sicker hearing this, but knew he had to cover up his secret. He told the paramedics, "I think he might be insane or…I don't know…he never acts like this, guys…" They nodded, and grabbed a small gurney, and hauled the man on it, strapping him down. Mr. Fazbear watched him leave the pizzeria, in dismay.

**Two Days Later, 7:30 AM**

Mike came in through the door, looking for Mister Fazbear, but he found another guy, and then walked up to him, stating, "Uhh…Have you seen Mister Fazbear, the owner?" The man turned around and Mike realized he had a mechanic jumpsuit on, and his nametag read, "H. Knox" Henry then told the man, "Uhh…He's in his office, but can I help you?" Mike told him that he was the night guard, and due to his absence, he needed to tell Mr. Fazbear what happened. Henry then said, "Mike? Nice to meet you, I'm Henry. I'm the company's mechanic. Apparently, a new animatronic is coming in today." Mike then nodded, and walked to Mr. Fazbear's office, and knocked on the door, he heard a faint 'Come in.'

Mike walked into the office, and closed the door behind him, and slowly sit down, before looking at Mr. Fazbear. "Mister Fazbear, I'm sorry for not being here the last two nights…I…I apparently had a stroke, I don't know how, I'm in good health, but…regardless. I'm good enough to be the night guard again tonight." Mister Fazbear then said, "No worries, Mikey. Also, I forgot to give ya' your check last week. Here." The Check was handed to Mike, which he took, and tucked it into his pocket. Mike nodded Mr. Fazbear, before he said, "Also. I heard Foxy is back, how is he doi-"I was cut off by Mister Fazbear. "Oh, me boyo. He is a gold-mine; I don't remember a time I had this much money coming in, ever since he gave me t-…" Mr. Fazbear seemed to stop, before he told me I'm dismissed.

**Time: 8:00 AM | 10 Blocks away from the pizzeria**

A Transportation Truck was at a stop light, and it was the only thing abnormal, aside from the four regular cars around it. Inside the truck, a tall wooden crate stood strapped to the ground. The Vixen inside seemed to be very excited, and inside her mind, she was thinking, "I can't believe, I'm going to meet the infamous Foxy the pirate, me' Captain…I've heard so much about him, and OHHHHHHH! I'm just so HAPPY! Why can't I just admit it! I'm going to be his First Mate, and work along beside him! I j-…" The Vixen's thought seem to gone silent.

The two men inside were chatting, "So? Why are we transporting a single crate? And not like an array of items like we usually do, Harold?" "Well, Kai. This guy, paid extra for priority delivery. He wanted the crate to be near nothing, and able to slide around if it became unsecured." "Oh, hmmph…Do you know who did this? It's like someone would ju-" "Ho..Kai, you are never going to believe who signed this…You know who Mister Valence is, right?" "I don't think I do, Harold. Who is it?" "Well, of course YOU haven't heard of him, but from some rumors 'round town, they say he won the lottery, you know…the one that had a two hundred and fivety three million dollar reward?" "Oh Shit, with that much money, no wonder he was able to pay extra for this…He's rich! Hell, did you know we'd be working this job another thirty years, before we could retire?" "Of course I know that Kai, but with our qualifications, what else could we be: Garbage Collectors? Cops?"

The Vixen kept listening to this, intrigued by this, but then she listened in again, "Worst thing is, Kai. He invested half of his profit into the city, and now he owns like an eighth of it, making him even richer! At this rate, I wouldn't be surprised if he had the city council on his payroll." "Harold, I think that'd apply to anyone who is smart with money. If they managed and invested wisely, they'd be like fricken Bill Gates or Steve Jobs…" Then the truck stopped, and she heard one of the men state, "Well, end of the line." She then felt like she was being moved, and then through the top holes, light shined in, making her eyes cringe with a blinding sensation.

The Vixen felt herself being rolled into somewhere dark now, and then stopped…The Crate seemed to just flat out drop, and then the sound of hands clapping against each other, as the two men wiped the dust off their hands. She then heard a different voice. "You guys must be the movers, right?" The two men stated, "Mr. Fazbear, right? Please sign here, here…and there." I heard the sound of three separate pen signing, and then silent, and then the two men said, "Mister Valence will be happy you made this decision, he asked me to tell you." I heard the door open, and then closed. Then I heard two new voices.

Henry asked Mr. Fazbear, "Well, this is the new animatronic, right?" Mr. Fazbear told Henry, "Yes, apparently, her name is Lilith the Pirate Fox." Henry just said, "Well, let's get the crowbars." The sound of wood cracking, and then the pizzeria's inner light shined inside, and Lilith walked out of her crate. She stood about 6'2", had platinum long hair, with a red-white bandana around her hair, she had almost the entire same description, except she also had brown boots. Henry then said, "I'll get to work on Lilith, Mister Fazbear." I then felt the switch to my power go off.

**Time: 10:30 AM | Thursday**

Lilith felt herself get powered back on, to find herself in some kind of small room with a bed, she was lying on the bed, before getting up. She opened the door in the middle of the front-wall, and walked out. Foxy was standing in-front of her, and then she froze examining him. "In my own words, I just remember seeing some easily above my height, very muscular, but thin in physique, he wore tattered brown pants, and had a hook on his left hand, aside from that, he didn't seem to have his white tank-top on like he did in the pictures…" Lilith then unfroze, and then quickly had to recover letting out, "Hello there, matey! I be Lilith the Pirate! Who be you?"

Foxy realized the somewhat tall female that came out of one of his huts, and noticed her pause for the first seven seconds. He then heard her introduction and then replied, "Ay, Lilith. I be Foxy the Pirate, nice to meet you! If no has told ye', however; from what I overhear I be your Captain, and you be my new first mate! Welcome aboard, lassie!" Ever since the small introduction, Lilith instantly fell in love with the pirate, his looks, his attitude, and from what she heard, he was exactly as she thought he was. Foxy then let out, "Tomorrow, we are opening back up, so we must be going over our scripts." He handed the lassie a four paged script, and they began to study it.

Bonnie and Freddy noticed something wrong with Chica lately though, she wasn't the same. Bonnie first asked, "Chica, something the matter? You haven't been the same lately." Chica replied, "I am Chica, let's eat!" She kept on repeating every time Bonnie asked something. Then Chica seemed to go to Pirates' Cove. Something then changed inside of her, one moment she didn't have emotion, and sounded like an animatronic, then the next, she sounded hateful…Bonnie and Freddy watched as she violently pushed open the curtains, and then they quickly got up, walking over to see what the matter was.

Foxy looked up at the ever-closing chicken, and he asked, "Ahoy, Chica! How ye' be tod-"Foxy was cut off by Chica who began screaming at Foxy, "I hate you Foxy, I fucking HATE you! I never want to see you again! You are the worst, and I never loved you!" Chica stormed off the stage, before she went back to 'free-roam' like manner, acting like an animatronic again, and returning to her spot. Foxy's eyes began to tear up, before a tear went down his face, he then began to cry, however; he still retained his deep and pirate voice.

Lilith then scooted over, and hugged Foxy, saying to the heartbroken Foxy, "It's Okay, Foxy, It's okay…Just keep crying, let it all out…" Bonnie and Freddy came on stage, and also hugged and patted Foxy trying to comfort him. A Pair of Eyes seemed to glisten near the bathroom, a shiny white smile then grew. Bonnie felt something behind her, and looked behind, but she found nothing…The pair of eyes, and smiles were gone…Bonnie and Freddy went back on stage, slowly glancing at Chica, whilst talking to each other. Something was DEFINITELY wrong with Chica, but they didn't know what. Lilith was left alone with Foxy, and Lilith was thinking, "If she doesn-…This is almost perfect! If she doesn't love Foxy anymore, that means I can take advantage of this." However, for now she just kept on hugging Foxy, while he cried into her fur.

**Time: 12:00 AM | Wednesday**

Mike walked in through the doors, to see Mr. Fazbear, he waved at him, and he walked up to Mike. "Mikey, here for your third night, listen…I'm sorry you had that stroke and all, but hey, they said you should be better now." Mike replied, "Thanks, Mister Fazbear, anyways. Is the new animatronic here?" Mike then noticed something was up with Mr. Fazbear, he looked somewhat uneasy, and then Mr. Fazbear replied, "Yea, she is in Pirates' Cove studying the lines with Foxy." Mr. Fazbear then said, "Alright, if that's all Mike, I need to get home." Mike waved at Mister Fazbear, before he went to the security office, and got settled down." Mike then pressed the new message on the phone machine, and then listened to it.

"Uhh, hey listen…Uhh…I don't think I'm going to do so well tonight…*Bang Bang Bang* Uhh, there is definitely something going on with the band, Chica seemed to have…well more aggressive actions at night, Bonnie is weirdly more active, and is more gutsy, to the part where she taunts you with a scream, and leaves…And then Freddy seems to remain on stage…*Bang Bang Bang* Uhh…I don't know if I'm going to make it…I have two percent on my power, a-…Oh no…*Freddy's Song begins to play* Uh, listen! Please check one of those suits in the back! If you see eyes or teeth popping out, please contact so- AUUUUUGGGGGHHHH!" *Click*

Mike then got very concerned, so he grabbed the Maglite, and slowly walks towards the backroom where the suits and parts are in. He slowly crawled on stage, to see the three animatronics, and slowly opened the door, peering inside, to see a Freddy Suit stacked on the table. Mike begins to breathe heavy letting out a, "Huuuuuhooooo Huuuuuhooooo…" He then walked to the front of the suit to be utterly disgusted, letting out a moan, before rushing out of the parts room. The Suit had some teeth in the mouth, and two hazel eye balls near the eyes.

Mike quickly ran into Pirates' Cove, speaking out the words, "Foxy!? Are you in here!? Please tell me you are!" Foxy slowly popped out of the hut, and leaned outside, asking, "Aye, Mike?" Mike replied, "Fo-…Foxy, the band…they stuffed the guy on the phone in a SUIT!" Foxy's jaw dropped, and then said, "But…he is human, no? Why would they do that?" Mike then had a concerned look on his face, stating, "Foxy! I don't know, but I'm scared as fuck! I am not going to get stuffed into a damned suit! Mike pulled out his phone, and called up Mr. Fazbear.

**Time: 12:49 AM | Mister Fazbear's House**

Mister Fazbear was on the phone, "Mister Valence, I-…I did your little favor. I think I've fulfi-" Mr. Valence replied, "Ahh! Mister Fazbear, don't worry. I've authorized the check, you can cash it anytime. But I was very pleased with what you did. Also, I changed the animatronics' programming a bit, if you don't mind. I think I paid you enough for that certain…task." Mr. Fazbear sounded angered, "Now listen here, Valence. If those animatronics are going to cause me trouble, I am not going to allow this sh-" Mister Valence cut him off, "Oh, Mister Fazbear. You forget I can. I paid you a lot of money, Mister Fazbear. Who's to say I don't have more of that just lying around? In-fact, I could easily get you closed for that one reas-" Mr. Fazbear then told him, "Uhh, sorry. Mister Valence I have an incoming call, I'll be right back." Mister Valence replied, "Ehh, forget it. I'm just going to say I'm doing this for the better of the pizzeria. Goodbye." Mister Valence hung up, and Mister Fazbear then switched to the other line, stating, "What do you wa-…" Mike screamed over the phone, "MISTER FAZBEAR! THE BAND IS MURDERI-…THEY MURDERED THE PHONE GUY! YOU HAVE TO GET DOWN HERE NOW!" It then hung up on Mister Fazbear.

**Time: 2:01 AM | Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria**

Mister Fazbear came pulling up into the lot, and then unlocked the door, opening it, stating, "Mike!? Are you in here!?" Mister Fazbear then saw a figure running towards him, and then out the door, panting. He turned around, and asked, "Mike!? What the fuck is happening!?" Mike replied with, "Mister Fazbear, the fucking band…they are acting up! It's like they don't know me anymore…The only ones that have anything remotely to a personality is Foxy, and that new animatronic!" Mister Fazbear walked inside with Mike, and then said to Mike, "Where's the Phone Guy?" Mike then gestured Mr. Fazbear to followed, and they went to the back room. Mr. Fazbear had a very distasteful look on his face, when he saw the suit with the eyes, and the blood dripping from the mouth. Mike said, "Mister Fazbear, I'm…I can't deal with this…this is…I have no idea what to bloody think of this…"

Mr. Fazbear and Mike walked into his office, and then sat down, he then said to Mike, "Perhaps it is times I tell you what happened, and what 'it' is…But let me call up Henry." So Mr. Fazbear took his phone, and called up Henry, and said over the phone, "Henry? It's me, Mister Fazbear-…Hey…Yea, I need you to come in…I know it's bloody late, and I know it's your last da-…No! It's very important, Knox! Good, I'll see you in thirty minutes." Mister Fazbear hung up the phone, and relaxed in his chair. After about thirty minutes of waiting, a knock came at the door, and Mr. Fazbear said, "Come in." Henry came in, and sat next to Mike, and then they began to talk. Mister Fazbear went first, "Alright, guys…Here's the thing. I came into my office this one day to have a photo, note, and a check on my table…The photo is that new animatronic, the check was five hundred thousand dollars, and the note said, "Call this number, Mister Fazbear. 203-905-2931." I called it, and it was a guy named Mister Valence, who unknown to me except a day ago, was a fucking multi-millionaire. He practically told me, 'Here's a lot of money, I want you to introduce this animatronic to Foxy, and make him fall in love with her, and then you are to deal with it.'" Mike and Henry nearly dropped their mouths at this, and then both replied, "So you practically didn't care about our lives? You just accepted the money, and let that man do whatever the fuck he wanted to the animatronics?" Mister Fazbear said, "Kind of…I didn't knew he was going to do that, and from the looks of it, he was just wants them to perform songs, and have absolutely no emotions…"

Mr. Fazbear then said, "Henry, I don't want you to tamper with anything of the things that Mister Valence did to them, but make it so they actually recognize you and Mike as fucking humans. I'd hate to lose another damned employee because of this shit!" So Henry went out to the stage with Mike, both of them had a stun gun out, and was ready to overload their circuits if they jumped out at them. Henry started working on Freddy first, and began fiddling around with the programming, and alike. It took him about twenty minutes to finally finish up. He then moved to Bonnie in the middle, and began to do the same he did on Freddy, and then got up, slowly sweating bullets like he was on the verge of an hour-glass. Henry lastly went over to Chica, and fiddled around with the wires and programming, and then sat up, closing all of their back hatches. Henry and Mike then slowly backed away from them, and went back to the office. It was now almost four o'clock, and they opened the door, and Mister Fazbear was slumped over his desk, with some kind of dart in his neck. Mike and Henry looked at each other before quickly running up to him. There was a note on his desk, "Don't worry your little heads about him, he isn't dead. Now, if I were you, you are going to tell him the exact same thing I'm telling you. If you so tell anyone about this, I will send my men to kill you, and I'll take over the pizzeria, and manage it myself. Now, have fun, and just 'relax.'" Mike then grunted as if he was hit by something hard, Henry looked over and said, "Mik-?" Henry was then hit against the back of the head by something. He began to fade to blackness, before he saw what looked like two pairs of military boots, and black dress shoes.

**The Following Morning | Time: 6:32 AM**

Jeremy Fitzgerald, the day guard was the first to enter Mr. Fazbear office, and see the entire place ruffled. The File Cabinet had a few files missing, the note on the table was gone, and Mike, Henry, and Mr. Fazbear were on the ground knocked unconscious. However, a new note was on Henry's back. It read, "Hello, Jeremy. You don't know who I am, but I sure as hell know who you are. Now, everything here is going to be silenced, and if you it just so happens one of you talk about anything, you'll have a similar fate below, except you won't wake up the next day. Shred this up, and throw it in the dumpster." Jeremy, fearing what the note said, obeyed it, and then attempted to wake the three up. Mr. Fazbear got up, along with Henry, but Mike was still not awake. It took all three of them for them to successfully get him awake. Mike looked around, holding his head; he then got up, asking, "What happened?"

**Meanwhile at Pirates' Cove…**

Foxy was studying his lines with Lilith, and then Lilith asked, "Foxy, what exactly do you like to do?" she asked in a playful manner. Foxy replied, "Well, I like telling me stories, I admire art, which I know sounds crazy for a pirate such as me, but that be me' only type of loot I like collectin' that and golden coins, and aside from that, I also liked me ship, until that fake-of-a-pirate Fang sunk it, and I was washed up on Pirate's Cove. I also like cooking, or…at least I used to…" Foxy sunk his head downwards, before asking, "What do ye' like to do, Lilith?" She replied, "Ironically, I like to paint art, cook, tell jokes, and have sword fights with the old pirates that raided 'me captain's ship…I was the only survivor." Foxy took a liking to the lad, and thought that she was a good replacement for Chica. He asked, "Lassie, do you want to go make a pizza with me?" Lilith replied with a happy smile, "I'd love to, F-…I mean Captain Foxy!" She blushed at that, and Foxy recognized this, making him think, "Does she like me?" Foxy then felt his cheeks go slightly red to, before helping Lilith to the kitchen. Foxy made a pizza with Lilith, and ate it together at the dining tables in the main hall, and began to talk a little more, she also cracked a joke, "Well, did you hear about that guy that got cut in half?" Foxy replied with a simple no. Lilith said, "Well, he's al-RIGHT. But then again…that's all that's LEFT." Foxy realizing the bad pun, laughed heartily, enjoying his time. Foxy also began to feel the same feelings he had for Chica, but instead they were for Lilith…

Foxy kept talking with Lilith while they ate the pizza, and yet again she cracked another pun, asking Foxy, "Hey, Foxy. Say well, will ya'?" Foxy replied with, "Well...?" Lilith replied with a smile, "You know that is a DEEP subject right?" Foxy yet again laughed at this, and so did Lilith a bit, before they went for the last piece of the pizza. In this process, they both touched hands, and that made both of them blush. Lilith then slowly stated, "Oh, I'm sorry Foxy, you can have the last piece, I'm not that hungr-" Foxy interrupted her, stating, "Oh, please. You've been on a truck for God knows how long. Please, have the last slice." Lilith then said, "Ok-okay…" She took the last slice, and ate it cheerfully, and Foxy sat at the end looking at her, before recognizing her unique silver eyes. Foxy soon went into a trance of the silver, almost hypnotizing…Lilith just giggled and blushed at this, before thinking, "Th-this is my shot… I have to do this while I still have time!" She leaned over the table, and kissed Foxy on the snout, and leaned back. Foxy recognized her also soft and almost perfect snout, like his.

Foxy then just sat there for a while, absorbing what just happened, and just like that he seemed to have forgotten all about Chica, he then asked, "Do ye' want to hear some of my stories in me' Cove, lassie?" Lilith became very excited, and put on an enlarged smile, screaming, "I'd love to!" Foxy took her by the hand, and walked into the Cove, where they spent the next hour or so just talking, with the occasional kiss. The Clock gonged, indicating it was eight o'clock. **Opening Time.**

**Meanwhile back in the Office | 8:01 AM**

Mike and Henry were sitting in the chairs, while Jeremy stood up and Mr. Fazbear were sitting in his office chair, stating, "I'm sorry guys…We have to go along with it, because you know as well as I do, that he could shut us down, and put you guys and me out of a job! He practically has the city council under his thumb!" Mike and Henry then nodded, before walking out, Jeremy stood for a bit, and then asked, "Boss…its opening time…We should just try and put this behind us, and get onto the task at hand. And one more thing Boss, there is something I have to tell you, I remember this one phrase, that feels like it must be said now…'In a mind's eye.' Is something I remember someone telling me in the Pizzeria…I don't remember what he looked like, but the description, everything happens in your mind, and your eyes are hooked to your mind, so whatever you look at, there is a cause…effect…and a future. I don't know why I am saying this, but this is…a note-worthy occasion. You accepted the…thing Mister Valence told you, the cause; the effect is that he is now in a metaphoric way controlling the pizzeria, and the future he said it would be very prosperous…You have your cause, effect, and future…This is the road you choose, uhh…No offense, Mister Fazbear." Mr. Fazbear just sunk in his seat, stating, "Jeremy…I hate to say it, but you are a hundred percent correct…"

**(Author's Note: A very political chapter, dealing with the very mysterious Mister Valence, and the power he now has over the pizzeria, and not to mention the way how he practically snuffed Chica out of Foxy's mind, and replaced it with Lilith. Will Chica get Foxy back? Or is it all too late? Leave a review, comment, or a favorite. And with that, see you in Chapter 7.)**


	7. Chapter 7: Declaration of Mr Valence

**(Author's Note: Alright, Chapter 7 guys! Now, since I'm getting deeper into the story, I need some reviews or suggestions of something. Piecing these ideas into a story, may look easy, but thinking of them just don't come like *Snaps* like that. Anyways, I hope you enjoy Chapter 7!)**

Jeremy walked out of the office, just muttering to himself, before he walked out into the main hall, he was about to go to the entrance booth, before he saw a night blue limousine come in-front of the pizzeria. Jeremy then got suspicious at that, before he eyed the four men wearing beige khaki pants, a blue polo, and a Kevlar vest, camouflaged combat boots, and a leathery holster with some kind of gun in it. Jeremy then saw a figure emerge from the back of it, and the four people surrounded him in a square, before they got to the entrance of the pizzeria. One of them opened the door, and they all walked in. Jeremy was getting very nervous, and gulped slightly, he then asked, "U-…uh…Can I help you, Gentlemen?" The guy in the middle emerged, and looked at the man. He was standing about 6'0", and was wearing a light-brown suit, with black dress shoes.

The man replied to Jeremy, "I'm Mister Valence, Jeremy. Please escort me to Mr. Fazbear's office." Jeremy gulped, and slowly gestured them to follow. Two of them stayed at the entrance, guarding it seemingly, while the other two and Mr. Valence followed Jeremy. Jeremy opened the door, and the three men walked in, closing the door behind them. Mr. Fazbear looked up, and then said, "What the hell do you want now!?" Mr. Valence let out a small sigh, replied, "Mr. Fazbear, you best watch your tone, as I said I could have you clos-" Jeremy was listening on the other side, to hear a very loud scream, "GET DOWN!" Then about four shots ringed out behind the door, immediately making Jeremy hit the floor. Jeremy quickly got back up, and rushed in, screaming, "What the fuck was tha-.." Jeremy's stomach nearly sank into his leg at the image he just saw…It was Mr. Fazbear with a revolver in his hand, and one dead bodyguard on the ground, with another just barely breathing, Mr. Valence was in the corner sitting against the file cabinets.

Mr. Fazbear rose out of his seat, and then put the revolver down, stating to the cowering man in the corner, "You don't fucking tell me what to do! YOU HEAR ME, VALENCE!? Now I'm going to tell you to get the fuck out of my store, before I shoot you too!" Mr. Valence just remained in the corner, mortified at what just happened, he then spoke out, "M…Mr. Fazbear, I'm grateful for what you just did…You are the only one who has stood up to me before…I-…I hate to say what it may seem like to you, but…I've been…depressed at…Well.." Mister Valence got up slowly, and then looked down at the ground, and he began to speak in a monotone voice…

"Ever since I won the lottery…two years back…my accountants and wealth managers have practically turned me into an even richer man, but that's not what I wanted…Too much money is…bad for the mind…It makes you do stuff, you never thought you COULD do…There is some things that money can't buy, happiness…comfort…I spent enough money trying to save my wife, and still the medical professionals couldn't save her…To be honest, Mister Fazbear, you just showed me something I needed to look at, to snap me outta the mood…I thank you for that, an-…and don't worry about the bodies…I'll have them deported, and got rid of…out of country…Just so long you keep it a secret…"

Mr. Fazbear was listening intensively, before replying, "Mr. Valence, I appreciate your change of mind, and your story…but for the next day or so…Just please…Get the fuck out of here…" Mr. Valence nodded at him, and said, "As I said, I'll have some guys come by, and get rid of the bodies…" Two other bodyguards came in, and nearly shot at Mr. Fazbear, before Mr. Valence stood in-front of them, and gestured to put their weapons down. The bodyguards then took the two bodies, and got out of the pizzeria, and the limo took off, not to be seen again for two days…

**Time: 8:52 AM | Thursday**

After Henry, Jeremy, and Mike bleached the floors, and quickly disposed of the materials, it seemed like the shots were totally ignored, and no-one around contacted police or anything. However, Mr. Fazbear called over the pizzeria intercom, "Mike, Henry, Jeremy. When you are done, please come to my office." After a minute or so of putting away the cleaned buckets, and mops, they walked to his office, and then sat down. Mr. Fazbear said, "Alright, guys. You-…No, we've been through a lot, and I just wanted to say, we are going to keep this a secret. As a little deal sealer, I'm giving you guys a bonus of thirty thousand dollars. I don't care what you do with it, whether you save it, or buy something; it's whatever you want to do with it. But this is the thing that'll keep this thing quiet between all of us. Deal?" The three staff looked at each other, before accepting the check, meaning they agreed to the little deal.

Henry and Jeremy stayed around, while Mike went to the bank to cash his check, and then go home. Jeremy was just about to open the pizzeria, when he saw an almost enormous sight of children outside, as if waiting for it to open. Henry went to the security office, and just went in there to check the cameras, and made sure nothing went on for the rest of the day. Jeremy opened the doors, and flipped the sign from CLOSED to OPEN. The kids came in by the threes and fours, and the adults paid the fee to enter. Jeremy was surprised at the amount of people pouring in and out of the pizzeria, that he seemed to just be asking now, "Money? Stamp. Alright, go in."

The Pizzeria nearly filled its maximum capacity of people that could fit in comfortably, which was one hundred and ninety two. The kids seemed to just listen to the band play, while Chica was making pizzas in the kitchen and coming out and serving them, but the main attraction everyone was looking for was Pirates' Cove, when they looked over at the sign, and it said, "Now Introducing Lilith the Pirate. Captain Foxy's First Mate!" Everyone was murmuring about this, and could hardly wait for the show to start.

**Meanwhile inside Pirates' Cove**

Foxy was rehearsing his lines with Lilith, however; Foxy noticed something change with Lilith ever since last night. It seemed like she never took her eyes off of him, and always saying her replies in a cheerful, but playful tone. Foxy then couldn't stand this, and then said to Lilith, "Alright, lassie…I see you haven't taken ye' eyes off ol' Foxy, why be that, lassie?" Lilith was just staring, almost ignoring the question, but then after a few seconds, she went back into reality, and said, "I-..I'm sorry, what Foxy?" Foxy repeated the question, and Lilith just stood there almost frozen in nervousness, before replying, "I, uh…I was…Uhh…it's well…" Lilith was thinking of what to say, and began to panic mentally, "Oh no, I've been daydreaming again…Why can't I get him out of my head!?" Lilith finally couldn't take it anymore, and said, "I'm sorry, Foxy! But you are just so handsome, and your personality is so unique, and you are like my dream boyfrie-…" She then looked down, almost shocked at the outburst of emotion she just had.

Foxy was literally frozen, and motionless not knowing what to say to her response. He just stood there for a few minutes, before he felt like his cheeks were light on fire, and his heart was beating so fast, it almost felt like he could run a thousand miles…He then looked at the Vixen, realizing she was somewhat crying, and looking at the ground, like she did something wrong. He then slowly walked up to the Vixen, and knelt down next to her, Foxy like many other times, was always a head taller than the person, always making the person look up at him. He let out a small, "If what I think you said is true, then…I love you, too, Lilith." Lilith quickly bounced her face off the ground, and looked up; unknowingly she touched noses with Foxy as she looked up. She blushed at this, and then said, "I…thought you would've never fell for someone like me…but then again I always think of the worst of things, it seems…" Foxy then just said, "Why would you think something like that, lassie?" Lilith then just stared at him, and just burst out in a yell, "Oh just shut up and kiss me, Captain…" Lilith immediately jammed her snout into his, and they began to kiss passionately…

Lilith pushed her body into Foxy's, and they began to kiss more and more, before something began bulging and piling up inside of Foxy. Foxy was mortified at the thought of what was happening, but then just ignored it. Lilith also felt this, except it was like bottling up inside of her, and was waiting for it. Foxy and Lilith, just looked into each other eyes, and then…they just became hypnotized by their eyes, and they stopped, just admiring each other, and then it went almost deeper. They began to metaphorically stare into each other souls, before they just laid there vacant for a few minutes. As they came back to reality, they felt like they shared their entire lives just before their eyes. Foxy then invited Lilith into a hut, and said, "We have forty minutes, so let's make it quick," he said playfully.

**Meanwhile in the Kitchen**

Chica was working very hard, and seemed to be multitasking, making a pizza, taking a pizza out, sliding one in, and almost in-humanly possible at the amount of work she was doing. A Figure came into the kitchen, and then sneak fully opened the back hatch of Chica's parts, and pulled out the inhibitor, before quickly shutting it, and exiting the kitchen. Chica seemed to have shut down for the next five minutes, before waking up to the smell of burning dough, and cheese. She immediately pulled out the pizza, and sighed seeing it was very burnt, so she threw it down into the incinerator, and restarted a new one, but then she realized, "Wait…I…How did I get here? The last time I remember I was on the stage…How am I…" Chica collapsed to the ground, seeing many flashbacks, and nearly fading to an unconscious state, before getting up, remembering what happened in the last few days, but the only one that stood out of all of them, was her screaming at Foxy, and saying such…crude words.

She then decided to finish pulling out the pizza, and serving the rest of them, she then felt like she would freely roam, and then wait near Pirates' Cove. When no one was looking, she quickly slipped into the curtain, and would see Foxy and a…a new fox? I then slowly slipped back out, and walked back down, before slowly walking to the security office. She peered inside to a security guard looking down at a tablet. She then let out a moan, before clearing her throat. Jeremy immediately looked up hearing the moan, and nearly jumped back in his chair, before slowly regaining his breathe, and asked, "Chica…Why are you back here?" Chica replied, "You are Jeremy, right? Who is the new animatronic in Pirates' Cove?" Jeremy replied back with, "Yes, I'm Jeremy and new ani-..Oh! That's Lilith the Pirate, Foxy's first mate. It's good to know you aren't…uhmm…stuffing us into suits anymore…" Chica was confused by this, and asked Jeremy what he meant by that, and then he pulled up a video feed of a few minutes after closing time yesterday. It showed a man in a security cap, and vest, recording what seemed to be a message, and the two blast doors were closed. The lights got shut off, and the camera switched to night vision, before seeing Freddy on the other side, and then Chica dragging off the Phone Guy.

Chica looked down, stating, "This couldn't be me…I…I could never do tha-…" Jeremy just stated, "Chica…you did, all of the band was acting weird, but then again…HE did something to you…Anyways, it's good to know you aren't like you…uhh…were." Jeremy then said, "Listen, I need to get back to using the camera, but hey. Nice talking to you, Chica." Chica left the office, and immediately heard a lot of muttering happening in the main hall. The Band seemed to just shut down mid show, and then reactivate a few minutes later. Chica was overwhelmed by the amount of talking, and people, but something caught her eye. Something near the bathroom, an entirely separate area, blackened by the lack of lights, stood some man, but something very odd was about the man, it had a very odd color, it was like a mask with a red-ish purple T shape on it, and was concealed by a black trench coat. She tried to make out the physical features of the man, but couldn't get anything. She then began to walk over to the bathrooms, before it walked off into the bathroom. Chica arrived a few seconds later, and opened the bathroom, to find it completely empty…

**Time: 10:30 AM | Outside of Pirates' Cove**

The Children were cheering as the clock's gong went off, and the curtains were immediately opened by two pirate animatronics. Foxy was the first to say anything, "Ahoy, lads! Who wants to go on another adventure, with your trusty Captain Foxy, and his beautiful first mate, Lilith?" Lilith then replied, "Oh please, Captain stop. You are making me blush." Foxy kept talking, "Today, ye' are going to hear about how I meet me first mate in Pirates' Cove, and you yet again here of the dreaded wolf, Fang!" The Children gasped at the name of Fang, but all of them were so excited. The children rushed up on stage, and into Pirates' Cove with Foxy and Lilith. Chica was on stage with Bonnie and Freddy, and they began to whisper. "Bonnie, Freddy, do you know what the hell happened these last few days?" Freddy replied, "I don't know…I just feel…odd…I-…I was like a hollow shell, I couldn't control my body…" Bonnie replied with the same answer, although she said it in her feminized voice. The Band were very suspicious at what the hell happened, and then they just sat there whispering for the next few hours, seeing as the children were in Pirates' Cove for what seemed to be all the way to closing time.

Mr. Fazbear, Henry, and Jeremy escorted the last of the children and adults out of the building, and then wished his staff a good night, letting them go a little early. Mr. Fazbear then went to the middle of the Main hall, and let out a loud yell, "Everyone! Get out here!" Foxy and Lilith were the first one in-front of Mr. Fazbear, however; something made Chica cringed as they stopped in-front of Mr. Fazbear. Both of them were holding hands, and were nudged shoulder to shoulder. Soon the band got in-front of Mr. Fazbear, and then he began his long monologue, which seemed like a fantasized speech.

"Alright, I have to tell you guys. I uncovered something this morning, and…I know why the band was acting weird, Foxy…Lilith. Apparently, Mr. Valence put some inhibitors on you guys, and you were just emotionless for the last few days…I don't know why the hell he did this, but it seems he sorry for it…And before you guys ask, Mr. Valence is a rich man who paid me t-…Well, this isn't going to sound very-…*Sigh* Well, he paid me a lot of money, just so he could have…Lilith, with Foxy. It seemed he had a failsafe, in-which Chica had a programmed outburst to ensure…Foxy was with Lilith…I'm sorry for what I caused you guys, but everything should be back to normal now…Or…at least I hope."

Foxy and Lilith didn't seemed phased by this news, being they were too busy staring into each other eyes, and Lilith was telling a joke to Foxy. Chica and Bonnie though, were the one that took it the hardest. Chica just stood there, looking at the two Foxes as they were totally oblivious to the world, almost unwilling to listen to a word that had to be said. Mr. Fazbear then let out a sigh, before saying, "I'm sorry again, guys. I should've never allowed him t-…" Chica then couldn't stand it, and she began to almost scream, "NO! I WON'T ALLOW YOUR APOLOGY! YOU MADE ME LOSE WHAT I HAD WITH FOXY! AND NOW HE HAS MOVED ON TO ANOTHER MATE! I will NEVER FORGIVE you for what you did." Chica then stormed off to the kitchen, unaware that Foxy was listening though. Foxy excused himself from Lilith, saying he had to do something important. He then ran up to try and catch up with Chica, and then walked into the kitchen with her. "Chica! Wait up! I need to talk with you!" Chica turned around in a depressed look, and then said, "What do you want, Foxy?" Foxy then said, "Chica…I love you still, but I also love Lilith…I…I can't explain why I do…but…I'm still willing to love you, but also know you might have some 'competition' too…If you want, I'm willing to give us another chan-…" Chica just ran up to me, and hugged me, which immediately was followed by a, "I'm sorry for what I said, Foxy! Of Course I'll give it another chance!" Foxy then realized how lucky he was…Two girls, at the same time…It was like a dream.

While Chica and Foxy hugged, Lilith peered in, and thought in her head, "Oh, it'll be a competition alright, he's mine…little Chica…He's MINE…" She then slowly closed the door, and walked back to the Cove. When she entered the Cove, she saw something in the corner, it was a tall figure with some kind of red-ish purple mask on, and a black trench coat. He looked at Lilith for a second, before quickly stepping in-front of a hut, hiding himself. Lilith immediately went to look on the other side of the hut, and found that the man was gone…Lilith decided her mind was getting the better of her, but then something caught her eye. It was a wooden carving, of Foxy, Lilith, and Chica holding hands together, while performing. Lilith just grew a smile, but then just stared at the carving of Chica, before quickly lashing an X on Chica, and then walking into the hut.

Mr. Fazbear then picked up the phone, and called Mr. Valence, a woman picked up the phone, stating, "Mr. Valence's Residence. Who might this be?" He replied with, "Hi, I need to talk to Mr. Valence about something important regarding something that happened this morning." The Receptionist replied, "I'll patch you through to his room." He waited a bit, before a voice echoed it, "Hello?" Mr. Fazbear then began to talk, "Hey, listen…Uhh. Jackson, I know we got off on the wrong foot these last few days, but uhh…I wanted to say…If any of that is…'brought' up in court, I wanted to say that was self-defense, agreed?" Jackson Valence replied with, "Alright then, Quincy. I can agree on that. I'll try and catch a show this week if I can; I want to see how Foxy and Lilith came out, anyways. I'll talk to you later; in the meantime, try thinking of something to use that money for. I hear buying out some hotels is profitable." The Phone then clicked, and Mr. Fazbear hung up, he then got up out of his chair, and walked out of his office, locking it behind him.

Mike just pulled up, and snapped on his security cap on his head, before walking into the pizzeria. Mr. Fazbear just caught Mike as he entered, and stated, "Mikey, me boy! Good to see ya' again. Listen, I'm sorry for uhh…what happened these last few days…Anyways, Henry fixed up the animatronics, and they should be no more problems anymore. Now I must get home, I don't remember the last time I ever talked to my…wife; ever since the incident. Mr. Fazbear lifted a top-hat, and walked to his car, slowly pulling out of the drive way, and taking the southern road into the uptown area.

**Time: 10:31 PM | Security Office**

Mike sat down in his office chair, and just pulled out his newly acquired cassette player, and began to rock out to some tunes, however; he then pulled out a radio and turned it on to the news, and began to listen to any current events that were going on; tucking his cassette player into his pocket. He just listened to the passing news, and the midnight funnies, before he then heard something that caught his ear. "And apparently, the newly proclaimed multi-millionaire had an assassination attempt on his life, not too long ago. The Assassin shot multiple shots into the man's house, breaking the glass windows, and shooting multiple holes into the wall, his daughter was shot in the torso, by what authorities have reported being a .50 Caliber bullet, resulting in the girls' death. We still don't know who shot and attempted to murder Mr. Valence, but authorities think it might've been a rival or someone wanting him gone." The News then switched back to the main news room, and then Mike turned off the radio.

Mike then pulled out a magazine, and began to read it, and it was obvious what the magazine was, being it had the infamous white bunny on it. He just stared at it, before sliding it onto the desk, and walking out to check on the animatronics, he saw that Chica just walked into Pirates' Cove, and that Foxy and Lilith were most likely inside, and he saw the band on the stage. He then yelled out, "Chica! Can you come out here for a second, please?" Chica came rushing out, and then looked at Mike, asking, "What do you need, Mikey?" Mike then replied with a smile, "I'm a bit famished, do you think you could make me a pizza, dear? Extra pepperoni and jalapeño peppers? Chica was clearly excited by this, and let out a cheerful voice, "I'll get right on it, Mike. A P&J Extra Special, just wait right here." Chica then skipped away to the kitchen, and started making the pizza.

Foxy and Lilith were left alone in the Pirates' Cove, which made Foxy a bit nervous, but was then adapting to being around this Vixen he so madly loved also. Lilith then leaned in towards Foxy, and stated, "You're fur is so…warm…and soft…and soothing. I wish I had fur this perfect." Foxy then blushed and said to Lilith, "Oh, stop it…I know you're just saying that to make me happy." Lilith said to him, "Certainly not! I'd never lie to me Cap'n…" Foxy then said, "Well…Thanks for the compliment, Lilith…I appreciate it." Lilith then leaned in for a kiss, kissing him on the snout, seeing she warmed up to him. Foxy couldn't stop this, but could only go along with it, being the nice fox he is. Foxy passionately kissed Lilith, over and over again, before Lilith let out a small moan. Foxy immediately put his fingers over her mouth, and said, "That isn't necessary…At least not yet…" Foxy then let out a devious smile, while looking down at her chest, realizing her very big bulges…She then chuckled, and said, "These are all for you, Foxy, just know that." Foxy then said, "Well, not right now…Not yet, at least." Foxy and Lilith, then just sat in the dark, kissing every now and then, and chatting about their show they pulled off today. Chica would have no idea of this, atleast not yet…

**(Author's Note: And yet again, another long and gruesome chapter. I hope you guys love what you are reading, because I've only had two reviews so far, and I'd love more on anything I could improve. But if you still have nothing to add, and enjoy it. Then just keep showing your support, and keep reading, and if possible hit that favorite button, and I end with a simple, "Until next time."**


	8. Chapter 8: Never-Ending Love

**(Author's Note: Chapter 8 is here and I'm very excited, because this chapter is going to delve deeper into the relationship between Foxy and Chica, Lilith. And one of my supporters told me, that he gets confused on whose POV it is, so for now on, I'll be adding in which who is talking.)**

**Foxy's POV:**

I was starting to wake up in Pirates' Cove, looking around to see Lilith lying down next to me. I got up from the bed, and sat on the edge, and then got up slowly. The springs slowly creaked, but it didn't wake up the Vixen. I was then walking outside, opening the door, and gently closing it, and I saw the clock outside, and it was apparently midnight, and a few minutes afterwards. It was just then I felt a very warm touch on my shoulder, and I slowly turned around to see Lilith, staring at me, and then she asked, "What's wrong, Captain?" I replied with a settled voice, "Nothing. I wanted to check what time it was. I think we should go back to sleep, Lilith." I gently nudged up against her, and wrapped my some-what cold arms around her. She looked at me, and shivered stating, "You make me shiver, Captain…Hehe." She wasn't affected by the coldness I had it seemed, it just made her jolt. I opened the door, and allowed Lilith to go in first, and then I lied again near the edge of the bed, resting my eyes.

I felt my eyes being forcefully being opened by the feeling of something cold nudge up against my chest; I quickly pulled my head downwards, to see Chica sitting on the edge of the bed. This made me very uncomfortable; but I soon didn't mind, probably being the fact she was cold, and probably lonely. I gently pulled her up on the bed in-front of me, and then gently laid her down. I was then squished between the Vixen and the chicken, and it seemed I was entrapped by the two, when I pulled Chica near. I then saw Chica roll over, making her head face mine, and then her eyes opened, making me jolt inside. I then felt Lilith wrap her arms around me, and then Chica, and they started pulling at me, two forces exerting two different ways, made my torso go towards Lilith, while Chica was pulling my legs. For some odd reason, this made me just aroused, and then I said, "Chica, Lilith, ye' scallywags, stop pulling me." They immediately let go, making my legs drop off the bed, and my torso landing on the mattress.

I got up, and demanded Chica to sit on the bed, next to Lilith, and then I began a monologue towards them. "What ye' be doing in here, first of all, Chica? And secondly, why the hell were you guys tuggin' on me body like I was a ragdoll. Do ye' think it's fun getting' pulled by two different people-…Actually, let me re-phrase that. Uhh, just tell me what the hell you guys were doing." Chica was the first to speak, "I'm sorry, Foxy. I was lonely on stage, while Bonnie and Freddy went off to talk with Mike, so I thought I'd go come talk to you guys, but you were asleep, so I just wanted to sit down, and wait for you guys to wake up, but I then fell asleep." Lilith then said, "Oh please, ye' just wanted to be sleepin' with me Captain, ya' Chicken whore." I was very surprised at what was coming out of both of the girls' mouths, being they never talked like this. I then realize that something was DEFINITELY going up with the two, and I had a feeling it had something to do with me. I tried to speak over them, but that didn't really work, so I did something I didn't want to do…I then screamed at both of them, "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME, CHICA!? LILITH!? SHUT UP!" Chica and Lilith immediately looked up at me, and silenced themselves. I then spoke up, "Now, first of all. And be truthful, does these arguments have ANYTHING to do with me?" Both of them nodded their heads slowly, but in shame. I then asked, "And if I'm not…mistaken, it's because I haven't given much attention to either of you, right?" Foxy was always a hands-on problem solver, and was fast to think of a solution. Lilith nodded, and then spoke to me in a lone-tone voice. "W-…we both love you, but…We-…I am trying to show that I love you slightly more…" Chica then immediately said something after that, "No, I'm trying to prove I love you more, Foxy! I taught you how to make pizza!" Then they began to argue yet again...

I just sighed, before I walked out of the hut, and walked over to Mike's Office, seeing Bonnie and Freddy inside, and I heard the sound of muffled speech. I then walked in, and asked, "How's it going, mateys?" All of them looked up, and said, "Hey! Foxy, wassup?" I let out a heavy sigh, and stated, "Seems I'm wanted by two different people, and they are arguing which one is better…" Bonnie was the first to laugh, and then she rubbed her eyes, "Foxy, I'm glad I ain't you, and that I love my big ol' teddy bear, right here." Bonnie punched Freddy in the arm, and he let out a faint 'Ow.' I then said, "I don't know how I'm going to resolve this, if they don't come to terms or something sooner or later, I think I might have to do something…well, unorthodox. Like creating a block-schedule for both of them, Chica on this day, and Lilith on this day; because I love them both and I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings." Mike said to me, "Oh, cheer up Foxy. No one can stay mad at you; you're just a softie on the inside." I looked at Mike, and let out a faint smile, stating, "Thanks for somewhat cheering me up, guys."

**Back at Pirates' Cove | Chica's POV**

I began to start screaming at Lilith in frustration, "YOU ARE JUST A SNAKE! A DAMN SNAKE I SAY! YOU SLITHERED YOUR WAY INTO FOXY'S LIFE, WHILE I WASN'T MYSELF!" Lilith also began to vent towards me, "IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, I'D STILL BE SLEEPING PEACEFULLY WITH FOXY!" I then couldn't hold it back; I slapped Lilith across the snout very hard. She grabbed her snout, and began to tear uncontrollably. She then said, "H-…*Sniffle* How could you do that to me, Chica!?" she said sobbing. I just looked at my hand, and looked down at the bed; I then came up with an idea. "Listen, Lilith. I know we aren't going to be on…the best of terms while we both love Foxy, so I have a compromise…How about we set individual days for ourselves to be with Foxy? If you interfere or anything, we come up with a….Oh I don't know…Box of-…Humiliation? I don't know." Lilith looked up, and said, "I-…that sounds like the best thing to do…Let's go talk to the others about this." So Lilith and I were walking down the hallway to the security office, and began to pitch the idea to everyone. I heard Foxy chuckle, and both of us looked at him. He then stood up in his confident posture, and said, "Well, speak of the devil, I was thinking about something like that…But…actually. Here's a better idea, if you break up the day, I will do something I would hate to do. I would not talk to you for the rest of the day, and pay no attention. Sound fair?" Lilith and I nodded our heads, and shook on it. Foxy then said, "Lilith was with me tonight, so for now…Hang out with the others, Chica." I then nodded, and stood in the room with Mike, Bonnie, and Freddy.

I was then leaning underneath the door, and talking to all three of them about something, "So…Who do you think would get Foxy in the long-run guys? I have categories too. Here they are: Beauty, Personality, Attractiveness, and overall caring towards Foxy." They all seemed to get very unsettled and nervous. Freddy stepped up and began to state what he thought. "Well, when you say Beauty, I would think about looks. You have red cheeks, yellow feathers; you have beautiful violet eyes, and have a delightful singing voice. Not to mention you are very curvy and thin; but Lilith is also curvy and slightly thinner, but I'd say you win in Beauty. Personality, well…I'd have to give the edge to the Vixen, because from what I hear, she loves art, and painting, and has a lot more in common with Foxy. Attractiveness…Uhm, this one is tough, because…*Clearing Throat* well, you may have a bib and underwear, but she was some pretty big…'bulges' if you know what I mean, so if she changed her outfit, she definitely win…But you have the edge mainly because of your…'attire.' And last but not least, caring…Well, both of you passionately are in love and caring towards Foxy, so it's a tie for that one." he said finishing. I then looked over to Bonnie, thinking what she would say…

Bonnie then got into a somber, and speaker-like position and tone, and began… "Well, beauty wise, I have to go with what Freddy said, being he summed it up good. Personality wise, well. You have a pretty good personality, you love cooking, you love-uh…hanging out with friends…you love singing…and…alike…And attractivene-" I stopped her there, asking, "Wait, are you saying that I don't have much of a personality, aside from cooking and singing?" Bonnie nodded slowly at me, looking down, before continuing, "You are very beautiful, Chica. The only thing as Freddy said that topples you aside from Lilith is her…well…enormous…bulges." Bonnie ended with one more line of words, a simple, "And you both seem to equally care about Foxy."

I slightly looked down, and then looked towards Mike, but all he had to say to me was, "Chica, I hate to say it, love…but…Both of them are right on everything." I then got a very interesting idea, but it would all depend on Mr. Fazbear will and decision. So I went into the janitor's closet, and began to contemplate on how to play out my conversation with him, and for him to allow me such a thing. I was then pacing back and forth, going over line after line, before I got a very bad headache, and decided to go into sleep mode on the stage. I hopped on the stage, and went to sleep.

**Lilith's POV | Pirates' Cove:**

Foxy and I were in one of the huts, talking about what just happened, when I felt the building up urge to do something for Foxy, so we could seal our relationship, if possible. She was thinking about how and when to do this, she had to wait for the right moment, or it might've been for nothing. Foxy was talking, "Honestly, I'm so clouded by so many…thoughts right now. You are Chica get into a fight with each other, I had to leave, and-….I just hate the fighting, why can't you two just get along?" I then looked up at him, and then I began to feel very weird. I saw Foxy's pants get a long, and wide bulge protruding from his pants, and my eyes widened, and he began to grow taller and taller, and I was just staring at the giant Foxy above me, and I felt so helpless. I then began to speak, "B-…bu…ho….no…impossible…That can't b-.." I was then shaken out of my daydream with Foxy in-front of me, and I shook my head. I was relieved it was a daydream and all, but it would've been something if that was real…

Foxy was talking in a raspy, and deep voice asking, "Lassie, were you dreaming of me again?" I then nodded, seeing I couldn't lie to Foxy, it seemed almost mentally and physically impossible for me. Then I heard the words of his voice cry out, "About what?" I then just looked down, and I so vulnerable at this point, that I did feel like the Lilith in my daydream…tiny and weak. I then let out a few small phrases. "I-…I was sitting on the bed with you, like now…And you began to grow…something from your pants, and then you…you began to get taller and taller, before I just felt like an ant…It was a horrible daydream, but…it was also kind of…pleasuring…" I said that with a very seductive and playful tone. Foxy then stared at me, wide-eyed, but also sternly. I couldn't hold myself back anymore; I then just said in an outburst of emotions, "Foxy…I can't keep it to myself anymore. I have to do this for you!" I then pulled off my shirt, and bra, and then looked up at Foxy, stating, "Remember how I said these were for you onl-…" I then felt something warm, and large around one of them.

**THIS IS PART IS M RATED! LOOK AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**

Foxy slowly gripped one of them, and slowly hesitated, he looked like he never touched one before, and just looked shameful. I felt sorry for his inexperience, but then I slowly kissed him on the snout, and said, "You don't have to hold back for her, I love you too." That was one of my mistake I made…Foxy just couldn't bare it anymore and slowly let out his few emotions towards me, visually. He lowered his snout towards my chest, and slowly surrounded one of them with his mouth, and nibbled lightly on it, and then slide his snout along it, before coming to the end, he then slowly sucked on it, before pulling outward. During that moment, I felt so much love and pleasure, it was un-describable…However, after he did that, he just stopped, frozen in nervousness it seemed. He couldn't bring himself to do it anymore, stating, "I can't do it…it felt good…but I just can't do it…It's not right unless…unless…" He looked down towards the floor. I asked him, "Unless…what?" I heard four words, which made my heart sink in excitement, but also doubt. "Unless we get married…"

I then just lost it, I don't know what came over me, maybe my beastly and raw instincts and emotion inside of me, but I just jumped on Foxy, pinning him to the bed with my paws, and legs on legs, and began to kiss his snout in long, passionate intervals. I also rubbed my huge 'bulges' against his chest, and rubbed it up and down. Although, something I remember out of that entire moment, was his cute, soft, but worried whimpering. Realizing what I had done, I got up almost immediately, almost crying over the edge of the bed, stating, "What have I done!? What came over me!?" Foxy just lied there, motionless, and stiff in fear, still whimpering. I pulled my bra over my bulges, and strapped it in the back, and then slide my shirt on, before slowly sitting in a corner, thinking what I just done to poor Foxy.

**Alright, M Rated Part is now over, you can go back to reading the story, BELOW.**

**Chica's POV | Performance Stage**

I woke up to the sound of a faint whimper, and the sound of the gong going off on the main clock in the main hall. I immediately tried to pinpoint where the whimpering was coming from, until I came to Pirates' Cove, I then began to race with thoughts. I quickly pushed the curtains aside, and went into the hut, to see Lilith cowering in the corner with her head in-between her legs, crying; and Foxy on the bed almost motionless and whimpering. I immediately ran up to Foxy, and said, "Foxy!? What's the matter!?" He didn't answer me, and I knew something was wrong. I then sprinted to the security office, which was abnormal for me, but I realized the rush of adrenaline that came from sprinting…It was such a rush.

As I came into the doors of the security office, I saw Bonnie and Freddy leaning against each other, about to kiss each other, before I screamed, "Guys! *Heavily Panting* Gu-…Something is wrong with Foxy!" Freddy and Bonnie immediately turned around towards me, blushing, and Mike immediately got up, following me. As we came to Pirates' Cove, they heard the whimpering also, and immediately rushed in. As everyone surrounded Foxy in the hut, everyone began to murmur and mumble. I was the first to go up to the bed, and try something. I whispered into his ear, "Did s-…did something happen, Foxy?" I saw Foxy's eyes blink, and then he nodded his head. I then asked politely, "Can you move at all, Foxy?" Foxy didn't reply to that question though. I then came up with an idea that might work for Foxy.

I cleared my throat of anything, and then gulped, before beginning. I remember singing, "You are…a gentle and loving creature…you have shown me, and others before…even if you stop to think…you can agree with us…I tell you, do not fret…for it'll be over soon…your fear is just passing…it'll be over soon…you may feel weak…you may feel strong…but together as a team…we keep pushing on…" I then stopped the song with a very long, "You are…" Foxy seemed to just stop shaking, and immediately sit up, hearing this, and then I remember hearing the sweetest of words from Foxy, "You, have the voice of an angel, Chica…I've never noticed that before…" He then grabbed me; by wrapping his arms around me, and giving me a very long hug, before ending with a kiss to the beak. I never felt so much better in my entire life, but then I felt my cheeks become like an ever-lasting fire, they were bright read, and felt like they were burning. I then slowly pulled my beak towards his right ear, and then whispering gently, "I wasn't exactly honest with you, Foxy…I don't just like hanging out with friends, and cooking…I also draw when I can, and imagine going on an adventure with you…and making up my own stories…" Foxy hearing this felt his heart become normal again, and it began to return to a normal beat, he then whispered back, "Chica, you should've told me that a long time ago…I-….I love you very much, Chica…Don't you ever forget that…" I just felt my cheeks nearly become numb at that point, and I returned the words, "I love you too…"

**(Author's Note: This wasn't a very long chapter, but I felt like it added a lot more content to the love and feelings about Lilith and Chica. Anyways, be sure to favorite if you like the series, and always add a review if you have the time. Until next time, everyone. ****)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Mysterious Stranger

**(Author's Note: Chapter 9 is here everyone! I just wanted to thank you all for your support. ANYWAYS, we have achieved 1K views, so here is a Chapter marking that.)**

**Foxy's POV:**

I just felt so free after that point; I don't remember a time where I felt this free, and unbound by my emotions…It felt almost great. I still loved Lilith, but it finally hit me who I loved. I loved Chica, I don't know why I didn't know before, but regardless of what her past was like, it was water under a bridge now. She was the perfect one for me, I finally concluded. She wasn't too protruding, or demanding, and it seemed that she and I shared the same feelings, and personalities. This is why I felt so close to her, and that's why I finally decided who it was. I then slowly got up from the bed, finally feeling for a time in my life fully confident.

I was looking at everyone below me, and I just felt almost like a leader, Freddy and Bonnie looked up at me, Mike looked up at me, and Chica with her cute smile, just stared at me. I then said, "Well, I'm fine now, everyone. I'd rather be left alone for now, but I'll holler if I need anything." Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, and Mike nodded, slowly walking out of Pirates' Cove. I then looked down to Lilith, and I saw how disgusted and disappointed she was in herself, almost showing contempt towards herself. I couldn't leave her like this, so I let my hand down towards her, in a gesture to help her up. Lilith took my hand, and got up, stating, "F-…Foxy…I'm so ashamed at what I did…I'm….SO sorry for what I did, I didn't want t-….I'm just sorry, Foxy…I hope this….doesn't affect our 'friendship'…" I could see Lilith nearly choked on those words, seeing she couldn't call their 'connection' a relationship.

I then nodded at her and said, "Hey, listen…It's not your fault, Lilith…You just couldn't control your feelings, and they got the better of you. Just, try and get some sleep, and tomorrow we'll talk more about it." Lilith just had the disappointed look on her face, and sat down on the bed. I walked out, and breathed in some fresh air from the main hallway, and felt a gentle breeze from the up-ahead air conditioner unit. I then decided to go find Bonnie and Freddy, and asked what they thought of the whole idea. However, as I walking along the right side of the dining tables, I look over, and see something catch my eye. An abnormal color scheme seemed to glisten off of the lights. It was a flat surface with a red-ish purple T painted over something, and all I saw below was a black fabric, to something that looked like a trench coat. I went to observe what the hell it was, but as I got to it, it…just seemed to have disappeared into thin air…I left my head thinking for a while, before I decided to move on to look for the two.

I came to the Arcade room, where I saw Bonnie and Freddy sitting on the couch, watching the news on the wide-screened T.V. on a mount above head. I then entered the room, and said to the two, "Bonnie, Freddy. Can I ask your opinion on something?" They replied in almost perfect unison, "Of Course, Foxy." They both blushed at hearing their voices speaking in unison. I asked my inquiry in a subtle matter, "What do you guys think about the whole situation that went on? Respectively from your perspective?" They both looked at each other, and then said, "Well…You were frozen on the bed, like you were an icicle, and Lilith was in a corner, just…balling her poor eyes out…Chica came and grabbed us, and told us where you were." Foxy then nodded, stating, "Alright, also…Is it true? Are ye' a couple?" Bonnie and Freddy both blushed at that thought, and just let a small, "Maybe…" I then decided to leave them alone, and I walked off. I then set out a quest to find Chica.

I was walking down the hallway towards the kitchen, when I saw a door at the end of the hallway, I never saw this door before so, I went to it. I looked at the engraving to see it having two words…A Name. "Quincy Fazbear." It had a little description below it. "Owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria." I then decided to go look inside, when I saw the door was locked. I decided it would not really be a good idea to go inside anyways, and went back to the kitchen door, hearing a humming come from inside, along with the smell of chocolate.

I pulled the door knob, and slowly walked into the kitchen, which since the original one had been expanded to where you could fit possibly fifteen chefs inside it. I saw a yellow figure, bending down pulling out something from the oven, and immediately my nose caught what it was. It was from my suspicions; a chocolate cake was being pulled out of the oven. I then let out a playful phrase, "Watcha' cookin' lassie?" Chica immediately stood back up, and placed the cake on the counter, and turned around to see me. She blushed as she knew she couldn't hide what she was baking.

She immediately asked, "Fox-Foxy, what are you doing in here? Weren't you going to talk some things over with Lilith?" I nodded my head, stating, "I already did, hehe." She then blushed a bit, stating, "Well, I can't hide what I was going to make the whole family…I was going to make a chocolate cake, in dedication to our…confession." I felt very warm inside from hearing this, and said, "Ahh, ye' didn't have to do this, lassie. But it's the thought that counts, I suppose." She then pulled out some candles, and placed them at the top of the cake, and light the cake, and then said, "How about we go outside, and round up everyone?" I nodded, and said that'd be a great idea!

Chica and I finally opened the door, and went outside to the main hall, where I grabbed Freddy and Bonnie from the arcade, Mike from the security office, and then went to Pirates' Cove, to grab Lilith. Chica stayed behind to place down the cake, and sit down everyone at the table. As I went into the Cove, I opened up the door to the hut she was in, and I saw it was empty. My stomach sunk into my legs, and I then I began to ask in my mind, "Where the hell could she have gone, that damned Vixen?" Foxy then turned around to close the door, to walk out, but saw Lilith right behind him, and I nearly had a heart attack from this. I then said, "Damnit! Ye' gave me a heart attack, Lilith." She just stood there silent, with a permanent smile on her face. I then said, "We're having cake, are you going to come have some with us?" She nodded her head, but something I realized was that she definitely didn't look or feel the same.

**Lilith's POV: (This gets a bit dark, because she will be talking in her head)**

I followed Foxy to the Main Hall, and sat down on the left side of Bonnie, and I looked at the cake. On the top of the cake were six names. Foxy, Chica, Freddy, Bonnie, Lilith, and Mike. My mind cringed at the name Chica on the cake. When Chica cut the cake, I took the part that had most of her name on it, before devouring it one small bite at a time. I pretended that her name was actually her, and I was eating her away, piece by piece. I felt much pleasure from this, and then leaned back in my chair. I just listened on to the conversation held on by everyone, until I heard my name being called out.

I looked to where the source of my name came from to see Mike asking, "Lilith, what do you think about that?" I didn't know the question, and I asked slowly, "Uhh, could you please repeat? I didn't hear anything." Mike then asked again, "Well, if you were in my shoes, and you all were talking and walking, and acting human…Do you think you'd be defined mentally insane? What would your thoughts be on that?" I found it as an odd question, but then I just answered, "I'd probably go insane, because-…well…Just being…I'd probably get no sleep at all, to the fact of a crazed animatronic trying to kill me during a night shift." Bonnie and Freddy interrupted stating, "WE don't do that anymore, you know that, right Lilith?" I then nodded, but then just said, "As I said, if that did happen…I'd probably go insane." I finished up the last of the chocolate cake, and excused myself from the table. I saw Bonnie and Freddy go the other way, and Mike staying with Chica and Foxy. I just went back to the cove, and sat in the other hut's bed, just staring at the hay roof, before realizing a message on the top of it. Most likely written by a finger pressing hard into the hay. "What does it feel to be truly alone?" I saw a hook slash at the end of the sentence, realizing Foxy must've written this a long time ago…

I then felt very contemptuous to Chica, and my crave for Foxy's love just grew more and more, I then decided to carve my own little picture, but I carved it in the corner of the hut, and began to draw many pictures of Foxy and I holding each other hands, then I carved a new scene, where it had Foxy and I kissing, and then I stopped, thinking what to draw next. I then got the most sensational image that came to my mind. I began to draw a picture of just Chica alone, and then I began to draw flames around them, and then I began to carve into her body some gashes to indicate her skin melting away. I got so into it, I seemed to lose the track of time, as it seemed I spent an hour or so in there, before Foxy and Chica came in here to check on me.

**Mike's POV | Security Office**

I got up from my seat, and told Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy, and Chica that I was going to go back to my office, and take a look at the cameras. As I looked at the tablet, I was switching through the cameras, mainly the areas around the Main Hall, and what not…But when I got the cameras of the Bathroom, I saw something illuminate in the corner of the hallway. It looked like a very tall man, wearing some kind of mask, with a hood around it, and then he had a black trench coat, with some kind of unknown apparel underneath, I couldn't get a better look than that, because the camera went to static, and when it returned to the regular mode, he was…gone…I rapidly checked the cameras all around the pizzeria, and found no traces of him…Whoever or whatever that was, was either in the pizzeria still, or is now long gone…

I decided to take the Maglite and the police baton from the desk, and I got up from my seat to look around for whatever or whoever the hell that was. I first checked the back offices, arcade room, and kitchen to find nothing to my dismay. I then went over to the bathrooms where he originally was, and kicked in both of the doors, but found nothing else. I then checked around the rest of pizzeria, and even the parts and storage room. I didn't find him, so he must've left by now…but something made me very antsy about whatever that was. It wasn't the feeling of having an intruder in the pizzeria, but it was anonymous and mysterious aura that seemed to call out to me, he was concealed by his clothes, and nothing physical could be made, except the fact that he was around the height of Foxy. I then went back to my office, closing the blast doors, seeing I had MORE than enough power to last til 7:00 AM I could assume. I then slowly reclined back in my chair, pulling out a magazine, and began to read it, before I heard the sound of banging at one of the doors, I pressed the light button, and saw a shadow, but it didn't look like any of the animatronics…

I pulled out my camera, and looked outside of the door, and saw that figure again…The tall figure in the black trench coat…It made my spine shiver, and my stomach sunk into my intestines it felt like. I quickly pulled out the police baton again, and backed up into the left corner of the office, which was behind the chair. I held the tablet in my left hand, checking to see the figure still there, and then the camera went to static YET again. I tapped on it repeatedly, until it came back, and I saw nothing there…I looked up, and then my eyes widened. He was somehow in the FUCKING security office! I just froze up seeing this, and began to breathe heavily, seeing the 'figure' just stare at me with its emotionless mask, I wanted to whack the shit out of him, but…I just couldn't, I was frozen in fear. I then looked down at my legs, crying a bit, and then I attempted to swing my baton at the legs of the figure, but…he wasn't there…He just disappeared into fucking thin air. I was holding my head in utter confusion, and then just decided I must've been hallucinating or something…

I got out of the corner, and opened the doors again, and walked out to the main hall to be greeted by a concerned Bonnie and Freddy, as they heard screaming come from where I was…this shocked me because I heard no screaming or…anything. I then asked Freddy, "But…I heard nothing, are you sure you heard a scream?" Freddy nodded his head at me, and then I began to ponder at this, before I realized something wrong with Bonnie. I looked at her, and she had red eyes instead of her purple eyes, and she was staring at me. She lunged at me, and I got pinned to the ground, and she seemed to have some kind of magazine rolled up in her hand. She then immediately try to shove it down my throat, and I was struggling letting out muffled cries, "Mmmhmhmhphmphphmhmmm!" Freddy was trying to rip Bonnie off of me, but she was like pinned to the ground or something, she used her free hand to push Freddy to the ground, and then she refocused on me. I was still struggling, and pushing my hands against her arms, but I could only push her so far. Foxy and Chica then came running in, and immediately pulled Bonnie off, and I began to immediately gasp for air, and nearly coughing like I had the cold. I looked over as Chica and Foxy were pinning him by the arms, and by the legs were Freddy.

Bonnie began to convulse and was shaking like crazy, before she finally stopped and then shut down. I then got up as soon as I recovered, and walked over to Bonnie, standing over her. I then said, "Guys…I think she blew her power source or something…You can get up." All of them got up, and Bonnie just lied their powerless, and motionless. I finally realized that a sharp pain was wrist, and then I yet again was sitting on the ground, I kept feeling my wrist go, "Snack, Crackle…Crackle…" Like my bones were mushed, and shaking around inside my skin. I also realized that I couldn't move my right hand at all. I then spoke up stating, "Guys…I think Bonnie br-.." I then nearly broke down crying, as I fell to my knees, holding my wrist. I felt as if my hand was being poured on by lava or something very hot such as melted alloy or metal. I looked up, and said, "Someone, bring me a phone...I need to cal…call someone…" Bonnie went to the office, and returned a few minutes later with a phone in her hand. I dialed 911, and called an ambulance to the pizzeria. I then just remember falling to the ground, and my eyes gently shutting…

**Time: 7:49 AM | Friday | Foxy's POV:**

I looked as the paramedics took away Mike on a stretcher, and then as they exited the building, we came back out to see Mr. Fazbear, looking very disappointed. Mr. Fazbear said to us, "Now, which one of you did that to poor Mikey?" All of them us gazed at Bonnie, who was still on the floor, shutdown. Mr. Fazbear said, "Great…She has scorch marks on the back of her suit…She must've blown her power source…Well, looks like Henry has to come in…" He then walked to his office, while Chica and I went into the Cove, I saw Lilith in the other hut, preoccupied with something. Chica and I went in there to check up on her, and then I said, "Hello, Lilith." She immediately got up, and seemed to be blocking the corner of the room. She replied with, "Oh, hey Foxy! Hey Chica! What ye' need?" I replied with, "Just checking up on you. Did you know that Bonnie tried to kill Mike?" Lilith's eyes widened, and stated, "Sh-…She did? Why would she do something like that?" I replied with a shrug of the shoulders, and then she said, "Well…Anyways, thanks for checking up on me, means a lot, Foxy. But I need to be alone for a while, if that's okay with you." I replied with a simple, "That's fine, lassie." Chica and I couldn't do anything in Pirates' Cove, so we wondered over to the arcade, and slowly sat down on the couch. Chica wrapped her arms around me, and I did the same to her, and she kissed me on the right side of the snout.

I turned to her, and kissed her deep, passionately, and much longer than she did. She turned to me, and just blushed at me, and then she kissed me again, but just as the way I did it, but yet again longer. We then began to have what seemed like a kissing competition, until she just stopped suddenly, and let out a painful moan. She was holding the area around her waist, and slowly bent over, before slowly leaning back against the back of the couch. I then asked, "Stomach pains?" Chica shook her head, and said, "No, not pains…I feel like something is piling up in my intestines or something…" I then looked at her, before continuing to kiss her again, and then we just leaned back against the couch, and held hands…But that didn't last long. She then looked down at her bib, and was obviously trying to gesture something at me, being she drew a lot of energy to try and make me recognize her.

I then said, "What's the matter, lassie? Something on your bib?" Chica seemed to face palm at me saying this, and she just gave up after that. I knew well what she wanted to do, but I didn't want to do that yet, not after what had recently happened. I then looked over at the T.V., and then slowly began to fall asleep on the couch. I then heard her get up from the couch, and slowly go out of the arcade, but instead of going towards the Main Hall, she went the other way to Mr. Fazbear's office.

**Chica's POV:**

I gently got up from the couch, trying not to wake up Foxy, however; I saw him slightly move, making me freeze. But he then stayed still again, and lay against the couch. I went to the door, and opened it up slowly, before lightly closing the door. I went over to Mr. Fazbear's office, and then knocked on the door, before hearing a, 'Come in.' I opened the door, and walked in, and Mr. Fazbear's eyes widened before stating, "Ahh, Ch-…Chica…Good Morning. Is there something you need?" I began to slowly rub my arm, before stating, "Uhh, Mr. Fazbear…I have a small favor to ask…If you don't uhh…know…Foxy and I sort of…love each other, and I wanted to do something for him…do you think you'd mind if I get some bigger…uhh…breasts?" Mr. Fazbear sat there silently for a second, before stating, "Well, that is certainly an interesting question…Hmm…And a relationship between animatronics would be interesting…Hmm…You know what, I'll allow it. I'll call them in, and let Henry install them when he gets here tonight. Sound Good?" I then nearly jumped up in joy, and immediately ran over to Mr. Fazbear, which alarmed him, making him jump out of his chair. I hugged him, and then said, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Mister Fazbear!" I then let go, and left the office. I heard him muttering something as I left, "You are welcome, dear…"

I then walked back into the Arcade room, and closed the door gently behind me, before hearing a voice behind me, "Where'd ye' go, Chica?" I jumped at the voice of Foxy, and then tried to hide up what I was planning on a surprise for, by stating, "I was talking to Mr. Fazbear about whether or not Bonnie was going to be fixed or if…" I then pulled off a saddened look, and it was convincing because it seemed Foxy bought it. Foxy then said, "Well…That's uhh…compassionate of you, Chica…Bonnie does have a good friend." Foxy then patted the side of the couch, gesturing for me to sit back down next to him. I then walked over to the couch, and slowly sat down, looking at Foxy. Foxy was then asking, "I hope you know Lilit-…Well…Actually." He seemed to change the subject, and then state, "I hate to say it, Chica…but…Lilith…The reason I was frozen up on the bed, wasn't because I was…well…Here's the reason why I was. Lilith and I were kissing like you and I a few minutes ago, but…something flicked on insider her, she…was like a demanding fox…she immediately pulled off her bra, and…she was…taking advantage of me, she…pressed her breasts against my chest, and was kissing me rapidly…I was…frozen in shock, and…embarrassment…She then got off me for some reason, and just sat in a corner…"

I was nearly shocked by this revelation Foxy told me, and then I lost it, stating, "SHE! Raped my Foxy? That isn't right! She will PAY! SHE WILL FUCKING PAY!" I then felt myself having a burning fire in my heart, filled with seethe and anger. I then calmed down at the touch of Foxy's hand on my back, rubbing his hand down it. I then sat back down, and he seemed to crest my head, making me calm down a whole lot, before returning to normal…He then spoke up to me, "Don't let those…emotions get the better of you, Chica…If you were to kill her, you'd be deactivated and scrapped…" I then thought about it, and replied, "You are right, Foxy…But I needed to vent, she SHOULDN'T have done that…It's not right." I then leaned up against him, and then gently pushed my weight against him, making him naturally lie down. He lied down, and then he patted his chest, gesturing me to come up there. I slowly crawl up on him, and slowly lied on his chest. It was so much warmer than the couch, and I just lightly put my hands on his chest to, and then lied there. I felt my body get so comfortable, I felt like I was on a cloud, and then I fell asleep. However; before I closed my eyes, I saw some figure in-front of the TV, he was wearing nothing but black…However; it was too late for me to react…for I was barely awake, and about to fall asleep…It was then I sunk into his chest, feeling the indents of his abs against my stomach, and my breasts pushing onto his chest. I then fell asleep, and decided that this was one of the best moments of my life.


	10. Chapter 10: Killing Old Problems

**(A/N: Chapter Ten is now out, and get ready for yet another adventure. This'll be mostly from Foxy's POV, but will switch every now and then. Also, I have a small offer; if we reach 15 likes, I will make a super chapter; which is 10k+ words or so, anyways…Enjoy!)**

**Foxy's POV | 9:01 AM | UNKNOWN**

I was began to slowly regain my vision, and I slowly got to my feet, before realizing that I was in some kind of room with a white background, which seemed to span for miles on end. I tried running from one side to another, trying to hit a wall, but after a few minutes, I just gave up, being it did seem to span on forever. I then slowly began to sit down, when I realized I fell into a soft type of object. I looked down, and see I'm in a arms of a sofa couch, which was very comfortable if I may add. I then began to think I was losing my mind, as I saw a fireplace appear, and then a night stand with a lamp, and then I saw another sofa couch appear on the other side of the night stand. I then heard a voice call out from behind me, which made me jump a little. "And you must be the ever so infamous Foxy the Pirate." I turned around, and saw a man no taller or shorter than I was. He had a mask with a Red-ish purple T shape on the mask, and it was covered by a black hood. He also had a black trench coat that was covering something underneath it, it looked rather bulky and heavy. I then said, "And you are…?" He then let out a small chuckle stating, "If I told you, that'd be unfair to the others out there." I felt a bit of an unnerving feeling inside of me, before I then stated, "Well, regardless…I think it's time I get going…" The man then sat down on the opposite side of me, and then pulled two mugs from the night stand, and handed one of them to me. Inside was what looked like a tea, and I took a sip before I felt the warm, and rich flavor of it go down my metallic throat. I then looked up, and was about to say something, before I saw the man just holding his mug, and staring at me. I then began to speak, "Well…I think it's time I go, Sir…" I then felt weird, being I never called anyone 'Sir' and the fact that my pirate accent and necessity to talk as one seemed to just fade away. He looked at me, putting down his beige mug on the nightstand and said, "Just remember, Foxy…I may not be there, but I am watching you and the others." An Outline of a door began to form near the fireplace, before a door seemed to open before me. I waved goodbye, and walked through it. I then felt myself get a massive headache, before slowly collapsing to the ground.

I woke up in the arcade room, with Chica still on me, and all that was racing through my mind at that time was the thought of what or who the hell that was…He didn't seem human or animatronic, but he had the voice of a human…He just looked very unusually suspicious…I then nudged Chica's head, and she peacefully yawned as she looked at my eyes, and I stared into hers. She then told me, "Good Morning, Foxy! How are you?" She always had that eccentric and happy tone in her voice, unless she was angry or sad… I then replied with, "I'm fantastic, lassie. Say, I hate to ask, but well…I just had this weird dream, that I saw a man with a black trench coat, and a mask wit-…" I was cut off by Chica, stating, "A Mask with a T that was colorized with a Red-ish Purple?" I nodded in agreement, and she said, "I'm not the only one then. I saw him near the bathrooms…or so I think it was him…" I looked at her, and said, "Well, at least I wasn't fantasying or going crazy…" I then kissed Chica on the beak, and just giggled at that. She then asked, "Although, I don't know much about you, Foxy…I'd love to learn more about you, and your stories with Fang…" I was surprised by her change in topic, and tone, and then I said, "Well…if you want to hear it…I guess I'll talk about it." That is when I began to talk about my life as a Pirate to Chica, who just had the biggest smile on her face. "Well, as a little Fox, my mother and I lived in a bar's room, and she worked as a bartender there. She only had enough money to support us, and give me the occasional trinket or alike…However; most of the Brits' that came in and out would give us a hard time. So…I resorted to stealing, and trickery to provide for us, however; my mom never liked it when I did this, but in the end she was graceful too…This one time, I stole a diamond ring from one of the princess' of the island, and it took me about a month, before it died down, and I could sell it for us…That's when we bought a house, and I was able to attend one of the schools on the island. I didn't have the most interesting school days, I got a decent education, got in an occasional fight once a month or so, and I pranked our teachers…However, when I was around seventeen, one of the pirates raided the island, and killed everyone, aside from those they either took prisoner or-…." I got very touchy at the last word, being it happened to me not to long ago. "Raped…My mother was killed sadly, but then I went into a blank rage, and slaughtered my way past probably seven pirates, and then they caught me…However; the captain of the ship was very interested in me, so he made me part of his crew, seeing that my sword skills, and plundering skills seemed to be sufficient. After a few years, I took enough treasure and loot, to hire a small crew, and steal one of the Brit's ships, but that didn't last long, being I got washed up on Pirate's Cove from Fang blowing my ship to smithereens; but something must've happened, because that was four years ago, like I was frozen in time or something... And…In-case you want to know, the pirate that…took me in was none other than Fang…" After that brief description of my life story, Chica had her jaw nearly open, and her eyes so focused on me. She then said to break the silence, "Wow…Foxy…I never knew you had a mother…" I replied, "Well, of course…Everyone has a mother, Chica…" She then looked down, and then stated, "I never…met my mother though, Foxy…" I said out of the deepest corners of my heart, "I…I- never knew lass…I didn't mean to…I'm sorry…" She let out a calm, "It's Okay…you didn't know…" I then began to get curious and asked, "I don't mean to…bring up anything bad, but what's your life-…or back story like Chica?" She then slowly looked down before stating, "Well…It all started back on a farm…"

"I remember I was the runt of the others, and I was always picked on for not being the biggest or the oldest…However; that showed them in the end, because I'll tell you why. Farmer Johnson Nashston, or so everyone called him…Was my Owner, and saw that everyone was fed, well-tended, and well-cared. He was the one that protected us against the wolves at night, and I'm glad he did…Not just once, or twice, but MANY times. I spent many years being a pariah, an outcast, and even in some cases…because of my…uhh…attire…a slut. However, there came a day where the poor Farmer couldn't have all of us, so he had to cut some of us loose…But he needed money for the next payment, so…Well, I never had changed thoughts about him, but…he took each and every chicken in the farm, except me and my little brother, Griff. Since they had the biggest breasts, they were butchered, and sold to a local butchery, and I never saw them again…I hated them all for what they did to Griff and I, but in the end, we kind a felt sorry for them. Until I was nineteen, which hard to believe was four years ago or so…but that's when Griff went out into the world, and said he'd try some of his 'get rich' schemes, and I never saw him again…" I also looked at Chica in the same awe like posture, and look, before I said, "Wow…That's beautiful Chica, a bit gruesome…but still, nonetheless interesting…" She looked at me, and kissed me on the snout like I did. I just then said, "I think we know each other better now…That was…definitely needed in my opinion, don't you agree, lass?" She nodded at me, and I caught her staring at my torso, I failed to realize that my shirt was missing, and I said, "Okay, lass…Where's my shirt?" She blushed a bit, and said, "I'm keeping it, it's a memento of our relationship, and…it smells extremely good…I can smell the ocean's sea water, mixed with sweat, and the musky presence of…something I can't point out, but nonetheless, it smells amazing." I then began to get a bit annoyed, and pushed her slightly and playfully, however; she wasn't prepared and she fell over the couch, and just giggled.

I then got up, and helped her up, before she then tripped on the ground, and immediately fell into my abs. I sort of blushed, and but then I noticed that there was nothing slippery or wrong with the floor to make her fall, so I thought maybe she did it on purpose…I soon realized that it was on purpose, and she seemed to burrow inside of them, and then I felt a funny feeling in my stomach, as she blew on my stomach creating a ticklish feel. I began to laugh uncontrollably, and said, "Aye, lassie! Stop ye' going to make m…Hahaha!" She didn't stop, and I fell to the floor, laughing still, and then she stopped, before crawling back on top of me and said, "Now, I'm back where I want to be." She then slowly lay back down on my chest, and I felt her almost immediately fall asleep on me, but I knew she was just playing around; because as soon as I began to tickle her side, she began to laugh uncontrollably too. I then playfully pushed her to the side, and got on top of her, and then said, "I think I like this position a lot better." I then did the same she did, and laid down on her chest, with were like pillows due to her breasts. She then began to blush, as she thought it was a bit surprising I was on her breasts. She then nudged me, and said, "You know you are on my breasts, right?" I then pushed up, and looked at where I originally was, and then said, "Oh…right…" I got off of her, and immediately got back up, before grabbing my hand, and stating, "Don't worry, Foxy…I kind of liked it…" I then said, "Oh…Really?" She nodded at me, and then I said, "Well…I guess it can't hurt to uhh…go back down I suppose?" I was about to sit back down on her, before she yanked me down, and kissed me on the snout, and he pulled me on her breasts, and I just laid there staring into her eyes, whilst she looked into mine. I then looked up to make sure no one was looking, but I saw the door slightly open, and I saw what looked like a shadow…

I ignored it, and immediately went back to staring at her eyes, before she asked, "What's wrong?" I then replied, "I think…I think I saw something or someone…in the creak of the door, it was slightly opened…" She then said worried, "Do you think it's 'it' or…'him' or whatever the hell that thing is?" I nodded my head, but then I thought out loud, "but it could've just been Bonnie or Freddy or…Lilith…" I then slowly got up, letting out my hand for Chica to use to get herself up, and she took it getting up with my help. Just as that happened, I looked back at the door, and I saw a pair of eyes yet again looking in, before they quickly booked it outta there. I then said, "There they were again…th-…Forget it…Let's go back out." We then walked out of the Arcade, before being met by Mr. Fazbear.

Mr. Fazbear said, "Oh…Uhh…Foxy, Chica…What were you guys doing in the arcade?" I shrugged stating, "Meh, just getting some rest while we give Lilith some alone time." Mr. Fazbear replied, "Hmmph…Alright, also Chica you can expect Henry to come in sooner or later to check you out, and add t-…" He then stopped, before walking to the main hall. I asked Chica, "What was he talking about?" She then seemed very uneasy at me asking the question, before stating, "I'll tell you later or show you…but for now…just be quiet about it, alright?" I then nodded my head, before walking with her hand in mine, and my hand in hers. As we got out to the main hall, I saw Freddy on stage, I heard a faint crying come from the cove, and I saw the 'OPEN' part of the sign facing us, meaning we still weren't open yet. I then decided and told Chica, "It seems like we're closed for today yet again, but from what I hear, and Mr. Fazbear can afford it, being his luck with Mr. Valence." I then waved goodbye, stating, "Go catch up with the Freddy, he must be lonely without Bonnie, I have to see why Lilith is crying." I waved goodbye, and walked over to Pirates' Cove, and then walked into the hut she seemed to stay in lately. I opened the door, and saw her on the bed, naked and seemingly crying and muttering stuff. I opened my eyes, and quickly rushed over, stating, "Lilith! What's wrong!?"

Lilith was starting to convulse, like she was choking or something, and then she was starting to shake all around, and I quickly screamed, "GUYS! GET IN HERE! NOW!" Freddy and Chica came in, seeing the naked Lilith, but then ignored it, and quickly began holding her down, stating, "What's wrong with, Lilith!?" She was convulsing even more, and then she seemed to stop as a white liquid just spurted out between her legs, spraying Freddy and Chica, as they quickly pulled up their arms, screaming, "AHHH!" She then began to convulse again, before she then stopped, and seemed to just fall asleep on the bed, with her ripped clothes on both sides of the bed, and her body bare and stiff. Freddy and Chica looked at me, and then looked down at Lilith, before they covered her up with a blanket. They then decided to leave her be, and they went outside discussing what the hell just happened. I was to go first, replying, "I don't know…I go in to see her convulsing erratically, and I tried holding her down, and then I screamed for you guys, you guys came in, and sooner or later, the white stuff got sprayed into you guys, and now we're here, wondering why the hell she was acting this way." I began to smell something peculiar about the white liquid though, it smelled of ocean sea salt, and his musk he has, and then he began to get suspicious before realizing, it must've been…'his'…" I then got a sudden flashback, "Henry first plugged in the two cables into my main core, and attached them to his PDA. He then began to run some simple diagnostics, mainly motor and energy capacity. After the test was done, he heard a beep, he looked down, noticing the numbers keep going up, which eventually resulted in the PDA reading out on both of the functions. "Capacity ERROR." Henry was surprised at this, before looking in disbelieve. He quickly unplugged the PDA, before going over his gears, wires, parts, before just closing him back up. He then shook his head, putting away everything in the toolbox, and putting it in the back. He proceeded to Mr. Fazbear's office in the back." I then realized that I had something odd about my…energy and motor functions…and even…'other' things…

I then thought about that for a second, before realizing…"So she jacked my…liquids…and she used them on herself, and then…this happened…it might've been too much for her, being she ejected it…Hmm…" I then slowly walked into the hut, while Freddy and Chica remained outside, and I sat next to her, before slowly lying down next to her, caressing her legs, they were soft and cold, and mixing that with the bed's sheets, they felt like they were as soft as refined cotton. I then slowly brought a pillow from underneath the bed which had been there ever since the 'incident' and I put it under my head, sitting against the end of the bed, near her feet, and slowly began to fall asleep. I just remembering thinking, "Well, if I'm going to have to wait for her to wake up, looks like I'll have to wait indeed." So I began to slowly fall asleep as I awaited to get the original kick to the head or something to wake me up.

A Few hours later, I felt the pain of a kick to the snout, and I woke up, holding my snout, and whimpering a bit, before I looked over at Lilith, who immediately jumped up from the bed, screaming, "OH MY GOD! FOXY! I'M SO SORRY; I DIDN'T MEAN TO KICK YOU!" She then hugged me, which made her breasts collide into my body as she pulled tighter. I was looking at her in caution to see if she'd try anything like she did last time, but to my relief, she didn't pull anything of the sort. I then asked, "Lassie, I have a question though…Why did you jack my…uhh…Well, you know what I mean." She then looked at me, before trying to think on what I meant, before she then slowly pushed down her head, shamefully. She then said, "Foxy…I-..I'm sorry, there's something wrong with me I think, and my feelings are so…raw…and…almost uncontrollable…I can't control my body when this happens, it's like a totally different me, a beast takes over me…" I then realized why she 'raped' me, and stole my inner liquids, before I said, "It's…It's fine, Lilith…If you really say you can't control yourself, I'll try my best to try and help you regain control in these times…But what you did still was uncalled for…Rape isn't something that furthers a relationship, it just sinks it more…" She looked down, and said, "I don't really deserve your love, or an apology, I've already caused you enough trouble…I'm sorry, I truly am…and if you want, I'll avoid us altogether…" I then couldn't bare it anymore, stating, "Hey, who said I wanted to break us up now? Just because you have an imperfection, doesn't mean it's all over…" She looked up at me, and said, "It-….It's not?" I said with a smile on my face, "Even though you took advantage of me, I still don't hate you for it, as I said…it was your 'beast' side…I can't stay mad at that…It's just not in me." Lilith just stood there, and said, "Oh, Foxy…I'm glad you forgive me…I don't know what I would've done if you said you didn't want to be with me anymore…" I just smiled, and said, "Don't worry, Lilith. I still love you regardless of what has happened in the past, just like I love Chica…" I saw Lilith's eyes turn from her pink eyes go to a red. I saw something change in Lilith again, before she then said, "Hmmph…Chica? Well, anyways…Foxy. I just want to say I'm so glad we're still together, I wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world!"

I saw her eyes go from the red to her regular pink again, and then I began to notice a pattern between her, anytime I mentioned Chica in the future, they'd go to a fiery red, and seemed to get very antsy at Chica if she was near, like she wanted to charge her. I knew what she might've done if I wasn't around to stop her, and if she did, I might've forgave her, but I'd have an eternal trust issue with her around other female friends. Thank goodness, she never did anything to hurt Chica, or any others like Bonnie or the new day guard that filled in for Jeremy. However, it always made me angry to see that Lilith and Chica would never get along.

I walked out of the Cove with Lilith, and screamed, "Chica! Do you think you can make us a pizza?" I saw her eyes glow a faint red yet again, and then I heard a faint, "Sure, Foxy!" Her eyes grew to the red color like they were in the cove, but they soon died down as soon as she went into the kitchen. Lilith then whispered in my ear, "I hate to say it, Foxy, but I don't get why you stay with Chica, she is nothing more than a slut, an-…" I cut her off by stating, "Well, you wouldn't say that if you knew what her backstory was…" She remained silent until Chica came out with the pizza, I didn't see her eyes glow red though, which seemed to worry but at the same time calm me. Chica, Lilith, and I were talking peacefully, and without any arguments, which made me happy for once. I then said, 'Well, anyways…I think I'll be heading to the Cove, I've had a really tough and rough day so far, from 'it' visiting me in my dreams, nearly seeing my friends get covered in my liquids, and not to mention being worn out from walking around and about the pizzeria. I then walked to the Cove, and I could've sworn as I glanced out of the corner of my eyes, I saw them stare at each other with contempt, which made me laugh a bit. So I walked into my hut, and then lay down for a while. I would yet again see that 'thing' in the trench coat in my dream, and ask even more questions of me, but I didn't mind them.

**Chica's POV: | 11:39 AM | Main Hall**

I was getting ready to make another pizza, when I heard a very familiar voice. It was the mechanic's voice, Henry. Henry was holding a box, along with a smile on his face. He gestured me to follow him to the back room, where he'd pull out the parts to fix up Bonnie, and last but not least, seeing a much bigger plate than my originals, which made me almost cringe in excitement. Henry was asking, "So, these are for Foxy, I assume, hmm?" I nodded in glee thoughts, before he asked, "Well, at least you aren't the only one with big ones anymore. Now Lilith will have some competition. Hehe." Henry finished up the repairs with Bonnie, and kept her on stand-by mode, so she would wake up on her own when she could physically, rather than being jolted awake. He then concentrated his gaze to me, and immediately began to 'fix me up' before I was then sent into shut down mode, and after what seemed like a few minutes to me, but in real life was about an hour, I finally awoke to see my breasts probably two times the size they were before, and maybe even slightly bigger than Lilith's. I ran up to Henry, and hugged him so much, he said he felt like his eyes were going to fall out. I then giggled, and walked out of the parts room, and then walked over to Pirates' Cove, where I saw Lilith glancing at me, before walking back into her hut, and then I went into Foxy's hut, and waited for him to awaken. However; I knew that was going to be a while, so I decided to take a nap on his bed, and slowly pulled one of the extra pillows underneath his bed, and pulled it up underneath my head, and lay next to him.

When I woke up again, Foxy was barely waking up because I heard him yawn, and slowly saw his eye blink to life. He then had his snout near my breasts, and then he jumped back, almost screeching, and then he said, "C-…Chica…You're….They're….They're a lot bigger!" I just looked down playfully, and said, "You like 'em?" Foxy was at a loss for words, and I heard some of the most disappointing words in my life, "Ch-…Chica, you didn't have to do this for me…I liked your originals, but now you just look like an even bigger…slut…" I then said, "Oh….I never meant for you to be uhh…offended, I was just trying to make it more enjoyable for you…" Foxy then just looked at me, and said, "Who's to say your old ones weren't enjoyable, Chica?" I then just looked down and said, "I'll have them changed back, Henry is still here I believe." I then got up out of the bed, and said to myself, "Stupid, STUPID Chica!" Foxy was speaking in a whisper, so I couldn't hear, but he said, "Damn…They look good, but I liked her originals, because with knockers like those…they even make Lilith look like a slut…" He then went back to sleep, and I walked around to find Henry to see if I could get them replaced with my old ones. I found him eventually, and he sighed, stating, "Alright, then." However, as I was about to be shut off, I gasped seeing the man in the trench coat behind Henry, but then I was shut off…

**(A/N: This one was much more gripping, mysterious, and background filling, but I think you all will come to love the 'new' adjustments. Anyways, Chapter 11 might be longer in the end, because I'll have more time to work on it tomorrow, but as always. I'll see you all later!)**


	11. Chapter 11: Illustrious Thoughts

**(A/N: Hello, yet again my fellow readers. Chapter 11 is now coming your way, but as I said in the last chapter. If we get 15 likes/favorites, I will do a super chapter. Anyways, without further with due, on with the story. Enjoy!)**

**Chica's POV | 1:02 PM | Parts and Storage Room**

I was jolted back to life after an hour of being worked on, to see Henry nowhere in-sight, and that my breasts were back to normal. I was beginning to think that nothing that bad went down with Henry, and he might've just walked out, but what surprised me was that the figure with the black trench coat was in the corner, just staring at me, before I heard a somewhat devious tone, "Good Afternoon, Chica." The figure walked up to me, before I realized I was strapped down to the table, and then I almost let out with a high-pitch scream, "YOU BETTER UNTIE ME OR FOXY IS GOING T-…" He cut me off by stating, "Oh dear, I'm not going to hurt you one bit, however; I knew that you would've most likely charged me if you weren't restrained." I then let out a faint sigh, stating, "What do you want with me!? Sir." The last part of my sentence seemed to slap me across the face. Why did I just call him Sir? I never call anyone Sir. I then let out an even bigger sigh, before stating, "Jus-…Just what do you want with me?" He then went to silence, which was horrific for me, because I couldn't tell any emotions or anything from the figure. He then answered me stating, "It's not what I want you to do for me, dearie. It's what you are going to do for me." I then shook my head, and said, "Who's going to make me?" He then laughed, stating, "But you haven't even heard what I said. I was going to ask if you'd confess your feelings for Foxy, but…I guess not." I then just laid there still as concrete, thinking, "T-…That's impossible…I was going to do that, bu-…HOW DID HE KNOW?" I then let out an angered screech, "How the fuck do you know that!?" He just replied in a snide way, "Love, I know many things about many 'things'…you are just like a quark in an atom, compared to how m-…Well, I shouldn't say anything…Anyways, all I want to say is that I support it." He then snapped his finger, and the restraints were set free, before I blinked and looked over to find him gone…almost as if he disappeared into thin air.

I then got off the table, and felt an immediate 'mist' in the air, not literally, but I just felt like I was in the mist of being watched…I then quickly walked out of the Parts and Storage room, to find on the stage knocked out, and Freddy, Foxy, Lilith were surrounding him, even Mr. Fazbear was there trying to wake him up. I then felt a hand on my shoulder, maybe it was the air, or maybe it was the way I felt claustrophobic, but I definitely felt the presence of the figure. I walked up to Henry, and asked, "Wh…What the hell happened?" Everyone looked up at me, and Freddy said, "I don't know…He just came out of the storage room not fifteen minutes ago and just collapsed to the ground, however; before he passed out he had…no pupils…just his eye colors, and then he collapsed." I heard a coughing come from below, and then saw Henry finally waking up. He then spoke up, stating, "Ughhh…I feel like I just had a few rounds for vodka-tequila from the bar downtown…" He then just laughed, and got back up with the help of Foxy and Lilith. He then said, "Thanks guys, I don't know what happened…I just…blacked out as soon as I came out of the parts room. But, I remember something faintly…the…Well, you guys know the sound of like a cape whipping in the air…Well, I saw something like a black trench coat, and the sound of a, "Woosh!" before I walked out, and blacked out…." Henry got up, and said, "Well…I'm fine now, uhh…Mr. Fazbear, if it isn't too much to ask for, I'll uhh…go home, if that's fine with you?" Mr. Fazbear said, "Of course, Henry. Please get some rest, you look horrible."

I then said, "Well, Foxy…I'm sorry but…I saw 'it' again…" Foxy immediately looked over at me, and then said, "You don't th-…think that he had anything to do with poor Henry…?" I nodded my head, and he let out a snide comment, "Shit…" Mr. Fazbear looked at us, and asked, "What's this…'it'?" We looked at him and said, "I don't know what the thing is, but he wears a black trench coat that seems to cover up something VERY bulky underneath it, he has a mask that has a T shaped emblem on it with Red-ish Purple coloration, and a hood…" I then leaned against the wall, and sighed, but Mr. Fazbear just said, "An intruder? Impossible, none of the doors are open." I shook my head, and said, "Either we're hallucinating or have a malfunction, but that…'thing' isn't human, Mister Fazbear." He looked at us puzzled, before stating, "Has he done anything to harm any of you?" We shook our heads, and then Freddy asked, "Are you the only two he has been seen by?" Foxy and I nodded, but then Lilith said, "Well, this is interesting, 'it's covered in complete black, except for that emblem…I don't even think that's fashionable in my opinion." Lilith laughed at her comment, but we just looked at her in a disappointed stare, I just thought now isn't the time for jokes or games. Lilith then looked down at the ground, and sighed at Foxy's and I reaction to it. I then said, "Just so long 'it' doesn't harm any of us, we don't need to take any action, but…we should still keep an eye on…'it'…"

We all nodded our heads in agreement, and Foxy said, "Let's just forget about it for now. Also, Mr. Fazbear any word from Mr. Valence?" Mr. Fazbear replied, "Mr. Valenc-..Oh! No, he hasn't stopped by or anything, I'm just glad he isn't on our asses anymore." He then said, "Listen, since you guys are able to take care of yourselves, I'll leave you guys alone for the day, and I'll give everyone the day off…This'll be some much needed rest for me anyways." He waved goodbye, and walked out of the pizzeria, little did we know that when he returned, two of us would be destroyed, and beyond repair…

**Time: 6:32 PM | Main Hall | Foxy's POV**

I took a two hour nap in Pirates' Cove before I woke up to the point of time right now. I remember dreaming about the man again, and having more tea, and discussing some issues with him. I shook my head and bewilderment being I couldn't comprehend what the hell that thing was, and why I couldn't stop calling him a 'Sir'. As I awoke, I saw Lilith sitting in the corner of the hut, just like she was waiting for me, and thinking at the same time. I then inquired, "How long you've been there?" She glanced up and said, "Well…I like watching you sleep, it helps me calm down with your soothing inhales and exhales…" She then added, "Plus, I want to make sure you aren't hurt or anything." I felt a genuine feel of compassion from Lilith, and concern. Something that had been absent from Lilith ever since she had been shipped into the pizzeria. I then said, "Gee…I never knew, Thank you, Lilith." She just replied with a slight giggle, and said, "How about we go make some pizza?" I slowly glanced downwards, and said, "But I can't cook, Chica is the best chance at us getting one." Her eyes then turned red again hearing the word 'Chica' which made her cringe. I then asked her in a slightly playful tone, "You are jealous of Chica, aren't you Lilith?" Her eyes turned from her red lustful eyes to her compassionate pink eyes again, and blushed stating, "I-…I am not! I-…Well, she is my competition, but surely not jealous!" I then just laughed heartily, stating, "Ye' be very confused indeed, Lilith. She isn't just ye' competition, she is also me lover to." Lilith got furious almost, and stated, "Well…I'll just have to try harder than!" I added slightly, "Hehe…If you could be less jealous, and be more loving and caring, perhaps It would be a different story." She immediately sunk her face, before entirely changing her tone and attitude it seemed.

Lilith turned to me, and said, "Would you like anything dear? Coffee? Tea? Anything!?" I then took a little advantage of this, and replied, "Maybe a small kiss on the snout would be nice." She immediately blushed, and kissed me on the snout, and asked, "Anything else?" I then said in even more playfulness, "Oh…Is that the best you got? That's a shame." She took this as an insult, and said, "Oh, please. That was a mere appetizer." She then let out an even deeper and much longer kiss, and then gently licked my fur on my snout, and then I instantly felt weird in-between my thighs, and then I just let out a pleasured moan. Lilith noted this, and immediately started to lick my snout even more, and then I felt it again, and after she licked it a few times, I let out another moan, and said, "Ohhh…Lilith, please…" She ignored it, and kept on licking my snout, and then I said, "Lilith! Don't repeat what happened yesterday." Lilith kept licking, before stopping, stating, "I'm sorry…I-…I didn't mean…" I then interrupted stating, "Hey, don't worry about it, it way partly my fault." Lilith then starred at me, and stated, "Uhh…It seemed like you enjoyed some of it though." She gestured in-between my thighs, and then I looked down before my eyes widened. There was something very big taking part between my legs, and I slowly pulled my tail in-front of it, slowly looking down in embarrassment. She then slowly came to sit down next to me, and then hugged me, whispering, "Don't worry…It's perfectly normal, Foxy." I looked up, and said, "I-…It is?" Lilith said, "Of course it is, Foxy! It just means that you love a girl, and…Well, anyways." I then removed my bushy tail from my 'monstrosity' and then just looked at it, curiously. I then asked, "It's odd…Why I never felt anything below there…it's now just showing…" She then giggled, and just hugged me instead of talking with words.

She then told me, "Foxy…as I said…I don't want to rush or anything, or if you even have those feelings for me still, these are for you." She touched her breasts, and giggled. I then said, "I know, but as you said. I don't want to rush to something that I may regret." She looked down slightly saddened, but then she grew a smile. She asked me, "If you want, you could invite Chica also…Even though I don't exactly like her, but I'd do anything for my dear Foxy." I smiled and said, "I'll keep that in-mind I suppose." I thought it was a fantastic idea, but I knew it'd be very immoral to do something like that unless we got married, but then again I thought too hard, and to be honest, I've been in isolation long enough, where I love the attention I have. I then said something I thought I'd never say, "I love you, and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise." Lilith immediately had cheeks the color of an erupting volcano, and then said, "I-…I love you so much more, Foxy." I then thought of something to counter that, stating, "I love you more than…all the grain of sands on the beaches around the world." She then tried thinking hard and long, but she couldn't think of anything else, and said, "Well…I guess you won on that one." She then smiled, and then hugged me even tighter making me almost burp. I then gently pushed her away, and said, "Aight' lassie…You are going to squeeze all the breathe outta me at that rate." Lilith said, "I-…I'm sorry, Foxy…It's just I missed you so much…" Lilith just looked at me, and just looked completely alone like I did many years ago, before it finally hit me. She was feeling left out, a pariah, just like I was. With no further with due I hugged her, and said, "You aren't alone, Lilith." She immediately let out a cry, and hugged me back, and we just embraced each other for the next few minutes, before Chica came into Pirates' Cove, and said, "Foxy!? Are you in here, I need to talk to y-…" Chica opened the hut door, to see Lilith and I hugging and kissing, before she looked down, and I looked up, stating, "Come in, lass. Don't feel left out." Chica then came into the hug, and we all hugged each other. For once, I actually felt like we were pulling together, and pushing any hatred past us. Chica and Lilith began to kiss me on the snout, and then Lilith began her licking, and Chica saw this, before beginning to lick my snout also. I began to moan like I did earlier, and thought, "Well…I can't help it anymore…" Foxy hugged even tighter bringing them closer to him, Lilith's breasts bounced against mine, but still came in close, while Chica's were slightly smaller, they eventually came close to me, before I heard a ripping sound come from my pants. That's when I realized that my pants had ripped, and the 'monstrosity' from earlier had been just lying against the bed.

**The Following is yet again M Rated, so please go past this part if you don't want to see anything graphical or alike.**

Chica and Lilith immediately looked down, and just looked in awe at how big it was, I felt my embarrassment kick in again, and my tail went in-front of it, however; a good six inches still stood out, and I just sort looked down. However; the look on Chica's and Lilith's face said different, they liked it, and they immediately said to each other, "For this one time, let's work together, and share. Agreed?" Chica and Lilith nodded, before I somewhat twitched my ears, trying to see if I heard that right. I then slowly sat up, asking, "What do you mean work together?" Chica then hopped up on me, and wrapped her legs around my torso, and slowly just slide her hands up my chest, before slowly reaching my face, that's when she began to kiss me, and lick my snout, before feeling my very muscular features, and then just stared into my eyes. On the other hand, Lilith then began to strip off her pants, and then her tank-top, and then she slowly undid her underwear, and bra, and then quickly began to cox the big object coming from between my thighs. She began to suck, and caress, and then she got up on the bed, and slide her 'parts' into it, and began to push back and forth, making me let out some moans in-between the kisses of Chica, that's when Chica ripped off her bib, and underwear, and began to push her 'parts' along my cliff-like features and then she began to moan. I was in a mix of emotions, from awe, pleasure, wonderment, and just plain shock at what they were doing to me. I then immediately pushed my snout into Chica's beak, and began to move my long tongue inside her mouth, and began to whirl it around inside, and grab as much of her saliva as I could, before then pulling out, stating, "I love you both…" Just before that, I reached my climax, and immediately let out a very loud groan, "OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH." Lilith was letting out small pleasure whimpers, before lying on the side of the bed with me. Chica then went below, and did the same as Lilith, before I had yet another climax, and Chica groaned immensely louder than Lilith, before she lied on the other side of me. I then got up, looking at my member, and then looked at the two, just moaning and heavily breathing on the bed, before I then realized something horrifying. Lilith began to convulse again, and then my eyes widened looking towards Chica. Chica knew well what was probably going to happen to her, so she just laid there waiting for it. A Few minutes passed, nothing…Even more minutes passed…Nothing. She laid there confused, before I shook my head. Lilith was done convulsing, before I quickly stepped to the right, as yet again the white liquid seemed to just eject from her, onto the hut's wall. After another small series of convulsing, she shut down, and woke up sooner or later.

**Alright, it's the end of the M-Rated Stuff, now back to the story.**

Chica remained there, just letting her finger trace the bed, before asking, "W-…Why didn't I start to convulse, Foxy? Like Lilith did…?" I just gave her a light shrug, stating, "I truly don't know, Chica…" I then hatched an idea, before sliding on another pair of my tattered pants, and a tank-top, before going to the parts room. I grabbed the PDA, and ran back into Pirates' Cove, and said, "Let me check your main energy and motor functions, Chica!" Chica allowed me practically to do anything I wanted to do to her, so I flipped down her back hatch, and hooked the cables to her main power source, and motor box, like Henry did, and then I did a small diagnostic by pressing the button that read, "DGNSTIC." After a minute or so, it read the numbers, and then I saw something odd. Her numbers kept on rising, and rising until it said, "CAPACITY OVERFLOW," like it did on my diagnostic. I then said, "Chica, I probably know why. Lilith doesn't have the same power and motor functions like we have…for some odd reasons, this damned PDA can't measure our energy or motors…" Chica then said, stating, "That's gotta' be fate saying something, Foxy." I then agreed, stating, "I know it does, Chica…But still, I love Lilith, and if that means we can't uhh…do it…that doesn't mean we still can't love each other." Chica nodded, and stated, "You know what, and for once I'm actually surprised Lilith and I agreed on somethin-…" I then heard a slow clapping come from in-front of the hut. I opened the door, and saw the fucking guy in the black trench coat clapping. "Bravo, getting a threesome, without even asking for it. You my friend, are very influential…Maybe even a born-leader." I pulled up my hook, and said, "What do you want from us?... Sir." Yet again, I couldn't stop calling him, Sir. It was like my mind was forcing me to say it. He then let out a small sigh, stating, "As I said, I want NOTHING. I just like to congratulate key-events and alike, anyways. Enjoy yourselves, you three deserve each other." A Wind seemed to push at Chica and I, so we were forced to close our eyes, before he was gone yet again…

I then said to Chica, "He never seems to let up, but at least…he isn't harming us." Chica nodded in agreement, but then as I said that, I heard the sounds of a deep yawn, and then, "BAM! BAM! BAM! CHICHOOK." Chica and I immediately went out into the Main Hall, seeing Freddy getting shot up by three masked men, before the sounds of the shotgun's pump is heard. They immediately turned to us, before rushing towards the stage, and heading to the Parts Room. We heard three more, "BAMS!" then the sound of the shotguns pumping. We saw the three men exit the pizzeria in a triangle, before a familiar voice was heard in the distance, "You didn't harm the chicken, fox, or vixen, right?" All of the three men said in unison, "Yes, Sir, Mister Valence." I felt sick hearing that name again, and then he replied, "Those two were a headache, always have been, but now Chica can just sing, and Foxy and Lilith can do there act. Anyways, let me go lie this note, and check on Mr. Fazbear's desk." We saw the figure walk towards the office, and a few seconds later, he came back out, and left. When we knew they had left from the sound of a car's screeching tires, we immediately came out, and saw Freddy's chest was shot twice, and head was shot once…We then rushed to the back to see Bonnie also shot the exact same way…Chica began crying on Bonnie, screaming, "NO! GOSH DAMNIT!" She slammed her left hand which had become a fist, and slammed it onto Bonnie's chest. I just looked at Bonnie, and just looked at her mortified…

I let out a very saddened voice, "I-…T-…This is all because of me…It was me who made Lilith came here, and now Bonnie and Freddy are dead because of me." Chica and Lilith looked up at me, and ran up hugging me, and were crying into my fur. I couldn't believe what had happened still, and I just looked at the motionless suits, and I then said, "L-…Let's go to sleep, we can…can't think in a situation like this…" Chica and Lilith wrapped their arms around me, and we went over to the cove again, and crawled into a bed, slowly letting out nervous and saddened sighs, before Chica and Lilith rolled on their side, looking at me as I stared up at the roof, and then we heard the sound of something ticker off the roof, a light but deep sound. It kept coming, and coming, before I realized what it was. It was the sound of heavy rain coming down onto the roof, and I looked out the hut's window to the window in the back, to see it covered in little droplets of water. Just as I saw that, I heard the sound of thunder, and immediately Chica and Lilith grabbed onto me, and seemed to push into me, wanting safety from the thunder. I then was about to say something towards Lilith and Chica, but I decided not to ruin the moment, because mixing the feathers of a chicken, and the fur of another Vixen, I felt the warmth radiate onto me, and in-return, my warm fur went into both of them, and I felt there small shakes soon die down, and then I heard the light breathing of Chica and Lilith, before a small snore from Chica. It sounded very pleasant, and cute, and not to mention calming from the current events that had just happened. I took advantage of this, and just looked up at the roof, before slowly closing my eyes, I looked one more time to see the man in the trench coat in the corner of the hut, before I saw him give me a thumbs up. I then felt very relaxed, and thought, "Well…Maybe he isn't that bad after all." I then slowly relaxed into the bed, falling into a deep and pleasant slumber.

(A/N: Well, yet again. Another long chapter, with more detail and backstory into the love and interest in Foxy and Chica and Lilith; yet I feel sorry to cut off Freddy and Bonnie from the series, but I thought it was best, being they didn't get that much attention, and didn't mix too well with the story. Anyways, if I think of a way to mix them back in, or if YOU GUYS think of an idea, please suggest it in a PM or Review, but as I always say. 'Til then, ladies and gentlemen.


	12. Chapter 12: Love with Chica?

**(A/N: Alright, I want to thank you all for your support, and I reached 2k views after Chapter 11, so I want to thank you all for your support. Anyways, I am here to give ya' Chapter 12. Enjoy!)**

**Foxy's POV | Time: 10:01 PM | Pirates' Cove**

I slowly woke up to hear the sounds of the pizzeria's door open slightly, before closing. I slowly nudged Chica and Lilith to get up, and they looked at me in the eyes, with drowsiness and confusion. I said, "I think I heard something or someone come into the pizzeria, guys. Get up." Chica and Lilith immediately got up, and I went outside of the hut, them cowering behind me, and grabbing onto my arms. I leaned out of the cove, and saw Mike sipping a cup of coffee, before his cup fell seeing a disarrayed pizzeria, and I said, "Mike…Three people came in with…shotguns…they shot Bonnie and Freddy, lad!" Mike looked at Chica, and I and then said, "W-…Why didn't you try to stop them!?" I looked down, and stated, "They could've shot us too…But I overheard something! It was Mr. Valence who did this!" Mike then said, "Impossible…He was assassinated about an hour ago, it's all over the news!" I looked at Mike, and then, "T-…It couldn't have been him, but he said something about a note and check in Fazbear's office." Mike then pulled out his phone, and called up Mr. Fazbear and told him to get down here as fast as he could. Mr. Fazbear came about thirty minutes after that phone call. He walked in through the front-entrance, and asked, "Mike! What's going on-?" He then stopped in his tracks, seeing the dead Freddy on the ground, before stating, "Oh….What the fuck…?" He then said, "WHO THE HELL DID THIS!?" Mike replied, "Mr. Valence did from what Foxy says, also, he said there is something in your office, a note and a check or something like that." Mr. Fazbear nodded angrily, before running to his office, and after about a minute, he came out, stashing the check into his pocket, and reading the note, "Mr. Fazbear, I am going to die tonight, so I did something that you should've done long ago, the band is now destroyed. However, I want to thank you still for what you showed me that one morning, so that check will definitely give you enough to retire, and finish off the bills with the pizzeria. Best of luck, and Seeya in another life, -Valence." Mr. Fazbear then ripped the note in-half, and said, "Honestly, I could care less for Freddy or Bonnie anymore. I could make twenty different pizzerias with the money I have right now, anyways. Thanks for calling me in, Mike. I'll give ya' a cut of the money I got from him for…'alerting' me about this grave…situation. Clean them up, and put them in the back for spare parts, Mike." Mike nodded at Mr. Fazbear, and he went out of the pizzeria slowly.

I just looked at Mike who was dragging Freddy back into the backroom, and then we heard ruffling in the back of the room, before Mike came out, and walked down to his security office. I then said, "Let's go back to sleep guys." Chica and Lilith nodded in agreement, as we walked back to Pirates' Cove, and we lied down on the bed, of course me being in the middle. I lied there for a few minutes, letting the girls caress me, and hug and kiss me, and I just allowed it, before they soon went to sleep. I then stared at the roof, and then I thought of something to do. I then slowly wrapped my arms around Lilith and Chica, and pulled those inwards towards me, before I heard something I thought I'd never here. I heard Chica making a purring type sound, and then Foxy just let out a light inhale and exhales with a calm whistle in it. It made me kind of laugh, before I thought in my head, "I love these two so much…" I then slowly began to breathe in and out calmly, trying to push everything that had happened behind me.

In my head, I was wondering why the hell Mr. Valence did that to poor Bonnie and Freddy, and then I sighed, but then I thought about the guy in the trench coat, which seemingly haunted my mind, in and out. What was his purpose, and what the hell did he want with us, and the pizzeria. It just kept on plaguing my head with thoughts, and I kept on trying to comprehend what the hell any of the encounters I had with him meant, but in the end it fell on my incomprehensible mind. I then nodded, and stated, "I think I'm going to go to sleep, I can have a much clearer mind in the morning." I then gently lied on my back, and began to slowly envelope into the mattress, absorbing its warmness, and then I realized about a certain object beneath my bed. I slowly got up from the bed, gently hopping over Lilith, and pulled out the furry blanket, and slowly pulled it over us. I then began to get comfortable again, and then eventually I fell into my slumber.

**Chica's POV | Time: 12:03 AM | Pirates' Cove**

I woke up slowly opening my left eye, looking around the hut, before slowly opening both of my eyes; I saw Foxy and Lilith to the left of me. I began to slowly rub my beak, and eyes, before slowly climbing out of bed, at the bottom of the bed's frame. As I stood up, the springs made a slight creaking sound, but thankfully it didn't wake them up. I just looked at Foxy as he gently slept, and had a weird contortion. My smile was twitching from the emotional changes of my happiness, making me get the chills. I opened up the door, silently, and gently shut it; leaving behind Foxy and Lilith and thought, "Well, even though Lilith and I don't agree on everything…atleast we love the same man…" I then walked over to the kitchen, where I thought I'd go make a chocolate cake or something to give to Foxy and Lilith when they woke up, to take their minds off the whole incident. As I pulled out the ingredients, I kept hearing the slight hums of something. As I looked around, the light began to twitch off and on, and I began to get some chills down my back. As I finished up pulling up the ingredients, and boxes onto the counter, I then went to explore what was making the hums. I opened the door gently, but also quickly, and I saw a man coming from Mr. Fazbear's office. It was the same 'thing' who wore the black trench coat, and the mask. I then asked, "What are you doing here…Sir." I honestly was driven insane from my sudden release of the word, 'Sir' being we don't even call Mr. Fazbear that. He then gently said, "I am just looking at Mr. Fazbear's office." I then said, "You aren't allowed to be in or around the office…Sir." There it was again, I couldn't stop calling him Sir! He replied to me, "And who would stop me, Chica?" I then looked down, and said, "I could, if I wanted too, Sir." He then let out a small chuckle, before leaning backwards, and letting out an even bigger laugh. That's when he pulled off his hood for once, and slowly slid off his trench coat, slowly wrapping it in his hand, and then slowly tossed it onto the ground. This was the first time I could actually get a description of what was clunking underneath his suit; however, it was something I couldn't comprehend. It was like a full-body suit, made of some kind of metal and leathery material; the only thing that seemed to come off from the suit was the helmet he was wearing. In my mind, the suit itself just looked intimidating enough to give the chills to anyone. He then pulled up the trench coat again, and then slowly began to unwrap it, before he seemed to throw it at me, creating a sort of curtain like barrier in my vision of view. That's when I heard the sound of metal clunking, before I was pushed to the ground by something hard.

I got back up, discombobulated and I saw the man take the black trench coat out of mid-air again and then slowly put it back on, but he let the hood stay off for now. I looked up at him, and asked, "What the hell was that, Sir?!" He then said with a small laughter, "You said you could stop me, which proved you couldn't." I then thought about it, and then thought, "He…He must've kicked me or something." I then walked back into the kitchen, stating, "You don't know who you're messing with, S-….Sir…" I tried to suppress myself from saying Sir, but it still came out for some damned reason. I just couldn't stop calling him that, like it was programmed into me! He then told me, "I wouldn't say that, because you still don't know who I am, Chica." I then tried thinking of a comeback, but decided that he easily won this round, before I walked back into the kitchen to make the chocolate cake. After a few minutes of making the icing, and making the sponge of the cake, I layered two of the sponges on-top of each other, and then planted the icing in the middle, and top, and dressed it on the outside of the cake. I slid it into the oven, as it began to cook. I could feel as if someone was behind me, and then I said, "What do you want!?" I turned around, before quickly realizing I didn't say 'Sir' which made me know it was 'him'. It turned out to be Foxy who was staring at me, and he asked, "Watcha makin' lass?" I blushed and got nervous, before slowly trying to come up with a lie, "I'm making uhh…a midnight snack…Yea! A Midnight Snack!" Foxy just laughed at it, and said, "Ye' really think I believe it's a snack?" I then said, "Of Course! Why would I lie?" He then said playfully, "Well, I suppose I came here for a midnight snack also." He walked up to me, as he opened up his mouth, which ironically could go very far, however; for a second I thought he was going to bite me. I shut my eyes, before I felt something on my hair. Sure enough, Foxy was nibbling on my hair, and stating, "Mhm…Chocolaty…You use a nice shampoo." He then began to get more vicious with the hair, and nibble more on the hair, and then I said, "Stop, Foxy! You are going to muss it all up!" He ignored me, and kept biting, before I felt some kind of sensation from it, as he slowly began to drag his tongue and teeth through it, before going downwards. I felt my hair slowly get straighten downwards, and my up kept hair went into long droopy sections of blonde hair. I always thought I looked horrible this way, and that's why I always kept it up, but then I heard a slight comment, "How come ye' never wear your hair like this?" I shamefully said, "I look ugly like this, Foxy…" He then let out a small laugh, and stated, "Ugly? You look even more beautiful, lass. Those long blonde strands of hair going down past your shoulder, well it's even prettier than Lilith's up kept hair. I don't know why you guys keep it up, it just drags you two down." I felt my cheeks get very warm, and fiery again, and I was just replying, "You really think I do?" as I flipped my hair backwards. He took the handheld mirror near the sink, and then showed me a reflection of myself. That's when I realized how beautiful I actually looked. I had Pure-Violet Eyes, long blonde hair, a very thin and curvy body, and hell; even my beak looked like it was as good as blushed lips. I then said to Foxy, "I…I never knew I could look this good…" Foxy just let out a hearty giggle, before I hugged him, and tried to crush him under my hug, but my arms were too short to reach all around him.

Just as I was about to release from the hug, I saw the man in the trench coat again behind Foxy, and then I tapped Foxy, which made him turn around. Foxy and I were immediately looking at the figure, and then he flipped off his hood again. He let out a small, "Hello." I could hear Foxy's anger under his muttered breathe, and a slight growl. Foxy then said, "What the hell do ya' want again, Sir?" He then said, "Enough of that, that's getting old." He snapped his finger, and then he said, "Speak." Foxy and I both said, "What?" We both realized we weren't saying 'Sir' anymore, and then we backed up slightly from the man, and he then said, "Oh, did I scare you? I'm sorry, but how about a little joke? Hmm?" He then let out a irritable laughter, before stating, "Why did the Kamikaze cross the road?" Foxy and I shrugged at what the point of the joke was, before he said in a dark and deep tone. "To get to the OTHERSIDE." He then let out a devilish snicker, "Hehehahahaha." Foxy and I stepped back again, getting very uncomfortable around the man, before he said, "Now, listen…I'm a real nice guy, once you get to know me of course, but nonetheless…I may seem scary, and mysterious…but as I said. I'm a real nice guy." Just as that happened, he slowly began to pull off his mask, which covered his entire face. Before Foxy and I…we saw something almost interesting, but scary at the same time.

The Face that emerged from the mask was a chiseled but smoothened face, with White-Pale Eyes, Dirty Blonde Hair that had been gelled up into a wave like shape, and the most prominent feature of his face, was that permanent smile he always seemed to bear. He then slowly placed the mask on the table, and took a seat at the table, looking at the two, before clapping his hands, and letting out his laugh again. Foxy and I were starting to get scared, and I just imagined at what the man was intending for us. He then seemed to do something, he slightly pulled his right hand near his arm, and then a second later, a gun appeared which immediately took aim at Foxy, and then I thought, "W-…Wait, WHAT!?" He then pulled the trigger, but to my surprise nothing came out, but a small sound that sounded like, "BANG!" I looked over, and saw the gun had some kind of flag that came out, that had a small banner that had the word, 'Bang' written on it. He just burst out into laughter, and then said, "Haha! Got ya'" He then said, "Any other explanation necessary of whom and what I am?" Foxy, of course, due to his curiosity, said, "What are you, still?" I saw an even bigger smile get imprinted onto his face, as he then said, "Alright, how's this for ya'?" And with the snap of his finger, Foxy seemed to be short and fat, and he let out in a kid voice, "Yargh! What be this!?" He then let out another fit of laughter, before snapping his fingers again, and Foxy was back to normal. He then slammed his fists on the table, and stated in very dark and serious tone, "Now, listen here, kiddos…Because I sure as hell won't say it again, you two were made for each other, and I won't have that Lilith get in way. So you have Choice A, you do what I say, and stay together. Choice B, you go with Lilith, and I do something I wouldn't want to do or Choice C, do something even more stupid, and try to kill me. What'll be? A, B, or…C?"

Foxy and I knew that we couldn't kill him, being we didn't exactly know what the hell he was, not to mention the…'things' he just pulled on us, so we then said, "I think we'll stick with A…" He then let out in a burst of happy-filled laughter again, and said, "Excellent. And either way, I knew you were going to pick A, just like you have that Chocolate Cake in the oven for Lilith and Foxy, and how Foxy here was thinking of getting married to you, and bang 'ya…But anyways…I won't disturb you two anymore, not unless you do something unthinkable again…HAHAHAHA!" He then got into his serious manner again, and it seemed his permanent smile he had, went into a regular, emotionless face, before he put the mask on, and flipped the hood back on, walking out of the kitchen. Immediately after he left, I turned to Foxy, who was frozen in shock at what the man said to him, and then he said, hesitantly, "H-…How…did he know?" I then said, "W-…Wait, you wanted to marry and…'do it' with me, Foxy?" Foxy countered my question with another question, "You were going to make a cake for Lilith and I?" I nodded my head, and asked again, "But is it true?" Foxy slightly looked down in embarrassment and shame, before letting out in a soft and somber tone, "Yes…" He began to whimper slightly, seeing that was a dark secret of his, and then I comforted him by walking up, and hugging Foxy. Foxy immediately hugged me back, and put his snout on-top of my beak. I thought at the sight I was witnessing and thought, "Foxy has never been this…insecure or embarrassed about something, especially involving Lilith and I." Foxy couldn't hold it back anymore; as I saw his eyes go from his golden-orange, to a beautiful red-orange which seemed to mimic the color of the sun. He then slowly pulled up his head a bit, and ran his snout along my beak, before letting out his big tongue. Comparing his member and tongue, they seemed so big and wide, which made me almost flutter with ambition in my body. He then began to drop his tongue onto my beak, licking up and down, before attempting to slide his tongue into my beak. At first, I didn't want to open it, but the sheer force of his tongue was so pressure-breaking, he forced it open, and slid his tongue inside, and it began to explore the inside. He was licking my teeth, and my own tongue, and the roof and bottom of my mouth, before I felt it go near my throat. It made me want to gag, but I had to stay strong for Foxy, so I breathed through my nose, and resisted the gag reflex. He then pushed his tongue about an eighth of the way down my throat, before he slowly pulled it out, sucking it back into his mouth. I heard him say something like, "Mhm…" as the clear liquid seemed to surround his snout.

I was so turned on by this that I felt something seem to want to get out of my chest. I felt like my chest was going to blow up, as something sharped felt like it was going to burst out of it. I began to get the urge to do something unusual to Foxy also, so I pulled out my tongue, and began to lick my beak, before I slowly began to lick his snout, and then I slowly opened his mouth, and tried to do the same as he did to me, but due to my tongue being somewhat weak, and small, I couldn't do the same thing Foxy had done, so then I did something manageable. I pulled it out of his mouth, and I began to take off his shirt, before it was lying there on the ground, I then took my tongue and began to run it along the creases separating his abs, and pecs, before I then said, "You taste good, for a fox." He then chuckled, and I felt something poke me hard in the chest, before I saw the monstrosity that was his member again, and I then got up and said, "Now isn't the time for that yet, Foxy." I giggled, before I just kept on teasing him with the little licks here and there, before I stopped and said, "I better pull out the cake, now." Foxy grabbed his shirt, before I took it, and said, "You look better without a shirt, Foxy." Foxy just stared at me, before shrugging, and stated, "Well, I'll wait at the table, and wait for that delicious cake to be finished." He walked over to the table, and took a seat, but unknown to both of them. Two pairs of eyes watched them.

**Lilith's POV | Time: 12:46 AM | Outside of the Kitchen**

I looked through the crack, and I was in horror at what I just saw, and yet again it ran through my mind that, "Chica! You son of a bitch! He's mine!" I got turned on at how Foxy was so, muscularly toned, and allowed almost anything to happen to him, but not just that either. I saw a different side to him, one that took a risk, which made me want him even more badly. I then walked into the main hall way, looking at the figure that stood before me. I then asked, "Why the hell did you want me to see that?" The figure in the trench coat just stood there, stating, "Because, love is all but a war and a competition. I made them a small bargain, with three choices. They took the one that had the least consequences, but I am not one to blindly doom two different stories, that's why I love my sort of 'job'…I can do whatever I want. Anyways, I won't stop you from being with Foxy, however; I made the 'competition' fair being your looks would get Foxy. Anyways, this is the last time I get involved, being there are billions of others out there…Maybe I'll see you in another life, Lilith." He then slowly walked off into the darkness, disappearing, however; as I went to investigate, he just disappeared into a dead end, which made me wonder what the fuck he was…

I then simply walked back to the Cove, thinking of what I could try and do to win Foxy back over, so I was thinking of what to do. I then went back to my hut, and looked at the old drawings I did, and then I imagined the sweet sound of the chicken screaming as she burned, which gave me confidence. I walked back over to the kitchen, and slowly opened the door, and said, "When did you guys wake up?" They acted normal, as if nothing happened, and said, "We've been awake for a few minutes, and plus…Chica is making a cake for us." I smiled thinking of the last time I had a cake, which was a few days ago, so it actually sounded good. However, it kind of sucked that I didn't know how to cook, because I'd love to make a cake, but then again, that was a weakness I had, and I was jealous at how Chica was always cooking my meals, and deserts…but I guess it didn't bother me that much. I then took a seat on the other side of Foxy, and let out in a fake-happy tone, "Wow! Chocolate Cake? My favorite!" Chica was surprised at hearing this, before slowly letting it simmer on the counter; she then pulled out a small dark chocolate brick, and slowly carved out little pieces of it, and placed it on the top of the cake as décor. She then took the plate, and immediately went to the table with it, sliding it onto the main plate, and then said, 'Let's eat!" Foxy was the first to cut a piece of the cake, he took a fairly small piece like he always did, and Chica of course cut the biggest piece, and then I took a normal sized piece, I ate it at a normal rate, however; compared to Foxy; it seemed he always enjoyed each bite of it, eating it slowly, and savoring it. Chica however, was always one to eat it, while savoring it. It's amazing at the amount of food she eats, she isn't fat by now, but then again, we aren't exactly humans.

Foxy was the last to finish out of all of us, and Chica and I just stared at him as he ate it, just like everything he did, it was dreamy…Whether it was snoring, sneezing, eating, or just walking around, it was always something about Foxy that enchanted us it seemed. As he finished, he then said, "Yet again, my compliments go to the chef!" Chica just blushed, and I sat back in the chair, asking, "So what now? It's a bit boring, since Freddy and Bonnie aren't around anymore, and it's sort of boring too…Now it's just us…" Foxy and Chica shrugged at me, and then I said, "Well…We could ask Mr. Fazbear for some new animatronics, it'd be nice to get some new friends, but until then…The privacy is kind of nice, plus the quietness." I then quickly re-added, "OH! By the way guys, apparently…the guy in the trench coat…he won't be bothering us anymore, he said he seemed to be done with us, and he said he'd go on to someone else." Foxy and Chica immediately smiled, and they said, "Wa-…Wait…What!? He won't bother us anymore?" They said it in perfect unison, which bothered me, not a little bit, but a WHOLE LOT. I was going to say something else, but I was cut off from all of us standing at the sight of Mike in the kitchen. Mike replied, "Uhh…I didn't intrude did I? I smelled Chocolate Cake." It occurred to me that I had forgotten about Mike, so I then just said, "Oh…Of Course not! Want some cake do ya'?" Mike immediately replied and said, "Of course I do! That's my favorite type of desert, aside from chocolate-chip cookies, and ice cream…Hehe." Chica immediately said, "THAT'S WHAT I CAN TRY MAKING! Ice Cream! I've been looking for another thing to make for years!" Chica immediately stood up, and asked, "Mike, what do you need to make ice cream?" Mike just stood there thinking, "Well…Rock Salt, Ice, Sugar, uhh…God I don't know…I'd have to get it off the internet. In-fact, I'll print a copy for ya', maybe I'll try your contraption." Mike replied with a very big smile on his face. I looked at Chica in utter jealousy, "Gosh damn, you have a trick for just about anything, don't ya' bird?" It didn't occur to me that I said that out-loud, and Chica looked over to me, and said, "What did you say, Lilith?" Foxy looked at me in surprised, and Mike just looked with a somewhat evil smile. I replied, "O…Uhh…Sorry, Chica…I was lost in my thoughts…I didn't mean anything." It seemed Chica bought it, being she said, "Alright, then…"

I then cleared my throat, and said, "Well, I think I'll go back to the C-…" Foxy then said out of the blue, "Actually, Lilith. I haven't heard your backstory yet. Tell us." I looked surprised at what Foxy had said, and I replied with, "Well, I don't remember much about my family or if I had brother or sisters…I was born in the wild, and actually taken into an orphanage at the age of six I think, I was taught how to speak, and write, and some basic skills, before I left at sixteen. I decided to take to the streets as a rogue, and ruffian, and stole to survive. I don't remember how I ended up landing into Captain Foxy's crew, but his ship was sunken, and we ended up at Pirates' Cove, and since most of his crew couldn't swim, ironically…only Foxy and I were able to live in the end. I know it's not very dramatic or…lengthy…but I don't like to go in detail about my rogue life, because of some…'things' I didn't like doing…" I then looked down, and said, "Anyways, what do you guys want to do?" Foxy and Chica replied in unison yet again, which made me cringe. "I think we should play hide and go seek!" It's amazing how they thought and said it at the same time, it's like they were synced. Foxy and Chica laughed immediately after that, and Foxy said, "We need to stop doing that."

I was the first to go up and count to twenty while Mike, Foxy, and Chica hid away. After counting to twenty, I was observing the kitchen, checking every place, and found no-one hiding so I went outside, and looked to the arcade and Mr. Fazbear's office. Inside the arcade, I saw Mike hiding behind the very end right arcade machine, and said, "Ahah! I found ya'" Mike just looked down disappointed, and came help me find Foxy and Chica. The Office was locked so I went back over to the Security Office, to see Chica hiding there, and I sighed, stating, "Found ye' Chica." She came out, and we started searching almost everywhere, Pirates' Cove, Back Room, Bathrooms, but he was nowhere to be found. So we called out olley-olley oxen free, and sooner or later we saw Foxy emerge from the kitchen, and I asked, "You were in the kitchen?" He then let out a slight smile, and said, "A Fox never tells his secret." I then sighed, and thought, "I never exactly checked the fridge." So after that, Mike's turn was up, so he started counting, and we continued the process until came around five o'clock AM.

**Main Hall | Foxy's POV | Time: 5:03 AM**

I heard the sound of a few cars pulled up and sure enough Mr. Fazbear, Henry, and Jeremy came out, but behind them, there were about three others that came out. Apparently, they were some new staff that involved cleaning up the pizzeria, managing the arcade, and an extra day/night guard so he could switch up with Mike. Eventually, we stood there before them frozen, and thought we'd scare the newbies. As the three came in, Mr. Fazbear walked up to the animatronics, and said, "This is Foxy, Chica, and Lilith. You'll know them sooner or later." Then we immediately jumped out towards them, and all three of them screamed bloody murder, falling to the ground. Jeremy and Mike stayed at the front-entrance, knowing what'd they do like their first time. All three of them came running, and Jeremy and Mike explained it to the poor lads how we worked. Eventually, they gave up, and said, "Well…The Animatronics are alive, that isn't creepy or odd AT all." Mr. Fazbear let out in a loud manner, "Okay, guys! Re-opening is starting a six o'clock, so everyone get ready! Daniel, you are the janitor. Lance, since you are the programming specialist, you are the arcade manager. Kai, you are the night slash day guard. You will trade shifts with Mike every few days or so." Each one of them assigned their new roles, began to prep for their duties, and I could already hear the sound of the children screaming outside. I then said to Lilith, "Oi! Lassie, we gotta get ready! Get on stage!" Lilith and I got on stage, and behind the curtain, and we started to rehearse our lines, and we were beginning to get nervous, but I pulled up my confidence again, and thought to myself, "I've…I've changed so much, how can I be this nervous?" I then mustered up my confidence again, and I looked over to Lilith who was still nervous, and said, "Lassie, here's something to get ya' ready." I leaned it, and slowly licked her snout, and licked it, before pulling back, snickering. Lilith was surprised, and she said, "Foxy! Tha…That was incredible…" I then let out a laugh, and said, "I know, now don't be nervous, lass!" I could see the look on Lilith's face turn from nervous and sad, to a great outgoing attitude, and she said, "I won't, Captain Foxy!" She just laughed as she said that, and then she looked towards the curtain, before thinking of something to do. She reached out her hands towards mine, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw this, and slowly pulled away, teasing her. She looked up, with a sad 'puppy' face, and then I immediately grabbed her hand, and I said, "I grab the hands, not ye'…Hehe." Lilith immediately blushed at this, and then looked back to the curtains again. In her mind something was erupting, "Perfect…Absolutely perfect…He actually took his chances, and used his confidence t….Oh, I'm so happy right now…" Lilith thought nothing could be better, however; she didn't know what would happen later on…

**(A/N: Longest Chapter I've made so far, with exactly 5,590 words. Anyways, yet again, thank you for all of your support guys. And until further notice, can't wait to write Chapter 13. 'Til next time, guys.)**


	13. Chapter 13: Lover's End?

**(A/N: Hello, everyone. Chapter 13, and we are getting more into the story, which I'm loving how it's coming together so beautifully. Anyways, I won't delay you guys much longer. OH! And a shout-out to Dr. Rockefeller, he made an inspiring review, and he helped me with this chapter. Anyways, Enjoy!)  
>Lilith's POV | Pirates' Cove | Time: 7:30 AM<strong>

I just remembered the curtain opening, and seeing the children's eyes glisten in the spotlights, and then Foxy was the first to say something, "AHOY! Who be ready to hear the tales of Foxy, and his beautiful first mate, Lilith?!" All the children screamed in happiness, "ME! OH ME!" Foxy and I invited them all up onto the stage, and we sat down on two barrels close to each other, and Foxy began to tell his story, and began to slowly drawl the children closer to him, and then he let out a slight yell, stating, "BOO!" All the children jumped up, and then looked back intently to Foxy as he began his story again. I then took over, and said, "Lads and Lassie, want to hear about our love for each other?" I clearly knew this was off-script, and Foxy knew it too and sort of asked in a silent look, "What are you doing?" I then took the children off his hand, and said, "Well, we were sitting together in the Cove, and we were telling about ourselves, and…well…It just sort of happened, we kissed, and confessed, and well…" The Children just looked at me intently, and then they said, "Well, what!?" I then said, "We just fell in love, it was his eyes…personality…everything about him was amazing…" All the kids said at once, "Wow…" But one of the little brats said something very annoying and laughable, "Hey! Fang is behind you guys!" Foxy and I immediately turned around, but since we turned around the same way, we rubbed snouts together, and froze, slightly looking over with our peripheral vision, seeing no Fang.

I then just saw my snout parallel to his, and our mouths and nose were touching, and I just remember staring into his Orange-Red eyes, and remembered how beautiful and uncommon they were. The kids just looked at us, and I couldn't say a thing, nor could Foxy, but then Chica was singing and it seemed to hypnotize the children into coming out of the cove, and that's when Foxy got up, and slowly peered out of the curtains, and that's when I saw something threatening to our relationship. Chica was in purple-red dress that was beyond beauty and words and even I was standing in awe at the dress' stitching and workmanship. I saw Foxy just eyeing her, and last thing I remember before blacking out was Foxy saying, "Her voice…is so beautiful…it's like an angel or like the sweetest nectar coming from a flower…"

I woke up an hour or two later in the hut yet again, and I kept on thinking, "Why the hell do I faint or black out? It seems I'm the only one that has fainted this long." I walked back out of the hut, to see Foxy out on the barrel, seemingly to ponder on something. I went up to Foxy, in which Foxy looked up, and said, "Back in the world of the living, huh?" I laughed a bit at the comment, before asking, "What's wrong?" His Red-Orange eyes turned to a color I never saw before, they went to a very dark-blue, and then said, "I-…I feel hopeless…I love you, Lilith…but…I love Chica, her voice…her style…she had everything that I love…and you are like the beastly form of her, not afraid of anything, always taking chances, every day like an adventure. I want to be with just one of you, but…I can't break any of your poor hearts…" That's when I understood what the problem was; he was such a nice and gentle fox, that couldn't dare break anyone without personal atonement. I told Foxy, "Hey, don't worry Foxy…even if you pick…Chica, I'll still love you, and be your best friend, I could NEVER stay mad at you." Foxy looked up, and just whimpered stating, "That makes me even sadder, and it's just…" His eyes just glowed a single red, and it seemed he went to an angered and beast-like attitude, saying, "I want you both! But even I know that won't work, because I can't give you all both the same time of day! SO I have to pick one, and Chica just seems to enthrall me, but you keep me in check! For FUCKS' SAKE!" That was the first time I ever heard Foxy so angered, and not to mention use such a vain word. In-fact, in my eyes, it seemed like he let out his beast emotions and instinct, which made me want him so much, that I couldn't hold it anymore.

I replied with a simple, "Foxy…I can't stand it anymore, I want you SO BADLY, but you never do anything to show it! Foxy, I won't be one to force you, but I just have to get it off my chest! I want you, and your love." Foxy just stared at me with the same red eyes, as if a certain anger and lust were inside it, just burning wildly. He said something that made my heart sink though, "I'm...I'm sorry, Lilith…I can't, I love Chica too much!" I felt my inner instincts turn violent, and I felt my eyes turn red, being I felt the haze and aura irradiate from my eyes. Foxy's eye then turned back to a normal Red-Orange color, and he saw me like this. I then couldn't bear looking at him, so I had to make myself available ONLY for him. I rushed out of the cove, and one of the children said, "Look, mommy! Look! It's Lilith the Pirate!" I remember just lunging at Chica, and tackling her, and scratching my paws at her sides, and face. I then heard Foxy, and the six other voices that I recognized, it sounded like the staff. They were screaming, "GET OFF OF HER, LILITH!" I kept on scratching her, and I heard out of all the screaming, and yelling, Chica said to me, "I k-…know why…and…I forgive you." I saw my paws practically pull the wires out of Chica, before I saw her eyes slowly close. That's when I stopped, and got back up, and looked downwards to see Foxy, the staff, and all the children looking at me. The children were crying and screaming at the staff and their moms saying, "MOMMA! LILITH KILLED CHICA!" I just kept on hearing the screams, and seeing the tears, and then I saw Foxy just look at Chica, and his eyes went red. I saw him sprint back to Pirates' Cove, and then poof…I just remember feeling sick in my stomach, and then I began to feel my eyes begin to close, but I was not going to faint again I told myself, so I went to Pirates' Cove, trying to go see if I could consul Foxy, but I was tackled by five people, before I heard Mr. Fazbear state, "I'm sorry, Lilith." I then saw myself go black, and then nothing…I was lost in my own limbo…my own thoughts.

**Foxy's POV | Time: 11:31 AM |Pirates' Cove**

I couldn't get over the fact that Lilith snapped, and practically went over to Chica, and killed her…I just keep on pondering, and felt my red eyes just irradiate the floor, and then I sighed letting out a saddened whimper, however; I heard the curtains open, and I saw Henry come in and state, "Hey, Foxy." I just kept on crying, and I slowly wiped away the tears, stating, "What do you need, Henry?" Henry just said, "I…I'm fixing up Chica, and I'm glad to say that…There's a eighty percent chance at saving her." My Tail immediately whipped up, and my eyes went from their red coloration to a red-orange, and my shoulders just fell in relief, before I ran up to Henry, and screamed, "HENRY! THANK YOU, LAD!" I nearly picked him off his feet, and he said, "Urggh….You'…You're welcome…Can yo…you put me down…it's hard to breath…while up he…" I gently put him back down, and he breathed heavily, stating, "If only I knew…how hard you can grip…Hehe." Henry then went back to the Parts room, and I followed him wanting to see the condition Chica was in.

As I entered the room with Mike, I saw the suit completely in disrepair, and scratch-marks, but I saw another spare Chica suit, and two extra endoskeletons. I just sat in the corner, waiting for Henry to fix up Chica. Henry was pulling out wires here, and replacing metal there, and then adding a part here and there, it seemed like such a complex process, that I decided to close my eyes, and try to think about what happened. "Well, Lilith's eye lite red, and ran out of the cove, then tackled and screwed up Chica, and everyone had to go out ear-…Jesus, such a good way to fucking start the grand re-opening…" I then just kept on pondering, before I pledged to myself, "I ca…can't forgive you for this one thing Lilith, this was entirely unnecessary, however; where the hell are you I wonder?" I then closed my eyes gently, waiting for some kind of sign from Henry when he was done.

In my dreams, I remember seeing the black trench coated figure, before remembering past encounters with him. I then just snapped to something more cheerful, I was thinking about how Chica and I made out in the kitchen, and how I wish I was there again, feeling her blushy lips, her nice feathery skin, her weakness, and flail body, but overall her physique, attitude, and personality, is what I seemed to just think of what I needed my purpose to be. I then snapped out of it, and said, "I know my purpose now…I want to protect Chica, and be with her for the rest of my life…" I then was woken up by Henry nudging my arm, and I slowly crept back into reality, asking, "Mmmm…..Hu-…What do you what, Henry?" Henry then said happily, "Chica is repaired, mate. All we have to do is flick on the switch, and boom." I then immediately jumped up and went over to the table where Chica was being worked on. Henry flipped her over, and said, "Just flick this upwards, and boom." I then looked at the switch, and flicked it, before gently shutting her back panel closed. I then turned her over, so that the first image she'd see again was Henry and I. I saw her eyes gently nudge open, before slowly looking around her surroundings, she then sat up, and looked at Henry first, and then she looked at me. I stared into her eyes, and she stared into mine, before she almost screamed, "FOXY!" She quickly jumped into my arms, hugging me, and kissing me fruitlessly, and I just stood there holding her, taking it all in.

Chica was screaming, "PLEASE DON'T EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN! PLEASE!" She was gripping me even tighter, and I said, "Don't worry…Lilith isn't going to be a problem anymore, Chica…Please, just calm down." She finally went from her hyperactive mood to a much calmer and settled one, before saying, "I-….I missed you so much, Foxy…Please don't leave me! PLEASE!" I just kept on letting her hug me, and then I placed her on the table, swinging my arms upwards, and giving her a hug. Henry then said, "Well…I think I'll let myself out." Henry walked out of the storage room, and closed the door behind us. I then said, "C-…Chica, I'm afraid to say it, but after long pondering and thinking…the person I want to be with for the rest of my life…" I then slowly said in my calm and raspy voice, "With you…" Chica's face went from the plain old yellow, to a very bright red, making her face look like a tomato. She then said, "I've been afraid to say it too, but…I feel the exact same way!" She hugged me even tighter, and then I was gasping for air, stating, "A-…Alright, lass…That's a bit…TOO tight…" She then let go, and slowly sat on the table, just seemingly waiting for something from me. I then told Chica, "I'm glad I met you, Chica…I'm truly glad I did…" I then finally recognized something that clicked in my head, her underwear and bib were gone, and I just shook my head, saying, "O-…Ahh, you looked good in that dress of yours by the way." I felt my face go from its regular crimson color, to a very bright red. Chica then told me playfully, "I don't think that's the only thing you were looking at." She just giggled, and then said, "Anyways, I wonder where my clothes are." I then slowly sighed, seeing they weren't anyway, and I pulled off my long and baggy shirt, handing it to Chica, and saying, "You can wear this in the mean-time." She took it, and slid it on, and it nearly covered her body like her dress. It was baggy around her entire body, and it went down to about three inches above her knees.

I then felt like I had to do something for Chica, so I then walked up to her, and said, "Well, I guess we only live once…" I then rubbed my snout along her beak again, before slowly sliding my long tongue out, and began to lick her beak. Her entire face was redder and redder by the minute, before I stopped, saying, "Actually, before that…" I then ran my snout along her face, making my way up to her hair, and then I began to lick, and nibble on her up kept hair again. I heard a small giggled, before I then began to pull down, making the gel or whatever was keeping her hair up, eventually fall downward, making it her long blonde hair. I then said, "You look yet again, beautiful." Chica pondered an idea, and would think, "Well, this is a good way to keep Foxy entertained." So she made a promise to herself, to always gel up her hair, so that Foxy would bring it back down. I then slowly took a sip of water, and then slowly made my snout go back down to her beak, and then I began to lick her beak again. That's when yet again, I inserted my tongue forcefully into her beak, and began to explore around inside her mouth. However; her mouth seemed to be filled with saliva it seemed, and I could feel like I was sticking my long tongue in a pool or water.

I kept on exploring her mouth, and I kept on feeling for her teeth, and gums, and tongue, but something felt strange. Her tongue actually seemed longer than last time, but I ignored it for the time begin, and began to slide my tongue down her throat, which I heard a small moan come from her vocals. I then didn't want to hold back, I put my entire tongue in her mouth, and slowly slid my tongue down her throat, I felt like it was half way to her stomach, before I then pulled it out, and I just began to play around with all the saliva from her mouth in my mouth, and then I swallowed mixing it, and I could taste the chocolate, the pizza, the water, it was like such a perfect blend of taste. I then said, "Yet again, that was wonderful…" Chica then laughed, and wrapped her hands around my neck, and she said playfully, "I think it's my turn now." She then stuck her tongue out, which seemed to triple in size from the last one she had. I closed down my jaws, and teeth, and then I felt Chica's tongue along my choppers, before I then sighed, before opening up my mouth big and wide for her, and she inserted her tongue slowly, trying to grab my saliva, and then she began to play around inside my mouth, and then she began to coil her tongue around my tongue, before she then slowly pushed it down my throat. I felt very proud of her for going outside her safe zone, and she probably only went down to my uvula before she couldn't go any farther, because her tongue restricted it. She then pulled out, and said, "That was also, wonderful."

I then sat on the table with her, and she said, "Well, sooner or later, we should get married…it only seems right, no?" I then nodded stating, "Well, just so long I hear you say you want to get married, I'll consider if approved." She then said, "I take you, Foxy the Pirate as my husband, but you?" I then laughed and said, "I take you, Chica the chicken, as my wife, forever and ever" I added. Chica and I then just thought about it, and said, "Do you really mean it, Chica…or were you teasing me?" Chica then said, "Of course I meant it Foxy! I love you!" My smile on my face went so wide, I felt like it was going to fall off, and then I said, "I love you too, Chica." I then said, "Well, I think we should tell everyone the big news, hehe." Chica replied, "Well, I don't think we have to say it yet, I mean we still have a lot of time, plus I sort of like the quietness of the room."

**M Rated stuff up-ahead, so skip if you don't like this shit.**

I looked at Chica, and said, "Well…We don't have to rush it, Chica." Chica looked at me, and said, "Well, I don't want to do it, unless you want too." I thought to myself, "I can't believe half of what the people say, it's like I'm everyone's leader…" I then said, "Well, I don't want to force anything, Chica…It's your choice in the end." Chica then thought about it, and just as I was about to leave the room, Chica grabbed my arm, and asked, "Where are you going, Foxy?" I then thought of something playfully to say, before replying, "Inside you." I then let out a laughing rhetorical voice, before I actually heard Chica say something, "I'd love that." I then stopped laughing, and I looked to her, with her smile. I then slowly sat on the table, and then said, "Oh…Well, I want to hear you sing again, Chica." So Chica then slowly began to nudge up closely to me, and lie on my lap, and then she looked up at me. She began to sing in her angelic voice, and sing, "You make me smile…Even on rainy days…Even when it's grim…Even running miles…Even though I love…Even though I hate…Even though I know…You'll never leave me, great. Even if you did…I'd still love you…Because we have each other…forever plus two…and even if you did…I'd still love you…because we have each other…forever plus two…" I then looked at her, and said, "Wow…Chica…" I thought of something dirty to do to Chica, and she lied towards my stomach, and just as she was yawning, I then thought it was the perfect time. So I immediately popped my member, and it went straight into her mouth, which made her cough almost. I then laughed playfully, as she got up breathing hard.

She then said, "W-…What the hell was that?" I then sighed, before stating, "Meh, I thought you liked to slightly play dirty…" I then slowly pushed my tail in-front of my member, but that's when she finally realized what got pushed into her mouth, and then a smile erected from her face. She then said, "Oh…that's what you meant…Hehe." I then said, "Ehh…It was a dumb move…" I felt my tail getting forcefully move, but as I looked over, Chica was lying on the table, stomach facing it, and her legs were up, crossed. She then began to use her right hand to gently push over my tail, and then she began to use her fingers to walk my legs, and member. It only grew longer, and harder, and I felt myself get more and more embarrassed, and I asked, "Why do I always feel uncomfortable when I'm in this position…" She then said, "I don't know…but I find it kind of cute…" She than began to caress it, and I just slowly leaned back on the table, before lying down. I just looked up at the ceiling, and said, "You know what; this would be a nice place to put a sky-light…" Chica ignored my comment, too focused on what she was doing. I just sighed, and thought, "Ehh…let the lass have her fun…" I then just stared at the window, and then I felt myself just…moan and whimper, as I felt I reached my climax…which just kept going…and then I felt my pants get ripped off, and then a simple, "Oh…" That's when I felt the shirt I gave Chica go onto my face. I removed it, and felt something immediately seem to hop onto my chest. I saw Chica there, and she just seemed to lie down on me, before saying, "I love you almost as much as the entire universe and its dimensions…" I then let out a slight laugh, stating, "Well…It seems you topped mine after all." I then laughed, as she just lied down on me, and then I just stared into her eyes, and she stared into mine also, and then I slowly said, "How about I take over…?" I said with a devious smile on my face, and then she just giggled…

**Lilith's POV | Mr. Fazbear's Office | Time: 2:01 PM**

**M-Rated stuff is over now, by the way.**

I jolted back to life, as I let out a gasp, screaming, "NO! FOXY! DON'T G-…" I then just realized I was in a room with Mr. Fazbear and practically all the staff, and I was strapped down to a table. I then asked, "What the hell is going on?" Mr. Fazbear answered, "Lilith…You…Assaulted Chica, and near God killed her…Thank God Henry here is a good mechanic, and fixed her up…Not to mention you assaulted Foxy!" I then said, "W…I assaulted Foxy and Chica?" They all nodded, stating, "You clawed the hell out of Chica, and tackled Foxy before we had to turn you off." I then looked down, and said, "Why would I do this?" Mr. Fazbear then said, "Don't ask us, and ask yourself, only you know." I then thought about it for a while, and then sighed, "I'm jealous about Chica taking away Foxy…" Mr. Fazbear then said, "Hun…If you didn't pull that move, I'm pretty sure Foxy would've still been with you, but after that…Foxy made up his mind, and decided to get married to the chicken." My eyes widened, and I slowly felt my self-esteem, and my pink eyes go to a dark purple, and then I closed my eyes. I felt a few tears slowly drip down my face, and I began to cry letting out a loud sob. I then asked, "Coul….Could someone please wipe my face…it's going to give my color water-damage…" Jeremy came up, and wiped it away with a handkerchief, and then I said, "How could I be so fucking stupid…?" I then began to sob again, before I felt an almost in-human power come over me, before I felt myself convulse, and nearly shaking the damn table over. In my head I heard, "You don't know me…But I'm an old version of Freddy, some call me Goldie, but I want to help you…just let me take over your body…" I then slowly said, "Sorry…" Before I just let go of my body, and made myself go still, before I watched through my eyes, as my arms and legs ripped through the straps, and then I looked at the staff.

I then watched as my body, practically picked up Jeremy, and Daniel and tossed them into the wall, without enough force to fracture any bone…I heard a death-like scream come from both of them, before Mike and arcade manager get thrown against the other wall, making them go unconscious, and then I saw Henry and Mr. Fazbear. Henry was clearly shaking, and then he ran out of the office, but then Mr. Fazbear screamed, "HENRY! IF I DIE! MY WILL LEAVES EVERYTHING TO Y-…" I then felt my body grab Mr. Fazbear by the neck, and begin to choke him, and then I just screamed in my head, "STOP THIS! STOP!" I then heard Mr. Fazbear's last dying breathes, "YOU...WILL I-…IS IN CAR…" I then heard the crunching sound of the neck snap, before my body tossed his carcass against the wall. I then felt my body go back to my control, and then the voice whispering in my head, "That is for my revenge…I thank you, Lilith. If you ever need me, call upon me…" I then felt the voice get sullen, and faint, before I collapsed the ground, crying even more tears seeing the three dead, motionless bodies, and then Mike and the arcade manager unconscious and leaning against the wall.

I heard the sprinting of two metallic objects, and one human footstep, before Henry walked in, with Foxy and Chica, and what I saw broke my heart. Foxy and Chica just broke down crying, and Henry just let out a simple, "My God…" I then just felt like becoming invisible…I didn't want to be here, or be responsible for the deaths of them…But I let him…take over my mind…I wish I didn't…I then just said in my head, "I don't suppose you can make me invisible, can you?" I then just felt my body shift from the room, and I blinked my eyes to find myself in the girls' bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror. In the mirror, I saw my vixen body and physique, and then I saw a Golden Head seem to surround me. I just broke out crying yet again, and thought, "I did all of that…"

**Foxy's POV | Time: 2:30 PM | Mr. Fazbear's Office**

"Lilith did this? Well, shit! Mr. Fazbear is dead, along with two others! HOW ARE WE GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS!?" I replied to Henry. Henry was a smart guy, and said, "Grab some bleach, some bags, and some mobs. We need to clean this place up immediately." So we quickly cleaned up the mess, and the blood, and everything else, and pushed the three bodies into a trash bag and through it in a dumpster, just as a garbage truck came by, and dumped it into the hatch. We then slowly walked back into the pizzeria, just in-time to see Mike and the Arcade Manager wake up. I then went to Mr. Fazbear's car, and said, "Well…I have to file some policies, and alike with the local court, so I can get ownership of this." Henry then walked out, and we never saw him again for two days, until he came back with the rights to the pizzeria, and some intentions for the pizzeria.

I then helped Mike and the A.M. up, and they thanked us for their assistance, and said, "I don't know what happened…Lilith went mad, and killed…two guys, and from what we hear…even Mr. Fazbear…" Mike and the Arcade Manager went back to their roles, and slowly just sat down to think what happened, while Foxy and I went to look for Lilith. We checked everywhere, before going to the bathrooms, and that's when I heard a faint mix between a sob and a laugh. Chica and I opened the doors, hands held together, and Chica cowering behind me, we walked in. Lilith was staring at herself in a mirror, and I could see a small puddle of tears form beneath her legs, but then laughter began to take over her sobbing, I asked slowly, "Lilith…?" Lilith immediately turned around towards us, I could see red tears begin to drip from her eyes, and then she let out a faint, "Foxy…Chica…? Please…Forgive me…" I looked at the mentally unstable Lilith, and said cautiously, "Lilith…Why did yo…you try to kill Chica and the others…" Lilith almost screamed out in sobs, "I didn't do it! The golden fucking bear told me too! He took me over!" At that moment, Foxy and Chica remembered the golden bear that was replaced by Freddy, and then said, "He's alive?" Lilith then said, nervously, "Yes…He's alive…and he possessed me or something…" Lilith then said, "I don't care if you two are together, but…I have to…" She then ran up to me, and hugged me, and then said, "Just so long I can feel your warm fur, will keep me in-check…" She then began to nestle up into my fur, and then let go, stating, "T-…Thank you…" I then said, "D-…Don't mention it…" Chica then let go of me, and came out from behind me, seeing that she was okay now. I then said, "Well…I hate to say it Lilith, but…You killed three people…and almost four...but even though you did all of that…I still can't hate you for it…so I forgive you…" Lilith immediately looked up, and muttered under her breathe in a calm and soothing tone, "Thank you…"

**(A/N: Alright, another gripping, but sad chapter…But don't worry! It'll get a lot better in the future. Just hang in there. Until then, I say goodbye, and I'll see you next time in Chapter 14)**


	14. Chapter 14: Another Chance

**(A/N: Chapter 14, wow…Honestly, I feel like this is the midpoint of the story, but then again I could be wrong. ANYWAYS, this one will be an interesting chapter nonetheless. Hope you all enjoy!)**

**3 Days Later | 12:07 AM | Foxy's POV:**

It was three days ago that I saw my poor first mate Lilith attack Chica, almost killing her, and the death of two employees, and Mr. Fazbear the owner…It was a grim and horrible day, and my fur still has the smell of sadness on it. However, there was at least one thing that made me happy that day, and that was me being able to come clean with my entire life and feelings with Chica. I was kicked out of my thoughts when I felt Chica try to wake me up. I then asked, "Hmmph…Hu…Oh…What?" Chica just shook me, before slowly saying with a whisper, "I hear something outside Foxy…" She wrapped her arms around me, and I felt the need to ask what she heard. She replied, "I heard some voices and something wooden drop or alike…" I then nodded, and asked, "Well…I guess we can go investigate, being Lilith is sh-…" It occurred to me that Lilith was still in the backroom shut down, after Henry came in. I then returned on the sentence, stating, "Let's just go investigate." So we got out of the bed, and with Chica's arm wrapped around my left hand, we slowly began to look through the pizzeria and heard nothing. However, just then, we heard the sounds of the entrance opening up, and two familiar voices. They belonged to Henry and Mike, as they walked into the pizzeria with some people lugging in some crates behind them. I was the first to ask anything, "Henry, boyo. How's It been going?" Henry immediately looked towards Chica and I, and he immediately tossed a smile, stating, "Foxy! Chica! It's been going good, ever since I got the pizzeria, and most of Mr. Fazbear's assets, I've been thinking of what to do to improve the pizzeria, so we're redoing the entire pizzeria. Mainly just revamping the tables, chairs, lightings, the stages, arcade, everything in-fact!" Chica and I were extremely happy, and Chica then asked, "Uhh…What's in the crates?" Henry then smiled letting out in a very subtle voices, "They are some new animatronics. Freddy 2.0, which is an improved model of Freddy, Bonnie 2.0, she's a much more child-friendly animatronic, and then we have another animatronic. But she's a secret, at least for now." Chica immediately looked at me worried, and I just kind of shrugged, because I didn't know what was he was pointing at.

I then asked, "So…You're redoing the pizzeria?" Henry replied, "Yes, but just the interior work, and alike…We aren't adding on anything extra, because that'd take a lot more time then we have. BUT, in the mean time of the re-furbishing and alike, you guys are going to be shut-down, and sent to a storage locker in the meantime." I then looked down at Chica, and then asked, "Can we be in the same crate, I don't think I could bare being alone in another crate." Henry looked kind of nervous at the question, before stating, "I'll buy a big crate just for you two then, but in the meantime." Henry looked to the movers, "Make sure to go back, grab another crate, and then when you get back, load the animatronics into the truck, take 'em to the locker, and then come back here for your check." I then slowly went back into the Cove with Chica, and said, "I can't believe the pizzeria is going to be re-done!" Chica just said, "I guess it's going to be good, but I'm worried about that other animatronic, Henry didn't mention." I then just said, "Hey…Don't worry, I don't think she's going to come in-between us, besides…I love ya' too much." Chica then just blushed, and kissed me on the snout, before I kissed her on the beak, and said, "I love you, Chica." By now her phrase has been, "I love you more than the universe, and dimensions." It seemed to stick actually, so I just didn't say anything to it anymore. I then slowly lied down with her, and just tried to think of something to say, in-fact, this was the first time I didn't have anything to say to her. I then said, coming up with an idea, "Do you ever wonder what the outside looks like?" Chica then replied, "Not really, I never been outside…but then again, just thinking about it is kind of nice…" I then said, "Perhaps one day we can go outside, and see what's outside!" Chica laughed at the idea, but then again, she said, "It would be an excellent idea to go out outside, but then again, aren't we like bound to the pizzeria?" I then thought about it, and then I said, "Well, it's supposed to be a rumor, but then again, Freddy told me about this one time he went outside, and he didn't short out." I then began to wonder if we would be shut down, but then again, that'd be a bad idea, because if we were left outside…

I then slowly looked over, and told Chica, "How about we just get ready for the big move?" Chica nodded and then we went outside, and we told Henry about it, but just as we were talking, a big crate came into the pizzeria, and we then nodded. Chica was the first to be shut off, and then me. I don't know how much time had passed, but then I felt myself jolt back to life, in what seemed to be Pirates' Cove, however, it had a ship, not just a cut out, but about half a ship, it had like six rooms, a kitchen, and a balcony…It was amazing…Then I felt a hand touch my shoulder, and I immediately turned around to see Chica with a smile on her face. I then let out a small screech, before stating, "Geez, lass…You scared me half death…But Chica! Look at this place!" I then heard a voice come from below, it belonged to Henry, and he said, "How do you like it guys!? Now you have a cook, a captain, and another first mate!" I looked at him confused, before stating, "Wait, the kitchen is in the cove? And whose my first mate?!" Henry then just laughed, stating, "Yes, and as I said it's a surprise." The suspense began to kill me, but then I tended to Chica. However, she was long gone, once I said kitchen, it seemed she rushed off, looking for it. I then heard the sound of a chicken scream in joy, so I followed to where the scream seemed to come, finding a creaked open door. As I opened, I saw a kitchen that has four stoves, two fridges, fresh ingredients, a table and four chairs, and an excited chicken in the middle taking it all in. I then walked up to the chicken, before she immediately bolted to me, and she hugged me tightly crying into my shoulder. I let out a small, 'Oof' before I returned the hug, stating, "Why the drama?" She just looked up at me, and let out, "The kitchen…it's so beautiful…plus…I get to work with you…" I then said almost sweetly and gently, "Ahhhhh…That made my day, lass." She just smiled at me, and then I said, "How about we make some pizza or so-…Actually! Let's go explore the pizzeria." I didn't know this yet, but my red-orange eyes went into a beautiful white-silver glisten it seems. I was walking around the new pizzeria in awe. There were four party rooms, a bathroom, a security office, two regular business offices, two stages, and then the main lobby. We finally stopped at the stage, seeing Bonnie 2.0, and Freddy 2.0 with a very happy smile on their faces, but they were still frozen.

I then wondered where Henry went, so we went to the office, but heard something, "Now, Vixey…from what I can tell, there were two past versions of you, you're counterparts seem to be very…unstable…so, you have one chance to make them look bad. Lilith, and Mangle did some very…horrible things, but there is one thing I can tell you that might make you happy. You will be Foxy's First Mat-…" As Chica and I listened, I heard an almost ear-piercing scream, "FOOOOOXXXXXXXYYYYYYYYY!" Chica hasn't been this scared ever, and immediately gripped my arm, and then I whispered, "Oh God…" Henry then said, "SHHHHHHHHHHH! If Foxy knows you are here, you are going to fucking ruin the surprise!" I then heard nothing but silence, and then Henry continued to talk. "Now, in five minutes, I want you to go to Pirates' Cove, and meet Foxy, but…I've fitted you with some preparations, rest assured. Such as I made your vo-…well, when it gets to high-pitch notes, it gets a bit ear-piercing, but you should have the voice of an angel, like Chica, you have an even curvier and thinner body than Chica, which may or may not arouse Foxy, and then to top it all off, you have very long auburn hair, which has been from some time now, his favorite type of hair…Anyways, four minutes now, go to the stage, act normal, and introduce yourself." My heart sank, and I immediately thought, "My God…She be trying to replace Chica with her…" I looked down, and saw Chica's face sink into the ground, as she began to cry…I could see her uncontrollable tears, but I whispered to her to not say a word. We immediately walked away, and went back to the Cove, and thank God we did, because about fifteen seconds later, Henry came out of his office, and went to come to the Cove.

Chica and I tried to act normal, so we just lied on the ground, and looked at the top of the ceiling, and just wrapped ourselves in each other's arms. We got comfortable, before we heard the voice of Henry, and the curtains open. "Foxy, Chica, you in here?" He entered, and said, "Ahh…Good. Listen, I am here to calm your suspicions, and suspense…In exactly…three minutes, you will see who has been a mystery ever since two weeks ago. We nodded in unison, and then looked back up at the ceiling, and as soon as he left, we began to talk. "Chica, don't worry…I'm not going to fall for that demonic Vixen, I'll still be with you no matter what, remember our vows? I will be with you forever, and you will be with me forever." Chica had a relieved smile on her face, and then she looked up a the roof, we began to count the seconds as they past…A Minute Past, and we began to think what she was like, and what she looked like, Another minute passes…I then began to fear an anxious and nervous feeling in my stomach, before I slowly tried to muster up all the confidence I could. The last minute passes, and then I heard the metallic thump of walkin-…no…not walking…running…or…no not even that, it sounded like sprinting…It then stopped, and I felt like it stopped right in-front of the curtains. Chica and I immediately got up, and held each other's hand, and then just as we heard the curtain about to open, we stared into each other's eyes. We then looked at our new visitor acting all normal, and then I saw something that seemed to pierce into my eyes, and mind. I saw around a 6'4" Vixen, painted beautiful silver and white, she had solid orange eyes, she had a slightly curvier and thin body than Chica, but that didn't bother me at all. She had very dark-blue jeans, a white T-shirt, and two hands, instead of a hook. I then snapped back to reality after those two seconds, and said, "Ahoy, lass. Who ye' be?" The Vixen replied with, "The Name's Vixey, I be the First Mate of Captain Foxy, I am loo-…" She then turned to see us fully, and I'm pretty sure I could feel her heart stopped. That seemed to happen with Chica and Lilith the first time we met. She then couldn't help but stutter, "Y-…You…are….F…Foxy? Aren't ye'…?" I then teased her by saying, "WHY YE' BE ASKING A QUESTION LIKE THAT?" It seemed I said that in a slightly annoyed and angered voice, which came out wrong. Vixey just said, "I…I'm sorry Cap'n…I didn't mean to…" I then tried to recover, stating, "I just be teasing ye' lass. Welcome to the crew! This be me WIFE, Chica…she is our cook, in-fact…she can bake a mean ol' chocolate cake." I emphasized the word, 'Wife' so that she wouldn't get mistaken, however; she still flirted with me it seems. Vixey replied with, "Ahoy, Chica! Nice to meet ya'!" Vixey seemed to have stopped her stuttering, and she then said, "So, what be on the agenda for today?"

I replied with, "Well, we were just going to get used to the ship, so if you want to explore with us, come feel free." Vixey had an immediate smile on her face, and said, "Alright, I'll come with ye' guys." Chica and I entered the ship, and Vixey followed behind, so we started by deciding the rooms. "Okay, this two are storage for all the ingredients, food, and alike, of course they said they are just freezers wrapped in wood for décor…Uhh, this door leads to me main office…And this be the Captain's room, and this one be for the first mates, and alike. Then there is the kitchen, and the treasure or loot room. Understand?" Chica then saluted, and said, "Of course, Cap'n Foxy." Vixey tried to mimic her moves to and said exactly the same thing and her stance and salute…In-fact, she seemed to be a good mimicker. As we began to tour the ship some more, I could feel the aura coming from Vixey. It was the same kind that Lilith had, but had a mix of Chica, making me think there was hope for the lass. It had the lust, the anger, but at the same time, the innocence, and weakness that Chica had. However, I could feel the beast she had in her, and that's why I got some serious caution when I was alone with her. I then heard her call out, stating, "Captain, what we do for fun around here?" I then replied with laughter, stating, "We cook, we perform, we sing…Just think of anything that sounds good, and I'm sure we'll join in on it." Vixey then just stared at me for the remainder of the tour, the only reason I know was because Chica told me later on.

As I bid farewell to Chica and Vixey, as I entered my office, a few seconds later came by, and Chica came in an explained that she already had a bad feeling about her, and told how she was looking at me. I then said, "Babe, as I said…Nothing will come between us, I love you too much, and you love me too much." Chica then laughed, correcting me, "I love you more than the universe and its dimensions, hun." I then just chuckled, stating, "Alright…Anyways, don't worry about it, lass." I then heard the sound of the wood creak a bit, before I gestured at Chica to the door, and she nodded, obviously knowing someone was eavesdropping on us. It seemed we were masters at catching eavesdropper, being as soon as Chica walked to the door, and opened it, Vixey came falling in, stating, "Woowww!" Chica stared at the Vixen on the floor, and then said, "Why do ya' need to be eavesdropping' on us lass? You should get more familiar with the ship, not us yet." I then just leaned back in my chair, and just let out a simple, "Right." Vixey then just got up, dusted herself, and said she was sorry, before trying to act as normal as possible, and walk back out. Chica walked back over to me, and then said, "Well, at least you have the keenest of ears. And the softest of lips…" Chica giggled at that last part, and then I just chuckled a bit more, before she slowly walked over to me, behind the desk, and sat on my lap, wrapping her legs around the chair. We began to kiss, and stick tongues in each other, before I stopped her, and said, "Let's save it for tonight, shall we? She then sighed, and got off me, and then said, "Alright, Cap'n…I'll check up on that Vixen." I could feel the presence of Vixey yet again, but this time she slowly tipped toed out of her area, and I could tell she immediately went to the crew quarters.

I then slowly cleared my throat, and got up, deciding that after all this work, I should go take a nap or something, so I got up, locked up the office, and went towards my master bedroom, and opened it. Inside was something I couldn't imagine, it was a luxurious bed, with a nightstand, a bookshelf filled with dictionaries, encyclopedias, novels, magazines, and you could name it…I also saw a small coffee table, with two sofas around it. I then slowly hop onto the bed, and I decided that the bed was so soft, I felt like I was on a bed filled with feathers, and clouds. I then slowly began to drift off into my sleep, trying to send my head into the pillows, thinking about it all. I then decided that I'll just look at the roof, and wait until I gently and peacefully go to sleep. However, before I could close my eyes, I saw something I wish I didn't see again. I saw the man in the damned trench coat on the sofa, drinking a cup of tea. I then immediately jumped out of the bed, and walked up, stating, "H-…Wh-….Impossib-….Didn't you say you were leaving us?" He then said in a very emotionless voice, "I did, I just wanted to check up on things, and everything seems okay, even th…well…That'd give away what I am." I then asked, "I don't suppose you have another tea cup just sitting around…" He then said, "Oh no, of course I do, dear Foxy." He snapped his fingers, and slowly slid over a cup, which seemed to materialize right in-front of me. I then took the cup, and began to enjoy its somber and sweet, but also bitter taste of the herbal tea. I then stated, "Well, there is one thing you are good for, and that's having some very nice tea…" I could sense he smiled under his mask, being he had a slightly different tone in his voice the next time he spoke, which was a 'Thank you.' He then slowly got up, and stated, "Well…I won't bother you much more, I'll check up again eventually, but anyways. Enjoy the tea, Foxy." He walked out of the door, but this time I didn't feel the need to open the door, and realize yet again he just 'disappeared.'

I then slowly got out of the sofa, finishing up my tea, and I slowly walked back over to my bed, in-which I lied down, and stared at the roof again, but just as I was about to close my eyes YET again, something distracted me, which was a knock at the door. I slowly sighed, and walked over to open it, in-which I saw Vixey standing there, and I asked, "Ahoy, Vixey. How ye' be doing?" She ignored the question, and countered it by something else, "Do you like Chica?" I then said somberly, "But of course, she's my wife, lass." I could tell I touched a nerve there, and she said, "Oh…I di…I didn't know…Uhh, never mind then, I'll go help to see if Chica needs help baking or something." She then left, and went to the kitchen where Chica was most likely, and then I went back to my bed, and God forgive if another distraction happened, I'd just give up taking my nap. Thank God it didn't happen, and I was able to finally close my eyes, and go to sleep.

I was then awoken by the knock of wood that seemed to echo my lonely room. I got up, to check the time, and I found out that I slept a good hour and a half. I walked over to the door, and slowly opened it to see Henry at the door. I smiled at Henry, and then said, "Ahoy, lad! What's up?" He came into the room, and slowly sat down on the sofa, and I closed the door behind him. Henry began to talk, "Foxy, listen. I have to tell you something that you might like in-fact." I nodded, and said, "What is it you, lad?" He then continued, "Well…you know those toy versions of Freddy and Bonnie?" I got an angered look on my face, and then said, "Yea…I know those replacing son of a bitches." Henry then said with a slight smile, and said, "They aren't replacements…I had some people rebuild them." I felt my jaw slightly open, before I felt the gripping pain of my jaw being opened to far, before I pulled it back upwards. I then said, "W-…Wait, they aren't replacements!?" Henry then nodded happily and said, "They are-…well…eighty percent original, aside from having a new suit and endoskeletons, they retain their memories and everything rest assured."

I then heard the door creak open, and I looked behind me to see a smiling Chica, and then I let out a small laugh, stating, "So now YOU are eavesdropping, hmmph?" Chica then walked in stating in a serious tone, "How could you say that!? Freddy and Bonnie are alive!" I then just looked at her with my newly discovered silver-white eyes, and just said, "Well, sorry. I was going to make it a surprise for you, but now that you know…Let's make a cake in celebration of our friend's return!" Henry then said, "Hmmph…Could you make a Vanilla cake actually? I am craving vanilla for some odd reason." Chica then said hesitantly, "I never really experimented with vanilla, but I can give it a shot." She immediately ran off to the kitchen, and of course about thirty minutes later, she comes out with another delicious looking cake, and I just laughed, "Hmmph, it seems no matter what kind of food you are given to make, you always make it look, and smell delicious." Chica then just blushed, and said, "I'll take that as a compliment I suppose?" Henry and I laughed, and then said, "Let's go to one of the party rooms and grab the others." Chica grabbed a somewhat tearing Vixey from the bunks, and Henry and I grabbed the not-suspecting Bonnie and Freddy from the stage, and as soon as we sat down, Chica and Vixey came in, and Henry and I screamed, "Welcome back Freddy and Bonnie!" They looked at us in surprised, and said, "Ahh…We wanted to keep our return a secr-…Gosh damn you Henry!" Henry just laughed, and leaned back in the chair, stating, "Just enjoy the cake, guys." He then made a small cut out of the cake, and put it on a plate, stating, "Well, I best be heading off because I have some paper-work to fill out." He then just walked out of the party room, and that's when we began to converse. "Wow, Chica and Foxy…I never thought I'd hear the news of you guys actually being husband and wife." Freddy stated, before Bonnie included, "Well, it's about time…but what happened to poor Lilith? The poor lass must be heart-broken." Chica and I looked down, and stated, "Sh…She was scrapped fo…for nearly killing Chica…and Mr. Fazbear, an…and two other staff members." Bonnie and Freddy nearly choked on the cake, making the room go silent for a minute or so, before Freddy replied, "Fazbear an…and Lilith is dead?" Chica and I nodded slowly, before saying, "But hey…That couldn't be the worst of news, you guys are still alive!" They just laughed, and then I introduced my first mate, Vixey, to the rest Bonnie and Freddy, in which Bonnie said, "Pleased to meet ya'." While Freddy tipped his top hat, and said, "Glad to make your acquaintance." I then just sighed, before slowly getting up, and said to Chica, "Let's go Chica, I need to show you something." Chica nodded, and Vixey seemed to stay with Bonnie and Freddy.

As we walked back to the Cove, I went into my bedroom, and got something that I thought would make Chica happy; In-fact, very happy if not ecstatic. I then opened the door allowing Chica to come in, and then I laid her down on the couch, and then I told her to close her eyes. I then pulled out the surprised, and put it in-front of me with two hands. I then said, "Now Open." She opened her eyes, and to my surprise, she just began tearing, and grew a slightly widening smile, as she said, "I-…It's beautiful…" I then said, "It's a Animatronic Cupcake that I made in my spare time, consider it a…two week anniversary gift." I then chuckled, and she took the cupcake, looking at it, and she just looked like she was going to break down in happiness. She then looked at me worried, and said, "I feel bad now, because I didn't make or get ya' anything special…" I then just said to the lass, "Don't worry yourself with that Chica, sometimes love doesn't need to be given or shared, sometimes it can just be felt or told." Chica then had a sullen expression on her face, before getting up and tightly wrapping her arms around my body. I then said, "Alrighty, lass…It's time you go for now." She then walked out, and I decided, "Well, she'll probably think of something to get or make me, being she never lets me get the last laugh or moment." And in the end, it seems I was right…

**(A/N: Chapter 14 has left you all happy I hope. The return of two nice and gentle side characters that seemed to make everyone sad when they died. Anyways, the next chapter I promise will be much nicer, as it goes along, but then again…In life, nothing is perfect or without conflict sadly. Anyways, 'til next time everyone!)**


	15. Chapter 15: New Problems, Old Friends

**(A/N: Chapter 15, and almost 50k+ Words! This is a nice little milestone, and hopefully I can get 100k+ words after Chapter 30. ALSO, I won't be able to write any stories most likely after Friday til Monday. My computer is pretty screwed up so, I need to go in and let the geeks at BestBuy fix it. Anyways, without any more with due, on with the chapter!)**

**Foxy's POV |Time: 5:31 PM | Pirate's Cove**

"Well, I think it's time I go get some water out of the fridge from the kitchen." I got out of my office chair, and slide the kitchen inventory files to the left of me, and I began to walk over to the door, before I heard a knock on the door. I then immediately walked back to my chair, sat back down, and then said, "Come in." I then heard the door slightly creak open, and I saw Chica there with her cupcake, and her other hand behind her back. It was pretty obvious what it was, being Chica wasn't very wide in physique, and the plate and what I thought was cake peeking out by her sides. I then asked playfully, "Need something lass?" Chica replied, "Well…I was kind of feeling guilty I never got anything for your anniversary, so I made ya' something t-…well, it's a new recipe, but hopefully you will like it." She brought her hand out to the front of her, and what I saw was a very interesting cake. She commented, "It's a Brownie-Apple Pie Cake…Or…Well, I'm calling it a Brownie-Apple Pake. It's a mix between a pie and a cake." I then looked at it, and said, "Lass, you know I don't eat much, why the big ca-…I mean Pake?" She then said, "Ehh, it doesn't matter if you eat all of it, I just want to see how good it tastes." I then just looked down at the extremely big cake, and then slowly took the fork on the plate, slowly pressing it into a top piece of the cake, and then put it into my mouth. I wasn't surprised at how good it tasted, but on how the texture and the creaminess of the pake, tasted. I then looked up at Chica, and said, "Yet again, your cooking never proves to disappoint, Chica. In-fact, this is way better that any of your cakes or pies." Chica just blushed and said, "Also, there is one more thing I felt like I should g-…Oh yea…I remember." She then seemed to dig into her underwear, which kind of surprised me, before I saw her left hand tightened up like a fist. I then asked, "What's in your hand?" She then smiled and said, "We are married, aren't we?" She then opened it, and revealed two rings. The rings had a white glisten as it shined in the lighting, and the silver that the ring was made out of looked pretty expensive. I asked her, "Chica…Where'd you get these rings?" She laughed, stating, "Apparently, Henry had these two left over from a party his friend threw. It was a trip to a place called Vegas or something…and his friend won a hand of blackjack, and he decided to spend a little bit of it, by buying everyone rings…" I then just thought about it, before saying, "Well, that is an interesting story…But hey now we ca-…" Chica then slid the ring onto my right hand finger, and said, "I already thought about it, these are our wedding rings."

I looked at her and thought, "Wedding…Rings…hmmph…I don't think she'd ever say that…" I then asked, "So…You weren't joking that one night, in playful banter…" She then got a serious look in her eye, and stated, "Of course not, Foxy! I love you, and I have your back! This commemorates that!" I then just looked at her, and said, "Well, I always took you as the playful and comical kind of person, but now that you said it twice…I believe you." She then began to get angry, and said, "Did you think I was joking about how serious I wanted to be married to you?" I then just backed up and said, "Of course not, Chica. It's just…I-…" I then thought, "This is our first argument...Over a fucking confusion?" She then interrupted stating, "YES, Foxy! I did want to be married to you! I thought you knew this as well! I guess I am married to a dumbass." I then looked at her shocked, and I just stood there with a saddened look in my eyes, slowly leaning back in the chair, and slowly pushing myself into the back of, trying to disappear. She kept on rambling, while I just sat there taking in the mean and harmful words, and I just thought, "How could an innocent…and frail chicken be like this…?" After she stopped talking, she just stared at me; I could tell by the way she had her body looking towards me. I refused to look up, and then I think I heard her realize what she had done. She then slowly walked around the desk, and slightly kneeled down next to the chair, looking at my silver-white eyes that were now watering, and almost getting ready to realize some tears. She then slowly nudged me, and said, "F-….Foxy?" I didn't answer, and was still looking at my legs, and the chair. She repeated the words again, and said, "Foxy!?" She shook me afterwards, but I still just ignored her. She then said, sobbing, "O…Oh…Foxy…Don't do this, PLEASE!" She then began to hug me, and then I couldn't hold it anymore, I could feel a puddle just dropping onto Chica, and Chica was crying into my chest, and then she said, "F-…Foxy…Please forgive me…I didn't mean anything." With that, instead of crying and sobbing, I went to near tearing and whimpering.

We stood that way for around four minutes, before Vixey came in, and said, "Foxy! What's the matte-…" She then paused, seeing Chica and I hugging, and crying, and not to mention my helpless whimpering. She then walked over to Chica and I, and then she asked silently, "W-…What's the matter, guys?" Chica immediately gashed her head up, and said, "GET OUT OF HERE YOU STUPID BITCH!" I then just began screaming in pain, before falling over in my chair, making Chica fly over me into the wall, and a now tearing Vixey cry. I then just fainted due to the lack of oxygen and disheartment I was in at the moment.

I then woke up in a white room that seemed to span for miles again, and I saw the room materialize again, however, an already sitting figure in the chair was asking, "Your first fight is always the most sickening, isn't it?" I then slowly walked over, taking a seat in the couch, nodding at the man, stating, "I don't know why I feel so…'human' right now…We used to be mindless animatronics…now we are like humans in a metal suit…but regardless…It was so…sad to see Chica…scream and cuss at me…" He then extended his mug of tea towards me again, and I let out a sighed, stating, "It seems no matter where I am, you always provide this delicious and calming tea…" He then just let out a snide comment, "Well, the stuff I finish in seconds leaves me plenty of spare time to consult with other people like you, Foxy." I noted the use of 'person' in his sentence, and asked, "Why do you call me a person? I'm just an animatronic." He then looked down at his mug, and said, "Regardless…anything 'living' I regard as a person, or a living thing." He took another sip of his tea, and then got up, stating, "I know I may look intimidating and all, Foxy…But there's a reason I wear the type of…'apparel' I wear, in-fact…I'm actually very compassionate and nice; however, I can be just and mean at some people. Ever hear the difference between what makes a believer and a non-believer?" I don't know why he asked a question like this, but I just remained staring at him, and he disregarded the question, stating, "Forget it…Well, anyways…It'll get better as it goes along, Foxy…Don't forget that." He then got up from his chair, and then he walked to the door, closing it behind him. The room then began to become dark as it closed in on my position, before nothing but blackness. I then woke up in the 'real world' again, and I saw myself lying on the floor with a puddle of water below my head.

I slowly got up, seeing a crying vixen in one corner of the room, and a crying chicken in the other corner of the room. I slowly grabbing onto the desk, picking up the chair, and then placing it back in its normal position, before walking over to Chica. I was about to kneel down, and embrace her, but she slapped me across the snout, and said, "Get away from me, Foxy!" I then looked at her confused, before trying once more, but got hit even more violently across the snout, and she screamed, "GET AWAY!" I then sighed, getting up, and walking over to the crying Vixen, and slowly knelt down next to her. I then went to embrace her, but before I could do that, she hugged me, and cried into my chest. I then patted her head, and said, "It's going to be okay, Vixey." She just kept on sobbing, before wiping her tears, and looking up at me, and saying, "W-…While you we…were…asleep, Chica and I…she slapped…and punched…and…did horrible things to me, Foxy…" She then began to cry uncontrollably again, and then I just got up, and held out my hand to help her up. It took a few seconds for her to notice it, before she got up, and then I told her to stay here. I walked on over to Chica, and yet again she was yelling at me to get away. But then I sighed, knowing what I had to do. I then yelled at her, "CHICA! STOP THIS MELLOWDRAMATIC BULLSHIT, AND YOUR CRYING, AND GET UP!" She immediately looked up, and it seemed I stopped her crying. She got up, and looked at me, and I yelled yet again, "NOW GET OUT OF MY FACE, AND APOLOGIZE TO VIXEY!" She was cowering and backing up slowly at my height, and my now red eyes, before she then said, "Y-…Yes…Foxy." She then ran out of my way, and she took Vixey out of my office, and went off somewhere. I then began to ponder why the hell she didn't cry, and obeyed what I said, when it suddenly hit me. "She can't stand my height…or…I may be…Ehh, my theories could be right, but comparing myself to her…she is the opposite of me…Why would she want me…?" I then wondered that in my mind, and came to a conclusion that may be why she was acting this way.

I sat back in the chair, and I felt like my hands were on fire, and my eyes were producing flames like a flamethrower…I could feel the 'dark side' of me coming out, and I just had to try and calm myself down with the thought of the calming tea, and thinking of the sea. I could remember the times when I was angrier than a devil, and at the stuff I could do like what Lilith did. I then came to regulating my breathe again, and then sat in my chair seething out the last of my anger, before slowly going back to my 'work' that Henry seems to put on my desk.

**Vixey's POV | Time: 6:12 PM | Kitchen**

I was then sitting at the counter with the some-what more passive Chica, and she began to say something, "Vi-…Vixey, I'm sorry for what I did…it's just…You aren't the problem, Vixey…Don't worry…It's just…Foxy thought I was kidding about our marriage…but…something really fucked me up, an…I was just seething with anger, that I lashed out all my emotions at him…some of them weren't even for him…P…Plus, if you think about it…I don't think you can change height or anything like that." I looked at her, and began to piece together something. Chica seemed to be the underestimated, weak, and shortest of the group…I then slowly let out, "It's not your fault, and Chica…Believe me. Plus, I don't think you would've done something like that on-purpose." I then heard two voices behind me, which asked, "Is everything alright? We heard screaming like a minute ago or two." I turned around and saw Bonnie and Freddy, coming into the kitchen. Chica replied with, "I-…It was nothing, Foxy and I were…'discussing' things." Bonnie commented, "That loud?" Chica looked down, and I just said in replacement, "They were having a disagreement…on things…Nothing more, nothing less." Bonnie and Freddy fully came in, and then sat down at the table with us, and said, "Alright then, but hey…Chica…Do you mind if you like bake a cake or something?" Chica's face came up slowly, and it turned to a smile, stating, "Vanilla? Chocolate?" Bonnie let out a small, "Chocolate." **(A/N: You hear in the distance, "CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE!" Hehe, Just kidding)** Chica immediately hopped up from the table, and began to work on her chocolate cake, by baking the sponge cakes, and then preparing the chocolate, and the icing. However, as I watched her, Bonnie and Freddy gestured me to get close, and whispered, "What really happened? You look beaten up, Vixey." I then whispered back, "Chica and Foxy got into a fight, a…well…I got in on the middle of it, and got punched and slapped, and alike. Guess the saying, wrong time, wrong place goes for me." Freddy and Bonnie pulled back, and then nodded at me.

I then got up, and said, "I think I'll go check up on Foxy, and see if he wants any cake." I was about to walk out, when I heard Chica say something, "Tell F-…Foxy, I'm sorry…" I then closed the door fully, and walked over to the office, knocking on the door. I heard nothing, and got worried so I slowly opened the door, and walked in seeing that Foxy wasn't in there. I then closed the door, and quickly went to his room, knocking on the door. I heard nothing, and quickly opened the door to see that Foxy wasn't there anymore. I then quickly closed the door, and began to look around the ship, seeing no trace of him. I then walked out of Pirate's Cove, and went up and down the hallways, before seeing Foxy near the security office, and a security guard was sitting there seemingly talking to Foxy. I then walked up, and said, "FOXY!" Foxy immediately turned around, and I could see his happy look go to a sad look, and then said, "Aye, lass?" I then said, "Chica is making a cake, and we w-…" He immediately cut me off, and said, "I'd…rather stay away from Chica for now, lass." I then let out a small, "Well…All I have to say then is that…She's sorry, Foxy." I then turned around, before hearing Foxy say something, "Would you like to stay here, and talk with Mike and I?" I then turned around, and thought, "This would be a good way to get close to him." I then nodded my head, and leaned against the wall, looking at Mike. Mike was the first to say something, "So, you are the new fox-…I mean Vixen? Vixey." I nodded in agreement, stating, "Yes, I'm Vixey. And you must be Mike, correct?" He then let out a laugh stating, "Well, you heard Foxy say that not too long ago, right?" I then looked at him, in an idiomatic expression. He then reclined in his chair, and put his feet on the table, before stating, "Well…At least I have a better pay than last time…Henry is much nicer in comparison to be honest, but regardless." Foxy said, "Well, I'm still sad that Mr. Fazbear is gone, but…at least Henry was able to improve the pizzeria, not to mention upgraded Freddy and Bonnie, so I'm happy." Mike then nodded, before stating, "Well…How about you Vixey? Do you like the new place?" I then said, "Heh…It's the only one I know so far, it's not like I've been outside or any-…" I then heard Foxy gasped, he then said, "OUTSIDE! That's the resolution!" He then began to run off, and I gave pursuit, and said, "Wa-…FOXY! Wait!" Mike was just left alone at his desk, sighing, before he just pulled out his mobile phone, playing Tetris.

I saw Foxy nearly sprinting, and I couldn't catch him as he seemed to accelerate like crazy, before he turned the corner, and like that…Poof…He was just gone. I tried to get to Pirates' Cove as fast as I could run, and then I saw Foxy standing vacant in the hallway, before looking down, and then up, and then inhaling deeply, before entering the room. He walked into the kitchen, and said, "Guys! I just got the best idea!" Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica turned to him, but of course from what Chica did, she just glanced at Foxy, not being able to live with what she did a few minutes ago. Freddy asked, "Which is…?" Foxy then said excitedly, "I was thinking about trying to go outside at night, and see the stars! But tonight is the perfect time, because Mr. Fazbear doesn't own the pizzeria anymore, and Henry is much more forgiving, PLUS Vixey gave me the best idea on what to do." I saw Chica immediately turn towards me, looking past Foxy, and she had a somewhat angered look on her face, before she went back to making her cake. Bonnie then said romantically, "Oh…That'd be so nice for Freddy and I, and you and Chica, Foxy." Foxy looked towards Chica, but she didn't look back, before he just shook his head sighing. He then said, "Well, I'll be back. Let me go ask Henry if we can do it." Foxy then brushed past me in the hallway, saying a quick 'Sorry' as he accidentally hit me. I then walked back into the kitchen, and could smell the cake's aroma. Chica then said out loud, "You just had to fucking give him the idea, I was planning on doing it for something romantic…but…today isn't the day for something like that, Vixey…Gosh damn…"

I then just looked at her, and I practically had enough of her, stating, "Chica…Just because you are married to the strongest and smartest animatronic, it d-…No offense, guys." I looked over to Bonnie and Freddy, and they said a simple, "None taken." I then continued, "Doesn't mean you can just boss everyone around, and act like a bitch, Chica!" Bonnie and Freddy obviously shared the same feelings I had, and they looked over at Chica, staring at her. She then said, "Hmmph…You are also a bitch, Vixey…In-fact, everyone here is a bitch except Foxy. He's the only person who has shared what I have felt. Loneliness, Worthless, he is the only one I can relate and adapt with! Without him, I seem to be nothing more than just a fucking cook for everyone else!" I then looked at her, and then I realized that her 'angered' looks weren't angry, they were a mix of embarrassment and denial…I then realized that the reason she was so angry, is…I then asked, "Chica…Is the reason you are a bitch to me because you think I'll take Foxy away?" Chica snapped at me, and just stayed silent for a minute, donning black eyes with a white center in the middle, before going back to her purple eyes. She then said, "I overheard your conversation with Henry, he seems pretty much fond of replacing our relationship just like Mr. Fazbear, not to mention he made another first mate, instead of making me the first mate slash cook…I just can't comprehend…why does everyone fucking hates me?" I then just looked down, and Bonnie and Freddy immediately felt awkward, and slowly slid into the corner of the table, trying to avoid eye contact. I then said, "Chica, I didn't know…I n…Well, Henry told me…I'm sorry, Chica. But to be honest…He is pretty handsome…" Chica then slammed her fist onto the counter and said, "OF COURSE HE IS! And he's compassionate, caring, and shows me sympathy, unlike the rest of you! AS I said, you wouldn't understand because you haven't been in my shoes!" I then looked down, and said, "I'm truly sorry, Chica." The Door creaked open, and Foxy's head slowly popped in, and then he said, "Is all that stuff you said about me true, lass?" Chica just looked down, slowly pressing her left foot along the ground, like tracing something, and then she said, "Of course I did, Foxy; just like I did when I proposed." Foxy grew a smile, and his eyes went from his sullen red-orange, back to his silver-white eyes, and then I saw him slowly entered the room, closing the door behind him. As he entered his smile began to grow more and more, but then he sat down on the table, and slowly looked over at Freddy and Bonnie who were still in the corner, and then he asked, "What ye' doing in the corner, guys?" Bonnie and Freddy got out of there, and said, "Uh…U…Mhmm…We were snuggling." Foxy just laughed, stating, "When did you two love-bunny bears start snuggling?" Bonnie and Freddy laughed at the comment, and then just return to a normal position at the table. Chica then came over with the cake, and slid it onto a serving plate, and then she sat down at the head of the table, and said, "Eat up, guys." Bonnie took an eighth of the cake, Freddy took a fourth of the remaining cake, Chica took a quarter, I took a quarter, and Foxy took a tenth of what was left. We all began to eat the cake, and then after I, Chica, and Freddy finished up our cake, the last piece was remaining on the cake…

I immediately looked at Freddy who was staring down Chica, and Chica who was staring down me, and then I narrowed my eyes, before saying, "AHH! SPIDER!" Chica and Freddy immediately turned to the middle, but found nothing, and I skillfully took the last piece of the cake, sliding it onto my plate, stating, "Oh…Never mind, it was a spider." I just returned a smile at Freddy and Chica, before I delved into the cake, enjoying each and every last bite of it, hearing the small cries echo Freddy and Chica's mouth. I then slowly pushed the plate forward, and said, "Yet again, another fantastic cake, Chica." I then leaned back in my chair, and began a small laugh, and Foxy and Bonnie laughed with me, before they said, "Vixey, Vixey, Vixey…Hehehe." Chica and Freddy just stared at me in contempt, being they usually dual for the last piece of cake, leaving behind a mess, but I prevented that for once. Foxy was always the slowest eater, and finished last, making everyone wait for him as always. After he finished, he took the napkin, and cleaned his snout, before getting up, and I made a small comment, "Geez…It seems Foxy has more manners than Freddy, the top-hat gentlebear." Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy just burst out into laughter, and Foxy somewhat slammed his fist onto the table, letting out a crude chuckle as he ended lastly. Foxy and I got up, before Bonnie and Freddy got up, leaving Chica to clean up as usual, but then…I waited for everyone to leave, before walking back into the kitchen, and said, "Hey…Chica…Do you need any help cleaning up?" Chica's sullen beak just reacted with a very conspicuous smile, and then she, "I would…just…LOVE that." I immediately walked over to the table, and grabbed the plates, before sliding them gently into the sink, and I grabbed an extra sponge out of the sinks' cupboard, and dunked it in shampoo, before helping Chica clean the plates. The only thing that caught me off guard was Foxy's plate, which I kept in my memory, was always the cleanest out of everyone's. There would always be one or two little scuffs, that easily came out with little effort, no matter how messy the meal was, he always seemed to have one or two little scuffs.

Chica grabbed the last plate which was Foxy's, and she even noted that in her mind it seemed, and I left it purposely for her. She grabbed it, and I saw her gently rub out the little scuff mark, and then I saw something that seemed to shock my eyes. Instead of sliding it into the dish-washer immediately, she kissed it at the top, and then she licked it a bit, before washing it over water again, and then slid it into the dish water. I looked at that in amazement, and she obviously forgotten I was here, being when she turned around after closing it, she asked, "Vixey, what are you still doing here?" I then said, "I helped you clean, remember?" She then said, "O-…You didn't see wh-…what I just did, did you?" I then let out a small nod, and said, "But you shouldn't do that, you should do something special for Foxy's plate. Like decorate it a bit with paint, and then always leave your 'little' present at the top. I'm sure he'd love it." Chica immediately looked happy for once after dinner, and she said, "Wow…I never thought about doing that, Vixey…You know, aside from Foxy, you are the only other person that actually seems to care about me…I ju-…just wanted you to know that." I then smiled at Chica, and said, "Hey, making friends is my main goal…if you aren't ver-…well-..If you don't remember, I'm still fairly new to the pizzeria." Chica just nodded, and said, "Well, thank you for helping me with the dishes again, Vixey. Now I may have some spare time to actually, go talk and sew up that little argument we had." She then got up, and walked out of the kitchen, and I remained in the kitchen, just thinking. "Yea…I could never go between them two…they really need each other." I then just thought I'd look through the ingredients, and other stuff you could make or eat at the pizzeria.

**Chica's POV | 8:01 PM | Pirate's Cove Stage**

I exited the main ship, and slowly made out my way to the front stage of Pirates' Cove. I then sat down next to Foxy, and said, "Foxy, I just wanted to say…I'm sorry for what happened early today…that my fault mostly. I truly am sorry, and I just wanted to ask, any news on that outside thingy that you talked about with Henry?" Foxy nodded at me, and said, "Yea…He actually let us use the roof access he installed in Party room number two. I never knew there was a ladder to the roof to be honest." I then just smiled, and looked at Foxy, and then I was about to say something, before just letting my actions say the words I was going to say. I hugged him, and slowly tightened my grip on him, and said, "I…I truly am sorry, Foxy…" Foxy then whispered something into my ear, "Also…Being we're married…Heh…That was our first fight." I then just laughed, and said, "I hate to say it, but…you are absolutely right…hopefully that's our only one though." He then said, "Hey, we all need to get our emotions out one way or another, and plus an occasional fight can actually help in the future." I then just looked at him, and realized the wisdom in his words, and then I said playfully, "For once…Your sophisticated words actually make sense…" He then just grinned, and said, "Twenty-Nine minutes, the ladder and roof access will be up, and open. I am so excited to finally see those stars…hopefully they will be as I thought they would be." I then asked, "Foxy…You said you used to be a thief, and alike…how did you get so smart?" He then said, "Well…It's a really long story, just like how I got so fit, and muscular, and not to mention how I got some handsome…Not, you can only be born with handsomeness, Heheh." I then said, "Well…We have twenty-nine minutes to spa-…" He then said, "Correction. Twenty-Eight minutes, Chica." I then just shrugged, and he continued, "Well…I used to work with a guild, and one of the guild-members, Brynjoff I think his name was…He taught me some basic mathematics, and probability on the chances of pickpocketing someone based on their looks, current mood, and alike…But, he said he saw a spark of 'wisdom' I suppose in me, so he began to teach me how to write, and read…And after I got…well, extremely good after two years, I was reading dictionaries, how-to books, guides, novels, and alike. Then he began to teach me more advanced mathematics, but I only got about seven months of it, before I pulled off my 'infamous' event, and I went on the ship with Fang, and sailed off on my many other adventures. That's my little summary I suppose you can call it." Chica then just said, "Pfft…Long story, that's nothing, in-fact it kind of sounded like the same amount of words your last one was…" I then just said, "Lass…It was a summary, if you want to hear each and every session, just give me about nine hours of your time." I then just laughed nervously, and asked, "You're joking, right?" Foxy just glanced at me, and said, "Aren't you the joker?" That's when I knew he wasn't, and I just left the subject. Then Henry came along, and said, "Hey, guys. The Roof Access and the ladder has been set up, whenever you want, just head on over there, and I'll let you guys be." He then walked off, and let up his hand in a wave-like fashion, before I grabbed Foxy's hand, and said, "Let's go! I'm so excited!" We finally got over to the second room, and immediately began to climb the ladder, before we crawled onto the roof, and then looked up, to see a dark night, with an enormous white object in the sky, and many other little dots all around it. I then just said, "Wow…"

The sight was almost impossible to describe, because that night was filled with wonders and just conversation after conversation. I then sat on the roof, closing the hatch behind us, and then I took a seat next to Foxy, and slowly snuggled with him. I asked, "S-…Those are stars, and that is the moon?" Foxy looked down at me, and said, "I believe so, plus…If you look over there, you can see the little dipper." I then looked to where he pointed, and I saw a pan looking constellation, and I just looked at it in awe. As I said, there were no words to describe that night…I then thought of something to sing because that always seemed to make him happy, and then I began to sing something relevant. "You…are my lucky star…I saw you from afar…The two lovely eyes at me they were gleamin', and beamin'…I was star-struck…You...are my lucky star…You are my lucky stars…Lucky, lucky…You are…" I then opened my eyes, and looked towards Foxy, and I just saw his ears lifted up, and his head looking at the star, saying, "T-…That was perfect, Chica…But, which one of the stars out there is the lucky one?" I then laughed, and said, "You, Foxy…Geez." He then just laughed at me, and said, "I was only playing around lass, I just wanted you to say it." I then began to slowly blush and then I hugged Foxy harder, and then I just sighed, stating, "There is only so far this hug can go…" Foxy then looked down at me, and then said, "Well, what's stopping you?" I then asked, "What's stopping me, what do you mean?" He then just looked at me, and put on a grin laughing on the inside on how stupid I was when asking that. He then met his snout with my beak, and then let go after a few seconds, stating, "I don't know why you didn't just kiss me any of those times, I mean we have before…but now you seem to never do anything fun like that again…" I then looked down and began to think on how right he was, and then I replied, "Y-…Yet fucking again, you are so right…Why is y-…Forget it…" He then just smiled at me, and said, "One of your funniest and comical things I love about you, is your obliviousness." I then began to blush really wide, before just letting out a giggle.

Foxy then just looked up at the stars, and then I thought of something I should do to Foxy, to show my love for him. I then realized I should do something fun with him like we did a month ago. I then slowly pulled my beak closer to his, and then I slowly pushed my lips against his snout, before beginning to lick his snout, and then I slowly pushed my tongue into his snout again, and I felt his tongue begin to swirl around in his mouth, trying to get on top of mine, he succeeded as always, and then used that path I made, to insert his abnormally large tongue into my mouth, before just sending his tongue slowly down my throat, and since it had been such a long time since we last did that, I gagged a bit, making Foxy pull his tongue back into the main part of my mouth, but then I stared into his eyes, and he continued sending the thick and long tongue of his down my throat, but it just kept on going and going, before I actually felt his tongue near my stomach, that's when he immediately retracted his tongue and pulled it back into his, whimpering and holding his tongue. He then said, "Son of a bitch! I went too far, and your stomach acid burned me tongue!" I then giggled, and said, "Now whose fault is that, silly?" He then slowly titled his head downwards, and whimpering, stating, "Mine…Obviously."

After a little while of caressing and holding his tongue, he then stuck it back in, and looked back up at the stars, before he turned his snout and face towards me, and then he tried again, however; staying away from the very bottom of my throat. As he was pushing it down, and I could feel it make a U and come back up, like a snake in a hole, I could feel it took up my entire throat, but being I was an animatronic, I didn't need air. He then pulled it out of my mouth, and I could see that his entire tongue was dripping clear liquids, in-fact it was like it was engulfed by water. He then just quickly stuck it back into his mouth, and I could hear a massive gulping sound come from him. After licking his snout, he then said, "An even finer taste than the last time I remember…" I then just said, "Oh really? Well, that's good to hear; Foxy…At least I'm not going 'sour' on you…Hehe." He then just chuckled stating, "I'm glad you haven't, because then that wouldn't be any fun anymore."

I then looked up at the stars again, and I just sighed in the wonderment they brought my brain and heart, as they 'fried' it with awe and thought. I wonder how they were made, not to mention how they looked so majestically. I then decided to say to Foxy, "Foxy…I truly am a lucky person to be with such a handsome…fox…It took a while for me to say that…Plus, whenever you feel like it…I'd love to ha-…have you inside of me." I then just turned away blushing and giggling with embarrassment and suspense. Foxy then just stated, "Lass…When the time comes, I'll invite you, and we'll have a lot of fun; you can count me on that one." I then just noted that in my mind, and thought, "My God, he didn't say no, that-…God, I love him so much…" Foxy was about to kiss me again, when we heard a loud, 'BANG!' from inside, and we immediately rushed down to the main hallway, to see a very disturbing image…I saw a…'mangled' type fox on the ground, and it was trying to get back up, shaking and twitching and alike. It had two heads, and its endoskeleton was stretched beyond belief; along with some other spare parts on the poor thing. Foxy and I immediately ran up, and asked, "My God! Are you okay?" The thing just said, "I-…Just wanted to get back on the roof…" She said this with a very shy and determined tone. We slowly picked her up, and then I counted to Foxy, "1…2…3!" We then tossed her up, and she grabbed onto the roof, and then I asked, "What's your name, if you don't mind me asking!" The thing replied with, "I used to go by the name Juliet, but then-…the management called me the Mangle, being how messed up I'd get at the end of the day. I don't know what has happened, but I remember blacking out and waking up five minutes ago or so and falling off the roof." I then just said, "Nice to meet you, Mangle!" She then just sort of scuttled away, before disappearing into the darkness. I then told Foxy, "S-…She looks familiar…" Foxy then turned to me, and said, "T-…That was my counterpart before me…My 'replacement.'" I then looked at him, and just sighed, before I took him by the hand, and we walked back to Pirate's Cove.

**Vixey's POV | Time: 12:09 AM | Security Office**

I was conversing with Mike, and he was telling me about these…well, these things he played called 'video games.' He was very detailing on what they were, and even let me watch him play this thing on his phone called, 'Tetris.' I very weird name indeed, before I then just sat near the vent, and then asked, "Mike…What do you like to do?" He then just laughed and said, "Besides get fucking tossed around by my girlfriend, working this night job, and playing video games…I guess just living life 'to the fullest' as you can see. Hehe." I then looked at him, and said, "You don't mean that, do you?" He then said, "Yea, its sarcasm…It's very pop-culture, a lot of people use it now these days." I then looked at him confused and said, "Pop-culture…?" He then looked at me, and joked, "You don't get out much, do ya'?" I then said seriously, "No-…Wait, its sarcasm isn't it?" He nodded his head, and laughed, before stating, "Alright, anyways. It's practically the 'current' trend that is happening out in the world, like fashion, or…shit like that." I then began to listen to Mike's rambles, as he continued, and then I said, "So, what's this about your girlfriend tossing you around like trash?" He corrected me, stating, "I never said trash, but you are right…She doesn't respect the shit I do for her. I bring in the money mostly, and she tosses it away like it's like a penny. I swear, ever since her childhood, she was probably spoiled as f-…I mean, she was probably spoiled beyond be-" Before he could finish, I asked, "Spoiled as fuck?" He then sighed, and said, "Yes…She was spoiled as fuck, she wants everything handed to her, and she expects she doesn't need to give anything in return. I tell her to go get a job, she's like, 'But I don't want to, they are hard…that's why I have you…' or I tell her to stop fucking having sex with other men, and she ignores me, but I see the condoms hidden underneath the bed, and she lies to my fucking face…I swear, the day I catch her red-handed, I'm going to-…" He then stopped, and I just said, "She doesn't deserve someone like you, you are honest, hard-working, and she seems to treat you like trash." Mike just sighed, and said, "You know what…you are so right, Vixey…it seems like you understand what I'm going through though…" I then looked down, and said, "Well…Foxy and Chica are together, and I kind of have a crush on him, but…I can't do anything because that'd ruin their relationship and…even maybe mine with them. But, now I met you, and you are like Foxy too, except…lacking the muscular features, and height…and some other…personalities I love about him, but regardless…You are nice nonetheless." He then said, "You lack some sympathy don't you? Meh, it's not your fault, you guys are animatronics…You aren't supposed to be human-ish." I then said, "Hey! I can be a human if I wanted to; I just wanted to see what your reaction to my 'examination' is all." He then said, "Oh…You are a playful animatronic…interesting, only one I thought was playful was Foxy with his damned riddles and alike."

I then just thought, "Hmm…Mike isn't that bad, and plus…I could probably win Foxy over if I got a boyfriend, then HE could be jealous. Hmmph…" I then spoke out loud, "You should really dump her Mike, and I'm not joking or pulling your leg. You should truly just fucking dump her." He looked at me, and then said, "You are right, Vixey; but I will need to talk to her in-person to do that, I'm fucking done with her bullshit games." I then realized at how successful my little attempt at breaking them up was. However, I failed to realize how big of a favor I was actually doing for Mike. Mike seemed to be a pretty nice and secure guy, but with that relationship he had, he had to be, because that's the only thing that seemed to deter him from his regular house life with his girlfriend. I then just thought at how the whole event would play out, and I just smiled deviously in my head.

**Foxy's POV | Time: 12:15 AM | Pirate's Cove**

I pulled out my tongue from Chica's throat again, collecting all her saliva and other liquids, and just gulped chugging down the big amount of liquids, and just licking my lips of anything else. I then just said yet again, "Your liquids are so delicious and refined, Chica…It's a wonder how you keep them like this." She then just turned around, and said, "Meh, I think yours would taste even better in my opinion." She then protruded her tongue into my mouth, and licked a big amount of saliva from my mouth, and then she pulled it out slowly examining the taste of it, and then she just stared at me frozen for a minute, before she gulped, and said, "My God…That is like the sweetest honey from a clover or a bee hive…That was…divine." I then just chuckled, and blushed stating, "Oh stop it, and you're just making that up." She then shook her head in denial, stating, "No! It truly is delicious, just divine and…sweet." I then just looked at her, and with her deviant purple eyes, I then agreed, and said, "Wow…I thought you were joking about that, but now examining my own…It does taste like a sweet honey…" She then just blushed and then I got up, stating, "Well, anyways…I think we should make something. We have tea leaves, hot water, and honey, right?" She said slowly, "Why would you want tea leaves? They are practically useless leaves, just for décor." I then shook my head, and said, "Something so delicious and tasty can be made from them, just trust me." She looked at me, and then nodded, and she slowly came back with a kettle, a box of tea leaves, a press, two mugs and honey. I then slowly began the process of making a small herbal tea, and after a few minutes, I pressed the leaves, water, and honey together, before pulling the bar back up and smiling at how it smelled. I then poured the liquid into the two mugs, and then handed one over to Chica.

I then said, "Drink. It tastes delicious." She obeyed, and slowly took a sip, before I said, "It is very good, especially with h-…" I stopped to see the shocked look on her face, it was like a mix of surprise and overjoy. She then said, "W-…Where has this been all of my life?" I then said, "Only way I know about this Is from that guy with the black trench coat ironically." She looked at me, before looking down at the mug, and then said, "I-…I can't wait…but what is it called?" I then let out a simple word, "Tea." She then laughed, and said, "That'd explain why they are called Tea leaves, no?" I then said, "Well, of course. Why else or what else could you call stuff made from the leaves?" She shrugged, and then I said, "Anyways, I wonder where the Mangle and Vixey a-…" I then heard a scream come out from the cove, and it sounded like Vixey's. I immediately jumped up with Chica, and we ran outside onto the stage. We saw a very bewildered Vixey, and a now grounded Mangle. The very scattered Mangle was trying to get back up, and was twitching on the ground again whimpering, and Chica and I lifted her up again, and then counted, "One…Two…Three!" We tossed her back up to the roof, and she grabbed on, and said, "Thank you, again!" Vixey then said, "W-…Who the hell was that?" We replied with the simple word, "Mangle." Vixey then said, "Hmmph…Mangle…That is an interesting name, especially being her…physique and current fit she is in…" We then just looked at her seriously, hearing another cracking wise joke from her.

Chica and I immediately began to talk to Vixey, before she then said, "Guys…I think I might like Mike, he is such a nice gentleman…" I didn't react much, aside from a slight grin on my face occur, and I said, "Well, good for ye' lass! All you have to do now is ask the lad out." She then said, "Well…That'll be a bit hard…I mean Animatronic on Animatronic…that's fine and dandy…but human on…'us'…that's going to be interesting." I saw a creeping Mike look around the corner, but since Vixey's back was towards him, she didn't hear or see him. I just winked my eye at him, and he slowly walked back without a word, and I said, "I know what ye' mean lass, but…anyways. You should really go ask him, Vixey. I truly feel it'd be nice for you and Mike to be at least in some kind of relationship, because even a man needs a lady, and even a lady needs a man. I then thought of something to funny to say, and I said, "Well…unless it's uhh…Ya' know…man on man or lady on lady…" Chica immediately burst into laughter, while it took Vixey a few seconds to think about it, and then laugh. She seemed to be very overjoyed at the joke, and then I just said, "Anyways. You should really go ask him, like now…Bu-…" I was cut off from my current conversation, when Vixey interrupted and said, "Well…He has girlfriend, but he treats him like total horse shit. No joke, he told me she throws him around, and like anyone who would be like that, is getting real sick of it. That's why I kind of like him, because I can relate to h-…" She then knew she screwed up, and tried to change the subject, but I caught on fast, and asked, "Lass, do you think we treat you bad?" Vixey slightly looked down, and then said, "Slightly, you guys always seem to do everything alone and alike, and bei-…Well…The only other people around here that I can talk to is Bonnie and Freddy who are always on stage talking about their relationship, and the band, and alike…" I then said, "Lass…All you had to do is come ask us, there's nothing to be shy about…All of us are really friendly, hence why we get along so well with kids." Vixey having enough about the current conversation said, "Noted. Anyways, I'm off to find Mike…Hopefully we can relate and actually…talk and…bond." She then walked off, leaving Chica and I alone again, and then we walked back off to the cove, sighing.

**Henry's POV | Time: 12: 31 AM | Main Office**

I put down the tablet, and just looked at all the stuff that had been going on. I then said, "Wow…It's amazing how realistic the animatronics are…Damn. Anyways, I think I'm going to go ask them for a cup of coffee." I then put down the tablet, and slid it into my desk, and I got up slowly, before closing the door behind me, and walking over to Pirate's Cove. Just as I was about to take another step, I jumped back a good few feet as the Mangle crashed onto the ground again, and I gasped. I then said, "Dear God, are you alright?" The Mangle began to twitch again, and start whimpering, before I laid her on her stomach, and she remained that way absolutely fine, and I said, "What's your name?" The Mangle just said, "I-…I'm the Mangle…Who are you?" I then said proudly, "I'm the Owner of the Pizzeria, however; that doesn't explain why you are in disrepair…What happened?"

Mangle just said, "I…*Sniff* I used to be a magician for the chil…children, but they missed Foxy, and t…took all their anger out on me! They pulled me apart, and stretched me, and each time…I'd cry in misery…Some of the older children did horrible things to me…Hen-…Hence why I can't control my twitching when I'm on my bac…back…it reminds me of that…'day' too much…" I then said, "Oh, Sweetie…Don't worry. I'll fix ya' right up, you'll be as good as new! Plus, you are like another animatronic to have, without paying the large sum for new ones!" I then slowly began to examine what her state and what she needed repaired. I then said, "H-…Just curious…But how on earth did you…stay here without being scrapped?" She then said, "I…I hid in a trap door, and last thing I remember…I blacked out, and then re-awoke probably…an hour or so ago." I then looked at her dislocated jaw, and then immediately my eyes widened, remembering what Mr. Fazbear said. "Foxy didn't bit anyone's head in '87, it was a cover up, and the real animatronic that did it-…well…it was an old version of Foxy, called the Mangle. If you think about it, that'd explain why we still have Foxy, right?"

I then asked hesitantly, "Mangle…Is there a chance; you…bit anyone's frontal lobe in '87…?" She then immediately began to twitch and whimper again, but then she regained her bearings and said, "I…I did…I-…I had enough o…I'm sorry, I can't say it…you have no idea what the hell they DID to me…" I then said, "Well, I'm going to fix you up, and alike…but…PLEASE, do your best to not bite anyone. Aside from that, we'll get along just fine." She immediately wrapped her long and tentacle like arms around me, and seemed to hug me, stating, "I'm over it, I would never do that again. At least not willingly…" That last part of her sentence kind of shook me for a minute, before not minding about it. I then began to drag Mangle back to the parts and storage room, and that's where I would repair her.

The first thing I'd do was take her extra head off, and place it on the table, before slowly grabbing a Foxy suit, and began a small paint job on it. I painted it a very cream white color, before adding some more details to it such as fur. After about an hour of doing that, I then placed the suit on the table, and then I pulled the other endoskeleton over to me, and slowly said, "Now…You will go black for a few seconds, but I assure you, you will be fine." She nodded at me, and I took off her head, before screwing it onto the extra endoskeleton, before sliding her into the suit, and placing on the head. I then stepped back and looked at the new and improved 'Mangle' and then sighed at my masterpiece. A few seconds later, she woke up and started to move around in her suit, but just as she was about to move her hand, she immediately contorted and fell on the ground, and said, "Son of a…I forgot how to walk and all that due to only being able to walk on the damned roof." After a few minutes of her trying to remember how to walk, and alike; she finally was able to get up and take little and gentle steps around the storage room. I then looked at her, and said, "Wow…You look beautiful and newly improved." Mangle looked at me, and then said, "My God, Henry…You have already…done so much for me…how could I repay you? I mean, unless you want to be repaid back…" I then said, "No, I don't need anything. I just did it for the better of the pizzeria, and alike. You are now a part of the new and improved Fazbear Family. Congratulations!" I then smiled at her, and then walked out of the room happy at what I did.

**(A/N: The Mega Chapter being Chapter 15 is a bit ironic, being it's like a 'half-mark or the middle of the story' anyways. That's ten thousand words for all of you to enjoy reading between the romance of Foxy and Chica, and how their relationship further bonds together for the future, and a new love. Mike and Vixey, but what will happen in the next chapter with the Mangle? Now that she is back, will she bite someone's head off again? Or will she behave, and maybe find some love with Henry? Most of it will be told in the next chapter! 'Til next time!**


	16. Chapter 16: You again

**(A/N: Hey, guys. Sorry for the long wait for Chapter 16, my computer was in the shop, and I finally got it back after they took their damn long time. ALSO, as soon as is this is finished, I'm doing a Silent Hill Fanfiction, so if any of you like Silent Hill, you might want to check that out. :P Anyways, SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, I just didn't want you guys hanging in the space of unknown and nothing; anyways, let's get to the story.)**

**Time 2:31 AM | Pirate's Cove | Foxy's POV**

I was lying in bed with Chica at my side, and my heart was racing. I was just staring at the roof in just utter amazement, and happiness. I looked over to see Chica, and she was staring at the roof too, but she had a grin that was almost…impossible. It was stretched from ear to ear it seemed like, and I just looked back at the roof. I couldn't comprehend why we did it, probably from the utter same old boring things that went off in the pizzeria. This was one of the few times we actually had fun, and not to mention explored our relationship more. I was the first to say something, "Chica…Do you wonder…Well, I was wondering, why is it that we act like humans…? I mean, how is it even impossible? We're just animatronics…" Chica looked over at me in confusion and replied, "Why are you asking that now, out of the blue of the moon?" I just shrugged at her, and sighed stating, "Know what, forget it…I was just deep in thought is all." I then began to wonder if Henry had the answer to my question. I looked over at Chica again, and slowly kissed her on the beak, letting my tongue lick it, before I got out of the sheets, and was sitting on the side of the bed. I was about to get up, when I felt a hand grab onto my arm. I looked over, and asked, "What's wrong, lassie?" She then replied, "I…Can we just lie in bed for a bit more?" I then sighed, and said, "Sure, lass." I crawled back into the covers, and I felt Chica's leg go over mine, and she snuggled close to me. I was wondering actually why the hell I was thinking about this…What caused me to think why we act like humans? It was out of the blue of the moon, indeed.

I snuggled with Chica for a bit more, before I felt my head slowly fall onto the pillow, closing my eyes gently again. I don't know why I went back to sleep because I wasn't tired, but I sure enough found out sooner or later. I woke up in the white room again, and waited for the items to materialize, however; they never did. Then out of the corner of my eye, I see a black figure walking in a smug-filled manner. I looked over, and sure enough it was 'him'. He then let out a voice in a very delighted voice, saying, "Well, Foxy. Instead of going to Henry, why not ask me?" I then asked, "What do you mean? Ask you what?" He then let out a small laugh, stating, "You know what I'm talking about Foxy. You just asked Chica a second ago, and not to mention are in deep thought about it." I then remembered what I was thinking about, and then said, "Well, if you think you know why we act like human, tell me." He then stopped walking, about two meters in-front of me, and then began, "Well, you see. All of you have a some-what special connection to some souls of some dead kids, that got…Well. Let's just say that there were five kids that were killed, along with another. There was, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, You, and…Mangle. You all have a connection to a kid that died, however; something that gawks to amaze me, is how you guys can't remember any of that, yet you have the feelings of those children. There was two fourteen year olds, two nine year olds, one ten year old, and then a twelve year old. You were all stuffed into a suit, by a very mentally unstable person. Many people claimed he was…Well, this guy was a real loon. He painted his skin purple…Hell, even his clothes. But he got to work here as a security guard, and sure enough…Well, there was numerous reason why he was sent to jail…or…more likely the asylum or sanitarium. His name was Fritz Smith."

I just looked at him, taking in every word, I didn't want to believe him, but I felt myself being able to compare myself to the story…as if…No that's impossible…I couldn't be the soul of a kid…The man then said, "But, Foxy. You can, because you are clearly doing it right now." I then felt like my thoughts were being invaded by the man in the trench coat, and then I said, "Please, stop reading my mind…I-…I find it-" I couldn't finish it because I didn't have the right word to end it…That's interesting, because I could always finish my sentences with the right words. He then said a list of words: "Could it be…privacy-invading? Disturbing? Impossible?" He then began to continue on, "Foxy, believe me…The only reason I've stuck with you 'animatronics' is because aside from everyone else I look after, even my 'agents'…Well, you are a very interesting anomaly; something that not everyone gets to see every day." I just wanted to make the man stop talking, because I couldn't comprehend the amount of interest, and attention, and…reveal, that was being shown to him. I just then stated, "Listen, lad. I have to go, I c-…I'm tired from this conversation, it's…taken a toll on me." He then said, "But, Foxy…Listen oh Listen. This'll be the last time we speak, I have to go speak with so…well, someone in another 'being' if you can comprehend what I mean, then you are clearly smarter than Einstein." He then opened the door in the white background, and I said, "Well, leaving me with a permanent riddle that'll haunt me for the rest of my days? I'll take it as a gift." He then let out one last laugh, before saying, "Au Revoir, Foxy." I then walked through the door not looking back.

I woke up in the bed again, and I felt like I was only out a couple a second, because nothing seemed to shift. I was in the same position, Chica was still caressing me, and her leg was between mine…It was like I there for only a millisecond…I then slowly turned to Chica, letting my snout touch the top of her beak, and I heard a giggle come from her, before I felt my gaze slowly fall, and I felt sadness fill my body, even seeming to shoot out of my eyes like steam. Chica seemed to look at me, before her eyes and face began to look worry, stating, "Foxy…What's wrong, honey?" I then just looked at her, and said, "Well…I'm…I know why we are human-like…'He' told me…" Chica looked at me, and then laughed, stating, "Alright, smarty-pants. Tell me, why we are 'human-like'." I then began to think back at what the man in the black trench coat seem to tell me. I tried to tell word from word, and I think I did a pretty good job. However, I saw Chica's face slowly fall sullen, and almost…sad, and depressed…I never saw her like this, except for when she had that one outburst…I then slowly said, "You believe me…Don't you?" Chica then slowly nodded, and she began to say, "H-…How could a Child's soul attach to such a skinny and metallic…'object' meant to entertain kids?" I then just said, "I-…I'm kind of glad in a way, because we…we have a second chance at life, and…a new relationship that'll keep us together forever." I smiled trying to cheer up Chica, and Chica slowly loosened up, letting out a small grin. She then replied to me, "Well, you have a point…but it's so sad. But if that's true…then whose soul is in whom? But, whatever…I'm just glad I have you, Foxy." I then said, "I'm glad to have you to myself too, lass." We then just to lie down on the bed again, dormant, and caressing each other, before I then slowly said, "Alright…I'm going to go check up on the others, try and sleep in or something. After all, a cook has a busy and tiresome job." I then slowly got out of the sheets, and then I got back into the sitting position, getting back up, and wondering if Chica would stop me this time, but she didn't. I then got up, and walked to the door, slowly opening it by nudging the knob. I was greeted by a 'Hello' from an unknown origin, and I looked around, but I found nothing. I looked down the corridor, and then I saw the same hallway that had the bright light, along with the five other doors. The two at the end we're the kitchen and the bunk room, the two after that we're the food storage room or freezer…and the one right before my quarters was my office. I just walked down it, seeming to ignore the small hello, being I couldn't originate the sound of it. I then heard it come from behind me again, and I turned around to see a very abused and mangled robot that was hanging from the roof. I then slowly smiled in relief, and said, "How ye' doing, Mangle?" She then replied, "I like this place, it's very cozy, and interesting. I also heard these very interesting noises come from your bedroom, but I think it was just a gas leak or something." I could tell Mangle was joking from the tone, and playfulness in her voice, and then I said, "Lass, we're ye' eavesdropping?" She then smiled, stating, "Vixey wanted me to see if you guys we're doing anything fu-…I mean…Shoot, I probably shouldn't have said that…" I then said, "It seems I'm curse of the Vixen's. Each one that has come meet me has either tried to rape me, or get jealous, o…oh wait…You, I remember now…You were the one that had the first crush on me, before…Management put you away fo…for the bite." She then seemed to crawl closer to me, and then meet her eyes with mine, and then I heard her voice in something…so soothing, smooth, and…almost godly. "I still have that crush, Foxy…" I then just looked at Mangle, and said, almost stuttering, "You al-…always have your ways to try and…make me love you. Such as that voice." She then just chuckled, and said, "Well…I'm off to find Vixey, Foxy. Seeya later, 'pimp.'" That last part of her sentence made me cringe, and I kind of realized where she got this nickname. Since I could easily get people to fall in-love with me it seems, but then I kind of liked the nickname, it reflected how easy it was for him.

**Time: 2:59 AM | Vixey's POV | Security Office**

I felt the warm lips on my snout, and I just looked at Mike, and said, "Mike…You make me blush…I never could…Oh, you make me feel so good." I just smiled at him, and he seemed to smile back, and said, "As I said, today…I'm going to kick out that bitch, and finally have something worthwhile." I slowly began to realize why I was actually getting together with him, but I just thought, "I know I want to use him to get Foxy…but he is actually kind of cute too…" I then slowly said, "Well, only thing that wouldn't kill ya' was to get a little cardio and build up some muscle." He then chuckled and said, "Well, getting fast food for the past few months has taken a toll on me, but I only gained twenty-four pounds…I'll burn it off in a good few months also." He let out an even bigger smile, and closed his eyes in dismay, but happiness. I then just laughed, and said, "Well, believe me. You'd definitely have some nice girls if you actually went out there, and stop being shy, not to mention having a little 'muscle' to back it up with. It never kills to have a woman who loves your looks, and personality." I could feel like he was being judged now, so I stopped anymore comments about it, and just said, "But I'm glad we'll be together for now, but anyways. I'm glad we'…This feels a bit awkward though to me…Animatronic and Human? Has that ever been done before…?" He then just shrugged, indicating he really didn't care. I then felt my ears prick, and twitch and then I soon heard the call in the distance…It was my name. I turned around to see the Mangle seeming to jog slowly towards us, and then my eyes widened, stating, "Uhh, Mikey. I'll be back in a few minutes." I then meet her half way, and asked, "Okay, what's the news, Mangle?" She then let out a smile of mischievousness, and said, "Foxy and Chica…did it." My eyes widened, and my heart sunk, and I said, "Bu…But…He's mine, damnit! It's not supposed to be cook, and captain! It's supposed to be first mate, AND captain!" I then felt my head fill with anger, and jealousy, and then I said, "Uggh...I'm going to talk to that Chicken damn-…" I then felt a hand on me, and it was Mike, and he said, "What's up? Why are you yelling?" I then said, lying, "Well, apparently Chica burnt her damn cake, and we can't have any…" Mike kind of knew she was lying, but asked, "She was making a cake?" I replied with, "Yea, didn't she te-…Well, you are cooped up in a damn office, Mike…" He then decided that perhaps she wasn't, and stated, "Fair point." I then just said, "Well, I think it's time I go take a nap, night all." I walked back over to Pirates' Cove, leaving the Mangle and Mike together, and I hopped up stage, walking up the wooden steps of the ship, and into the bunk room, quickly sinking my snout and head into a pillow, slightly whimpering silently. I then said, "We could have had it all…"

**(A/N: As I said, I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't have that much time as I usually do. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you don't hate me. Anyways, as always; til next time everyone.)**


	17. Chapter 17: -AUTHOR'S Note-

**`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`**

**Alright, everyone. I'm very sorry for the lack of attention and time I have put into the chapters lately. I don't know when I can continue the series, hopefully within the next week or so. However, I seemed to have run out of ideas for where to take it. I might have to cut it short, or something; however, I am starting a new series. It'll either be based off on a series of Silent Hill or Aliens Vs Predator, I have some really good ideas for them. Anyways, I hope you all forgive me if I can't get out a story or chapter sooner or later. However, in the mean time of my absence on this story, I will now start my new series, and choose in-between my two rough-drafts to see which one I want to do next. Just keep updated on my profile, and check for the story if you are interested in AvP or Silent Hill. Eventually, I'll finish all three of them, but until then. This is on hold, and I'm going to focus on another one for a little bit, while I try to come up where to send the next chapter. However, I am not letting it die, just know that! Anyways, if you want to see the new fan fiction, and give it some support, here you go: ** s/11034559/1/You-Can-t-Scream-in-Space

**`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`**


	18. Chapter 18: One Strange Event

**(A/N: Well, I am sorry for long wait for this chapter, but I have been busy with the other story, along with playing a few videogames lately. I just came up with an idea for this chapter, so I'm happy to release Chapter 19. I am not going to delay you guys any longer, so on with the story.)**

**? POV | Unknown Time and Place**

_**Well, why does it seem I'm always mixed in between people? I look at one person, takes interest in them, and then they never seem to amount up to their future, and I forget about them. However, what keeps me coming back to this animatronic? I know he has a rare occasion where he trapped his soul into that animatronic, but question is…Why am I coming back to check up on his progress…It was just interesting how I kept on looking at the animatronics, their personality, and how they've been through a lot mental issues over the years, ever as children, and perhaps…they are clinging onto their life, because they never had one. I made my conclusion, and immediately knew it was right, and then I slowly looked in my mind, seemingly switching throughout the stars, and I found nothing important for once…I then got up from my black room, opened up the black silhouette of a door, and walked out into the white light, before the door slowly closed behind me.**_

**Foxy's POV | Pirates' Cove | Unknown Time**

I was about to walk out of the ship, when immediately Vixey seemed to push into me, and back me into a wall, and all I heard were a few simple, "Why did you do it, Foxy!?" She had a hurt, and definitely saddened tone to her voice, and she continued, "It's not supposed to be cook, and Captain. It's supposed to be First Mate, and Captain!" I then began to feel her pressure and unknown strength in her arms, as she kept pushing harder and harder into my torso, and then I began to whimper a bit, before she pushed very hard into it, making instinctively push her back with all of my might. However, I knew that I had way too much strength for my own good, and I seemed to just send her flying a few feet in-front of me. I then said, "Lass…I'm sorry, but as I said…Chica and I are happily married, I truly am sorry lass." That's when I felt a sharp pain quickly protrude into my chest, and I looked down slowly. I saw Vixey's hook inside of my chest, and then I slowly began to feel myself shut down, asking, "V-…Vixey, why?" I then collapsed to my knees, before falling lifeless onto the floor. I had enough emergency power where I could just dream in my mind until I was fixed up, but that wouldn't last for a month.

I then began to dream, thinking about what the hell is it that makes me, as Mangle calls me, a 'pimp'…I mean, I'm nothing special. I'm just intelligent than the others, what else is there that makes m-…I then looked down at my dream self, and looked at my animatronics' body. It kind of hits me pretty fast, and I realize, "I…I know now! FUCK! They are just after my looks, I mean, hell…Who else would want to go out with Freddy's tubby belly, except for obviously Bonnie. However, then again…I'm the only other male here, and to them…I'm probably like a god…I then shook myself out of my conscious state, and then began to dream again wondering, "But…why did Vixey drive her hook through me…she said she loved me, and…lovers would never do that…" I then wondered immensely, "But…Back onto to what I was thinking…is the reason all three of them loved me was because…I'm just handsome? Do they even care about my personality…? Do they care about how I feel or anything? I guess I have some tests I need to be doing with them…"

I just kept on pacing around in the dark corners of my mind, just wondering and wondering. It then strikes me, "But…What if I never get up? I could be stuck in this limbo forever, and I could never see the…vibrant yellow color, beautifully endowed chicken, and her…laughable and cheer able personality…her innocence…I also may never see that pirate Vixen ever again either, even though she is nothing compared to Chica, I must've let her down…HARD…for her to do something like that to me…And the beautiful stars up in the night sky…Goodness, why am I such an in-depth thinker…I then just looked at the blackness surrounding me, and then it kind of just came to me…Something humans listen to, I think it was called music. It just came to me, and it sounded like it was saying, "I look inside myself, and I see my heart is black, and I see my red door is painted black…Painted, Painted, Painted black…" I then realized why I was painting my mind black, and then I summoned all my energy to think of the beautiful chicken once more, before I then felt a bright white light seem to fill the halls gently, before I immediately jolted.

I opened my eyes, slowly and groggily, and I see Chica in a very enraged fit, Vixey cowering from her eyes' path and her yelling, Mangle was on the roof, saying something, and then the others were just outside of the ships' entrance, and they were just speechless. I pulled my head to fixate on my impaled torso, which still hadn't been patched or fixed, and I felt as if…my power source was returning to me…I felt, Revitalized…I then boosted myself off the ground, and due to my massive frame, everyone immediately looked over to me, and all of them were speechless. I then said in a gentle, but stern tone which I seemed to never use before, "ALL of you are fucking crazy." I then walked off to the stairs, and gently walked up them, and I just heard everyone rushing behind me, screaming, "FOXY! HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!? Or…FOXY! STOP! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US! Or…FOXY, WE NEED TO FIX YOU UP! YOUR POWER SUPPLY IS HIT!" I then cringed at the last comment, and looked behind me to see Henry was making that comment. I immediately pushed through Vixey, Mangle, Chica, and Toy Freddy, before coming to Henry. Henry then looked up at me, and stated, "Follow me to the repair room! We have to fix you now!" I turned around, and for some odd reason I felt my eyes definitely go almost entirely black, aside from the white small circles in my eyes. I looked at all of them with this, and a very hurt and agitated facial expression, before my eyes returned to the subtle white, and I followed Henry.

Henry soon enough lead me to the parts room, and as he was about to go to work on me, he muttered, "Wh-…What the hell?" I asked the boy what was wrong, and Henry just said, "Impossible, your power source has been…repaired somehow…plus theirs a golden light illuminating from it…" I then said, "Well, regardless! Fix the outside of me suit, I can't have more holes or anything…It'd look tacky." I then realized Chica's fashion has really imprinted onto me, and that I should never look tacky, messy, or as she put it, "Fucked up." Henry sure enough some out a patchwork kit, and began to slowly fill in the gaping hole, and painted it. That's when I realized Henry seemed to be frozen in place, along with myself, and it seemed the entire world was…frozen. I used my eyes to divert to the clock, and it just stopped…It didn't move one little bi-…

"_**Hello, Foxy."**_ The words seemed to immediately startle me, but seeing I couldn't move or divert my head to the location of the voice, I had to wait until he came into my line of sight. _**"Well, Foxy…If it wasn't for my involvement…You would've died as your power source dripped its battery acid onto the ground…However; I decided I should save you being you've impressed me enough. So, I'm going to make you an offer."**_ He then finally came into the corner of my eyes, and when I saw the black trench coated figure, I immediately knew who it was. _**"If you do the certain tasks I want you to do while I have you under my 'employment' I will let you keep your life, and not to mention maybe a few benefits…You may see me as an 'evil' man at the minute, but…I assure you…I couldn't be, it's against my overall nature."**_ I truly did ponder for a minute, "WHO the fuck could this guy be…He can freeze time, he does all of that supernatural shit, he's so mysterious, and yet he hasn't hurt anyone…What the hell ARE you?" He then speaks like he heard my entire thought, _**"Foxy, Foxy, Foxy…I would tell you what I am, but…just exposing that information is for no…hmm, how do you put it…? Mortal-driven spirits? Anyways, I don't have all the time in the wo-…well, actually I do…but I'd much rather get to other matters, so make your choice."**_ I then thought, "I couldn't die for my Chica, so…I have no choice." I then nodded at him, and stated, "I will…take your offer, and be your 'servant'" He then laughed and stated, _**"Just know one thing, you aren't a slave, Foxy…I am not enslaving your will of freedom or anything, now if you'll excuse me, as I said…I have other matters."**_ I just felt the world slowly droop back into reality and motion, as Henry was continuing his conversation, "It's odd how only your suit has been affected, Foxy…at least your wires or cords weren't messed up."

I could only look at Henry in a new sort of view, and then I stated, "Yes…It seems I may have been fairly lucky…" He then laughed and stated, "Fairly Lucky? You could've died Foxy, and not to mention you could've been lost for no reason except for jealousy…" I then heard that last words and it struck me like a bell, "JEALOUSY! That's what Vixey was feeling! JEALOUSY! I then felt Henry put on the finishing touches, and then said, "Alright, Foxy. You are all good to go, now please don't try and go out getting impaled again." He then smiled at me, and he slowly packed up the kit, slid it onto a shelf, and just sort of left me there on the table wondering. That's when Vixey, Chica, and Mangle immediately come in, and Vixey immediately collapsed to her, and hugged my long legs, screaming, "FOXY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL CAME OVER ME! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! FORGIVE ME!" Chica and Mangle slowly pried her from my legs, and I could see the hurt in the vixen's eyes, and I then slowly sighed, holding out my arms for someone to just come in, and be embraced. Vixey immediately jolted to my arms, and wrapped them around me crying her fluids into my fur coat, and all she could mutter sadly is, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" I then slowly tilted her head up to mine, and I said, "I-…I forgive you, Vixey…Just, please don't do that again…"

Chica then slowly walked over to me, and just stood there in-front of me, and I could see the massive wounds imbedded into her eyes, as she felt like she was just mortared with bombshells of 'death of a loved one' multiple times, and I then just wrapped my arms around her also, and hugged her. After I did that, I could feel she couldn't hold it in and she just immediately cried out into my shoulder, and I felt like a stream of tears was going down my fur to hit the ground, creating a definite puddle. I couldn't help but look down at the poor two woman that seemed to love me so much, but I glanced at Mangle, and I didn't see her hurt, she just had…lust and want in her eyes…I could tell it was probably me, and that she just wanted my looks from the very start…I then looked down again at my two lovers, and I slowly sat them on the table next to me, and I just got up, and even though I got off the more than tall enough table, I still over towered the two girls by three inches. I then just slowly said to them, looking them in the eyes, "Don't forget it, but…Chica, I love you so much as my wife, and…Vixey, I love you so much too…" I felt like even though I showed more love in Chica, Vixey seemed to be compelled just to hear the words, 'I love you' directed to her, and she didn't mind ANYTHING at that time.

I then gently walked off towards the door, when I felt a tap on my shoulder, and sure enough as I turned around, it was Mangle. Mangle let out a playful set of words, stating, "Well, what about my hug, Foxy?" I then sighed on the inside, and held my arms out, and she immediately jumped onto me, and put her long arms, legs, and whatever else she could wrap around me, and I just felt the multiple appendages, there was at least twelve of them, and as she hugged me, two of her hands were placed in specific areas on my back, and I just felt Mangle gently tickle them, and I felt my mind fill with ecstasy, and my…'massive' member just seem to be protruding from my tight pants, and then I said, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, MANGLE?" She then laughed and stated, "All animatronics have small points on their bodies, for when they are touched, it shoots absolute happiness into your mind…but, this is different…" Chica and Vixey quite literally had their mouths and jaws hitting the floor, and then I realized, "I feel as if I'm quite heavier than before, and sure enough as I look down, 'it' was definitely bigger than last time I remember…However, I didn't want to have any sensual problems, so I tried hard to push it down, while my tight pants held it down, however; that didn't work because I soon heard a rip, and I looked down, and then I just felt like I would go cry in a corner, so I go to sit in a corner, pushing my legs to block the monstrosity, and all I could see was the three figures gently walking towards me. No matter how much I thought of something else, it just grew wider, and bigger which was…like cancer. I couldn't stop this constant feeling of pleasure, and as I felt this happen, I felt like my skin was getting more and more compact, and I was just screaming, "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" I then just dug my head and snout into my legs, and that's when I felt the presence of the three girls surrounding me, and I just slowly wished that they would just go away…But, then I remember what the trench coat guy said, _**"You will also have some benefits…"**_

**Chica's POV | Parts and Storage Room | Unknown Time**

I…I was literally speechless, when Mangle put her two arms around Foxy, and he seemed to laugh as she tickled him, that's when it happened. No matter how my thoughts tried to center around what the hell was happening, it just seemed to be getting bigger regardless, and his skin was compacting…I felt, so many feelings, but mainly sickness as the thought of how much pain he must be in, and the lust of…wanting him…I couldn't put myself around it, and I just couldn't help but get closer and closer, and Vixey and Mangle soon gathered behind me, as I looked at Foxy in the corner, just panting for breathe. I felt like I was having a horrible dream, and then I just sort of accepted it because it was clearly not a dream, because it all felt so real. I then just told both of them, "C-…Come on, no matter…how much I really want it, let's leave him alone…this must be painful, and us wanting to-…It wouldn't be very pleasurable for him…" I then gently nudged the females to follow me, and they sure enough followed behind me out of the room.

I just couldn't wrap my mind around it though, no matter how I thought of it, it just seemed to be…way bigger than last time, even those his was the most biggest out of all of them. I just kind of let it go out of my mind slowly, but savoring every moment of it, before I just got out of his bed, and walked out of it into the kitchen. As I walked inside, I saw Foxy's large frame just sitting at a chair at the table, and he was drinking a mug of tea. I couldn't wrap around as how I didn't hear him, being his large stepping, and the kettle sizzling are kind of hard to miss…I then gently pulled over the kettle, and a mug, and slowly made myself some tea also, and I just sat down on the opposite side of him, and looked at him, and…he looked very different, physically and mentally…I decided to ask him, "Foxy…I hate to ask, but…what happened back thei-…" He then just blurted out, like he was holding it all in like a balloon, "I made a fucking deal with what you call him as, "The Stranger" and…I had to take it for I was going to die if I didn't take it, it was an ultimatum…He said I'd have some interesting benefits, an…and I guess that's one of them…" he said sheepishly. I then just felt a major relief, but also a gripping feeling of worry wash over my body like a tsunami.

I looked at him, and just smiled, stating, "Foxy, don't worry. The good thing is that you alive, and…to be honest, those added features definitely make you more…interesti-…" He then interrupted me, and then said, "Chica, be truthful, but do you just like me for my looks?" I felt my heart just got hit by a dagger, and stated, "FOXY! How could you say something like that!?" I realized he was then sure I wasn't, and he said, "I'm sorry…It's just…I was deep in-thinking when I was…blacked out." I then just looked at him, and then sighed, thinking I couldn't stay mad at him, after all he is the only one I could think of that shares the same emotions I have and alike. I then said, "Hey, Foxy…It's okay…I didn't mean to sound…angry, it's just…we're married, and I love every single part of you, it's what makes you, you."

He smiled at my comment, and he just said, "Thanks, Chica…That was nice what you just said, and I hope this whole event didn't come out all…bad for you. Just so long I have your love, I should be happier than anyone."

**? POV | Unknown Time and Place |**

"_**Well, Foxy…I can't surely break up your relationship and forever matrimony with Chica, however; let's see if you guys can survive through some definitely challenging events, and scenarios…And if you survive them, I know your love would be stronger than ever…" I then just snickered, and looked back at their conversation.**_

**Foxy's POV | Pirate's Cove | Unknown Time**

Chica and I slowly got up, placing our mugs on the table, and I went to my room, but it seemed Chica followed close behind, and then as we entered my room, I felt her close the door gently behind her, and then I felt the tickly sensation on my back again, and then I said, "Chica! No-…" It was too late, as I seemed I just collapsed to the ground in ecstasy, and then she just slowly dragged me to my bed, and just slowly got under the covers of the bed also, and all I could think of was the pure pleasure that gave me, and I looked over her body, and then thought I'd get a little revenge, so I begin to hug her, which was hard of course, but I soon enough felt her back for a small bump, and when I found it, I just tickled it, and that's when I felt an uncountable amount of liquid just seem to pour into the bed, and go onto and in-between my legs, and that's when I said playfully, "Pay back, Chica." She then just laughed at me, and just lied against the bed with me.

**(A/N: Sorry everyone, I didn't want to end the chapter so shortly, and brief, but I wanted to get something out for all of you to enjoy. Even though it may not be the longest chapter I've done, or the most interesting, but I had to get you guys something to enjoy. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and I will definitely be doing more daily chapters when I can. Anyways, until then, Au Revoir.**


	19. Chapter 19: Nuisance Revealed

**(A/N: Well, another Chapter in the same day because I came up with another idea, and I feel like I owe you guys at least a good five thousand words per chapter, so this is a make-up chapter for you all. DO NOT WORRY, as I said recently I will not let this story die. And don't worry, I already know I'm doing a sequel. **** )**

**? POV | Unknown Time and Place**

_**I slipped on my black trench coat over my bulky armor I seem to always wear, and then I slowly pulled the hood attached to the trench coat over my mask, and I then meditated in the dark room, pondering some things. "Well, Foxy and Chica are having fun it seems…but I think it's time I implement my first task on Foxy, and if he survives this…Hmmph, he may be the best out of my past subjects…Shame, it seems I can't find any fun in anyone now these days." I then just looked down, and pondered, "Why do I wear all this though? The Armor is threatening and terrifying, the mask and trench coat is opaque and mysterious, but why do I wear it?" I then decided that I should wear something better this time. So I thought of what to wear, and I then said, "I'll blend into the crowd nicely if I wear this."**_

**Mike's POV | Pirate's Cove | Unknown Time**

I just sat at the desk as usual, and watched over the animatronics…It was a boring job, and I always seemed to eat fast food, but then again…Vixey did have a point to some of my current life events going on…I'm glad I broke up with Nicole, she was a greedy, cheating, asswipe. And not to mention going to the gym in the morning actually feels good, and I already lost five pounds…If I lose it at this rate, maybe I can look presentable to some of the other women out there…but, until then. Vixey can be my guide, and lifeline to making good choice, no doubt. Speaking of her, I never did see her lately, so I figured I should get out of my seat, and start walking around to find her. I walked down the deep and dark corridors, and nothing was in the party rooms as usual, and as I walked into the main corridor splitting up the pizzeria into, bathroom, lobby, offices, main area, pirate's cove, and the four main party rooms.

I finally arrived in the main lobby, and I saw Vixey hanging out with what looked like the Freddy, Bonnie, and Mangle. I walked up to them, and waved before I approached them, and as I approached them, they said, "Oh, Mike. What's up, man? How's the night going?" I then replied with, "Oh, nothing much…Just broke up with Nicole, and the night is going good for once." Freddy immediately said in a sad tone, "Oh…I'm sorry for your break up, Mike…" I then laughed, and said, "Not me, she was a cheating, manipulative little bitch." Freddy then chuckled too, and replied with, "Oh, in that case, I'm glad you did." I then looked over to Bonnie, and she looked at me and said, "Well, anyways. What can we do for ya' Mike?" I then replied, "Oh, nothing…It just gets a bit boring sitting at that same ol' desk, so I thought I'd take Vixey advice and start exercising, maybe going to the gym, and stop being such a couch-potato." Everyone chuckled a bit, and Vixey added in, "Ehh, I can tell. You look somewhat thinner than last time." I then stated with a laughable tone, "Well, I only lost five pounds, so you must have GOOD eyes."

Mangle spoke up, and stated, "It's cool to see you are improving yourself, Mike. I myself was improved about a day ago by Henry, and I look better already, except for the few appendages extra I have, but he says they should come off soon." I then slowly smiled at her, and then looked over to Vixey, and stated, "So, how's Foxy and Chica? I'm a bit hungry, and I'd love it if Chica could make a piz-…" That's when all five of us heard a fairly loud gasp, and it sounded from a fairly young chicken we all know and love today. I then said, "Well, looks like someone is happy." Freddy, Bonnie, and I laughed, however; Mangle and Vixey didn't…they just looked at each other in disappointment, contempt, and definite lust. That's when I heard the all too familiar voice of Henry stating, "Guys! I have some good news!"

I looked at Henry, and I said, "Uhh…What's the good news?" He then looked at me and stated, "Well. For starters, I can finally take off your extra appendages now, being you can probably balance your weight now. Next, the pizzeria has been reviewed by some well-known critics and let's just say that we've been put on the map…Literally. I looked at some new maps of the city, and design plans, and I saw Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria on the map, and it was highlighted. I never felt so happy in my entire life, to be honest! And not to mention I have some new workers that'll help you around here at night, Mike." Three figures then walked up behind Henry, and he began the introductions. "This fella right here is named Quincy Belenski, and he is our other night guard. To our right, we have Alexander Regnarts, and he is our main manager in the day. And in the middle, we have Malcolm Rudeclife, who will be our day guard. Everyone, this is Mike, the current night guard, and this is Freddy the Bear, Bonnie the Bunny, Vixey the vixen pirate, and Mangeline the magician." Everyone exchanged hellos, and the animatronics acted like normal, as if they were during the day in their mechanical unnerving voices. I thought it would be best if they didn't know yet, but eventually they'd find out no doubt.

As everyone else got settled, they soon went to the office where Henry would handle most of his daily problems, and all I could hear a faded laughs and sighs, but nothing much else unless it was very loud. I looked back over at the four animatronics, and winked at them as I soon made my way back to my desk. I was glad I was able to talk to some people for once during my night shift, and as I soon slipped back into my chair, I took a sip of water from my water bottle, and then just reclined in the chair.

**Henry's POV | Henry's Office | 2:05 AM**

"Now, gentlemen…before I let you go. I want to know one thing from you, if any of you do anything with the animatronics, I will personally sue you, and you will wish you never worked here, but aside from that…I'm a nice boss. Do I make myself clear?" I then looked at them, and they all nodded with their somewhat terrified face, and I then said, "Alright. Now if you aren't supposed to be here, get out and I'll see you in the morning." They all jumped from their seats, and booked it out of there except Quincy. He of course had to stay behind because he was Mike's assistant night guard.

I then looked at the clock, and decided to take a nap in my office until morning struck, and we opened for business. As I dreamt in my sleep, I was seeing some creepier shit than usual…I saw severed arm on the ground with blood dripping, and…a flash of a tall, and somewhat muscular man in a business suit just sitting in the pizzeria, and then…just seemingly a place filled with animatronics looking at a body, however; I couldn't really tell who or what the body belong too…However, when I heard the gong of the bell, I awoke from my sleep and I slowly walked on over to the door of the pizzeria, opening it for business, and seeing my normal day employees doing their job.

**Vixey's POV | Pirate's Cove | 7:30 AM**

I heard the gong of the bell, marking the opening of the pizzeria, and I immediately rushed back into pirate's cove, bidding farewell and good luck to Freddy, and Bonnie. Mangle found herself into the parts and storage room being not able to be introduced quite yet, and I gathered up all my courage to walk over to the Captain's quarters, and slowly knock on the door, gently turning the knob, and that is when my horrors were revealed, but I kept it hidden because I didn't want to sound needy or wanting of Foxy. Foxy and Chica obviously looked up at the door, and pulled the sheets up, and screamed a bit at me, stating, "THE HELL YA' DOING, LASS!?" I then answered in an innocent voice, "It's opening time…The children want to see ya'…" Foxy's eyes widened, and then stated, "Has it been…that long? Jesus…" He then hopped out of bed, showing his pride, which made my heart skip a beat, and my inside aching like crazy, before I excused myself out, and said, "I'll see you guys when you come outside for the first showing." Chica and Foxy said in unison, "You too." They then chuckled or giggled, and got back to dressing themselves.

I walked to the kitchen, and thought of trying to make some coffee if we had any in the kitchen. I looked in the cupboard to find a can of coffee grains, and then I slowly slide that into the coffee machine, and waited for the coffee to stop brewing. As I held my mug underneath the main nozzle where the coffee spills out, I heard the door open and that's when I saw Foxy slowly come in, and told Chica, "I'll be down there in a second, Chica. I want to get some coffee." He then walked in seeing me, and gently closed the door, and walked on over to me. He then smiled, stating, "Making coffee, lass?" I then nodded and let out a simple, "Mmm-hmm." He then said in a somewhat…playful tone, "Well, is there a chance ya' can make ol' Foxy a cup of coffee?" I then said, "Well, of course Foxy, why wouldn't I do it for you?" He then laughed heartily, and stated, "Well…I thought you may hate me, and…even though Chica is me wife, and you may feel…contempt towards her, I still love ye' as me first mate, Vixey." I then just smiled, and said, "That may be so, but do you love me any other way?" I could tell he had to think fast, because he slightly twitched his snout a bit, before stating, "Meh. You have some nice looks, so at least you look presentable or attractive." He smiled at me with a less than innocent look.

I just looked at his eyes, and stated, "I know I may sound…desperate, but your eyes…why are they white? Everyone said you had wonderful gold slash orange eyes, and now they are white…Why?" He then said to me, "I don't know what happened, but ever since some moment between when Lilith and I were together, to where I pronounced to Chica to be my husband…I've had these white eyes." I then said, "Well…Regardless, they look beautiful on you…they bring a sort of…angelic type aura around you…" He seemed to flinch at the word 'angelic' and he seemed to ponder for a moment about something, and then I asked, "Uhh…Did I say something wrong?" He then looked at me, and said, "I'm sorry, Vixey…I was thinking about something, I'm sorry. And, thank you for the compliment about my eyes." I pulled out the mug from the nozzle, and pulled out two sugar cubes, and slide them into his mug. He then asked, "How did you know I like two sugar cubes? And not cream or milk…?" I then said, "I'm your first mate; Foxy…I know a lot about you."

He seemed to smile at that comment, and then said, "If…If I wasn't so…abiding, I wish I could marry both of you to be honest…however, then Mangle would be…very saddened…I mean, if you didn't know, we used to be together, but…ever since she got hot-headed, and wanted a lot of attention…not to mention blamed me for biting that kid in '87…I could never really think of having a relationship with her again." I then said, "Listen, Foxy…Just so long you could give me the occasional hug, and remind me you also love me, I'd be satisfied." He then just smiled, and said, "Well, I think I can manage that, Vixey." He then walked up slowly, and wrapped his large and long arms around me, and I just savored the moment, before he broke free, and said, "Thanks for the coffee, Vixey." He then walked out of the kitchen, sipping his coffee, and his tail…his cute, long crimson colored tail…was swaging back and forth, and I just thought, "I do mean something to him…"

**Mangle's POV | 8:01 AM**

After slowly sneaking behind the door as Foxy opened the kitchen door to exit, I slowly sighed in relief in my mind, and then slowly leaned against the wall. I just couldn't believe it though, all what Foxy said was…it had to be true…I mean, I knew I was not the best girlfriend, and even though I tried my best…it seemed I was…self-centered, and hot headed…I totally forgot about Foxy…an…and, I…I can't believe I remember, but…I did bite t-…that kid…bu…why did I blame it on Foxy? Oh God, why am I just remembering this stuff? Had I BEEN that bad of a…well, that phrase wouldn't be useable in this situation, but am I that bad of an animatronic? I then just slowly looked down at my body, seeing if I was attractive enough or at least presentable like Foxy said, and I saw my hourglass figure, my thin, yet strong legs, my somewhat big breasts…all concealed behind my tuxedo and black dress pants…That couldn't be the reason I wasn't good to f-…There I GO! I'm being self-centered right now!

Uggh…Foxy, how do I not be self-centered…my body is too high-maintenance, and all I wanted to do was impress you…I wish I could be like you, kind…gentle, sweet…loving…but I'm just the opposite of you…Self-centered…rough…bitter…God, I was such a horrible person…why was my personality like this? I then realized I was obviously talking out loud, because I saw Vixey standing to the left of me, and then I said, "What do you expect…I HAD the best boyfriend ever…and he just slipped…right through my fingers…Why me?" Vixey then knelt down, and slowly whispering in my ear, "We're both Vixens, and we both love Foxy…however, you aren't the only one who wished he was your boyfriend or of the 'why me' moments…" I then looked up at her, and then said, "T-…Thanks, Vixey…that helped a bit…" I then slowly cleaned up my tears around my cheeks, and then got up, and then just sighed.

Vixey looked at me, and then said, "Listen…If it makes you feel any better, I wish Chica was out of the picture, so we could have a competition to get him…it'd be fun, and interesting, but since Chica is there, we can't do crap…" I then thought something diabolical, and stated, "What if we got rid of Chica? Ya' know…shut her down, shove her in the dumpster, and just…out of sight, out of mind?" Vixey looked at me, and for a second she felt contempt for me, before she then accepted it, and said, "I knew you were bad…and somewhat self-centered, but…that is an excellent plan, Mangle." I then said, "You know what…call me Mangeline…I do not want to go by that name anymore…It is a past version of me, I want to forget." I then said, "Well…I better let you go, your show is in like fifteen minutes now…as for me…I think I may explore a little bit." Vixey nodded at me, and as she went down stairs to the main stage, I began to explore the area.

I entered the bunk room, and found obviously two bunks that were occupied. I looked in one of them, and found that this was obviously Vixey's because of her footlocker saying, 'Vixey, First Mate.' And then the other one was Chica's through process of elimination. Her footlocker was open, and I peered inside, and found it empty…completely empty…I then thought, "Oh come on…an innocent girl, who has such a playful, nice attitude…you have to be hiding something…" I began to search her bunk, and looked in her mattress, and underneath it, but nothing…I then began to look in Vixey's, and sure enough I found some…pictures of Foxy, and a magazine, and just from looking at its cover and it's graphical images, I could tell it was a porn magazine. I peered inside, and it was weird…It had furries, mainly muscular fox's, and each head was replaced with Foxy…I then thought, "Okay…maybe you share my tenacity, Vixey." I then looked around the other mattresses and underneath each bunk, and found nothing, however; out of the corner of my eye, I saw the air vent in the corner, bulging a bit, and I peered to it.

I slowly unscrewed the screws that barely held it up, and I pulled on the vent, before it gently came off, and that is when I saw…something interesting. It was many…many drawings of what seemed to be colored pictures of Chica and Foxy…'doing it' and not to mention lots of…clear liquid was inside of the vent also… that's when I began to get interested as in; blackmail interested. So I took two of the pictures, stuffed them into my pocket, and then slowly screwed on the vent cover, and left the bunk room. That's when I ran into someone opening the door, and I made a slight 'Oof' and then that's when I realized who it was…It was bloody Chica and Vixey, and then Chica said, "Oh…Hey Mangle. How are you doing?" I then said, "Don't you have a show in like…a few minutes?" She then said, "Yea, we do…but I have to grab something from Vixey before we go on." I then said, "Alright, I'll just be leaving then." I then walked out of the ship, and quickly scurried to the main deck of the ship, and hoped onto a beam on the ceiling, and snuck out of Pirate's Cove.

**Chica's POV | 8:21 AM | Pirate's Cove**

"Okay, obviously…Mangle was trying to find something, I'll give it that. But what would she be trying to find?" Vixey then said, "Well, I don't know…but I'm not joking, Chica…She sounded serious, she wanted to deactivate you, throw ya' in a dumpster, and send ya' to one of those garbage dumps where'd we never see you again…She was VERY sincere and serious about that, mark my words." I then said, "Believe me, if that Vixen so as much lays a hand on me, Foxy will be trying to find me, and being whimpering and crying for d-…Oh I see where she is going now…" I then added, "Well, anyways…Let's get back to the st-…" **AHHHH! MOTHERFUCKER!** I then looked at Vixey, and then said, "What the hell was that!?" We immediately rushed out of the ship, and slowly walked over to Foxy who was peering out of the curtains also, and as we peered out of the curtain, we heard a faint, "SOMEONE! CALL AN AMBULANCE! SOMEONE CALL A FRICKEN AMBULANCE!"

**Alexander's POV | Manager's Office | 8:25 AM**

I was just finishing up some of the daily paperwork, when I heard a knock at the door, I then replied with a simple, 'Come in.' That's when I saw a man in a hooded looking robe come in, and then he said to me, _**"No hard feelings, mate…but this is for the greater good of Foxy and Chica…"**_ I then immediately shot up from my chair, and said, "You have to leave right now!" But I couldn't get out anything…I felt a very large cylinder like object impale my right arm, and was dug right into the desk, as I was just stuck there, bleeding from the impalement. I couldn't believe it, not only did this man just attacked me, but single-handedly, without any help, shove a fricken thick object through a human's skin and bone. I just kept on grunting, and breathing heavily, and he then lied a simple axe on the table, and then said, _**"The better you act, the more easy I'll go on you."**_ He then left through the door, and just sort of disappeared for me not to see him again, before I kept gripping around the object. I kept on just grunting and crying through my eyes, just banging my left hand onto the desk.

I couldn't move my right hand at all, and I felt coldness surround my entire right arm, and that's when I decided, "Fuck it! I CAN'T have this! I need to get help and fast…even if it means…I have to do…'the unforgiveable…' I then picked up the axe with my left hand, and looked at my right arm, grunting and crying abnormally, before I then breathed in deeply, and quickly brought down the axe on my arm once. It cut a deep flesh wound into my arm, and definitely meets and breaks my main bone, and I immediately dropped the axe, yelping in pain, and slamming my left hand into the table, screaming and breathing heavily. I then picked up the axe again, and slammed it into my arm again, and this time I let some words escape my mouth, "SHIT, CUNT…MOTHERFUCKING…SHIT! YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I then picked up the axe one more time, and cut at my arm once more, and felt the only thing leaving me in-between my two fragments of my arm was some thin bone still hanging on, and then I thought, "No way…I can't cut anymore…not without using some unnecessary strength…" I immediately breathed in and out, trying to hold back the pain, before I immediately pulled on my arm, breaking off the bone almost immediately, leaving a stump of arm, and bleeding profusely onto the floor and table.

"**AHHHHH! MOTHERFUCKER!"** I screamed, and I immediately put my left hand to the part of my arm that was bleeding, and I immediately ran out of the office, pushing past a few customers, before I immediately dropped to my knees on the floor, letting out one last scream of ignorance, deviance, and pain, **"YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF MOTHERFUCKING SHIT!"** I then fell to the ground, feeling myself soon go into shock, and the last thing I heard before passing out was a lady screaming, "SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE! SOMEONE CALL A FRICKEN AMBULANCE!" I then just felt my eyes gently closed, and my mind fade into the blackness.

**(A/N: This is an add-on to Chapter 19, so quite technically, this isn't Chapter 20. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, along with the interesting parts of this chapter. I definitely had some inspiration from a game or two if you can get the reference in-between it. Now, if you can't see where I'm going with any of the intentions of the 'Stranger' yet…Good, that's what I'm hoping for. HOWEVER, if you do, then you are some fucking wizard. Anyways, until next time, guys.**


	20. Chapter 20: Evidence

**(A/N: Alright, Chapter 20! It's finally here, and from what I think is only five or ten more chapters to go, before we go onto a nice sequel. Anyways, I am not going to hold you guys back from reading the story anymore. Enjoy, and also…If you haven't seen the little 'clue' I hid in the last chapter, I think you'll love the twist at the end.)**

**Foxy's POV | Pirate's Cove | 3:29 PM**

"What the hell happened to the guy? A-…and why was hit arm…cut off?" Vixey, Chica, Mangle, Freddy, and Bonnie all surrounded me, and Vixey replied, "I…I don't know, but it looked like it hurt…severely…" I then said, "I don't think humans can survive such a…injury like that…It seems so…painful, and…I just doubt that he might've survived it…" Vixey and Chica then said, "Hey! Give the guy a chance! Don't be such a dick towards him." I then slowly said, "I'm…not being a dick, it's just…surviving an injury like that to my calculations is…very slim…" I then felt everyone's gaze just drift towards me, and then Freddy, Bonnie, and Mangle agreed, "Well…To be honest, Foxy…out of all of us combined…is most likely the smartest." Chica and Vixey looked towards them, and they just shrugged stating, "What? It's true…and you know it." I could tell Chica and Vixey were defeat at that point, so I just wanted to get away from all the drama and politics, and I waltz back to my quarters, where I thought I'd just go lie down.

**Mangle's POV | Female Bathroom | 3:36 PM**

I gently nudged Chica to come with me to the ladies' bathroom, and as we entered I gently closed the door, and Chica asked, "What's up, Mangle?" I then said, "Mangeline…I'd much prefer Mangeline now." Chica then shrugged and stated, "Alright, Mangeline. What can I do for ya'?" I then slowly pulled out two of the drawings, and slowly held them up shoulder-height, and I began stating, "I know what you have in that vent of yours…I know you occasionally go in there, touch yourself, and pleasure yourself to your mate…however, what strikes me interested is, why don't you ask Foxy to do stuff like that for you?" Chica already had her mouth gapped open, and then she somewhat laughed nervously, and stated, "T-…I d-…Well, I don't do it on purpose…it's just when Foxy and I aren't together…I get very over-zealous, much like I did before we were even together or married…so, I did that…hid them somewhere, and…just did whatever I thought was necessary…even if I didn't get to have him, I'd still do it, because I've always loved him…" I then looked at her, and then stated, "But you are now his mate, why don't you just…ask him?" She then smiled innocently, and stated, "Believe me, if I tried to sate my hunger for him…We'd have a none-ending fiasco for months…That's how much I love him, and…'need' him." I looked at her in disbelief, and I could tell she was all serious, and not joking about anything.

I then just said, "Would you mind if I showed Foxy any of this?" She then got defensive and stated, "YES, I would mind…If he knew I did this, he wouldn't think I'm the same nice, innocent girl I am, even though I am…naughty…" I then just said, "Just what I needed to hear, darling…now listen…I'm not going to ask for much, but I've had my eye on Foxy for quite a while, and If I get one kiss from him, I'll give you back your drawings, and keep your secret. She looked at me in contempt, and then stated, "Blackmail, huh? Hmmph, fine…I'll try my best, but YOU have to pull the move, not me, not Foxy, YOU." She then walked out of the bathroom, deviant, and having a hint of…darkness in her, which I kind of liked…, I knew she couldn't be an innocent chicken…it didn't seem to fit her physique, or personality…I then just smiled deviously as I also walked out of the bathroom, tucking the two drawings into my back pocket, and then I went to go find Foxy or at least someone else to talk to in the meantime.

I walked over to Pirate's Cove, and began to walk into the ship when I heard a familiar voice come from behind me. It belonged to none other than Vixey, and I smiled turning around, and asked, "Vixey. What's up, my favorite Vixen?" She then said, "Don't play the act, Mangeline…I know what you did to Chica, you blackmailed that poor chic-…" I interrupted her, and said, "She isn't poor, she isn't even nice…Believe me, I could tell her real self, she acts nice, and innocent, but I can tell that she is somewhat like me…She is deviant, wanting to reach a goal no matter what, however; she definitely has one thing I don't have, and that's the ability to not just focus on herself…" Vixey looked at me, and stated, "Still! Even if she isn't what she seems to be, you can't just blackmail her! That isn't right, and to be honest…It's very wrong, even if she isn't what she seems to be." I then stated, "Of course it's wrong, but to be honest…lying to yourself, and everyone else…I find that quite dishonest, and believe me…I'd know being I have been that person before." Vixey just looked at me with a contemptuous looking face, and then said, "You know what, forget it…You have no compassion or boundaries…hence why you will never get Foxy." As she walked off the stage, I felt a piece of my morality go with her, and I felt torn apart from that comment.

Regardless of that conversation, I pressed on to have a conversation with Foxy, and I scouted around for Chica first to see if she came back to the area, and after searching, I concluded she wasn't there. I then walked down to the captain's quarters, and slowly peered inside to see a sleeping Foxy all…vulnerable, and loving as he slept, not to mention his chest going up and down had its hypnotizing effects on me. I then gently opened the door, and closed it behind me, before walking to the corner, and sitting on the sofa, just admiring and observing as Foxy slept, and how peaceful he looked…I kind of hated it, because I couldn't find peace with myself, being I couldn't make friends easy, and whenever I did, I seemed to screw it up, because of jealousy or my self-centeredness.

I then heard Foxy begin to talk in his sleep while having a light snoring. "Nurghhg…Chica…No…don't go…I l-…I k…knew you'd break me heart…why?" He then went back to snoring, and then a minute later he said, "Nrghgh…Can you forgive me, Vix-…Nrghg…I knew she wa-…" He began to snore again, and then he began to talk, "Y-…you, son of a bitch…ye' caused th-…you black-…trench coated figure…nrggh…'Stranger'…" And then last but not least, I heard something that actually burned away my body and heart metaphorically, "Ma-…mangline…such a pretty name…I wish we-…worked ou…Nrggh…" He then snored more and more, before he then just breathed normally again. I just didn't know what to think, I just felt my lust and want for Foxy, just turn to need, and I…I just felt like I had to put my whole life before him…Why the hell does he have this effect on people? Is he just…that attractive…? No…It wasn't attractive, it…was his warming personality… I then just seemed to fall lightly asleep onto the sofa, as I couldn't really bring myself to do what I originally intended to do.

**Henry's POV | Riverside Hospital | 4:20 PM**

I pulled up to the hospital's garage, and locked the car door, before walking the long distance between the main carpool road, and then the sidewalk next to some pretty tall and short buildings. I finally made my way to the main building which was probably seven stories tall, and that is when I checked into the receptions office. They had some See's Lollipops and I slowly picked the butterscotch flavor, and undid the wrapper, sticking it into my mouth, and that's when the Nurse asked, "Hello, sir. Are you looking for someone or visiting?" I then said, "Visiting. I'm here to visit a Alexander Regnarts." She then typed it into the computer, and then tried again, before then just typing it back in once more, before she then said, "I'm sorry, Sir…We have no patients or arrivals by that name…and our database is updated with most recent 911 calls, and emergencies…" I then began to ponder, thinking, "How odd…could he have been sent to another hosp-…No, this is the only major one in the entire town, aside from some small medical company hospitals that were reserved for their own patients. Not to mention he called me, and told me he was going he-…This is odd.

I then walked back to the garage, and tried calling Alex on my phone, and then I heard a fairly new voice, "I'm sorry, your call could not be transferred because this number does not exist." I then looked at the phone, and then said, "What the hell?" I then walked hastily to my car, and then hopped in, driving back to the pizzeria. It didn't take long to get back to the pizzeria, and I then rushed to the office, not saying hello to any of the workers, even if they did stop to ask me something. As I rushed into my office, I saw that the manager's office was barren, nothing that had traces of Alexander ever being here, no blood, and no personal items, and I walked to my file cabinet, and looked up my files for Alex, an…and it wasn't there anymore…I then thought, "What the hell is this?" I then walked out of my office, and then asked the day guard, "Listen, do you know what happened to Alexander, or who or what cleaned out his office or alike?" He then stated, "No one has even gone near those offices, Sir. And Alexander is at the Riverside Hospital, isn't he?" I then just looked at him with a grave attitude, and walked back to my office, thinking I was losing my mind.

I then just sat back into my comfortable chair, and just took a pen and began to roll it in and out of my fingers, just thinking what in the hell was going on…First his office had no signs of him even being there, and his file was gone…it was like he didn't even fucking exist…Just then, I heard a knock at my door, and I said, "Come in." I saw two cops at the door, and slowly sat down, and asked me, "Alright, Henry…We're here to pick up any evidence, and search the area for c-…" I interrupted them, and stated sadly, "Officers…I don't know what the hell is happening. His office were the crime was committed is…cleaned, it's like he was never there today or yesterday…and I looked for his file…gone." They then looked at me, and stated, "Henry, his name is Alexander Regnarts, correct? I then stated, "Of course, he told me pretty clearly his name, and how to spell it on his file." They then looked at me with a grave face, and stated, "There is no one with this name in the database of all US citizens…I'm afraid to say it Sir, but he doesn't exist it seems…" They then got up, checked with a UV light for anywhere around the room, but found nothing except my obvious cluttered prints all over the desk, and they went into the empty and abandoned office, and looked for anything, but…nothing…absolutely nothing.

I then just felt like I was slowly losing my sanity, and I just got up, and walked away from my desk, thinking, "I think I'll go home, and just get some rest. I then walked over to the day guard and said, "Listen, man. I have to get home, I'm very tired, and so until I find another manager, you are the manager…just don't go fucking bat-shit crazy on me…Okay?" He then just saluted me like I was a military officer, and said, "Yes, Sir." I then thought, "Just don't burn down the building, hehe." I walked out of the pizzeria to my car, and I just drove him, feeling a headache catch onto me, and I just couldn't wait to get home to be honest.

**Chica's POV | Kitchen | 4:57 PM**

I was kind of just…hollow at the minute…I was thinking about what effect that those two drawings and Mangle had me…I know I wouldn't like showing off my body occasionally, because I'd feel like a slut to all of my friends, but then again, I really loved Foxy so much…that it ached, and like I said to Mangle, if I wanted to sate my hunger and want for him, it'd take months of non-stop action…which I doubt is a possibility…I then just felt myself thinking profusely, "But…If I don't show my love to him sooner or later, who says he won't go on to someone else? Like Mangle said, h-…God, I have to do something for him…I've been nothing but a burden, not to mention how I lashed out at him that one time, and he was just sitting in his office chair, just…emotionless, and…blank. I couldn't really see Foxy like that, and if I ever did again, I'd probably break down into self-pity, depression, hatred for myself…God…Why is it he has this effect on me? I mean, I wasn't always so innocent and nice…but when Foxy came along, and started actually talking and bonding with me…I just felt like he changed me…

I couldn't comprehend why I was like this, this is when I first found out I was using my nose for once, and I smelt the burning smell of cookies in the oven. I quickly knelt down, and looked at the cookies, and they were all burnt, and horrible looking, and that's when I just broke down on the inside, feeling as if that's what I looked like…I couldn't bare the amount of feelings I was feeling, and I just seemed to collapse to the kitchen floor, and I just uncontrollably cried, creating a puddle around me. I could hear people surround the door, however; they didn't enter, I know that for sure. I just kept on holding my hands to my eyes, when I heard the door slowly open. It closed behind whoever was in the room, and then I just felt the need to turn around, an…and sure enough, despite how low I feel, and no matter how dark my body and heart feels like…Foxy would always seem to bring the light out inside of me, no matter how deep in the valley of death I was in.

I then heard his calming, and enlightening voice stating, "Chica…Honey, what is wrong?" I then just couldn't take it anymore; I had to take EVERYTHING off of my chest. "ME! I'm what's wrong, Foxy! I have been nothing but a burden to you! I have never been nice or innocent, but ever since I FIRST meet you, you brought all of that out of me…But, that's when I begin to…want you, to love you, to just NEVER leave your side…that's w-…why, I drew many drawings of us together, a-…and I…pleasure myself to that…I still do that secretly today! But I could never ask such a thing of you, because I still don't think I should be with you! I'M NOT WORTHY…" I just then felt my head get very light, and I then just felt my body slam into the ground, feeling my eyes gently close. That's when I knew, I must've fainted or something because I couldn't wake up immediately.

I remember feeling the warm thick arms of something wrapped around me, along with the warm sheets of a bed wrapped against my thin and bare frame, and that's when I gently opened my eyes to see Foxy hugging me, and I was cuddled up in his chest, underneath the sheets of the bed. I felt very warm, and…innocent, and free of worry for once actually…However, that's when I found his white eyes staring into my eyes, and that's when I felt something seemingly protruding in-between my legs, and that's when I just giggled gently, and then Foxy just seemed to say something to me. "I don't care if you were any of those things, or doing any of them…none of us are perfect, but…just confessing that makes me truly think you love me, and care about me." He then did something I haven't felt in a slightly long time, he stuck out his metallic, and wet tongue, and it seemed to just be sticking out of his snout, before he then kissed me on the lips, and shoved his tongue against my teeth, and I gradually opened it up, and that's when I felt his thick, long tongue going on a mission. His tongue went down my throat after it collected my saliva, and then it just seemed to keep on going down, and down, and when I fe-…I felt like he reached a deep part of my area, which was filled with such pleasure…He must've reach my stomach or something, because he began to tickle the area with his tongue, which made me ticklish on the inside…and little did I realized that he was feeling around my back, but when I soon recognized that, it was too late as he seemed to tickle the two areas that made the ecstasy shoot into your mind.

I immediately felt my liquids eject from my entrance, and my moaning immediately going silent as it only entered Foxy's mouth, and he just chuckled. He then pulled out his tongue, and I could easily see the amount of liquid dripping from his metallic tongue. I saw about five gulps before he finally opened his mouth, letting out a satisfied, "Ahh…." He then tickled me in the same place on my back again, and I got my head filled with ecstasy again, and my liquids ejected from my entrance. I felt dehydrated, but so vibrant every time he did that, and I couldn't think anything of it, and that's when I kind of just lost it. I jumped on top of Foxy, and just viciously began to kiss him, from his head to his neck, to his torso, to his abs, to his…inner thighs, and then…his long…hypnotizing…wide…Umm…I then just stopped, and realized I may have tipped over him a bit, and I rolled back onto the side of the bed, and he then sounded disappointed, asking me, "Why'd you stop, lass? T…that felt excruciatingly amazing…" I then turned to him, and said, "F-…Foxy, honestly…I can't hold myself back, I try so hard…but I have such a hunger for you…I feel like if I didn't control myself, I'd trap us in here, and do sex twenty-four, seven for months on end…I'm sorry, I-…I shouldn't have revealed that…you should have n-" That's when he interrupted me, and stated, "No…It's fine, Chica…It just shows me th…that no matter what, you would love me no matter what, and it seems you have no end to the things you would do for me…But…Just know…I will always love you…" He then just opened his mouth with the biggest grin slash smile I had ever seen, and that's when I just couldn't feel my body…I actually felt like I was in my spirits'…soul…I just felt motionless, and I could express the amount of happiness I could feel…

**? POV | Unknown Time and Location**

_**I looked at my severed right arm, and then I just blinked my eyes, thinking about it, and then I saw my arm was back to normal, and then I felt my face bear a mischievous grin**_, _**and I just slowly sat down in the black room again, meditating. "Well, that definitely got some attention, and that was definitely fun toying with everyone…but, it seems…Foxy and Chica have developed more while I was away, interesting…Perhaps I can't break them up, no matter what I throw at them. Hmm, anyways…I think it's time I go back to see what else I can do. I then got up from my seated position, and then walked over to the black hollowed out door, that opened making the bright white light shine through, and I entered it.**_

_**I soon enough found myself in-front of the pizzeria again, with another 'vessel' to conceal myself inside and I walked into the pizzeria and I was greeted by the greeter. "Hello, Sir. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, where the pizza is delicious, and the animatronics are the greatest. Enjoy your stay!" I then walked into the lobby, and immediately noticed Bonnie and Freddy entertaining a group of children surrounding them as they played their music. I then walked into the next room, and saw Pirates' Cove, and all the children were waiting, and I could tell that they were waiting for Vixey, Foxy, and Chica. However, there show was in seven minutes, and I wondered if they were still comforting each other…I then moved onto the next area where the bathrooms and the offices were, and I thought, "My greatest performance and show I did…hehe…Well, Alexander…I'm sorry lad." I then walked past the offices into the party rooms, and then I saw a hall leading to a security office at the end of the hall.**_

_**I was walking down the hallway, and of course the darkness of the hallway seemed to be a perfect time for my little switch out possibly, maybe even scare the day guard a bit…So I thought about myself in my threatening armor, trench coat, and mask…but then I thought, maybe I should try something else…So I then thought of myself in a grey striped business suit, and I then pulled some shades over my 'vessels' face, and then I walked on over to the security office. I could clearly see the day guard fiddling with a flashlight, before it turned on, and the I could tell the day guard was uneasy as I drew nearer and nearer to the desk, before I just gently placed my hands on the top of the desk. I then said Hello, in the humans' rather deep voice…I then thought for a minute, "Hmm…I like that last name though…Regnarts." He then said uneasy, "Hello, Sir…Uhh, can I help you?" I then said, "I'm Mr. Regnarts, nice to meet ya'." He then somewhat relaxed a bit, and said, "I'm umm…Malcolm, nice to meet you." I then thought of doing a small revelation for the man. "Also, by the way…I know I just meet you and all, but I have a little riddle for you…not that you would know what or who I am, unless you died…but if you spell my last name backwards, you know what you should call me…" I then walked away from the day guard, and I could see his uneasy look in his face. **_**(A/N: Also, if you don't know how to spell backwards, Regnarts backwards is Stranger. BIG reveal, right? :P Anyways, back to the 'Stranger') **

_**I then walked back to Pirates' Cove, and found that Foxy, Vixey, and Chica were performing, and I just sat in the frame of the door leading to the attraction, and almost immediately, I could tell Foxy's eyes were diverted to mine, being he could see my true self, ever since I 'hired' him, and then I simply smiled at him, and just watched the rest of the show, however; once Foxy saw me, he had a hint of difference in his voice. I knew why he had it, but then I just shrugged being I'd probably just cause nothing but trouble for the three, so I walked out this time, and went out the pizzeria's exit, and the same staff member stated, "Please come again, Sir." I then smiled at his comment, and then just returned to the 'vessels' original position, and then went 'out of his body' and returned to my dark room which I remained in for a while thinking.**_

**Foxy's POV | Pirate's Cove | 5:30 PM**

I was in the middle of the performance when I saw the feeling of something I hated, but…seemed to obey; making a presence in the area around me. I scanned the crowd a bit, before I turned to the doors' main entry way, and saw him…That guy that would wear his black trench coat, and mask…though he was in a different body…oddly enough, and his attire was different, I could tell it was him…I then got uneasy, wondering what the hell he might do to me, or ask me to do, and with Chica and Vixey around, I got very nervous. I continued on the performance, but after a while I saw him leave, which made me get in a fit of happiness and relief, and then the children began to ask questions about us. One of the kids then spatted out of his mouth, "Foxy, do you have a wife?" I scanned the crowd for who said it, and sure enough it was a kid, probably fourteen, and he had two other teen friends, and I quickly diverted my gaze to another kid.

However, that didn't last long, because he voice yelled over the children, and asked again, "HEY! FOX! I'm talking to you! I asked if you had a wife!" All the kids turned to him, and then back to me, and I gulped slightly, and said, "Well…Of course I do. What Captain doesn't have himself a wife? A beautiful one at all that…" He then asked another question I wished he hadn't, and he yelled again, "WHO IS IT!?" I then looked at him again, and stated, "If you must know kid, it's not of ye' business, lad." He then immediately made his way to the stage, and I thought, "Oh God…" He, along with his teen friends came up, and almost immediately Mangle jumped in-front of me, and immediately said to the teens, "Backup, kids." The one kid stated, "What are you going to do if we don't?" he gently pushed his elbow into one of his friend, laughing a bit, but that's not before I saw something I wish I hadn't…

Mangle immediately grabbed the kid by the neck, and held him up, and I could hear the humanly grunts of choking, and then an immediate thump as the kid was thrown into the ground. Vixey and Chica immediately brushed behind me, and I just looked at the Mangle, just…shocked. "Why would she do that!? That's against the r-…" She then turned around to looked at me, and I immediately pushed my chest forward, and told her, "Don't get near me, Mangeline…You nearly just killed a k-…" I doubt she even cared what she was doing at the time, because she immediately walked up to me, and kissed me on the snout, and I just felt the plush, heavenly snout of another Vixen touch against mine, and then she jumped up onto the vent's and just slowly hid away from the public. Of course, the teen and his posse immediately went to find the manager or a worker, but they couldn't find any, being that Alexander had his arm cut off, and that the day guard wasn't anywhere near being a manager, so they just left.

I then turned behind myself, looking at Vixey and Chica just looking…lustful at me, and then I thought, "God…this is a curse…I mean, having a woman that loves ya' is a gift, but…having multiple women…it's a curse, because you can probably have every one of them, but if you just want one…they began very…needy on you…Why did I have this effect on people?" I then just smiled at the Vixey, my first mate, and Chica, my wife…and for some odd reason, it didn't register to me that even though she was my wife, and she could have me any time…why did she look so lustful…I then turned back to the kids, and said, "Hey, lads and lassies. Who wants to see me treasure chests filled with treasure from me expeditions?" Immediately, all the kids raised their hands screaming me, and I took them up to the ship, however; whenever I looked to see where Vixey and Chica, they would always be behind the children, just staring at me, as if they just lost all interest in the rest of the world…

After a small while, after the kids got their loot, and eye patches, and left Pirates' Cove, being the curtains closed, and we were left in privacy. Chica and Vixey still just stared at me, and I couldn't understand why…I mean for God's sake…I mean I know I may look handsome and all, but…Jesus, I'm not like a God of Beauty or anything. I then walked back to my quarters, and still the girls followed, and I slowly slide into my bed, and then just closed my eyes and resting, however; I wouldn't ever think that they both would go underneath my sheet, and lie down with me, without Chica throwing a fit…She was after all very possessive, much like how Lilith w…God, I kind of miss Lilith…I wish she wasn't scrapped. Even though she was…kind of a slut, she had a nice personality, and had her flaws like Chica did…I then looked over, and asked, "Okay, why are both of y-…" I then realized it wasn't just Chica and…Vixey…It was also Mangle. In my head, my gentleman side was like, "Foxy, don't give in…this may be…astounding…but do not give in! If you do, you lose a part of your self-control…" Then the side of me that devious, and sly was like, "Dude! You have three horny women in your bed! They would take you any way, don't let that go to waste man!" I just couldn't think at the minute, because it was all hard to think with all of their eyes gazed on me.

I then looked at them, and…they just started stripping for some odd reason, and I really tried hard to not look, and get all…happy at this, but I had to remember about Chica, and doing it with anyone else without her permission…would break my morals, so I then just got out of the bed, and then sat on the edge of the bed, and I was about to get up, but as soon as I got half-way, I felt three different pairs of hand pull back on me, and then I heard Chica, Vixey, and Mangle's voices, "Foxy…Please…" I didn't want to sound needy of them, but then I just smiled, stating, "Please what?" I then felt as if they got immediately lustful, and they said almost in unison, "Don't make us spell it out." I then said, "Well, if it's okay with my wife…I wouldn't mind…but, my wife is very protective as I sa-…" Chica then blurted out in almost…heightened courage, "I don't mind, Foxy! Now let's just do it, damnit!" I felt relieved, but uneasy…I can't do this, I can't…It's not moral to me, so then I said, "Regardless…I can't do it, I'm sorry. It's not exactly moral to me, I'm sorry guys…" I then felt as if all three of them, really…wanted me, and I had to leave fast, because I'm pretty sure they might've even raped me…

I then immediately got out of my own quarters, and as I started down the hall, I heard the bed in my quarters stir, and that's when I knew they quickly go out of my bed. I was about to go down the stairs, when I heard their voices stir behind me, and they said, "OH FOXY! Where are you going!?" I quickly began to sprint down the stairs, before I ran onto the stage, and quickly jumped to Bonnie's and Freddy's stage, and quickly hid behind one of the currents, and I saw the three of them run towards the bathroom area. I knew that I could run and sprint fast, and I'm glad I had that, but…hell. I'm just glad I had that ability, I then saw a small door behind the curtain, and I slowly walked in, and found that it seemed to lead into a concealed room behind the stage, and I heard a small moan, before I then said, "Bonnie? Freddy?" I then heard stirring, and then I heard Bonnie stating, "Foxy? Is that you?" I then stated, "Yes…I'm sorry if I interrupted something, but…The three girls have gone…crazy!" I then felt Bonnie and Freddy ruffle around a bit, before they welcomed me into their little compartment.

**(A/N: Not the best conclusion to a chapter, but I think there was enough to keep you all grip, such as that interesting revelation, and then some more interesting little conflicts here and there, and then a little action and 'lust' for the mature audience. Anyways, I hope you liked these last three chapters as I get back into the groove of my fanfiction for FNAF. Anyways, until next time my fans. **** )**


	21. Chapter 21: Fate comes calling

**(A/N: Hello, everyone! I just wanted to say this, but for each and every one of you I just want to say thank you. I just hit seven thousand views, and I just seem to have a lot of support for my story, so I'm just happy you all like it. Anyways, being my story is going to most likely end in the next few chapters, I'll just say it now. I will be doing a sequel, so you guys don't have to worry about losing out on your favorite characters. And with that, I won't hold you guys anymore. Enjoy, Chapter 21)**

_**? POV | Unknown Time and Location**_

_**I just looked at the room I was in, and thought, "Let there be light." And my blackened room I seem to love to just sit in, finally became light, and I saw the little bright particles floating around the area, and I then just slowly sat back on the ground, and meditated, and thought, "Well, I have done all I've ever wanted to do, and yet…all I can do is just…think, and look, and admire…and, even that's hard being I've seen everything a-…I just wish I could pass this on to some other unlucky person, but…It's my duty nonetheless." I then just looked at the nice little bright particles around the room, and just calmed myself, and then I began to talk aloud for a minute, "I should really change my attire…even though I wear that to conceal myself, I should look presentable at some times at least…" I then just thought of something new to wear, and all that came to mind was instead of wearing my trench coat, and my mask, and my full armor suit, I should just wear what I did yesterday. However, I think it'd be a lot better if I made little touches to it.**_

_**I just looked at the suit I made, and I loved the way it looked, and I knew it was perfect. It was a two-piece formal suit, that had a dark white color to the outside of it, and a comfortable golden fabric on the inside of the jacket, and the white collared shirt I wore underneath was a lot padded nicely, and then when I looked at my pants, I wanted to make a modern type of invention. I thought about jeans, and suit pants, and I kind of mixed the idea. I made a beige pair of jeans, which had the stiff, yet comfortable appeal to them, and I just looked at the suit in awe. To be honest, it was a work of art, and actually suited me better than I actually thought about my current attire. I then slipped it on for, and I decided for once I'd rather go into the world with summoning up a 'vessel'.**_

_**I was in an alley next thing I knew it, and I was walking out of it, and I decided to slowly slide my hands through my hair, which seemed to make a nice wavy look at the front of my short, although organized hair. I then slowly pulled my hand down, and then stepped into the busy street of the city. The first thing I realized was no matter the circumstances, the city was filled with many rude and inconsiderate people. Some people just bumped into each other, and didn't give the slightest of condolences nor apology. I also encountered this rude gesture, as a few people bumped into me also. Of course, I knew who each and every one of these people was, I just wish this world wasn't so corrupt. I then encountered a less than obvious homeless person, and I looked at her. I knew who she was, Shelly Anderson…Twenty-Seven, parents died at sixteen…Left to fend for herself in this cruel world. I then thought for once I think I'd go out of my way, and help her. I approached her, and slowly reached inside of my coat, and grabbed an envelope, slid a paper in it, along with some bills, and as I approached her, while casually walking, I slowly slipped it to her, and she noticed, because she immediately gripped onto it, and whispered to me, "Thank you." as I walked away.**_

_**Some people just need a jumpstart to restart their life, just like alcoholics, drug-addicts, prisoners, everyone deserves to be forgiven, and given a second chance, because that is how humans learn. Through mistakes, and…ironically, that moral is taught over all of t-…well, even I shouldn't say that, because it so universal. I then just kept on walking, and as people kept on bumping into me, I whispered in their ears as they walked past, "May God have mercy on your soul." I fairly well knew what I was saying, but I still felt very dark for saying something like that, however; with a cruel world such as this, everyone has mercy from God, and even if the sinners are damned to hell, I still feel compassion and sorrow for them. I then just continued along, and just thought of something. I feel like out of everything, I should just see what happens when one little change can do in the flow of a big city. I went to one of the tall skyscrapers' entrance, and held the door open for a few people as they walked in, and…well. Their reaction was nothing less than relaxing, and made me feel happy. They said 'Thank you.' for me holding the door open for them.**_

_**I walked along the busy street, and made my way to the City Hall, and I just thought of what would happen if I did something like that again, and I slowly walked up the stairs, slowly digging into my suit jacket, grabbing out a piece of paper. I fairly knew what this paper was; being it had a hard structure to it, but could still be folded. I walked up to the front desk, and then slightly lean on the desk, handing it to the receptionist. She then said, "You have a meeting with the city council members? They said their appointments were later on tod-…but it…oh, this must be a mix up…I'm sorry, Sir. Let me just notify them." She then pressed down a button on a machine, and of course she replied back the necessary details, and then she looked up at me. I knew she didn't look at me before, she just grabbed the piece of paper, and avoided eye-contact with a person, that was her personality in life, however; she also had lust. She looked at me, and of course, I knew she was baffled by my looks, as it seemed everyone would always second-glance me when they noticed me. I then said, "Thank you, Miss Fischer." I thought I'd add a tint of mystery, as I said her last name. I then walked off to the meeting, and I heard her faintly say, "Wait! The Meeting Room is in 42F, but how did you k-…"**_

_**As I soon came to the room, I gently slide my hand into my jacket, and pulled out some black sunglasses, and smiled as I slide them on, and then I slowly tugged underneath my collar, and pulled out a transparent ear piece, and I slowly wrapped it into my ear, before I opened the doors and entered the room, closing them behind me. I thought to myself, "Hey…If I was going to do something, why not boggle the minds of some greedy, corrupt politicians?" I then closed the doors gently behind myself, and I looked at the room I was in, of course I didn't need to, but I just looked at it. It was a luxurious room, with a refined oak long table in the middle, with many office chairs around it. At the end of them, seven of them were filled and I gently went over to them. I sat down in the office chair besides, "Dave McDougwell" which was the city's treasurer, and who occasionally slipped out of it a good 500k for 'compensation' and none of the others denied it. I then looked at them, and said in a deep voice but in a very speech-like tone, "Morning, Gentlemen." They replied back, "Good Morning, sir. Umm, we hate to ask, but first of all, who are you, and secondly, our receptionist said you had an appointment with us at this very time, even though we clearly didn't schedule anything until this late afternoon." I then thought, "Perfect…Deception." I then opened my mouth stating, "I am Frank Regnarts. And I have come on behalf of you guys quite, FRANKLY." I emphasized my last word. They shared a group laugh at my little pun I made, and then said, "Well, alright. Mister Regnarts, you may continue." I then got up, putting my hands on the table, stating, "Well, I'm going to brief, and I don't suspect you'd guys be very happy afterwards, so I will be swift. All seven of you are corrupt, and- *I digged into my suit jacket, and pulled out photographic evidence, along with some detailed dialogue between the politicians on their 'illegal' activities.* -quite frankly. I don't like this, and to be honest…I'm a very compassionate and forgiving guy, but I'm also very judicial. I have all of this evidence, and I intend to spread rumors about it, along with these photos, you can try to stop me, kill me, bribe me, but in the end…You can't stop me, for I am a judge." I then tossed the manila folder towards them, letting a few loose leaf papers out, and some photos, and then I began to walk out, and I could tell they had a very contemptuous scowl towards me, and began to discuss something.**_

_**Sure enough, I heard the sound of sirens in the background of all the city's commotion and the receptionist was most definitely coming up to distract me. She then said, "Hey, hang on. How did you know my name, Mister…?" I kept on walking, and then she tried to pull me back, and state again, and I just said, "I know you are trying to delay me from leaving, Miss Fischer. You won't succeed." I pulled my arm away from her, and then walked out, and I could tell she was reaching for something in her pocket no doubt, being that mostly everyone in this building was corrupt. I heard the clicking of a hammer, and then I smiled to myself, hearing the bang, and I quickly turned around, grabbing the bullet with my hand. I then dropped it to the floor, and left her their awe-stricken, and I just left, stating a small phrase. "This is why I did what I did, Miss Fischer." I then pushed open the front doors, and I walked away readjusting my tie, and I was about a few hundred meters out, and I saw the police running up the stairs quickly, and surrounding the main hall. Their intentions were definitely shoot to kill, and that is why I left, being I didn't want to reveal myself to the city, however; Miss Fischer was an exception, because I wanted some rumor to be out there.**_

**Henry's POV | Henry's House | 8:09 AM**

I was flipping throughout the channels, until the news had some headlines on it. It had me quite surprised, being we didn't have much crime or action in the city, so I just listened to it. "BREAKING NEWS: Unknown Man forges entry-permit for a Council Meeting, and threatened to kill the city-council, before hastily leaving." It then cut to a news reporter with a woman wearing a grey business suit, but instead of dress pants, she wore a skirt and black leggings. She then began, "The man came in, wearing a very interesting suit, it was like a dark white…but, he came in with this permit that said he had a meeting with the council today, so I cleared him through, even though I had suspicions. About four minutes later, I get an intercom message from the meeting room, and the council tells me they were just threatened to b-…uhh, killed. So I quickly tried to stop the person from exiting the building, and being I was issued a gun for my well-being…I pulled it out, and aimed it at him. He stopped for a minute, and I could tell he was going to hastily walk out if he wasted anymore time, so I shot a single round at him, an-…and what happened next was…crazy. He…HE CAUGHT THE BULLET! I've never seen anyone do that, and then he said in a very dark tone, "This is why I did what I did, Miss Fischer." And then just left…"

The news reporter than took back the stage, and thanked the woman for her info, and then went to talk to one of the council men, and his story was definitely identical to the woman, and then I just wondered, "What the hell is going on with our world?" I then switched the TV off, and got off the couch, and decided I should go drive to the pizzeria and check up on things. As I was about to leave, I heard my phone ring, and I picked it up, stating, 'Hello?' I then heard a very familiar voice, _**"Listen, Henry…I'm sorry for not being honest with you, but I had my reasons for doing what I did, I would talk to you more about it, but I am rather busy, and…somewhat like to stay mysterious." **_The phone then began to beep, and I almost screamed, "Alex!? Alexander!? Don't-…Gosh damnit, you hung up…" I tried to re-dial the phone, but…it said the number didn't exist, and then again, my head was filled with questions. I then was about to walk out the door, and yet again, my phone rang, and I somewhat knew it would probably be him, so I answered, "You fucking asshole, Alexander! You hang up on me again and I'll-…" A voice asked over the phone, in a saddened voice, "Oh…I'm sorry, I must have the wrong number, I'm sorry…I thought you were Henry." I then quickly saved myself, and said, "WAIT! Sorry, I was just…'pranked' by some person, I'm sorry. Yes, I'm Henry. Do you need something, Sir?" He then began, "Oh…It's quite okay, Henry. But I found out you were looking for a manager for the pizzeria, so I was going to look into it, however; I had some questions of my own before I do this." I then said, "Well, if you have any past managing experiences, and have a good background, you're hired, but what is it you ask?" He then began to ask his series of questions "Is it true that a man lost an arm at the pizzeria? How much is the pay-grade for the manager? Do I get any days off? And last but not least what happened to the last manager?" I then began to answer them.

"Well, lad. First of all, the last manager was the man who lost his arm…or so I think he did, he proba-…Uhh, sorry…I still think that was a prank of something…but anyways. The Pay Grade is thirty-five dollars an hour and you get five days off every month. Not the most luxurious position, but you get your benefits, regardless." He then said almost immediately after, "I'm very interested in the job, Henry." I then said, "Well, if you come by the pizzeria in the next hour or so, I'll do a small interview. Just bring your resume, and I'll take care of the rest." He then said, "I'll do even better, and be there in forty minutes." He then hung up the phone, and I quickly pulled off my coat hanger, a beige long coat, and I slowly walked out of my house to my car, where'd I then go onto the main highway, and then get off onto the main road to the pizzeria.

I arrived at the pizzeria in less than thirty minutes, and I parked in the 'Staff Parking' slots, and then walked inside. I was greeted by the greeter, and almost immediately he said, "Oh…Sorry, Henry. I thought you were another customer." I then said, "Hey, Dave…its fine man. Just get back to greeting' everyone. I have some business I need to take care of." He then nodded at me, and I walked past him to my office, and I slowly sat back in my office chair, and began to prepare for the interview. I pulled out a notepad, along with a black pen, and then I drew my land-line phone near me, before I then just slowly folded my hands over the desk, waiting for that certain knock on the door. After about seven minutes of waiting, and me glancing at the clock above the door, I heard a knock come from the door, and I replied with, "Come in." Sure enough, a man that was maybe around 5'11" came in, and then slowly sat down on the chair. I examined him, and to be honest, he definitely fitted the role of a manager from his stare, and look standalone. He had brown-emotionless eyes it seemed, and had black cropped hair, and he also had a smile on his face, which gave me a little more happiness suggesting he might be sociable. I then asked the first question, "You were talking and asking so fast, I never got your name, Mister…" He then held out his hand for me to shake, and stated, "William Surik. And for once, please don't be immature, and make fun of my last name." I then laughed sheepishly, and stated, "Hey, I wasn't going to, but nice to meet ya' William." I then got serious, and stated, "Anyways, tell me a bit about yourself, William."

He began stating, "Well, I was born in Portland, Oregon…I got interested in business, and accounting when I was about…sixteen, I took about three years learning about economics, business, and the whole nine yards in college, and graduated in '88. I then began as a junior manager at a chuck 'e' cheese, and…hell…I'm glad I quit that job, because not too long afterwards, some asshole came in, and shot five of the staff. Thank God he was arrested, and convicted of the crime. I then came out here, and was a bookstore manager, receptionist, and actually a 'pencil-pusher' for city hall. However, none of that interested me, so I thought I'd try being a manager for an entertainment place again, and quite ironically a day later, I found your ad, and called ya' up." I then looked at him, and said, "Hmmph, quite a little story you have to tell, William. Interesting, nonetheless though." I then said, "Have you ever committed any crimes, or infractions against the law?" He then said, "Erhmm…Once. My friends and I were in Vegas celebrating my birthday, and I got a little drunk, and I was kicked out of the casino for harassing one of the blackjack dealers of cheating on my game. Although, I know he took another card from underneath the table, even in my drunken state, I'm very perceptive." I wrote this down, and then said, "Well, that is also interesting, it's not quite every day I hear about a story from Vegas…Hehe." He then cracked a little joke which surprised me, "Hehe, listen…I'll tell ya' one thing. I may not be the sharpest person out there, but when I am definitely witty and quick on my toes, not to mention as I said perceptive about my surroundings." I then said, "Hey, to be honest. You kind of sound like me, but no matter. You sound pretty fit for the job at any rate, so I'm happy to say. You're hired. If you could state right now in-fact, that'd be excellent!"

He looked at me with happiness, and said, "Henry, you won't regret this choice. You just made me a happy man right now." I then handed him a Manager pin, and a Freddy Fazbear cap and vest, and then slowly dismissed him. I then slowly put away some of my things, and created a file on him, before I slowly went out of my office, and locked the door behind myself. I then walked out, when I noticed something that really gave me a concerned look. Chica, Vixey, and Mangle were walking around the area, almost searching for something…I then hold up my hand, and then state, "HEY! Vixey, Chica, Mangle! Stop!" They stop, and look over at me, and seem to walk over at me, putting their attention to me. I then said, "Listen, what the hell do you think you're doing roaming around freely!? Do you want to get discovered, let alone fucking drives every kid out of here?" I could tell they were ignoring me, because their eyes were going up and down my body, and I began to feel awkward and uncomfortable…I then slowly walked past them, and just walked around to see if Foxy, Freddy, or Bonnie were doing this. My answer soon became apparently, because Freddy and Bonnie weren't on stage, and I became to get worried about an incident like the Bite of '87, might happen again. I looked behind myself, and I see the three animatronics following me still, and I said, "Shoo! Get back to your position! You guys are going to ruin us!" That still didn't move them, and I slowly began to get worried.

I then slowly backed away from them, and then I heard an audible clapping in the corner of the lobby, and then I saw Dave, along with someone else in the corner. I then realized that someone was tied up near the entrance, and it was William…I then asked, "Dave! What the hell are you doing!?" The figure emerged from the shadows, and then I immediately widened my eyes. "FRITZ FUCKING SMITH! You sleazy motherfucker!" He then began to laugh maniacally, and then began to walk towards me, and said, "Well, Henry…I always imagined I'd be the one to kill that ol' Mr. Fazbear, however; that bitch Lilith took away that opportunity…however, it doesn't mean I can't do it to you guys. Especially being I reprogrammed the three girls…" I then looked at William and Dave, and then I realized…Both of them were tied up, and then I said, "Dave, William! Get help, fas-…" He then snickered and said, "Uh-uh-uh…I wouldn't move…They respond to your movements more and more violently the more you move…However, I wonder where Foxy, Freddy, and Bonnie went…they were supposed to seduce them while I finished some business with you…" I then said, "I'm glad they aren't fucking here, you manipulative bitch!"

Fritz then said, "Hey…just think. You won't have to worry about all that money you have your wealth managers taking care of, not to mention this pizzeria…it'll all be mine soon…ALL mine!" I then said, "Oh my God…You son of a bitch…you did it didn't you?" He then asked, "Did what?" I then stated, "Well, Valence if you remember him…He gave Mr. Fazbear all his money when he knew he was going to die…and then now thinking about it…Lilith was acting fucking weird…then Mr. Fazbear died, and then…you thought the last thing between you and the money and the pizzeria was him…but then a variable came up…ME…" He then laughed crazily with glee, and stated, "Shame you have to die…you have such an intelligent mind on your head, Henry...As for all those things you accuse me of, all of those things are somewhat true…" I then said, "Well…I know I am intelligent, but you forget one thing…" And then he laughed, stating, "And that is what, exactly Henry?" I then said, "You said they get more violent to each movement a human makes, right?" He then said, "Indeed." I then laughed, and stated, "Well…if you move too, you'll only make them go more berserk, and most likely end up killing you too…" I then saw his eyes widen, and then he said in a low disappointed voice, "Shiiittt…" I then said, "You planned out everything so elaborate, but I was a variable for everything, you aren't going to get rid of me that easily!" I then made my movements, and I saw the 3 animatronics immediately turn their eyes to me, as I ran to my office.

They quickly followed behind me, but with the adrenaline I was in, I was faster, and in the end I got to my office, and pulled out my keys. I was trying to shove the key into the keyhole, but I was so shaky, and fearful that I kept on missing, but then I heard the metallic steps almost behind me, and I finally got it in, turning the keyhole. I quickly pushed the door open, and quickly shut it behind me, latching the deadbolt locked, and locking the mechanism behind me. I immediately shifted to my closet, where I put in my three number combos into the lock, and I then heard a repeated hacking sound against the door, and I began to fiddle quickly, before I pulled the lock off, and opened the door quickly. I then reached up to the top shelf, where I pulled a Remington 870 Short-Barrel from the shelf, along with a box of .12 Gauge Buckshot. I quickly began to load the shotgun through the breach, and then after the five one, I couldn't push anything else into the chamber, so I pulled back the grip, and I heard the classical, "Click-Clunk" of the shotgun, before looking towards the door. I could see that either Vixey or Chica were trying to ram the door in, but that wouldn't work behind the dead bolt was in place, and it'd take a lot of weight to bend that thing…I then heard them stop for a minute, but I regardless kept my shotgun aimed at the door.

After a minute of silence, I slowly walked up to the door, and then I heard a faint sound of metal swinging through the air, and that's when I quickly pushed my body to the right of the door, hearing metal hit wood, and I saw little wood chunks go flying down to the floor in my office. I looked at the door, and saw a metal-alloy axe swinging into the wooden door, and then it hit again, and I began to scream in terror, "HOLY SHIT! NO! AHHHHH!" I quickly aimed the shotgun at the door, and then the axe swung again the door, leaving a sizeable hole in the door. I then pulled the trigger, sending the shell into the door, along with whoever was cutting down the door. The blast sent me to the ground, and I sure enough knocked my head against the ground being the klutz I am. I felt a major head ache, and then I heard the swing of the axe against the door again, and I quickly got up. I aimed my shotgun at the door again, but this time steadied my stance, and nudged it into my shoulder a lot more firmer. I then saw Mangle's head, and then the axe finally swinging in one last time, big enough for one of the heads to push through most definitely. Mangle immediately stuck her head through the door, and then screamed in her some-what screwed up voice box, "He-…Here's Ssss-…Mangle!" I then immediately shot the shotgun into Mangle's head, which somewhat took half of her face off, but then she somewhat just fell slump on the door…I then walked up to the door, and shoved my shotgun into Mangle's face…nothing. I then thought it was all clear, and I looked up to see Chica and Vixey giving me a devious smile at me, and then I thought, "Huh?" I then saw Mangle immediately lunge at my upper torso/neck area.

She pushed down her jaws into my shoulder/slight neck area, which immediately let me yell out, "AHHHH! YOU MOTHERFUCKIN' SCRAP BITCH!" I then cocked my shotgun again, and pushed the shotgun into the side of her head, and said, "CHEW ON THIS, BITCH!" I then pulled the trigger, sending many chunks of metal and lead into the roof, and then Mangle finally just let out a feminine, "N-…noo…." I then immediately sent three more shells into the corpse, and then I knew she was finished, because she went limp, and her eyes went black. I then spit on Mangle, and said, "That's the last bite you take out of anyone, you sick fuck!" I then collapsed to my knees, holding my shoulder were blood was just coming out like it was river, and I immediately limped over to the first aid kit in the office, and pulled out a field-dressed bandage, quickly wrapping it around my torso/shoulder area, but that's when I couldn't move much anymore, and I fell to the ground. I saw Fritz in my blurred state who was now above me with something aimed at me, and that's when my vision focused more, and I realized it was the barrel of my shotgun. I then began to laugh a bit, before stating, "A-…At least I went out fighting…" He then said, "Last words, huh? Alright…Have a good journey, Henry." I then heard him slowly pull on the trigger, but I didn't go black…or fade into darkness as I imagined death would feel like…instead, I just heard a click…I looked up, and I almost immediately knew what the relieving sound was…There was no more shells in the shotgun! Fritz then looked at me, and then said, "I'm too la-…" I then heard two individual .38 shots ring out, and I felt a liquid drip onto my face, and that's when I saw two holes in Fritz's torso, and blood dripping from them.

He then fell to the ground on his knees, and said, "Y-…*Cough*…You seemed to *Cough* to live…regardless of the si- *Cough* situations… *Cough* Congratula-…Arggh..." He then fell to the ground, dead because he didn't move nor speak anything witty remark at the end. I then saw a man in a blue uniform come in, and said, "Hey! Stay with me, man…Don't-…" However, I couldn't stop myself from gently falling into the darkness, knowing that there wasn't a threat anymore…

**A few hours later…**

I found myself on the ground in the same area, however; the body was gone, and a paramedic was next to me, and then said, "Oh Thank God…When they didn't take you to the hospital due to your current condition…I was sure you'd die…but thank god those blood clotters, and clamps worked." She then poured something very repulsive on my wound, because it stung like hell. I then felt something like shot enter in and out of my wound, before she then muttered to herself, "Well…Sewed up and disinfected…should recover…" She then packed up her medical bag, and left me, and before I knew it…Dave and William came in, and told me everything that happened when I was blacked out…Fritz was charged for all the crimes committed here, Chica and Vixey seemed to return to normal, and Mangle was beyond repair. I then thought of something ironic to say, "Li-…live by the sword, you die by the sword…you scrapped up BITCH!" I then felt myself get an immediate headache, and I got up from the ground with help from William and Dave, and I said, "After this whole ideal, I think it's time I get a beer…" I then left the pizzeria with both of them, and we went to a bar that was infamous for its location near the old theater in our city.

_**? POV | Unknown Time and Location**_

"_**Hmm…That was definitely an interesting outcome, I never thought Henry could be like that, nonetheless survive that encounter, however; I'm glad he did…As for Foxy and Chica, hmm…they have some definite interesting things to discuss in the near future…Hmmph." I then just looked at my room again with their bright little particles floating about, and I just sat down again, looking at the beauty of them here and there, and then being all bunched up together.**_

**Foxy's POV | Freddy's and Bonnie's Compartment | Unknown Time**

I soon peered out of the secret compartment, and slowly walked out, and hid behind the curtains, before I froze looking as they brought out Mangle's body, and the body of a dead person, and I heard the commotion of an officer stating, "Hmmph…The Owner of the pizzeria is unconscious, bite mark to the shoulder, and…Animatronic known as Mangle, along with perpetrator Fritz Smith are deceased…let's wrap everything up." I then watched as they left, and I then slowly walked off the stage, and back to my Pirates' Cove, thinking about everything that happened. "Chica and Vixey and…Mangle, they all went bat-shit crazy…and now after hearing those gunshots…and the dead bodies of Mangle and…Fritz…Jesus, what the hell happened? I then hopped onto the stage, and I was about to walk into my quarters, when I heard a familiar two voices from the far left of me…I turn, and immediately knew who it was, and I immediately opened the door, and then I heard them say, "WAIT! FOXY! WAIT!" I then locked the door behind me, and then went underneath the bed, just in case they broke in. I heard the sound of banging on the door, and then the gentle voice of Chica, "Foxy…Please open the door, please!?" I then stated, "NOT A CHANCE! YOU WERE BAT-SHIT CRAZY EARLIER, WHO'S TO SAY YOU AREN'T NOW!?" She then began to pound on the door more and more, and then I heard the door slam open…I began to feel myself holding my breath, and then breathing unsoundly, yet hard…I just heard the footsteps begin closer and closer…and then I felt like they were right there…however; their footsteps soon disappeared…

I then looked around, and saw that no foot shadows were showing underneath the bed, and then I slowly began to slowly coax myself out from underneath the bed thinking it was safe, and oh…I was so fucking wrong. I finally got my large, yet thin form out from underneath the bed, and slowly got up onto my knees, and then looked around the room, and then when I finally came to the bottom of my bed, I felt the sensation of a hard beak, and then a snout, and that's when I hardened my breathe, quickly shutting my eyes, and then I heard the gentle and angelic voice come from both the Vixen and the Chicken. "Ahhhh, Foxy…Don't be afraid, we aren't crazy anymore…or else we would've pulled you out from under the bed, an…well…you probably know…" I then slowly opened up my right eye, and look at the two, and then slowly sat in relief, stating, "Gee…I'm glad…" I then got up, and stood on my legs, and then I stood over them, and they said, "Why…Why do you have to be the most perfect out of everyone here…You aren't fat, or thin, you aren't too muscular, or lack any muscle, and you aren't a dick or demanding…You are the opposite of all of these…you are perfect…WHY!?" I then just stood there, and then slowly fell onto my bed, and sighed into the pillow at the head of the bed. I then felt the gentle hands seem to caress my legs, and then I got slightly uncomfortable, and before I knew it, Chica and Vixey seemed to reach my 'sensitive spot' on my back, and then I stated, "Oh no…" And then they said, "Oh yes…" I then felt them immediately tickle it, and then I felt a pain as my member seemed to be standing my weight up, which was crushing, and I was yelling, "OWWW! OWWW!" I then turned sideways, and quite nearly shove it into Chica unintentionally. She then just giggled at this, and said, "However, as I said earlier…I don't mind Vixey sharing, to be honest…she deserves some love too." I then looked at them defenseless, and then sighed, and said, "Well, at least this isn't the first time I've done something like this…" Vixey then asked, "Wait…you have had a threesome before?" I then stated, "Uhh…It was me, Lilith, your counterpart, and Chica…but I didn't like it that much, but I sure didn't mind it." I then felt a sense of laughter rush over me as I said that insensitive information, and then just yielded. However, what they had planned for me was something I never knew was even possible, however; I enjoyed it deeply…

**(A/N: Well, I think one or two more chapters to go before I sum it up, and begin work on my sequel. Anyways, as I said. Thank you all for your support and following of the story, and hopefully you will love the sequel just as much! Until next time, everyone.**


	22. Chapter 22: FINALE Part 1 of 2

**(A/N: Hmm…I got a good little inspiration for this one, and…well, if any of you want to listen to a theme that best describes this, allow me to refer to you to, "Hello Zepp – Saw Theme Song" for I am going to be revealing a lot in this chapter, and I think it'd make a good little background ambience for the chapter. Anyways, here we go)**

**Henry's POV | Unknown Time and Location**

"I can't believe all that I've done and been through"…those words seem to echo my mind. I don't know why I would ever think about it like that, but I knew for one thing that Fritz Smith didn't reprogram the animatronics…he wasn't smart enough, let alone capable enough. Plus, I know he only came to the pizzeria to kill me, and get out fast…However, I know what his true intentions were. I then took another sip of the beer, and I just felt my eyes become slightly dark, and I grew a slight grin. Then again, saying all those things towards him, and him agreeing just makes it easier on me…I then took another sip from the beer, and then slowly pulled out my wallet, and pushed forty bucks underneath the beer, and nodded at the bartender, before I walked out of the bar. I then walked to my car in the parking lot to the side of the bar, and that's when I heard the faint sound of a slow clap…

I turned around to see a man…"Oh Shit…" I thought to myself, seeing the man's apparel and physique…It matched the description of that fiasco from city hall, and that's when I heard him get closer and closer, glistening in his dark white suit, and then he smiled at me. _**"You know, Henry…I never took you as a person that could do all that on yourself, not to mention what you've been through…You keep me intrigued, and even though-…Well, let's just say I have my eye on you. However, just know one thing…May GOD have mercy on your soul, Henry…" **_He then smile, and gently walked off, and then as he disappeared from the glistening lights of the street light, he just…seemed to turn into a shadowy figure, and then ju-…just poof…gone in midair, no trace, no sound…nothing. I then pondered what he meant, but then again…I shouldn't knowing well of what he means from all he said…I then just walked back to my car, and thought back on to all the events that happened.

"Well, I work for Mr. Fazbear's pizzeria as the mechanic…a lot of shit goes down…Mr. Fazbear and Valence die by an unknown sniper…who must've been shooting a Barrett .50 being I saw it myself while hiking…And then I inherit the business…and the money Mr. Valence left him, being he had no kin…kind of interesting indeed…Out of everything that happened, I was the variable like Fritz said…He might've inherited the money if it wasn't for me…but no…I HAD to go an ruin it, with all of these events…Aye yae…" I then start up my car, and gently pull out of the drive-way to go the pizzeria. I turn to my wrist, and look at the time, and I could tell it was nearing closing time by now…"7:03 PM" It took about thirty minutes to get to the pizzeria, and I pulled into the allocated staff parking, before getting out and walking inside. The day guard and Manager were just about to leave when I saw them say, "HOLY SHIT! HENRY WATCH IT!" I thought of, and then I heard the sound of five muffled shots, I then looked down at the two bodies, that were dripping blood, and immediately ran out throwing up on the road.

I then knew, "Son of a bitch, whoever did this wants no loose-ends…" I thought to myself that for a few minutes, and then slowly tightened my clothes, before walking inside, and then decided I had to clean up the bodies and fast. So I put on some gear, such as gloves, a gown to make sure no blood got on my clothes, and alike. I then pushed the bodies to the pizzeria incinerator where I turned it on, and slowly slide the bodies inside, and bleached the floor for any blood, before I returned to the incinerator, and checked up on the slowly melting bodies. I then had to be creative, and I went around the pizzeria collecting all the garbage bags, and quickly slid them inside to make sure they burned too, and mixed with the melting corpses. I then gently wiped off my hands, before walking to my office, however; I was stopped by Mike, and he said, "Henry! What a good time to catch ya' at man! I have to ask." I then turned around, and said with a smile, "What do you need, Mike?" He then said, "Well, I need to have a few days off if that's okay…I need to-…sort through my life a bit before I can come back here, because between losing my girlfriend, seeing a man nearly bleed out half to death, and all the regular drama that goes on around here, I just need to sleep it off if that's quite fine?" I then smiled, and said, "Of course, a man needs to rest. Considered yourself on a paid leave."

He then smiled at me, and stated, "Oh, Henry. Thank you so much for understanding and thank you for the paid leave…I didn't intend that as m-…" I then interrupted stating, "Non-sense, I couldn't see one of my employees not being compensated for the past experiences." I felt some bulgy begin to slide in my jacket, and I wondered what it was. Mike then left, and then said his goodbyes before leaving, and I was left with the entire pizzeria, empty…only with the animatronics. I decided to check up on them, and I could see Bonnie and Freddy sitting on the edge of the stage, and occasionally they'd be kissing each other, and just talking about something I couldn't hear. I then walked over to Pirate's Cove, and that's when I heard some interesting sounds…Their were moans, light screams, and occasionally a heavy panting. I then laughed at that, and thought to myself, "It's amazing how human-like these animatronics are. Yet even more interesting to actually think about them…Hmm, that brings up a question, when was the last time I ever ha-…High School? College?" I then shook myself out of my pondering, and decided to embarrass them a little bit, so I hopped onto the stage, and walked into the ship. As soon as I got to the second floor, they became distinct and I could tell there were two feminine voices, and occasionally a male grunt…I then thought, "Foxy…You sly pirate…Hehe."

I kept moving silently to Foxy's quarters, and waited for a good while until I thought it would be a good moment. I then heard a familiar, "Oh F-…Foxy, ple…please don't stop, it feels to g-…AHHHHH!" I then decided I should do it now, because they are probably in awkward positions, and when I slide open the door, and came up with something to say, I was interrupted mid-sentence by a scream: "Foxy, Vixey, Chica, I need to t-…" I then immediately pushed myself out of the room, but I did notice something very interesting…Most of the bed was painted in white liquid, which covered over all of its red coverings…It made me kind of mad, but hey…It is his bed in the end. I then waited for a while, as I heard the ruffling of clothes, and then an occasional phrase or two, but one of them caught my attention. "Foxy, I still can't believe ho…how big it is…" I then laughed and shook myself inwardly, and then just leaned up against the wall, and waited again, tapping my fingers on the floor.

Eventually, Chica came out first with her long blonde hair all…ruffled and smelling of sex, but she then walked to the bunk room on the far side, and soon enough Vixey came out with quite the same condition, however; she only had her bra, underwear and a t-shirt on...Although, she didn't seem to mind that she had no pants on anyways. And then last but not least, came out my favorite, but…also terrifying animatronic. Foxy came out in his tall and confident stature, and then just peered down at me, before kneeling down a fair amount, before coming eye to eye, and then he asked me, "Lad…Why did you interrupt us?" I then said, "Well, I didn't know to be quite frank. I was just checking up one everyone, and just as I was opening the door, that's when I heard the sound of…you guys, and I instantly regretted it." Foxy might've bought it because he said, "Well, alright…Just don't barge in without knocking next time, 'alright?" I then said, "Of course, Foxy…I didn't mean to as I said." He then gently got up, and lightly jogged down to the hall, sure enough catching up to Chica and Vixey in no time at all, and mostly went down stairs to the stage.

I soon followed and gently brushed past the three on stage, and hopped down off the stage, and walked out of the main audience. I just walked back to the entrance, and then yelled throughout the pizzeria, stating, "GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE!" I then made my way to my car after I locked up the main doors, and I soon started it up. I looked in the mirror readjusting it, and I saw something…weird, and peculiar…Fog was surrounding a figure in it, and it looked familiar. Sure enough I was able to focus on it, and it was the same guy in the dark white suit, and fog surrounded him as he walked, and I turned around and…saw nothing…no fog or the man. I looked back, and it was there again, and I just began to freak out a bit, because I saw nothing. I just thought I'm losing my mind, and I need some sleep so I drove out of the driveway, and came to a stoplight about five blocks over. It turned green, and smiled before pushing on the gas, and then I heard the sound of an eighteen wheeler horn sound, and my eyes and my senses heightened and widened, before I felt like my body was pushed into jagged edges of a cliff. I was flipped over in the car, and I slowly laughed thinking I was alive, however; I soon blacked out, with the faint sound of an ambulance siren.

_**? POV | Unknown Time and Location**_

_**I looked at Henry as he came up to the light, and saw a eighteen wheeler with a man inside. I knew who the man was because I took a slight interest in him as he went through a certain foggy town not too long ago, his name was Travis Grady. (A/N: I DO NOT OWN Silent Hill or any of the characters; I just wanted to add this little cameo) I then looked as the car Henry was driving was immediately sent into the air, and then slowly tumbled to a stop upside down on the road as the trucker just made his way out of sight. I then thought, "Silly, Henry…If only you were more cautious of your surroundings, and reality, not to mention having self-control…but in the end, I will be able to judge you like everyone else." I then gently thought about my dark room with the small bright particles, and then slowly sat down on the ground, and just put on a happy smile.**_

**Foxy's POV | Pirate's Cove | 8:00 PM**

I watched as Henry left the pizzeria, and then I hopped back onto the stage with Vixey and Chica, and I said, "W-…we shouldn't have done that regardless…I still don't feel like putting myself out for anyone else but me wife…even though ye' gave me permission…" Chica then blankly told me, "Oh come on, Foxy…Lighten up a little bit, I was just trying to make you a bit more playful is all." I then said, "Well, if you truly wanted me to be more playful…well, congrats…But, I don't get it…why the hell did my body contort into even more…I mean, I didn't ask for a anything of this…I mean, did I already need a longer…Umhmphh…not to mention an even more muscular body? I didn't want any of that, it just…I hate it gosh damnit…I wish I never sealed that deal with that man, but then again…if I didn't…Oh well…" Chica and Vixey just rubbed up against me, and just began to caress me, however; I'm glad they didn't go near my sensitive spots…

However, something came out of both of their mouths that surprised me…A purring type sound that came from their voice boxes, and I gently placed my arms around them, and I slowly leaned back to lie down, and they soon followed. I asked myself, "Why is it that they love me so much? I used to be so shy…and, usually sat in Pirates' Cove alone…but, why did I changed I wonder? I know it was for the better, but…well. I'm glad I did, because now I have two loving girls that I love. I then smiled at them both, and then said, "Well…you know what…regardless, I'm glad that we can live together in harmony. Even if I might've not been the most loving person in the wor-…" Chica and Vixey interrupted abruptly and stated, "That's so false! You are the nicest, Fox in the world, not to mention you are smart, strong, and muscular, your p…personality is…unwieldy…you are perfect!" I then just blushed madly, and said, "You know what…I care less now, I could say we return to my quarters and we continue our session…un-disturbed." We then smiled and we walked to the ship, however…something definitely screwed me up, because my audio receptors just went…silent, with a faint ringing to them…and that's when I noticed that Chica and Vixey were on the ground motionless, and that half of the pizzeria behind me was charred and on fire. I then looked at my two mates, and began to drag them outside, before I saw the place go up in flames, and then I saw Bonnie and Freddy almost about to crawl out, and then…KAPUT! A Plank support beam falls from above, and crushed both of them, and sends even more fire near the entrance. My audio receptors balanced finally, and I didn't even looked like I was harmed in the process for some odd reason…

I don't know what happened, except for the fact that half of the pizzeria was collapsed, and that the other half of it was on fire, and sending a lot of smoke into the air. I saw cops, firefighters, and paramedics rushing out of their vehicles, and I acted normal as if I was on stage. I moved around a little, and repeated my casual programmed dialogues. I looked at the ground and saw that Chica and Vixey were now coming to, and when they got up, they immediately froze, and acted normal seeing people around them. They soon walked up to the side of me, and whispered, "What happened?" I then whispered back, "Explosion or something…" Sooner or later, the fire was put out, and everyone was rummaging through the pizzeria, and decided that it wasn't structurally safe, so they condemned it, however; as for us…we couldn't go back inside, so where would we go…? I then heard a car pull up, and sure enough it was Mike, and he was asking the officers some questions, showed him his night guard uniform and alike, and then sooner or later came up to us. He stated, "Listen guys…Henry is in the hospital, and you guys can't stay here…so we're going back to my place, and you guys can stay there in the meantime…" He then directed us to his car, which was his good ol' pickup truck. Chica and Vixey crawled inside the cabin with Mike, however; due to me being so large, and tall I had to be on the bed of the truck, and just wait until we arrived.

I was then pondering how the hell did any of this happened? I mean, come on…It's not every day that a building just explodes for no reason…It felt kind of off. I mean who would bomb the pizzeria to begin with? It was a place made for children, not a place for fires and collapsing wood. I then remembered Fritz Smith, and what he was doing…however; that couldn't have been him because he was dead…I then sighed, and soon or later we pulled up to a nice house on the outskirts of the city, more or less a suburban area. I then asked Mike as he left the truck, "Mike…Uhh, no offense…but how'd you get a house this nice?" He then smiled and stated, "It was my parents' house until they died a few years ago, and best thing is all I have to do is pay the property tax, because the mortgage was already paid off." I then smiled, and we walked inside the house, and that's when I felt like I had way too much excitement for one night so I thought I'd go in a corner, and just shut down for the night, however; there was something odd that happened before I went to sleep. Chica, Mike, and Vixey were on the couch watching TV, and I saw a figure in the back of them, he wore a dark white suit, and made me want to immediately spring to action to take down the intruder, however; I then realized…it was HIM…

I soon fell asleep, and sure enough he appeared in my dream, and was stating some things. "Foxy, I know I haven't been telling you to do much, to be honest…I think it's just purposeless because I'm bored, and there's not really much to do…anyways, I'll let you keep your benefits, but I have to cut ya' loose…I can't have someone by my side anyways, my job is way too complicated." I then looked at him in utter shock, but then my dream went black, and it was just an endless black for what seemed like the next few minutes, before I woke up to my scent receptors picking up a delicate, but interesting smell. I slowly cautioned to the kitchen, and peered inside and found that Chica was making something along with Mike, and then I saw this big plate with about thirty flat disks like objects piling up. I then examined further, and found they were a somewhat golden-brown, they looked like they were made out of dough, and looked quite delicious…Chica and Vixey then were about to sit down, when they noticed me, and stated, "Oh…Good morning, Foxy! How are you?" I then said happily, "Oh, I'm fine…but what is that I smell?" Chica then answered excitedly, "Well, Mike showed me how to make this new food…it's called a pancake…and from just tasting a little nibble, I could tell I loved it almost as much as my pizza."

I looked happily at the stack of pancakes coming over to the table, and he then said, "Enjoy!" I then looked at them again, as Chica and Vixey took like ten of them, and Mike took four…however, being my light-eating self…I only took two, and then Mike stated, "Foxy…I don't get it…how could you be that buff, and yet you eat so little…" I then laughed, and stated, "Yes, even though I need power and energy, you forget…I'm an animatronic…I don't need to eat as much, let alone all the time." Chica and Vixey then stated, "Oh, please…To keep up all my energy, I have to eat a lot…" I then said, "Meh…maybe I'm just build differently, either that…or you trained yourself to eat a lot to give you all those emotions, and food…Hehe." Chica immediately gasped, and just looked at me angered by my comment. I then said sincerely, "Sorry…I just wanted to crack a joke." Vixey and Mike however found it somewhat amusing, and laughed but eventually Chica just sighed, and went back to eating her pancakes. I then just sighed, and then looked back at my pancakes, and as my own gentleman emotions soon kicked in, I was the last to finish of course, making everyone wait. Chica then sighed, and stated, "Foxy…why do you always take so long to eat your food? Aren't you hungry?" I then laughed, "Well, to be honest…I like to enjoy my food, I find it easier to that when I'm not huffing down my food as if it's oxygen." I knew I might've touched a nerve there, being Chica soon had a small tear dripping from her eye, and I said, "I'm sorry, Chica…that was insensitive, and quite frankly…un-gentleman like…"

After we were done eating, I then got up and went to go sit on the couch, and I just started to feel bits of claustrophobia, being cooped up in this small place. Although, sooner or later the phone ringed, and Mike answered it…I looked at him, but as he was talking…I saw his face soon go from happy...to sad…to depressed…and then just plain out shocked. He then hung up the phone, and stated, "Well…quite frankly…the pizzeria isn't scavengeable, and Henry and I have to rebuild everything, however; flip side is that Henry is recovering well, and should be released by tomorrow. Which is very good news." I then smiled at Mike, and then went back to watching the TV, and I just couldn't be entertained by it, however; then…something came on that attracted my attention. It was the hunting channel, and they were showing humans shooting guns, a-…Oh God…skinned animal pelts, and fur…and they were mostly fox's…I then slowly flipped it, feeling sorry for the poor foxes, but then I got up, and tried to think of something to do other than sit or eat…and that's when I asked Mike, "I'm sorry, Mike…I'm very anxious and I need to do something other than sit or eat…" He then smiled, and stated, "Well…I have a somewhat medium sized backyard, but it should be enough for you to run around and get your inner demons out and alike." I then walked over to the kitchen where I saw another door, and I slowly exited it to come to a beautiful backyard with an oak tree, lots of grass, and a small path of tiles that lead to a small dug-in pond. I…it was amazing; I didn't know what to think about it all…it was just beautiful…nothing like I ever saw.

I soon walked on the paved tiles that lead to the oak tree and the pond sitting still next to it, and I felt such inner serenity that made me so happy…I then just sat down on the bench that was close to the pond, but enough where there was leg room for me. I then heard the sound of a small chirp come, and then…I saw one of the most beautiful things I think I've ever saw…it was what they called a Mockingbird. It slowly landed on a branch in the tree branch, and began to chirp it's little song, and then it slowly glided down onto a lily pad on the pond, and then it turned to me, and I slowly pushed out my arm, and held it like a branch, and sure enough after thirty seconds or so, it just flew up onto my arm and slowly dug into the fur on my arm. I then smiled at the sight of the beautiful bird, and then slowly gently laid it down the bench, but as soon as it left the comfort of my arm, it soon flew back into the tree and continued its song. I then heard the backdoor open, and I looked behind myself and saw Vixey and Chica walking towards me, and then asking, "Foxy…Where have you been!? When you weren't on the couch, we got very worried!" I then said, "Hey…You don't have to know where I am every second of day; I can take care of myself." That came out a little harsh since I used my deep and raspy voice.

Chica and Vixey then soon enough came around to me, and sat down on the bench with me, and gee…It was a tight fit, and Chica didn't like it so she came over and sat on my lap, and just nestled up against my chest and head. I then looked at Vixey, and slowly pulled out my right hand and gave it to her, and she happily wrapped her digits around mine, and held my hand filled with glee. I then looked at the backyard some more, and then I saw something that was interesting…Chica immediately turned around, and sat in a horse-straddled stance on my lap, and then immediately pushed her arms…or at least tried to push her arms around my muscular torso, and eventually, after a little readjusting, she could reach wrist-to-wrist. However; she readjusted a little too much, and now my snout was in her breasts, and I tried to speak, but when that happened Chica's body just contorted and shuttered, and I decided to just stay that way. Vixey then pulled up my hand, and I felt her graceful lips on my hand, and she kissed it, and I slowly just closed my eyes, happy in a way. However; I then opened them again, and I was still in her breasts, and then I slightly pulled my head back, and stated, "Alright, lass…I think you should give Vixey a little try." And she immediately stated, "Well, now I don't want to share her with you…yet, at least." I then said, "Oh, but Chica, now your being selfish because I'm ignoring you now…Hehe." She then got defensive and stated, "I am not! I just want to be yours, alone for now…However; you can still hold hands with Vixey if she would LIKE that…"

I looked at the Vixey, and she just was happy enough to hold my hand, and then Chica straddled me again, and then I just listened to the sound of the ducks and mockingbirds singing, and flying around and then stated, "I'd love to live here…it's so much more peaceful than anywhere else…And it's so beautiful…I love it…I just LOVE it…" Vixey then stated, "Hehe…That's the first time I've actually heard you sound so emotional, outside of sex…" I then just shook my head which wiggled her breasts, and she moaned, and then I said, "Well…There's a reason for that, and you can't help yourself…it's instinctive…" Vixey then just smiled at me, and then stated, "Well…I'm just glad we can be together, but I wonder what happened to Henry…I mean, I know he was in an accident, but what happened to him?" **BOOM! BOOM!** I immediately turned around, along with Chica, as the two sounds originated from the house, and you could hear Mike just letting out a breathe of struggled breathe, "Urghhhhhh….."

**(A/N: Don't hate me because I left you on a cliff-hanger, I never did many cliff-hangers, and I feel since I'm nearing the end, I think I should add a little more mystery. Anyways, WHAT was that sound? Gunshots? Knocking? And if so, who or what made them? I'll let your minds go 5,000 miles per hours now, trying to think who it is, however; I think in the end you will be equally surprised as who it is. :P Until next time my viewers.)**


	23. Chapter 23: FINALE Part 2 of 2

**(A/N: It's finally here! The Finale of Revitalizing Love, however; DO not fret. Revitalizing Love 2: A New Life will be out sooner or later. Anyways, let us get back to on-topic, and TO . There is no relationship between the 'Stranger' and Foxy, because he is…something entirely different that I don't want to explain, because it'd ruin his mysterious aura. Anyways, I had to take the last of my ideas, and kind of contribute them together, however; I had to make three different endings in the end. However, Ending A is canonical, and the others are sort of…interesting, nonetheless. Without further withdue, ONTO THE FINALE!)**

**Mike's POV | 4 minutes earlier | Mike's House**

I was cleaning the dishes in the kitchen, when Chica and Vixey came into the kitchen, and gave me a VERY worried face. They both asked in almost exact unison, "Where's Foxy!?" I then smiled at them, and told them he was outside in the backyard. They immediately rushed to the door to their right, and went through, and as I peered through the window, I saw them slowly sitting down on the bench with Foxy, and I just went back to cleaning the last of the dishes. After I finished the last one, and put them neatly on the drying rag, I walked into the living room, and sat down onto the couch, and turned on the TV to see it was on the hunting channel. I was confused, because I never watched the hunting channel, and then I thought about how Foxy was mainly watching TV, and I just thought about what happened when he saw this…I then switched to the news, and immediately saw the view from the air, around a level on the hospital building, and it was pushing fire in-throughout the building. I put down the remote, and attentively looked at it, and then that's when I immediately jumped from the couch. It was from two things actually, just at that minute I saw a new headline for that the explosion was caused by an IED, along with the sound of my door getting kicked in.

I turned around, and saw obviously one familiar man standing in the store, with something in his hand. I immediately stated, "Henry?" He then raised the gun, and I then gasped, before feeling two sharp pains enter my torso, and I just let out a very loud cry and grunt, before just letting in labored breathes. Henry walked around the couch, and held the gun to my head, and I said, "HENRY! IT'S ME, MI-…" **BOOM! BOOM!** I then felt my body echo into a darkness I never knew before, and I felt very cold on the inside. My eyes were shut and I was staring at the darkness, before a bright light irradiated from the left of me, and I walked towards it, before seeing myself appear in-front of a figure sitting in a very comfortable looking chair. I saw another chair in-front of him, and he then pulled up a large book from the side of the chair, and seemed to look at me. _**"Mike Schmidt…Quite interesting, nonetheless how your employer killed you, but nonetheless…He did killed Mr. Valence, Mr. Fazbear, a few workers, and Hmmph…Even me once…Or at least he tried to. Thank goodness, 'Alexander Regnarts' didn't die." **_I knew where I was, and I knew it wellbeing I was religious, and I just slowly titled my head back, and sat in the chair sighing.

He then looked at me, and I said to him, "Well…I know what's going to happen, so…I won't hinder or ask any questions…Let's get started…" _**"So be it…" **_he replied, and that's when he spent what seemed like hours and hours telling me many things, mess-ups, problems, etc. that I have done…but in the end he told me something. _**"However, despite all of these things…you believed…So I forgive you."**_ That's when I felt myself just go to a dark black, and then…I heard the sound of trumpets, and a very bright, but interesting grand hall, and I saw…something I couldn't comprehend…however; in the end…I didn't need to.

**Henry's POV | Unknown Time | Riverside Hospital**

I was told that I had little injuries, despite the impact…In-fact, they said I could probably go on leave after they finished their x-ray's and cat scans. I felt only bruised and beat up, but aside from that…no broken bones, ruptured organs…anything. The doctor sent me in for the cat-scan, and then an x-ray, and they found nothing wrong with me, and I was told I could leave. They escorted me back to my bed, and I saw my bag next to the bed. I quickly thought about how horrifically it'd be if they found anything inside it, so I dug inside, and to my relief, nothing seemed to be missing. I then pulled out the small device, and the duct tape, and taped the device to the bottom of the bed, before pressing three buttons, and grabbing my bag. I then concealed the small, but nonetheless pointy object into my vest, and I then pushed my bag underneath the bed, and walked to reception. They gave me a few papers and alike, and then…That's when the whole building shook and I fell to the ground.

I quickly got up, and heard the sound of the alarm going off in the hospital, and the nurse then said, "SIR! GET OUT OF HERE NOW! THEIR HAS BEEN AN EXPLOSION OR SOMETHING!" I then quickly got up, and ran for the doors, letting out a small grin as I walked. I saw one of the buses were empty, but were in the middle of leaving, and I quickly hopped up. I then said, "Take me to 1393 Winchester Hill. It's on the outskirts of town." He then nodded to me, and then calculated something, before saying, "That'll be seventy-five dollars, sir." I then pulled out my wallet, and then saw nothing inside it, and that's when I said, "Opps…Nothing. However, I have something better." As I finished up saying better, I dug into my coat quickly and grabbed my gun, and pointed it at the driver's head. "So, you can either give me the drive for free, or I shoot you, and drive myself." His eyes went wide, and immediately he took off to go to the highway, and it took about twenty-five minutes to get there, and that's when we pulled up to the house. I then said, "Thank you for your services." I then pushed the gun into his temple, and pulled the trigger, muffling part of the sound, but not enough to leave the bus. I then pressed the lever to open the door, walked over to the house, and then readjusted my clothes, before I then raised my foot.

I kicked in the door, and immediately looked over to the figure that just stood up, and that's when he looked at me confused, and said, "Henry?" I then pulled up my gun and shoot him two times, both entering his torso. I then saw him fall to the ground, and was crying and grunting, and letting out very loud and labored breathes. I then walked up to him hastily, and then he said part of a sentence, before I put a bullet in-between his eyes, and then gently walked away searching the house. I then thought, and then said, "Oh Shit…I forgot about the pizzeria…Oh no…Foxy. Fuuuuccckkkk." I then immediately ran to the door, when I heard the sound of the door to the backyard open, and I glanced behind myself. I then saw two feminine figures walked in, and then I thought really hard. "Chica? Vixey? What the fuck are you guys doing here?" I then quickly hid my gun in my pants, and as they entered the room, they said, "HENRY! Oh my God, are you okay!? Mike said that you were in an accident and a-…" They looked over to the couch, and saw the corpse of Mike, and immediately pushed their eyes back to me. I then put up my hand in defense, and said, "Someone just came in and shot him! I came over to look, because not a minute ago the bus driver dropped me off from the hospital." I smiled on the inside seeing they bought it.

I heard the sound of very ruffled footsteps in the background, and then they became heavy…I then looked behind them and saw a shadow, and then I thought, "Well…I wonder if Bonnie, Freddy are here too then…" Foxy then walked into the room, and he didn't even flinch to my sight, it kind of…saddened me, and then he said, "Oh…Henry. I heard you were in the hospital, what happened, lad?" I then said, "Well, I was in a car acci-…" That bitch Chica interrupted me, and said, "Foxy! Fucking Mike is dead! Some guy just came in and shot him!" He then tensed up, and immediately stepped over to the body, and then he looked at me. I then said, "Indeed! I just came rushing over after I heard the two bangs…In-fact, the bus driver just dropped me off!" He looked at me, but I knew being he was smart by default, he would have his doubts. He then asked, "Is that true? You seemed tensed up or something, Henry." I then tried to think of an excuse and fast, and after two seconds, I replied, "Hey…I'm just shocked, someone shot my favorite employee! Now everyone at the pizzeria is dead!" Foxy then stated, "Wait…Everyone is dead? What about the manager and the greeter?" I then knew, "Oh fuck, I screwed up." I then replied, "Well…I went to the pizzeria, and they were dead…I looked throughout the entire building, before I told the driver to take me her-…" Foxy then said, "Henry…You said you just came from the hospital, did you not? And not to mention, the building exploded…" I then couldn't take it anymore.

I then pulled out the gun from the back of my pants, and screamed, "Fine! I killed him, along with Mr. Valence, Mr. Fazbear, Lilith, the workers, and Mangle! I blew up the place to make sure I leave no evidence behind, and the hospital to destroy any of the evidence from my bag!" I pushed the gun up to Chica, and then looked back at Foxy. Foxy then stated, "How could you Henry? You looked like such a nice lad! Why'd YOU do it!?" He then got into a very enraged and defensive stance when I raised the gun up towards Chica, and he stated, "Now listen, lad…You fucking lay a finger, let alone shoot her…I'll rip out your throat, and eat your remains…" That sounded a little dark for Foxy, being he was the nicest animatronic out of all of them. I then said, "Listen…I may be a killer, and I deserve to die in hell, but…there's a reason I did all of this. I did this for fucking Foxy. He was falsely accused for something he NEVER did, Mangle deserved to die because she bite the head off that lad, and the worst thing is that Foxy never said a word. He kept it hidden because he is a nice animatronic, and that is why I did what I did. I knew Mr. Valence would give his money to Mr. Fazbear if he died, after all the letters I sent to him, and I knew Mr. Fazbear would die because of Lilith's personality and need of Foxy, and I knew Lilith would die, because I had to scrap her or else the cops would be on my tail yet again. As for the reasons I killed my workers, they got in the way of certain things I didn't like."

I then thought about if I summed it up well, and I nodded in agreement. Then Foxy let out in a…odd sympathy, and said to me, "I don't blame you…In my opinion, that is more of reason…but, why did you do this for me? For what it's worth…I'm just a metallic animatronic…" I then said, "Foxy…You aren't. All the animatronics were interesting in my opinion, there are some dark secrets about the pizzeria, that you don't know of. Mainly, you guys have the souls of killed children by the hand of an employee…Fritz Smith. However, an old animatronic that is long dead by now, called the Marionette brought you back to life in the body of an animatronic. A life with no ending, unless you are scrapped or physically destroyed beyond repair…However, he didn't like it anymore, so he past his…odd power onto you…Foxy, before he was scrapped." Foxy looked at himself in an odd view, and then I looked over at Chica and Vixey, and they had less than confused faces on what I just said. I then said, "Now, back to my original topic…I'm sorry I killed all those people, but…I have my reasons and the main one is because…Foxy needs to be preserved…"

Chica was the first to say something, "So…I'm married to a muscular, 6'7" handsome and knowledgeable Fox that had the power to bring dead people back to life into an animatronic?" I then replied, "Took a while to compile that, Chica?" She just looked at me angrily at that comment, and then I said, "It'll take time to rebuild the pizzeria, however; if you guys bear with me…I will make sure that nothing ever disturbs us again, and that I will hide no more secrets…however; asking for your trust alone along with your will at a point like this…it's tough." Foxy turned to me, and what he said wasn't something I was prepared for…

**ENDING A | Canonical Ending**

Foxy gestured over to Chica and Vixey and they stood between me, and Foxy said, "I think we can forgive you for what you did, even if it was…taking the lives of another…and practically…gaining revenge for me in a way I didn't know…Right, girls?" I knew they would agree with Foxy, being he was such a role model for them, and they said, "Of course, Foxy…We agree with you." I then told them, "Well…first of all, I have to clean off this gun, and place Mike's print on it, and then we have to go over to my house in the city, where I will call in some orders, take some of the money outta the bank for the construction, and we can expect to be back in business in the next three weeks or so." I went to the kitchen, and slide on some gloves, before wiping the gloves, and then scrubbing the gun a whole lot, before planting the gun on Mike, by pressing his finger prints all over it, and placing it in his hand. I let the gloves remain on me, being I'd have to take them far away from here as possible, and then we took Mike's car. Foxy went onto the flatbed, and Chica and Vixey rode in the cabin with me, and once we got into the city, I dumped the truck in an alley, and took a bus to the closest bus stop near my place.

It took about an hour or so before we finally arrived at the bus-stop, and of course I had a lot of odd looks being drawn to mine as I was on the bus with three animatronics, and of course Foxy scared a lot of them, but then they seemed to just react normally. Not talking, and just sat down on the bus. It was filled with awkwardness, but once we reached my place, I immediately slide the gloves into the garbage slyly, and then got off with the animatronics. We entered the skyscraper apartment complex, and we due to their weight, I had to take one animatronic at a time to the tenth floor. I told Chica to wait there, then Foxy, and then Vixey, and sooner or later all of them were on the tenth floor with me. I walked over to one of the two doors on the level, and unlocked the door showing the more than expansive loft apartment I had. They soon enough got comfortable in the apartment, and then for the rest of the hours, until it turned night, I was just making many, and when I say many…I truly mean it. Many calls were made that afternoon, and then I slowly slipped into my bed being very tired.

Of course, after what seemed like an hour or two of sleep, I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock going off, and immediately rose out of my bed, like a phoenix from the ashes of its skin, and then walked over to the kitchen on the other side of the bedroom. I poured out the old coffee grinds, and the filter, and placed new ones in its place, along with taking the big pitcher and filled it up with water, pouring it into the water entrance. I then pushed the pitcher into its correct position, and then pressed brew. I then saw the sound of two heavy footsteps behind me, and then I turned around stating, "Foxy…How were y-…" I stopped seeing Foxy's black eyes, and his hand on my neck, and all he said was, "However, in-case you betray us in the future, and leave us to rot like I was with Mr. Fazbear running the joint…don't be surprised if I arrange my own assassination on you…and same goes with Chica and Vixey. GOT it, Henry?" I then said in a grunted voice, "O-….Of cour…se, Foxy…" His eyes then returned to their abnormal white, and he put on a smile stating, "Good." He realized his grip around my neck, and then returned to the area around the living room where Chica and Vixey slept. I slowly caressed my neck, and then thought, "Heh, I couldn't do that to you Foxy, you were after all my favorite as a child…"

I then pulled out a mug, and slowly poured the newly brewed coffee into it, until I pulled out some cream. I poured the cream into the coffee, and stirred it around with a spoon, and then I opened my freezer, pulling out two lone ice cubes, and placed them in the mug before walking over to the living room. I then thought, "Wow…I practically went from a person wanting vengeance, to a mechanic for Fazbear Entertainment, to the owner with millions of dollars in my pocket, to a murderer, and now…this…I have achieved a lot, and I haven't even been caught which is even…more interesting." I then flipped on the TV, and then looked at the news to see anything new, and to my surprise…I'm glad there wasn't anything about me, however; it soon appeared about Mike's apparent suicide, and killing of the bus-driver of with the same weapon. They are trying to trace the weapon, but to their horrors, it must've been made on the black-market or something, for it was untraceable. They concluded it was a suicide, and then it just returned to the weather.

**3 and a half weeks later…**

I was standing in-front of the pizzeria, and I thought to myself, "Well…I didn't really like the new one…however; I liked the original design of the original pizzeria…Only things I added were my touches…I think Pirate's Cove deserves a ship, and the arcade was a big money maker, and overall the original design was perfect." I walked inside, and looked at how familiar it looked, and I peered around my new edits on the pizzeria, and I just smiled to myself knowing it was finally finished. I soon drove home, and with very happy news, I told everyone about the pizzeria being done, and the new additions I put in, and how it was the original design, and yadda yadda yadda…Soon, I took them in the rented U-Haul truck I needed to get some important file cabinets, and alike back to the pizzeria, along with the animatronics, and as soon as we got there, Foxy, Chica, and Vixey immediately went to Pirate's Cove, and they settled in quite nicely. I smiled to myself, and then looked over at were the singing stage used to be, and then I thought, "Well…Quite frankly, I will need a new Bonnie, and Freddy, and maybe I should have another male and female singer…The male should be named…Reaper…o…Hmm…That doesn't sound very child friendly…How about…Hmm…I'll have to think about it, but…I think I should name the female singer-…no…MAKE, her be Chica's sister…Chia. Yea, that fits quite nicely…but the male, I'll have to think about him…

I then walked on over to the opposite side of the stage, and looked at the bathrooms, arcade entrance, and then the single manager's office, before I looked down the hallway, and then saw the infamous security office with the blast doors. I smiled to myself, and wondered, "Well…I wonder how many guards are going to shit their pants again…Haha." I then walked into my office with the newly added file cabinets, and desk, and I just thought to myself, "I think this is going to work…the place is back to normal, and I think overall…It's going to work out this time." I then walked out of the office, and saw Foxy, Chica, and Vixey on the stage, kissing and talking and I just admired it, and smiled at the sight. I then walked back out to the parking lot, and that's when I thought of something, something I should've said when I killed Mangle…Being Mangle caused so much hate, and sadness for Foxy…"Foxy didn't kill any-one…"

**ENDING B | Justice Ending**

Foxy gestured over to the girls, and then said, "I don't think we can forgive you, Henry…you caused a lot of pain and torment…And for this…I'm sorry." I then felt a cold, sharp pain enter my stomach as I shot my gun into the air, completely avoiding Chica. I looked down, and I seemed to be dripping blood from my mouth, and I saw a metallic hook shoved into my abdomen, and then I fell to my knees, and said, "I-…I wish it could'…'ve ended differently…to be ho…honest, but then again…Live by the sword….*Cough* *Cough* Die by the sword…" I then fell over onto my back, and I felt as my intestines slowly fell out, along with the amount of blood flooding my insides…I then gently let my head fall to the side, and I entered my dark state, and then thought…"I had it all…However, in the end…I was cast down….STRIPPED of my power…and exiled…I just hope you guys make it without me…"

I then saw the bright light come from my left, and that's when I entered the room and saw an all too familiar figure. He was wearing a dark white suit, and was sitting on quite a comfortable couch with a book in his lap. I then sat down instinctively on the chair in-front of him, and he then said, _**"Henry, my child…why have you sinned? Committed crimes against brothers and sister? Did horrible…things to cover up your revenge…I don't mind, revenge for a just cause, but trying to get revenge for another is…uncalled for…"**_ I then said, "I know I have sinned, and I deserve to burn in hell for it…Let's begin…"_** "Very well, Henry…Very well…" **_he replied to me, and then he ran down the long list of crimes, punishments, problems, etc. in the book, and when he came to the last page, I heard words I never thought I'd hear.

I then appeared in a very dark room, before appearing in a white one, and then I realized the grand hall, and three people standing in-front of me…There was Mike, Dave, and…William. I didn't know what to think of it, to be honest…this wasn't an ending I was expecting…but then again, I knew what the man in the dark white suit was…He will, and always will be a Father, and the judge of everyone…

**(A/N: If you guys know what the 'Stranger' is now, please just keep your thoughts to yourself, there's a reason I have him as he is, and I am religious…so don't say anything contemptuous)**

**ENDING C | Unyielding Retribution**

Foxy gestured over to the girls, and then said, "Henry…we can't forgive you something like this, that's why I'm sorry for doing t-…" I cut off Foxy by immediately pushing the gun's aim towards Foxy, and immediately pushed out two bullets into him, making the tall figure collapse onto the ground, followed by a very saddened scream of Vixey and Chica, "NOOOOOOO! FOXY! OH GOD! NOOOOO! FOXY!" They immediately knelt down next to him, and began shaking him violently, and I just…felt sick…I then thought to myself, and said, "No witnesses…" I then pulled the trigger emptying the rest of the magazine into the heads of Vixey and Chica, and then dropped the gun at the scene, mortified and saddened by my display of what I did…I then got into Mike's truck, and slowly speed my way over to the apartment building I lived in, and just immediately parked the truck in the alley next to the building. I nodded to the receptionist, and that's when she smiled at me, and stated, "Mike, I've heard things…The pizzeria being burnt down…and you being in a car crash…and, I'm glad you are alive…I just can't believe how cruel our world can be." I then went up to the desk, and decided I can go to my room later, and stated, "Yea…It is a pretty cruel world…but, it's also beautiful…if you think about it…Just like the faintest dew in the grass in the morning, or a blossoming flower in June." She then smiled at me, and stated, "Well…You are right about that, Henry…" I then said, "Well…anyways…I think I should get back to my room…Nice to talkin' to you again, Lilith." (A/N: Yeap, Henry named the original Vixen after the receptionist. :P) I then walked over to the elevator, walking inside, and pressed the button to go to the tenth floor, and in-which I walked out.

I slowly unlocked the door to my apartment, and then slowly sighed, before walking over to the living room, and sitting on my sofa. I turned on the TV to switch to the news to see if anything has come up, and it shows a helicopter view of Mike's house ironically, and the headline, **"PRESUMED SUICIDE BY VICTIM MIKE SCHMIDT." **I then looked and said, "Oh come on…No way that was an attempted suici-…" I stop hearing a reporter start talking, and then a photo of the inside with the three animatronics, and a body that is cut off from the camera and censored. I then sighed, and then stated, "I swear…if I get away without being prosecuted…this is going to be interesting…" I decided to go to bed, and then decide to just wake up in the morning, and hopefully see a cop with a gun in my face for my horrible crimes.

I woke up in the morning, and then waited for anticipation to hear the sound of a cop barking orders, I kept my eyes closed for a minute, and then opened them not seeing a cop…I then sighed disappointed, and walked out of my bedroom to the kitchen. I put the coffee maker on auto-brew, and then walked over to the TV to turn it on again, and then I see more headlines, and then I just felt my heart sink. **"Fingerprints and DNA are inconclusive due to it being too old, or decayed…however; there are close enough matches to fifty people, who will be interviewed and brought in." **I then thought happily on that, and then decided, "Wait…Did I really want to be cut, and put in jail for the crimes I did…?" I then decided, "No…If I was going to die, or go to jail…I'd rather go out fighting…" I then walked back to my room, and opened a chest with my shotgun in it, and I loaded it up, before walking back to the couch, and laying it next to it. I then poured the coffee into the mug, and slowly went back to the couch, and that's when I saw something catch my attention…I saw a bright glare on the roof of a building behind the Encorentes Inc. building, and that's when I noticed…It was a sniper. I immediately grabbed my shotgun, and when I did that…Ten cops seem to ram the door, and enter the room, and instinctively I shot one shot, and quickly jumped into my bedroom.

I heard many pistol shots being fired, and then I heard two voices scream out, "ARGHGH…..MEDIC! DEAR -…MOTHE-…FUCKING….MEDIC!" I then pointed my gun around the corner, blind-firing into the room, and then pumped again, and kept doing that until I ran out of ammo…then the room went silent…I peered outside of the room, and look at the small pile of bleeding cops, but I only counted six…I then saw in almost slow motion a bullet come rippling past my head, before I quickly pulled back into the room, and I then pulled the shell box back to me, and loaded in more shells…however, around the fourth shell I loaded in…I saw something roll into my room. I immediately saw my eyes widen, and I quickly jumped out of the room, hearing an ear-piercing thing ring throughout my ears, and I saw two figures above me, before I ended up shooting one more shot, before I felt three…five…nine…twelve…nineteen fucking sharp pains in my torso, before I finally just closed my eyes, and felt myself slowly fall into darkness, slowly letting out a laugh as I gently passed away.

**(A/N: Well, I hope these three endings made you either happy or intrigued…but nonetheless, I just want to thank you all for your support, and I hope that I will get the same support in my next story. Anyways, as I said…Being this is my first story I wrote for you all…I think I got very positive feedback and support for me to continue this story. I will soon see you guys in Revitalizing Love 2: A New Life. Also, I will post another add-on chapter for the link to the sequel when I post it. However, until then…I'll see you all soon.)**


	24. Chapter 24: Link to Sequel

**(A/N: Now Revitalizing Love has been finished, here is the link to the now released sequel and boy am I happy to start it back up. After just one day, I felt like I had a small hole in my life, so I am here to present you the sequel in the loveable story you all seem to enjoy: ** s/11064953/1/Revitalizing-Love-2-A-New-Life


End file.
